shquip
by Lisios
Summary: lithliol
1. Chapter 1

The scenery was a patch of hazy red sky.

"What a short life." With young and tender thoughts, he gave up on everything.

His vision was steadily fading, as though announcing to him, who could not even move one finger, that he was going to fade away.

He was not afraid of death. For someone his tender age, he did not even have the awareness to feel fear.

When it comes to life span, his clan was not a short lived kind. In fact, his parent also lived for a thousand years or so.

However, in the mad typhoon of violence, there was no meaning to having a long life.

Crimson, crimson, crimson, as everything was dyed red, causing the originally crimson world to become even redder, and he was going to be swallowed up by that red color.

Even if there was no fear and no sorrow, there was only one thing he felt regarding this fate-

"…Uu."

A deep regret.

The soul currently residing in his own body, did it exist for the sake of being trampled to death by others?

Was it possible that all of his clan members lived till today, this moment, in order to die an unnatural death?

He had just become aware of 'himself', had just grown to be able to remember everything which 'he' had gone through, this life, just like the clouds breaking up in the sky, just like the wind which has stopped blowing, just like the sandstone which was currently absorbing his own blood, was going to fade away worthlessly and naturally.

Why did his soul had to descend upon this kind of place?

If the repeated birth and fading of a meaningless soul is the natural principle, then why must something like a soul inhabit his own body.

The red sky gradually dimmed.

Unlike the bright crimson blood dripping on the red earth, a transparent and mysterious thing reflected within his eyes.

In this instant, regardless of the red sky, red earth, red wind or the near dying body dyed red by him, something which was enough to push away everything controlled his soul.

The infinitely extending black sky currently had countless light spots shining in it.

Besides that, there were two particularly large round objects hanging there.

That place seems to be a place where many souls were gathered. Perhaps he will also head towards that place next.

That thing had colours which could calm others down and a charm which was difficult to describe.

That colour greatly surpassed everything which dyed him red and attracted him at the same time.

But he, who could not move his body or soul, could not stretch his hand out towards it at all. Even though the place which could allow his body and soul to rest looked so reachable.

That light which floated in the sky started to turn blur once again.

"…Sigh, but, it might not be all good things there you know? I think that in this world, there is no other term which is more suspicious than 'Utopia'.

The scene in front of his eyes quickly turned back to red.

Even though his whole body hurt and his consciousness started fading, he still heard it clearly.

"Even though things can change easily because of different opinions, but I actually feel that the red here is very pretty."

"…but…red, is scary."

"Oh? Scary, scary huh! How surprising. Even though this is the first time I've seen a demon who can cry, I never thought there will be a demon who cries and says that the colour which covers most of the Demon World is scary."

Since a voice was heard, that means someone was staying by his side. Even though he was going to die, lying defenseless on the ground still caused him to feel afraid.

Since he felt fear, it meant that his heart still wanted to live on, which meant his heart still hoped that his life could carry on.

With his blurred sight, he kept looking for the figure of the 'enemy', but unexpectedly, the strange 'someone' who was staring at him stood up.

That person's build wasn't much different from the young him, no, perhaps even thinner than him.

The 'enemy' whose appearance he never seen, smiled slightly and said,

"Do you want to know what the colour you saw just now was?"

Faced with the "enemy's" question, he was unsure why but he nodded without hesitation.

At least his soul had returned sufficiently for him to nod.

Afterwards, the "enemy's" hair, emitted a colour that was very close to the colour he wanted to know.

"This means you want to understand the world. As well as understand the other side of the red that you are so afraid of."

In a short moment, he was enveloped by a weak glow and he felt the the pain in his body start to fade.

"What is your name?"

"…Satan."

Even though it was a very common name, the "enemy" still nodded in an exaggerated manner.

"What a good name."

Was it? It was the same name as the Great King who ruled over these lands a long time ago. It's such a waste to use it on a dying child from a weak clan, it did the name no justice.

"Later, I will pass to you the knowledge needed to understand the world. This is to let you experience beauty among this blood red violence."

After the person finished speaking, she broke into a smile and this was deeply burnt into his soul.

"The colour you saw is called…"

 **Vol 6 Chapter 1: The Demon King, returns to the workplace**

From the outer appearance alone, it gave the impression that no huge changes were made.

But that was to be expected, even in a large scale renovations, there is no way they can carry out extreme remodelling on the building that was rented to them.

Even the outer walls which had nothing to do with the store were not repainted, and after seeing the year recorded on the building plaque, it was more difficult to hide that fact that the building was more than twenty years old.

"You have a look of disappointment on your face."

His superior had a large shoulder bag full of documents and so on hanging off her shoulder and she said that, smiling fearlessly with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Uh, yeah. Didn't we specially take a break just to renovate different facilities? If that were the case, the outside should look newer, I think."

Maou Sadao asked while parking his precious steed – the bicycle Dullahan II – at the employees' parking space like he usually does.

The Hatagaya McRonalds where he works is due to be reopened the following day.

At the current moment, the scaffolding and the netting have already been removed, and the new design of the signboard representing the new business direction which was one of the reasons for the renovation has been completed. Yet other than the fact that the shop was spreading out the glow of newness, the impression it gave is that there were no extreme changes.

But when one looks at it, the signboard which was the very image of this business gives off a very dull feeling. This is because of the location, the outside of the shop is unable to excape the effects of the dust in the atmosphere and ultraviolet rays, causing the sign to age and fade.

Just based on this point, it was obvious that the red of the new signboard is more vibrant and it gives off the atmosphere of a spanking new decoration.

Because the large window facing the road still has a protective plastic layer over it, there was no way to see the interior of the store clearly. But since the window frame and the location of the automatic door is the same as before, the interior decorations shouldn't have changed much at all.

From the fact that the location of the kitchen and the entrance used by customers remained unchanged, it shows that the movements of the customers will not change too much, it can also be seen that the interior structure with the seating arrangements as the main factor did not change as well.

"About that, for the details, you can comment about them after you finished looking at everything."

Maou's superior-Shop Manager Kisaki Mayumi confidentally squatted in front of the automatic door, and opened the door on the lock. It looks like even the location of the lock didn't change.

"Wait for me a bit, alright. If a special key isn't used to disengage the security company's security feature within 40 seconds of opening the door, an alarm will sound automatically. Uh~which one is it…this one?"

After Kisaki opened the door, she manually opened the automatic door which was not powered on and while mumbling uneasily, she pulled out a group of keys from her shoulder bag, walking into the darkened store, Maou also followed and stepped into the store.

Deep within the store, the continuous electronic sounds of the activation of the alarm equipment could be heard.

The heat of the summer had not dissipated at all, and Maou, who felt frustrated because of the heat quietly waited for that instant.

About 30 seconds later.

"!"

The lights of the store sudden turned on.

It was a light which Maou had never experienced in his daily life.

It was different from the fluorescent lights he was used to. Maou, who looked up towards the ceiling, realised that countless small lights, which resembled tiny lightbulbs, but produced a strong glow, were installed on it.

Even though every light source produced glaring strong light, but through the intersecting white light and orange lights, the illumination produced warmly and brightly lit up the whole store.

"This, is this the legendary LED illumination!"

Maou said this in surprise.

After that, all the furnishings which were lit up showed huge changes which could not be compared to before.

The synthetic leather sofas whose colour had faded with time in the past, had all been changed into a solid brown colour with a high quality leather feel.

The spinning chairs which would squeak once they knocked against the floor and was difficult to arrange, were also changed such that they were secured to the wall and had higher seating pads.

The colour of the wall which was difficult to judge if it was pink or skin toned, and became a mysterious colour with the passing of time, was also changed with yellow brick with warm flower patterns, matching with the lights and furnishings.

"So, do you still feel that your expectations were not met with this?"

Kisaki walked out from inside while spinning the keys, and Maou shook his head vigorously.

"Even though the facilities in the kitchen also changed their model, but the operation is almost the same as the old models. For the griddle, it finally changed to a triple grill surface, with this, it would be more relaxed during peak period."

"That's really great!"

Maou widened his eyes in surprise.

MgRonald's hamburger is made from the bread part known as round bread and a meat part known as a meat patty, besides that the ingredients also can be separated into cheese, vegetables and sauce.

The griddle is an industrial grade metal plate which can grill both sides of the meat patty-the common name for shell style double sided griddle, even though the small scale of the store in one of the reasons, but until today, the griddle within the store only had two grilling surfaces.

As the texture and taste of the fish based and meat based patties are different for grilled types, and special sauces might even be used depending on the situation, so after making these orders, in order to prevent these tastes from mixing together, the grill needs to be cleaned first.

When facing this situation during peak periods, situations known as 'backlog orders', also known as 'having to make customers wait for longer than what is needed', and would even cause a obstacle to the smoothness of business operation within the store.

Even the presence or lack thereof of one grlling surface was enough to cause a huge difference to the work time and pressure felt.

"The washing counter seems to have become wider as well?"

"The taps have been changed to automatic."

"Amazing!"

Maou exclaimed with feeling.

Basically, for Maou, an opening which drinkable water can immediately flow from when turned, and even the existence of taps itself, was a huge cultural shock he experienced when he came to Japan.

Forget about the five large continents of Ente Isla, even in the Demon World, there isn't any running water which is connected to various familes and can be turned on and off at will. Basically the water channels in the Demon World, from the water source to the underground water channels, referred to the facilities within the irrigation system, and only very few exits can be opened and closed freely with demonic magic.

Maou, who felt moved just by turning a tap, ever since he came to Japan and entered a public toilet for the first time and saw facilities for automatic water dispensing, was greatly surprised just by the removal of the need to turn the tap.

But right now, he already knew that the tap which has been touched before by unspecified people was actually more unhygienic than imagined, and added to the fact that MgRonalds has a rule where everyone has to wash their hands every hour, this automatic tap can be said to be a very important existence.

"It feels like improvements have been made in various areas!"

Kisaki, with a gaze filled with kindness, watched Maou who was sparkling as he stood in front of all the new equipment.

"Sometimes I feel that Maa-kun is really simple minded in some strange areas."

"Eh?"

"No, it's nothing. By the way, number ten is in that corner. Together with the second floor, there are three of them."

Number ten is the code for the toilet.

Maou, who was prompted to walk into the toilet, hesitated a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, that…something seems to be missing, did it become smaller?"

Even though there was a western style toilet bowl inside the toilet, but it was a bit different from what Maou knew about toilet bowls.

"Yep, that is the newest bidet toilet with warming seats and it doesn't need a water canister. As well as this."

Kisaki pointed to a panel that had many kinds of remote switches.

"You have to use that button to open the lid."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?"

At this moment, even Maou was shocked. Even if he could accept the existence of automated taps, but why is there a need to purposely use a remote method to lift the lid right in front of you.

Perhaps Kisaki felt that Maou's reactions were amusing and she continued to say:

"By the way, if it was a guy going to do his business, he needs to use this button to lift the seat as well."

"…Then, the 'small' and 'big' buttons here are…"

"That's right, these are used for flushing."

Under Kisaki's prompting, Maou pressed the 'small' button, after that an amount of water with smaller flow than imagined washed the interior of the toilet bowl.

"If, if the toilet bowl at our house has this function, we might save a little on the water bills…"

Villa Rosa, Sasazuka, where the Demon Fortress is situated, is a sixty year old wooden apartment which is only a five minute walk from Sasazuka Station, and basically, the flushing handle of the Japanese style toilet did not differentiate between big and small business.

Even though flushing out smaller amounts of water during small business will damage the water tank, but even so, flushing at full power every time is really bad for the heart.

"…Erhm, is this design considered normal in this modern age?"

Maou temporarily put aside these household issues and asked Kisaki,

"Uh, even though the rather old standards at my home can't be taken as the standard, but for most public toilets, don't they come with a silver flush handle? With the design changed to this, wouldn't the older customers not know how to use it?"

"…I see, it is possible. At the start, it would be best to stick some instructions inside."

Kisaki nodded in agreement.

"Alright, the renovated portions until know can only be considered an opening act. The main point is the newly added and opened second floor."

"Okay."

They couldn't keep standing around and just talk about the toilet, so Kisaki brought Maou to the stairs situated next to the cashier counter.

"What comes next should also be new territory for you, a whole new battlefield to challenge our ability. Other than me, you are the first employee of the branch in front of Hatagaya station to step on the second floor, you should remember this well."

Maou sucked in a breath and followed Kisaki.

The two people grabbed onto the staircase railing, going up the stairs with the same colour as the tiled floors one step at a time and reached the second floor…

※

To the Demon King Satan who disguised as a human Maou Sadao in the foreign world Japan and depended on a salary to live, the way of living in early August was something he was not used to at all.

After ending the work at the beach house located in Choshi, Maou and the others faced another new and worrying factor.

That is signs of unstability started to appear in the situation of Ente Isla, and a separatist force from Ente Isla started to extend demonic hand towards Japan with solid action.

Taking the opportunity that these demons, Maou Sadao, Ashiya Shirou and Urushihara Hanzo have drifted to the foreign world Japan and were not in the Demon World, their ex-subordinates tried to control the Demon World on their own and rebel against the demon world entity built by Satan, creating an organization known as 'New Demon Army' causing the three people to increase their guard.

On the other hand, the human forces of Ente Isla-Hero Emilia a.k.a Yusa Emi, and the Inquistor Crestia Bell a.k.a Kamazuki Suzuno also chased after Maou and the others and came to Japan.

However, those two who should have the important mission of eradicating the Demon King, because the Hero's holy weapon had merged with Alas=Ramus, who saw the Demon King as a father, they were unable to immediately decide how to deal with the Demon King because of the family issues which were caused from this.

The two of them worried that Maou and the others would be kidnapped by the new Demon Army and pushed to be the leader because the problem was solved, causing the true Demon Army to be revived in Ente Isla.

Therefore the Hero and the Inquisitor had no choice but to give protection to the Demon King living a normal daily life in Japan to prevent the Demon King from being taken away.

During this time when the already complicated relationship between the Demon King and the Hero became more complicated, the angels from Heaven caused the situation to become even more complicated once again.

In the plan they carried out in a place which is completely unrelated to Maou and Emi, they actually involved the only high school girl who knew about Ente Isla, and the Demon King and the Hero in the whole of Japan-Sasaki Chiho into the situation.

Not only was Chiho poisoned by magic because of the angels' plan, she even got admitted to hospital because of this. For Maou and Emi, who were greatly angered by this, they decided to coorperate with each other on their own will and took action for the sake of preventing the angels from affecting Japan any further.

However, unexpectedly, during the process, it was discovered that Emi's father, who should have been killed by the Demon Army, is still alive.

Not only that, after seeing Chiho borrowing a mysterious person's power and actively taking action to push back the angel Raguel with their own eyes, Maou and Emi discovered that a will unknown to them or the angels is working in the shadows.

Even if Chiho smoothly recovered her health, but the situation Maou and Emi were involved it still became more and more complicated, and with this, the seasons came to the point where the hot summer air covering Japan started to show some signs of autumn, the late August after the Obon festival.

Ignoring the stormy situation from the foreign world, the MgRonalds in front of Hatagaya station where Maou Sadao works at, would reopen tomorrow…

※

"How should I say this, rather than saying that it no longer resembles Mags in a good way, it would be better to say that the whole space has become more refined without spoiling the casual standards of Mags!"

Even before noon, the sun had already mercilessly applied pressure, wearing a white T-shirt, work gloves and tying a towel on his head, Maou said this loudly.

"Because the road in front of the station can be seen, even though it's only the second floor, the view is still very good. In order to prevent the sunlight from being too warm, even curtains were installed, I really look forward to working here from now on!"

"Maou-san is so cunning, actually taking a tour on your own!"

The one who expressed dissatisfaction with Maou's excited discussion was Sasaki Chiho, wearing work gloves like Maou, a wide brimmed hat and sports attire.

"Oh my, Chi-chan is going to start shift work immediately anyway right?"

"It's right! But it still feels very cunning!"

As Chiho was an employee at the MgRonalds in front of Hatagaya station like Maou, she was obviously concerned with how the store was renovated.

"Also, it's called MdCafe right? Is it any different from the normal MgRonalds?"

Maou's trusted subordinate, Demon General Alsiel a.k.a Ashiya Shirou, asked this while using a T-shirt to wipe the large amount of sweat flowing from his head to his chin. Like Maou, he was wearing work gloves and tied a towel on his head.

"Hm, since it's called MdCafe, there will definitely be many times of coffee! Like Café au lait, Latte or Espresso can be ordered! Previously, there was only one type, white gold roasted coffee. The other food like menu items have also added hotdogs and pastries, café like food!"

Maou said this excitedly like he was really looking forward to the work in future.

"Alsiel, don't show your stomatch in front of Chiho-dono who came to help, it's unsightly! Demon King should just stop talking and start working!"

[Image of Chiho pouting and gardening]

The neighbour inquisitor Crestia Bell a.k.a Kamazuki Suzuno spoke and chided the two people.

She tied the sleeves of the kimono she wore normally and tied a handkerchief on her head, in her hands which had work gloves on was a broom almost as tall as her.

The four people were currently in the backyard of the apartment Villa Rosa Sasazuka where the Demon Fortress was situated.

As various cicadas frequently flew to the evergreen tree within the compound, so surrounded by the noisy cicada calls outdoors, they would need to talk very loudly in order to hear each other's voices.

"Alright alright!"

"My, my apologies!"

Maou quickly returned back to work, while Ashiya rearranged his clothes with a red face and apologized to Chiho for his careless actions.

"It, it's fine…I'm not bothered at all…"

Chiho, who blushed slightly, seemed to suddenly think of something and asked Maou,

"Then again…Café au lait and Latte, what is the difference?"

Maou, who was feeling excited, let out an airheaded sound,

"Uh…"

Maou raised his head like he was searching his memories and paused in his actions.

"That, Café au lait has milk added, and for Latte, milk is added…eh? Even though both of them have milk added, but I remember that Latte added milk bubbles…ohh?"

"Simply put, both types are coffee milk right? Rather than thinking now, wouldn't it be better to move your hands!"

"Coffee milk…wrong, if it's like that, then it won't resemble a café anymore, it's not a bath house…ah~I want to take a bath…"

Maou, who grew frantic because of Suzuno's rebuke, started to feel concerned about himself sweating heavily, and decided to go to the bath house after the work was done.

Maou, Ashiya, Suzuno and Chiho were currently cleaning up the backyard of Villa Rosa Sasazuka.

Originally, cleaning the apartment's surroundings was not the job the tenants Maou and Suzuno, and as for Chiho, who didn't even live there, she was even more unrelated.

However, if there was payment, it was another issue.

As usual, the job this time was also because of the letter sent by the landlady who became more mysterious because of the existence of a mysterious relative.

In order to fix the huge hole caused by other people in the wall of the Demon Fortress, the landlady used her authority to request the tenants to temporarily move out of Villa Rosa Sasazuka. Even though the notice specified that the rent for the few days which they could not live there would be deducted, but in reality, Maou and the others and Suzuno only left the apartment for around four days.

Originally, it would be alright to just take away those four days of rent, but the landlady Miki, even though she had an abnormal appearance, relatives and mysteries, she was strangely honest in strange aspects.

" **Even though it was a job requested by my side, but the promise was broken because of my niece's personal issues, I am really apologetic about this."**

Simply put, she wanted to apologise for the shortened work time for everyone at the beach house 'Ooguroya'.

In addition, as a replacement, she hopes that Maou and the others could clean up the Villa Rosa Sasazuka backyard which could not be done during the summer, and from this, increase the rental waiver to complement the decreased payment.

According to the contents of the letter, as long as they are willing to help with the cleaning, the rent for August can be reduced by 15,000 yen to 30,000 yen. With regards to this content, Maou and Ashiya naturally raised their hands in approval without any conditions.

After all, just the income at the beach house had already caused them to fall short of their original target income, and a few days ago, they spent a large amount of money on the television.

Even though Maou had already supplemented the shortfall, but since they would be able to reduce their rent, there was definitely no reason to reject it.

However for the inhabitant in the other room, Suzuno, even though she had no interest in the reduction of rent-

"Cleaning the surroundings around the home originally should be the job of us inhabitants."

But she still accepted this job after saying this sentence.

Since this is an issue with money involved, Maou and Suzuno still visited the housing agent as representatives to the rooms to accept the job, and the work day was set as the day before Maou returned to MgRonalds, which was today.

However, strangely, on the day itself, someone who should be a tenant is missing, and conversely Chiho, would isn't even a tenant, was pulling grass and picking up stones with Maou and the others, energetically cleaning the surroundings.

The backyard, which would only be paid attention to when parking the bicycle, perhaps because of the long term neglect, not only have the weeds flourished till they grew to the height of Maou's knee, once the grass is parted, the interior side of the wall facing the road is also covered in PET bottles and empty cans which should have been thrown from outside.

Just as Ashiya tied up the garbage bag filled with these things-

"Café au lait is a French word, while Latte is Italian. The broad meaning for these two is 'coffee millk', regardless of which type, it is half coffee and half milk, but normally, the coffee used for the base of Latte is Espresso!"

Maou turned his head because someone answered his question from the chat under the sun from a completely urelated direction.

"If you want to boast that you're working in a café, at least prepare until you can immediately answer these standards of questions, right?"

The person over there, frowning because of the swealtering hot weather and looking at the four people was Hero Emilia a.k.a Yusa Emi, and-

"Papa!"

Being carried in Emi's arms, who unaffectedly smiled even under the heat which would intimidate adults, was the young girl, Alas=Ramus.

"Ah, Alas=Ramus!"

Maou walked towards Emi and Alas=Ramus, who were sheltering from the sun rays under the tree where the colony of cicadas were, however-

"Hey! Alas=Ramus just got new clothes, don't cause her to get dirty!"

Once Emi saw Maou wearing dirt covered work gloves and a wet T-shirt because of all the sweat, she frantically put some distance between him and Alas=Ramus.

"Ohh, sorry, sorry."

Maou, who extremely adored Alas=Ramus, who saw him as "Papa", honestly backed off upon Emi's reminder.

"Yusa-san, hello!"

"Emilia, my apologies, is it time already?"

Chiho and Suzuno greeted Emi respectively, Emi also raised her hand and replied,

"Not yet, I just came a little earlier…but, why is Chiho pulling grass?"

Emi enquired in a loud voice not losing to the calls of the cicadas and glared at Maou and Ashiya.

"Even though I'm not to clear about the situation, but aren't you guys too reliant on Chiho recently? Why is one person missing? Don't tell me he went to slack off after letting Chiho help?"

Obviously, the person Emi mentioned, was another inhabitant of the Demon Fortress Fallen Angel Lucifer a.k.a Urushihara Hanzo.

With regards to Urushihara who normally lived a lazy life and did not hide his NEET personality, thinking that he is slacking because he is not present is normal behavior, however-

"From an objective standpoint, Lucifer definitely cannot be considered to be slacking."

Unexpectedly, the person who replied with a strict voice is not Maou or Ashiya, but Suzuno.

"It's just that he is of no use."

"Eh?"

"Urushihara-san got heat stroke."

Noticing Suzuno's tone, Chiho said this with a wry smile.

"That guy, not even 30 minutes after he started working, collapsed. Because it's troublesome if he died, I let him go back to the room to get blown by the electric fan and get some rest."

Ashiya answered with a similar displeased tone and looked towards the window of the Demon Fortress on the second floor.

Even though Emi followed Ashiya to look towards the second floor, but for the fallen angel who almost ruined a whole continent to be so useless to collapse from heat stroke, she could only feel stunned.

"But even then, you shouldn't let Chiho help."

"Ah, I'm alright with it."

Chiho, whose face was red from the heat, replied with a wave of her hand.

"I came to help voluntarily, also…"

While speaking, Chiho peeked at Suzuno's face.

"With just this small thing, it's not enough as a repayment at all." "Repayment?"

Maou and Ashiya were confused because of the term which did not fit the current situation.

"About this, did Emi and Chi-chan come for something today? Uh, even though I'm thankful that Chi-chan could come and help."

Chiho seemed to arrive at the same time Maou reached home. From how she prepared the hat and work gloves beforehand, she should have heard about today from Suzuno.

Now since even Emi came, it really made Maou feel suspicious. ""…""

However, Emi and Suzuno looked at each other with complex expressions and did not say anything. "Now…it's still a secret!"

As for Chiho, she replied in this manner. "It a secret. Shh~"

It wasn't known how much Alas=Ramus actually knew.

"Alright! Letting Yusa-san and Alas=Ramus-chan wait isn't good, I'm going to do my best!"

Chiho, who forcefully ended the topic, picked up the other broom propped up against the wall, and started to flatten the soil which turned bumpy after the grass was pulled out.

Even though Maou looked towards Chiho, more doubtful than before-

"Hey, Demon King! Alsiel!"

But he still regained his wits with Suzuno's scolding and with Ashiya, slowly participated in the cleaning up activity.

In short, in the backyard of the apartment in the corner of the town, an inquisitor, high school girl, Demon King and Demon General were pulling out grass together under the sun.

Emi, who watched this scene in the shade of the tree-

"Actually…"

"Mama?"

With a volume such that the baby in her arms couldn't hear, she spoke to herself amongst the calls of the cicadas, "If I could just directly take the chance now and attack him from behind, who knows how easy it would be…sigh."

Her sights were focused on that back which wore a white T-shirt, which had completely changed colour due to the sweat and dirt.

"I didn't expect that there would be a bath house here. Even though it is so close to home, I didn't know about it at all."

Chiho looked at that building and said in awe.

About ten minutes walk away from Villa Rosa Sasazuka was a bath house which the inhabitants of the Demon Fortress go frequently, Sasa no Yu.

Even though it looks like a normal multi-tenant commercial building from the outside, not only was the nostalgic classic bath scenery preserved within, even the wall mural of Mount Fuji is still present.

On the other hand, there were also many types of bathing pools here, and other things like providing value of money return coupons, the mixed gender rest and waiting room with milk vending machines installed in front of the counter, as well as the selling of original products including soap and other special characteristics, showed signs of the strong businessman personality of the business owner for attracting new customers.

"The business hours here is very long, not only do they open very early in the morning, even when working until the last shift at night, one can still barely make it."

Maou, who changed into a shirt from this plucking grass attire, explained as he carried his bathing items.

"Not only does Sasa no Yu have different types of bathing pools, there are also standing shower cubicles, so it's very suitable for today's Chiho-dono. As Chiho-dono came to help with cleaning up, of course, I will pay for her portion."

For unknown reasons, Suzuno said this with a gratified look on her face.

"Why do you need to specially emphasise 'today's Chi-chan' and 'shower'?"

From Suzuno's roundabout way of speaking, Maou sensed something wasn't right and therefore asked this.

"Alright alright, there's no need to care about it so much, let's go in quickly."

"Bath, play water!"

However, Emi forcefully interrupted from behind, pushing Chiho and Suzuno into the female bath.

Eve though Maou did not particularly mind Emi joining in when she came over in the middle of cleaning, but the problem is that Emi had nonchalantly prepared to go to the bath house.

Other than Emi's commonly used shoulder bag, she even brought a plastic bag containing Alas=Ramus's towel and change of clothes. From this, it can be seen that Emi and Alas=Ramus were prepared to enter the bath house together.

Since Chiho and Suzuno had already predicted that Emi would come during the cleaning, perhaps these few females had originally planned to go out together.

But enquiring about this would be too insensitive.

"Hey, Urushihara, we're here already. Stand properly, you always trouble others sheesh…"

"Ah…I still feel dizzy."

Urushihara, whose heat stroke symptoms have already abated slightly, was currently shakily following behind the group with Ashiya's support.

Even though Urushihara barely did any work, but it will still be troubling if he died in the room when everyone went bathing. As long as he replenished fluids and take a cold bath, he should be able to recover.

"Sigh, I don't know what all of you are planning, but remember to act within reason."

Just as Maou reminded Emi and the rest, he was planning to take out the return coupon from his own bathing items-

"You're really relaxed."

He heard Emi mumble this.

Maou turned back on reflex, but the person who spoke acted as if he didn't hear at all, and did not even look in his direction.

"Isn't Papa bathing together?"

On the other hand, no one knew what was up with Alas=Ramus, she actually looked over Emi's shoulder and gave Maou an enthusiastic gaze.

"Eh?"

"Ah?"

To this, Emi and Maou let out confused noises at the same time. "Papa and Mama, are going to different bathrooms?"

""Eh?""

This question which can be said to be too innocent even for an innocent question, caused everyone present to freeze.

"Uh, that, Alas=Ramus. Alas=Ramus must be with Mama and the other girls…"

Maou, who finally was the one who recovered first, answered with a stiff smile and soft voice. "Yeah! Papa as well!"

But Alas=Ramus still wouldn't give up.

"That, that is, Alas=Ramus-chan, Papa and Mama can't bath together, okay?" Chiho tried to dissuade in Emi's place, who was frozen in place.

"But, when I'm here, I bathed together with Papa! Alsiel and Lucifer were there as well!" Alas=Ramus stubbornly refused to back down.

"Alas=Ramus, adult men and women need to go to different bath rooms. Don't cause trouble to Papa and Mama, alright."

Even though Suzuno also tried to persuade and guide, but Alas=Ramus still pouted and mumbled, "Bathe…together with Papa…"

And she even had her head bowed and it looked like she might start crying any moment. "…Did you bring Alas=Ramus here before?"

Emi finally opened her mouth and asked Maou this.

"Yeah, when Alas=Ramus was still staying with us…because here, we can choose between warm or hot water."

Before merging with Emi's holy sword, in the short period when Alas=Ramus lived in the Demon Fortress, Maou and the others had brought her to Sasa no Yu before.

Even though Maou was the one who brought her along, but when work became busy, Ashiya will be asked to do so instead. Because they also occasionally asked Suzuno, so Alas=Ramus should have an impression of the men and women's baths.

"Alas=Ramus-chan should want to bathe with Maou-san after a long time right?"

Chiho looked towards Alas=Ramus who prused her lips with eyes which were becoming moist, and Emi also sighed due to this.

"Is that so?"

"…Uu."

Alas=Ramus rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Ne, Alas=Ramus."

"Together…with Papa."

Maou used an even tone to stop the girl's tears, which were threatening to spill.

"Do you normally bathe with Mama?"

"…Un."

"Is that so, then today, try to tolerate not bathing with Mama, and switch to bathing with Papa."

"Together with Papa?"

"…"

In order to meet Alas=Ramus's eyes, Maou knelt down, as for Emi, she watched this scene silently with a frown.

"After moving to Mama's house, did you learn to wash your body by yourself?"

"Uu…un. I can wash on my own too."

"I see, that's amazing. Then how about washing your hair?"

"I don't know."

The girl replied honestly, Alas=Ramus's hair was very long, so it should be a long time before she learnt to wash her hair on her own, Maou patted Alas=Ramus's head and said,

"Then let us practice secretly, and give Mama a shock."

"…Uu, practice, together!"

After Alas=Ramus, who finally stopped her tears said this, she tilted her head to look at Emi in an embarrassed manner.

"It's a secret okay?"

"…"

"Don't show that expression. Believe me, no matter what I also helped her bathe for a period of time."

This sentence was directed towards Emi.

"It's no use reasoning with a crying child right, don't you have something else to do later? If so, during the time when you ladies are busy, it should be alright for me to take care of her right?"

"…"

Emi looked at Maou and Alas=Ramus's eyes in turn. As for Chiho and Suzuno, they looked at this scene worriedly from behind.

"…In this area, it's not as if I don't trust you…"

"Ah?"

Emi seemed to glare at Maou as she spoke, but Maou did not clearly hear what Emi was mumbling.

Emi looked at the hand Maou stretched towards herself with a frown.

"Mama, no?"

And then she shrugged her shoulders like she gave up everything because of this sentence.

"Don't look at me at that gaze, seriously…"

Making Alas=Ramus sad was not Emi's intention.

"…Then, I'll leave it to you."

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"…...Eh?"

Everyone other than Emi, including Maou who proposed to take care of Alas=Ramus, all let out sounds of confusion, so even Emi herself also became confused because of the five consecutive sounds of confusion.

"What, what's up with everyone…"

Even if she was very confused, but Emi still handed Alas=Ramus over to Maou, who was frozen to the spot with his arms stretched out.

"Together with Papa!"

"…"

"Papa?"

"Emi, you…"

"What?"

While using one arm to securely hug Alas=Ramus, Maou subconsciously reached the other hand towards Emi's forehead.

"Hey!"

"Ah!"

This time it wasn't just Emi, even Chiho who saw this scene from the side couldn't help but cry out.

"Actually saying you'll leave it to me, isn't that being too honest? Do you have a fever?"

"How, how is that possible! Don't touch me, okay!

Emi mercilessly pushed Maou's hand away, just from this, she didn't seem any different from usual.

"Su, Su, Su, Su, Suzuno-san, did, did you see that?"

"I, I saw. Clearly."

But Chiho and Suzuno still stood close to each other and discussed with each other in surprise from behind.

"Damn Emilia…you can't be planning anything bad right."

"…"

Ashiya and Urushihara also felt surprise and Emi's behaviour.

But this is expected, if it was the Emi a short time ago, she would not even have allowed Maou to touch her.

Even though till now, even if the two people who are enemies leisurely go to the bath together, it was also difficult to imagine that they would do sneak attacks to each other related to matters of life and death, however not only did Emi say "I'll leave it to you" to Maou, she didn't even react before she was touched by Maou, this could be said to be an unprecedented situation.

Maou also discovered the unmatching feeling in the surroundings.

He recalled that when he tried to help Emi treat her wounds, he was also rejected clearly.

"What, what's up with everyone…did I act strangely anywhere?"

This was no longer an issue of what is strange.

Not only that, Emi actually used the word 'everyone' when she spoke, from Chiho's point of view, it was also an surprising situation.

The Emi until now, even when she had no choice but to work with Maou and the others in order to handle the situation, she would definitely not include Maou, Ashiya and Urushihara as people who are related to her, which means she would not treat them as 'everyone which includes herself'.

To Emi, 'us' should refer to Suzuno as well as the humans in Ente Isla and Japan, and as for Maou and the Demons as well as the angels who are against Emi, they should have been categorized as 'them' on the other side.

"It's not strange at all."

"Chiho-dono?"

Chiho replied with a warm smile to Emi, who looked strange no matter how one looked at her, causing Suzuno to get another shock.

"Maou-san, I'm sorry, Yusa-san and I still have to settle some things. During this period of time, we'll need to trouble you to take care of Alas=Ramus-chan."

"Ye, yeah…le, leave it to me?"

For unknown reasons, Maou actually answered with a question.

"Then Alas=Ramus-chan, see you later."

"See you later!"

Chiho waved to Alas=Ramus, and the girl raised her small arm in reply.

Maou, who waved his hand with her on reflex, watched the female members, who looked rather strange, disappear into the female bath.

Once the door was locked, Maou and Ashiya couldn't help but look at each other.

"What was that just now?"

"This is what is called ghosts will also get cholera, and that even the healthiest people can also get sick."

"Ashiya, that sentence shouldn't be used that way right. Sigh, but with regards to it possibly being a fever, perhaps it is considered correct."

Even though he was pale, but Urushihara, who seemed to finally recover to a normal state, still rebuked Ashiya.

"…Don't tell me, she is still bothered by that incident before."

Maou mumbled in a low voice.

That incident refers to the the incident in early August caused by the two angels making use of the television waves, at that time Emi seemed to find out the truth closely related to her reason for becoming the Hero from Archangel Gabriel's mouth.

Emi's father, who she thought had died in the invasion of the Demon Army, was actually still alive.

To Emi, who called Maou her father's killer in his face, her feelings must be very complicated.

Even though Maou did not have any obligations to be particularly concerned for Emi because of this, but he was still suddenly curious if Chiho told Emi about the truth she knew after that.

During that incident, Chiho suddenly received a strong power from a third party who did not want to show their face, as well as a message left for Maou and Emi.

Chiho had not mentioned if she had already told that message to Emi, and Emi would naturally not take the initiative to declare it, therefore Maou did not intentionally ask about it.

But from the minute changes in Emi's attitude, perhaps the reason was from that incident.

"Even so, her attitude towards us shouldn't soften up at all."

As Ashiya was also present at that time, he roughly knew what 'the incident before' Maou mentioned referred to.

"…Eh, if something is really wrong, I'll look for Chi-chan for confirmation later."

After Maou handed the return voucher and Alas=Ramus's entrance fee to the lady boss of Sasa no Yu, who was over 80 years old this year, at the counter, Madam Murata Fu, he walked towards the changing rooms of the men's bath.

"Maou-kun."

"Hm? Madam Fu, is something wrong?"

Madam Fu, who normally didn't speak much, suddenly struck a conversation with Maou from behind.

"Is that your wife?"

Madam Fu gestured in the direction of the woman's bath with her chin. Maou shook his head with a wry smile and answered,

"Even though she is this child's mother, but she is not my wife."

"…Hm, it's good as long as the young child can smile happily."

Even though it wasn't known what Madam Fu thought, but after that she did not speak anymore and closed her eyes like she was listening to the broadcast program playing from behind the counter.

Madam Fu would also talk to other people occasionally, but all of them were roughly this kind of content.

Maou carried Alas=Ramus once more, and said enthusiastically,

"Alright, Alas=Ramus! Let's go bathe!"

"Oh!"

"Ah~ I'm really dizzy, don't shout so loudly."

"Urushihara, you better not soak in the hot bath, else it would be troublesome going back."

The father, daughter and main servant who looked like they did not have much worries, entered the men's bath in a leisurely manner.

※

"Wah! Don't tell me we're the first batch of customers?"

Once they entered the changing room, which was bigger than what it looked like from the outside, Chiho cheered because there wasn't anyone to be seen.

"That's true. After all, not many people will think of taking a good bath in the middle of the day. This is really ideal for us."

Suzuno picked up the stacked clothes basket with practiced movments and quickly took up a space in the clothes cabinet.

"Even though there really isn't anyone on this side, but is it alright on the men's side?"

Emi pointed towards the wall facing the men's bath, and asked this to the relaxed Suzuno.

"There shouldn't be any problem. Even though we need to decide according to Chiho-dono's condition, but it's alright as long as we act according to the situation. After all…"

Suzuno looked towards Chiho with a wry smile.

"Since it has something to do with Chiho-dono, it's not possible to continue hiding it from the Demon King and the others. Therefore, making it an established fact first, and letting them confirm things subsequently would be less troublesome. They're not idiots as well, and would be able to understand after a good talk."

Even though Emi is asking this in a rather serious manner, Suzuno seemed not too concerned, and immediately started to take off her kimono.

"Er, erhm…Suzuno-san, Yusa-san, I'll be in your hands today!"

Chiho inexplanably bowed nervously.

Even though they came to the bath house to get rid of the tiredness from work, why is she being so nervous.

After Chiho looked at the two people with an extremely serious gaze, she stood next to Suzuno and also started to change.

In Emi's position, since the other party had already showed such a respectful attitude, it wasn't good for her to take any more defensive measures.

"…they would be able to understand, after a good talk huh…"

Emi suddenly glanced at her right hand, which had been carrying Alas=Ramus until just now.

"It feels like, I seem to be an idiot…"

"…Erhm, Yusa-san?"

Chiho stopped her actions of taking of her sports attire, and looked at Emi worriedly.

"Is, is it not alright…after all?"

Then she asked this kind of question.

Emi immediately shook her head and said,

"I'm sorry, it's not like that, it's a problem with me. If I'm not alright with it, I'm wouldn't have came here in the first place, and would not be brought that thing over as well.

Emi quickly kept her worried expression, intentionally replied cheerfully, and took a certain something from inside her shoulder bag.

Just from the appearance, that thing looked like a small bottle used to contain energy drinks which could be seen anywhere.

But the condensed product inside was something which logically could not exist on Earth.

"Chiho, this is the source of our power in Japan, Holy Vitaminβ.

Chiho gripped the small bottle which Emi passed to her and nodded in a serious manner.

"Since you want to learn, and Bell and I will treat this seriously, it's alright to proceed like this right?"

"Yes!"

Chiho answered powerfully.

"Even though we don't know what Bell plans to do in the bath, we'll start Chiho's spell training."

The cause of this, can be traced to the day after Gabriel and Raguel were pushed back, also the day before Chiho was discharged from hospital.

On that day, Emi visited Chiho after work.

Even though the various tests showed that the body was very healthy, but from Japan's common sense, Chiho had fallen unconscious because of unknown reasons.

"I feel that this is really a bit too exaggerated."

"Every patient admitted to hospital says this. No matter what, you still pushed yourself in the end, so you better rest obediently."

Emi sternly advised Chiho who felt dissatisfied because she could not be discharged immediately.

The power Chiho showed at Docodemo Tower, and the two places Sky Tree and Tokyo Tower, was not something she could have achieved in one day and night no matter how one looked at it.

Even though Emi had a mountain of questions to ask Chiho regarding this point, Chiho could only give the same explanation she gave when answering Maou.

In other words, it was things about how she received this abnormal power, what she talked about to the person at the time and what she did before she met Emi.

And as for the person who lent Chiho that power-

"So in the end, I still don't know anything…"

Even though Chiho tilted her head upwards to look at Emi from her bed with a guilty look on her face, Emi only shook her head and said,

"No, thank you. This information is a good reference."

"…Is, is that so? Ah, also, that person left a message for Yusa-san…or rather, it is something which must be told to you."

"Why is it so vague, and what does it mean by saying it must be told to me?"

"That is…because there are other things which have to do with Maou-san…"

Chiho started to talk about the memories in her brain, other than memories which definitely do not belong to her, and that it was memories about Maou when he was young-

"That is, it feels like I need to tell Yusa-san…"

there were still remnants of other memories.

"I saw a man with large build. That person grew a beard, and tied his not so long hair slightly to the back, he was dressed like a medival European farmer, besides that his eyes are very thin and he looks like a kind person. Even though I don't know the location, but from there, it's seems like the golden rice shining under the sunlight can be seen…"

"!"

Emi's heart beat once furiously.

"E, erhm…it shouldn't be rice, but wheat right? Rice would sag downwards during harvest time, but wheat normally maintains their straight position."

"Then, perhaps it is like that. But the background is a little blurry…that uncle is holding a sword, and facing me…or rather he is facing my direction and speaking."

"Eh? Sword?"

Emi's heartbeat started to thunder in worry.

"Sword? Is that true?"

"Yeah, that is correct."

Even though Chiho was confused, not knowing what Emi was concerned about, but she still continued,

"But…actually that is all there is to it. These are the only images in my memory, after that there is…"

Chiho said to Emi, who found it difficult to hide her disappointment because of the lack of information,

"Aegis Ala."

"…what?"

"Aegis Ala. That man only said this."

"Aegis Ala? Aegis…is it central trading language? I'll ask Bell about it later."

Emi committed the unfamiliar pronounciation to her memory.

"I feel that I only must tell Yusa-san this…even though I was the one who said it, but in fact, I don't know what that means…"

Emi looked at the uneasy Chiho and thought for a bit.

Even though it was difficult to confirm because Chiho did not see the lady in the white dress at Tokyo Dome City, but there was a 8 in 10 chance that it was that person.

Even though it wasn't known what the person was planning to hide her own identity, but handing the 'Yesod' fragment to Chiho with a reason, and controlling a large amount of holy magic; and without considering Urushihara, but opposing Gabriel and Raguel; even entrusting the memory of the man with the wheat background to Chiho, there was only one person.

"Thank you for telling me these things, they're a very valuable reference.

Emi tried to show a smile- 'tried' to show a smile.

"…That, that is, Yusa-san?"

"Hm? What is it?"

Faced with Chiho's calls, Emi originally wanted to show a more cheerful smile, but Chiho shrank back in fright for unknown reasons.

"Are, are you very angry?"

"Eh?"

"Uh, that, I'm sorry. Even though I have already apologized to Maou -san as well, actually running to the battlefield without going through any training, erhm, it must have caused all of you a lot of trouble, but, how should I put it, I'm sorry, I caused all of you to worry, er…"

Even though she was tearing up, but Chiho still frantically apologized continuously.

Emi placed her hand on her forehead in reflex.

"…Have I showed everything?"

"You're angry after all!"

Once she heard Emi say this, Chiho became even more afraid.

"I'm sorry, But, I'm not angry at Chiho."

"…eh?"

Emi, who finally let herself recover her normal expression, after letting Chiho calm down, she sighed deeply.

"Even though this should be considered a worn way of though in Japan, but unlike how I appear to be, I actually think that children should show respect to their parents. On some level, they should do so without any conditions."

"Uh, yeah, I feel that it is still rather reasonable…"

"It's not because the parents help the children prepare food, provide a safe home or provide young children with an education yeah. I feel that the older one gets, the more they can appreciate how precious their parents or from their heart."

"Y,yeah…"

Because she did not know what Emi suddenly wanted to express, Chiho could only nod continuously.

"…But…after all, don't you think everything should have a limit?"

"Wha, what is that supposed to mean…"

Emi showed a dark smile. Even though it was a beautiful smile, but it actually caused Chiho to feel more terrified.

"Not knowing where she is wandering, spreading the embers of problems everywhere, and in the end, not only did she leaving the cleaning up of the mess to other people, she even scared the friend of her own child, leaving pointless rumours behind, did not say anything about the really important thing, and in the end, continuously caused trouble to the people of a completely different world…I really had enough!"

"Yu, Yusa-san, please, please lower your volume a little…"

It wasn't known what happened with the Hero from the foreign world, she actually grasped her head with both heads and shook her head roughly, and Chiho, who tried to calm Emi down, spoke to remind her while carefully paying attention to her surroundings.

"…why…even though she is watching from the sidelines, why hasn't she come to find me yet…"

But after hearing the words from Emi, who suddenly squatted down with her head in her hands, Chiho froze.

Because that sentence contained a difficult to conceal loneliness.

"…I'm sorry, I was a bit too worked up."

"…No…erhm."

Chiho, who did not know how to reply, lowered her head in awkwardness.

"I'm sorry, logically, I shouldn't be ranting to you about these things."

Emi exhaled deeply to calm herself down, and picked up the paper bag next to her feet.

"This is a visiting gift. But because Alas=Ramus was the one who recommended it, so it doesn't really match."

From the paper bag, Emi took out salad Senbei from a high end dessert store. Seeing this, Chiho's expression relaxed.

By the way, even though Alas=Ramus was unfortunately continuously awake in Emi's mind when she was at work, she was taking a nap right now, so as a result, she is in a merged status with Emi like now.

"But thank you, thanks to Chiho, I finally understood many things. In addition, you look like you're in good spirits, so I should be able to rest easy for now."

Emi changed the topic, and Chiho also hugged the bag containing the salad Senbei, nodding her head lightly in reply.

"Erhm, Yusa-san!"

"Hm?"

"This time, I'm really sorry. Actually doing such things so frivolously…..."

"It's alright already. After all, not only is Chiho safe and sound, it's not as if you weren't any help at all…"

Just as Emi saw that Chiho, in a rare action, was continuously apologizing for something which was already resolved, and planned to tell her not to mind-

"That's it!"

She immediately became stunned from fright because of Chiho's tone becoming stronger.

"Even though I am safe and sound this time, but if something happens again next time, it difficult to guarantee that there will be no casualties."

"What, what are you trying to say?"

Emi had a bad feeling from this dangerous atmosphere, and Chiho spoke while looking towards the ring on her left hand,

"Now, that power has disappeared completely. If you jump out of the hospital window now, I would probably die. After all, this is the third floor."

Even though the problem shouldn't lie here, Emi still decided to continue listening quietly.

"That…is it called holy magic? Maou-san told me before that I got a backlash of magic poisoning because I do not have a large enough capacity for this, so that power will definitely not become mine, it is really something which someone else temporarily lent to me."

Emi's bad feeling became worse.

"However, since Gabriel-san and Raguel-san have already took that standard of action, under these circumstances, if something happens again, I'm afraid it will not be a problem which can be solved by telling me not to go near Maou-san's apartment…"

"Stop! Stop! Wait a moment, wait a moment! I knew that you would say something like this!"

Emi pressed her hand against her temple and exclaimed,

"Let me guess what you want to say next! Is it 'so please teach me spells I can use to defend myself'?"

"Eh? W, why?"

Chiho's eyes widened in shock like someone hit the nail on the head, but to Emi, it wasn't a difficult thing to guess Chiho's thoughts.

"Chiho, you said so yourself just now right? That power is borrowed, and not a power that you can use originally. If you treat spells as a convenient magic, it would be troubling. Regardless of defense or battle spells, long periods of training on the spirit, technique and body need to be done, it's a technique which comes with danger."

To convince the articulate Chiho, the only way is to strike preemptively. Emi immediately spoke fluently,

"Since your father is a policeman, then you should understand as well right? Even if a high school student without any training was suddenly given a pistol, forget about 'battling', you can't even protect yourself. It's the same even if you have to knowledge of operating a pistol. A so-called 'battle', there will be situations where the opponent, without any restrictions, will use all kinds of methods solely for the sake of ending your life, and they cannot be reasoned with using calm words, can you imagine that kind of situation?"

"…But..."

Faced with Emi's stern tone, Chiho only quietly returned her gaze.

"Difficult to imagine just based on Japan's general knowledge, even 'battlefields' which 'one does not know what may happen' can occur. If Chiho is allowed to learn spells, it would be like letting you go into the minefield amongst a rain of bullets with only a pistol. With that, the people who are fighting there, will see the pistol as a 'weapon', and see Chiho as an 'enemy', attacking you with merciless killing intent, and not going easy at all."

Emi, who said all this in one go, took a slight breather.

"Whether it is Heaven, the Demon World or Ente Isla, they are still treating Chiho as a 'related person'. Even Gabriel and Raguel do not feel that the things which occurred at Tokyo Tower is a power which came from you alone. However, if you brought your own 'weapon' and appear on the 'battlefield', everyone will see you as 'an enemy which must be gotten rid of'. At that time, even the situation where salvation may come will also be abandoned."

After Emi finished this, she shifted her gaze to beside Chiho's hospital bed.

Placed there was a paper bag containing Chiho's necessities which was brought over by Chiho's mother, Riho, there was even a note on top with 'I will handle the change of clothes separately'.

"Your mother is really worried about you. Even though the fact of being seen as a 'related person' cannot be changed anymore, but we cannot make anyone develop hostility towards you. Oh, just on this point, I think the Demon King should habour the same opinion as me."

Emi intentionally used Maou's name, planning to make use of this to convince Chiho.

However, when Chiho, who originally lowered her head, tilted her head up again, a completely different strength was seen in her eyes.

"Thank you. It is like that. But this time, I finally found something which I should do!"

"Eh?"

Even though Emi originally intended to lecture Chiho, but it seems like Chiho, on the contrary, though of something completely different because of Emi's words.

"Dad also said so frequently before. He said that the crime prevention methods or explanations on self defense skills published on the magazines is only empty talk for people who have not been trained before, useless and would only cause people to be harmed because of this. Yusa-san should mean this right."

"Uh…yeah, that's right. Even though the scale is a little different, but that is what I mean."

Emi felt troubled because she did not know what Chiho wanted to say.

"But, I still feel that if possible, I hope to be able to use spells like Yusa-san and the rest."

"About that, like I said…"

"When I was kidnapped by Sariel-san, Suzuno-san had taken away my mobile phone."

"Eh?"

Emi panicked a bit because the topic had shifted to an unexpected direction.

"But I was not hurt or faced with life threatening danger because of this. That is because I am not an 'enemy', but just a 'related person' right."

"P, probably. Even though Sariel seemed to have thought of a lot of underhanded things…"

Becaue Emi was also kidnapped at that time, so she was unable to say anything more about it.

"At that time, because luckily, Urushihara was around, so Maou-san could come and save us. But if in future, if someone like Gabriel-san takes the chance when Yusa-san, Suzuno-san and Maou-sa are not around and kidnap me, and my mobile phone is taken away, then everyone would have no way to know my location."

"…yeah, that's true."

Chiho clenched her fists and spoke,

"Dad always tells me, if I feel the signs of a crime, I definitely cannot think about solving it on my own, but call the police without hesitation."

"Call…the police…?"

Emi subsconsciously repeated the term Chiho had said with all her might.

"So…if I am dragged into the commotion of Ente Isla, who sense related signs, I definitely won't think about solving it on my own. So…"

Chiho tightened her expression and looked at Emi straight in the eyes.

"In order to be able to contact Yusa-san and Maou-san quickly no matter what happens, please teach me the physic sensing skill which can establish communication between people of different worlds…'Mental Transmission'!"

"Men, mental transmission?"

"That's right!"

Just on the result-

"Where, where did you hear the name of that spell…"

"During that earliest incident, didn't Alberto-san mention that before in Maou-san's room?"

Emi could not convince Chiho at all.

"Uh~~"

Chiho wanted to learn mental communication for each other's safety, and Emi could not think of anything to make Chiho give up.

So Emi decided to save her reply for later, and on the way home, she made a detour to Suzuno's for a discussion.

With regards to Chiho wanting to learn spells, Suzuno, of course, maintained an objective stance, however when thinking about the reasoning of 'contacting' other people in emergencies, it was very persuasive to these two people.

Room 202 of Villa Rosa Sasazuka temporarily descended into a heavy silence because of this.

"The Demom King said to me before, since we have said clearly that we did not want the humans of Japan to be involved in the issues of Ente Isla, then why don't we erase Chiho-dono's memory."

"What is that supposed to mean…because if that is done, won't it…"

Emi suddenly remembered the conflict she had with Chiho when Suzuno first came to this world.

Thinking about Chiho's safety, Suzuno had originally planned to erase her memory, and in order to protect the Chiho who did not want to forget Maou and the others, Emi had said this before-

"Regardless of seeing sacrifice as a necessary evil, or ignoring a friend's tears, it is the same, I do not fight for that kind of peace."

Perhaps she remembered the same thing, Suzuno gave a rather embarrassed wry smile,

"If we just consider safety of the life, we should immediately erase Chiho-dono's memories and destroy the Demon Fortress right now, then return to Ente Isla. But Emilia and I did not choose to do this. Even though we have various reasons, but one of the main factors, is because we see Chiho-dono as a friend whom we can frankly say everything."

With regards to Suzuno's words, Emi also nodded in agreement.

"Is it us…who hope that she can stay that way?"

"That's right. So in order to protect that friend, we have an obligation to research on necessary countermeasures."

Saying this, Suzuno got up and took out the Holy Vitamin β from within the fridge.

"Even though this is my personal selfishness."

Suzuno smiled as she held the cool small bottle,

"But I am purely happy at Chiho-dono's respectable feelings."

"…That's true."

Emi, like she had been influenced, also slowly showed a smile.

When Chiho heard that Emi allowed her to go through spell training when she was discharged from hospital, she showed a smile resembling a flower and thanked Emi continuously, causing Emi to become flustered instead.

After that they chose a date where Emi and Suzuno were free, which was today, as the very first training day.

To be more specific, cleaning the backyard was like a replacement for Chiho's first lesson fee.

"Then Chiho-dono, before undressing, let's start from injecting holy magic into the body."

Suzuno, who looked towards the Holy Vitamin β, after retying the undone straps, let Chiho sit on the chairs of the changing room.

Suzuno first opened the top of the Holy Vitamin β and passed it to Chiho, then she grabbed Chiho's other hand and touched their palms together.

"Listen well, when you drink that, first do it little by little by keeping it in your mouth. Stop once you feel that something isn't right."

"A, alright…"

Even though she was the one who suggested it, but Chiho was nervous about coming in contact with an unknown power after all.

Suzuno grabbed Chiho's hand, and used the spell to examine the body, 'Sonar' to check out the situation.

Chiho drank the holy magic replenishing drink Holy Vitamin β in small mouthfuls to avoid exceeding the amount her body could contain.

After replenishing the holy magic to the limits of the body capacity, Chiho would finally start the spell training.

The meaning of the name 'Mental Transmission', is to synchronize the thoughts between two or more casters to carry out long distance communication, a spell to prevent miscommunication between people who use different languages.

Even though they can use fluent Japanese now, but when Maou and Emi first came to Japan, they also used Mental Transmission, letting the target they are talking to have the impression that they are speaking Japanese.

And the related reason which caused Chiho to be involved in the angels' plan and get admitted to hospital, comes from the fact that Emi's comrade Alberto used a long distance Mental Transmission.

If Chiho could learn Mental Transmission, if in the case that she gets involved in the commotion of Ente Isla, and finds herself in a situation which she loses her mobile phone and is unable to contact Emi, Suzuno or Maou, it can also be used as a backup measure.

"From the fact that no one is able to use spells on Earth, basically Chiho-dono's capacity definitely cannot be called big. Please take care not to drink too much."

"…But, when Chiho was at Tokyo Tower, she had used a very strong power, what was the reason for that?"

Emi asked while watching the both of them. Even though Chiho also did not understand, Suzuno replied like it was an obvious thing,

"The principle should be the same as what I am doing now. Right now, in Chiho-dono's body, other than the holy magic which was replenished just now, there is still sonar made from holy magic coming from my body and flowing back. But in the end, that is my holy magic, and does not interfere with the original capacity in Chiho-dono's body."

Suzuno held Chiho's hand, looked at something on the finger of Chiho's other hand holding the Holy Vitamin β and mumbled,

"In reality, that caster should have used that thing as a medium, and treated Chiho-dono as a path to let the holy magic flow back. To make things clearer, it can be said that at that time, Chiho-dono was used as a part of the caster's body."

With regards to Suzuno's analysis, Emi and Chiho's faces fell because of different reasons.

"What does that person treat other people's bodies as…"

Emi complained to someone who isn't present.

"So, I was controlled by someone after all…"

Chiho pressed her lips together because she was reminded of the danger of easily making contact with an unknown power.

"Sigh, it's good it wasn't used for anything bad, it can be said to be a blessing in disguise…oh, Chiho-dono, you should stop. Please do not drink anymore."

Suzuno stopped Chiho's hand.

"You drank quite a bit huh. About one third of a bottle."

Emi looked rather surprised seeing the bottle which Chiho put on the table.

Suzuno looked at the bottle while continuing to hold Chiho's hand for the time being, and said,

"In other words, this also means that the holy magic concentration of the Holy Vitamin β is not that high. Even drinking one whole bottle should also be unable to let Emilia recover to full power right?"

"Yeah, that's true…"

Even so, Emeralda still strictly warned Emi not to drink more than 2 bottles a day. Originally Emi had thought that if she drank more than 2 bottles, she would exceed her own capacity limits.

"Because this is still medicine after all right. It should be something which should be naturally recovered in the first place right? It should be the same as the notice on taking care of nutritional balance on the nutritional supplements."

"…I see."

Strangely, Chiho's words were very convincing, Emi also nodded vigorously in agreement.

After all, this is taking something which can be obtained naturally and forcefully concentrating it to a form which can be stored. If the intake amount was done wrong, it could cause problems with the naturally obtained portion instead.

"Good, it looks like the situation within the body is stable. Chiho-dono, do you feel any kind of discomfort anywhere?"

Being asked by Suzuno, who finally let her hand go, Chiho lowered her head, looking towards her hand and body and answered,

"No, it feels like there isn't anywhere which feels strange."

"I think so too. However, the basic preparations for using the spells this way have been completed. Then, for now, let's enter the bath first."

Suzuno announced this filled with motivation.

"A, alright!"

Chiho straightened her back and bowed to Emi and Suzuno.

"Pl, please take care of me!"

The two people looked at each other because of Chiho's honest reaction.

Till now, Emi did not know what the connection between spell training and bathing was, but Suzuno, no matter what, is a high level inquisitor, she must have her considerations in doing so. Since Chiho is already so motivated, Emi, of course, had no reason to be a wet blanket.

"So what should we do next? Don't tell me we have to go through the basic classes in the bath?"

"In the end, we can't continue conducting basic classes here without end. And even though it's not as if I do not trust Chiho-dono, but if we teach the classes first, it's hard to guarantee that she wouldn't discover other spells besides Mental Transmission by chance, more time should be sent practicing basic skills, and focus on the safety aspects of initiating a spell."

"It, it's feels difficult, I feel uneasy!"

Once again, Chiho's tone of voice had turned slightly stiffer compared to earlier.

Chiho placed a hand on Chiho's back, and kindly counsled her,

"There's no need to be so nervous. In the beginning, the most important thing is to relax. That's why Bell choose to practice in the bath."

"That's right. Alright, it's a rare chance to be the first one to soak in the bath in the afternoon, so let's relieve the tiredness from the work first."

"Alright!"

Under Emi and Suzuno's advice, Chiho, whose nervousness was abated slightly replied energetically, and after that reached for the hem of her T-shirt.

In the next few minutes.

""…"

"Erhm…Yusa-san? Suzuno-san?"

Emi and Suzuno sat in front of the polished taps, washing their bodies and hair with imposing looks on their faces, and Chiho watched the two people in a jittery manner, whose demeanours had not changed since they had undressed.

The showerhead installed above the tap and the mirror continuously sprayed out hot water, and Emi and Suzuno hid their tears with their heads lowered in depression.

"Even though I had thought about it at the hotel in Choshi…but what kind of life must one lead to become like that?"

"Er, erhm…"

"Logically, just considering nutrition, we shouldn't have lost in that…what exactly is the reason…"

"I, I say…"

"No, thinking carefully about it, Bell. That, when in battle, must really get in the way."

"That, that's true. Since she's a non-combatant, then it can't be helped…can't…can't be helped…"

Then, in the spacious bath with no one else besides the three of them-

""Sigh…""

A heavy sigh was heard.

Chiho, who was the first one to wash finish her hair because her hair was the shortest, but felt that she could not leave the scene just like that, asked the two people jitterly,

"T, that, may I know what is wrong?"

Faced with that innocent question, Emi and Suzuno could not feel jealous or ridicule the other party. The two people, whose hair were still covered in soap turned towards Suzuno and said simultaneously,

[Image of Suzuno and Emi]

""Touch your chest and reflect!""

"Eh?"

Chiho, who did not understand, panicked.

Seeing Chiho's cute expression of genuine panic because she did not know the reason for Emi and Suzuno's happiness, the Hero and Inquisitor from the foreign world started to reflect on their actions from a few seconds ago. After all, Chiho wasn't at fault.

"…Being pushed around by jealously even though I am an inquisitor, it's really too embarrassing…"

"Actually not even allowing people to feel jealousy…Chiho…what a scary child."

A few moments of silent hair washing passed by like that, after everyone finished washing their bodies-

"Now then Chiho-dono, let's start training!"

The still mentally immature inquisitor nonchalantly readjusted her posture.

"Ah? Eh? Alright, eh?"

"It's alright, Chiho, nothing to worry about."

Emi, with a smile like she saw through everything, comforted a teary eyed Chiho.

Even though Emi and Suzuno both used towels to tie up their long hair, but even if they had already entered the bath and washed their hair, Chiho still suddenly realized that Suzuno was still holding her usual hair accessory in her hand. Wouldn't it be damaged by the humidity like this?

"Now then Chiho-dono, please go to the shower stall there, and attach the showerhead to above you."

"Al, alright."

The fixed showerheads of the shower stalls in the corner of the bath and outside where different, it was a normal style with the hose, after Suzuno attached the showerheads to above them, she asked Chiho to stand underneath.

"Then again, why must we use the showerhead?"

Emi, who watched the two of them, asked this casually, and Suzuno immediately replied with a simple answer.

"When talking about training, of course there must be training under the waterfall right?"

""…Eh?""

Chiho and Emi immediately stopped in their actions.

Whoosh whoosh whoosh…

Chiho, unmoving with her eyes closed, was currently feeling the shock from the hot water raining down on her head, and after that, she immediately felt suspicious about Suzuno's teaching direction.

About this, Emi felt the same as well, soaking in the warm water bath in front of the shower, she was looking towards Suzuno with an obviously suspicious look.

Suzuno had a tendency, which is occasionally misunderstanding the Japanese culture in an exaggerated way and carrying it out seriously.

However, even so, because Chiho did see the images of training under the waterfall on television when she was young, and had experience of imitating this and playing in the hot springs or the bath, so her feelings were very complex right now.

Suzuno did not turn up the showerhead to its maximum strength but adjusted the water flow till large drops of hot water could drop on Chiho's head, and therefore there wasn't any feeling of being sprayed with hot water.

As if to speed up Chiho's suspicions, from the direction of the men's bath-

" **Alas=Ramus! Training, we're going to begin training!"**

" **Demon King-sama! The water from that showerhead is very hot! If you want to imitate a waterfall, please use the one on that side!"**

The anxious voice of Ashiya stopping the excited Maou was heard, causing Chiho to be further confused on what she exactly she was doing.

At this time, Suzuno suddenly said,

"Please listen to me like this. Chiho-dono, are you confident in your physical ability?"

"At, at least of average standard…after all I am participating in a sports club."

Faced with such a sudden question, Chiho maintained her closed eyes state and answered while being careful not to let the hot water enter her mouth.

"Even though the people who use spells…are called warlocks in Ente Isla, but spells have a fundamental difference from what this world calls 'magic'. Not only in Japan, I think on Earth, it is commonly thought that 'magician=a human lacking in strength'."

"…That's true, even though I rarely play it, but even in games, the magician characters will not really use weapons to attack their opponents directly…woah!"

Chiho seemed to have panicked a bit because the hot water flowing from her head entered her mouth.

"Warlocks are not like that. People who are physically strong and people who are not, even if they used similar spells, the person who is strong will definitely have the stronger spell effect, and their range will also be wider. In the world of spells, no matter how talented they are, there will not be a situation where a child warlock in stronger than an adult warlock."

"Bell, don't tell me you saw yesterday's western movie?"

Emi recalled that Suzuno had bought a LCD television together with Maou.

Yesterday night at 9pm, the first episode of a magician series movie popular overseas was shown on television.

"It was because the people next door were watching it so noisily, and I was just curious on what happened to make them so noisy, and in the end, I watched to the end by accident, causing me to oversleep a little this morning."

Chiho gave a wry smile with her eyes closed. Even though one cannot really tell, but Maou actually liked movies a lot.

"On the other hand, the news of elderly warlocks suddenly dying because they continued to use spells using the feeling of when they were younger and their body couldn't bear the burden is common. The age of using the spells with their maximum power without an amplifier is from 15 years old onwards, and after that, even if they use it conservatively and train continuously, they can only continue to about 40 plus years old at most."

"It, it feels a little like sports atheletes…"

"Yes. If a person is over 50 years old and can cast spells without an amplifier, they are already at superhuman level. Even though Emilia and Chiho do not have a good impression about this name, but on this note, Olba-sama who is close to 60 years old and still can maintain his full power of holy magic and spell power, is already considered a monster level."

"Sigh…he could fight Alsiel in his demon form with just his bare body after all."

Emi, who rose up from the bath, thought back to the battle Olba had with Ashiya underneath the broken city expressway.

Even so, for Olba who caused trouble in Japan, the reason for him using a gun, was probably because he considered his age after all and did not want to carelessly use holy magic.

"In reality, even if they are aged, but those called the 'Six Archbishops' are all people like that. But those are basically exceptions. Just like what Chiho-dono said, it's like a sport athelete. Just think of the power needed to use holy magic as a ratio of basic physical ability and muscle power. As for the reason…Emilia, after holy magic is absorbed, where will it be stored?"

Emi replied simply,

"It's the heart."

"Eh?"

Chiho, who originally thought that the whole body will naturally encompass the unknown power, got a shock because Emi suddenly mentioned a normal organ.

"The principle is simple. The blood, which combines with the oxygen in the lung will flow through the whole body, and the assistant in helping the blood circulate is the heart right? When using spells, what is needed is not the whole body, but transporting the holy magic to specialized places. To be more specific, it should be said that the destination of the holy magic which flows back is the heart. This way you can understand why I said that spells are closely related to physical strength right? So…"

Suzuo continued to speak,

"To put it in a more extreme manner, once a certain amount of holy magic is spread to the whole body, even if the heart, which is the destination, is damaged, as long as the holy magic distributed through the whole body returns to the heart in one go, even this crude method of reviving the heart is possible in theory."

Of course, other than battling, it is hard to imagine other situations of causing the heart to be damaged, and normally, at that time, it would be impossible for them to still have a large amount of holy magic, however Chiho was still shocked speechless at this extreme example.

"Therefore, the holy magic is starting to circulate in Chiho-dono's body through the blood. Even if the amount isn't much, but other than using spells, holy magic can also be decreased through metabolism. Because I didn't specially notice this point because you can naturally gain it in Ente Isla, I only discovered this after coming to Japan. Because of this…"

Suzuno used her hand to touch her own palm.

"As long as the holy magic capacity is high enough, as a whole, the glow and suppleness of the skin will become better."

"Eh?"

This time, even Emi also got a big shock.

"S, so…wah! So that is why Suzuno-san has such beautiful skin even though no makeup was applied…?"

Chiho, who forgot the hot water on her head and opened her eyes because of the shock, quickly closed her eyes again.

"Of course, I also did not forget to eat balanced meals, control consumption of rich foods and snacks, exercise in appropriate amounts and sleep and wake up early everyday."

""…""

Faced with Suzuno, who said this naturally, without knowing it was her nature or a taunt, the high school girl who likes sweet foods and pulls all nighters frequently and the working class who eats ready-to-eat foods or eats out because she is busy could not say anything in return.

"B, but recently, in front of Alas=Ramus, I do try to prepare meals properly…"

Not knowing what she was concerned about, Emi touched the back of her own hand with a stern look on her face and started to talk to herself. Perhaps she doesn't have the self awareness to know that her own skin condition is similar to Suzuno.

"As to why Emilia's metabolism did not change too much, perhaps it is because of Alas=Ramus, you know?"

Faced with Emi's self interpreted talk, Suzuno actually accepted it seriously.

"Hasn't Alas=Ramus merged with Emila? Since the Evolving Heavenly Metal making up the holy sword is already inseparable from Emilia, then it can't be denied that the replenishment of Alas=Ramus's holy magic is done by Emilia."

"Now that you put it that way…it seems like I get hungry more easily lately…"

"Yusa-san? Isn't that too strange this way?"

Because Emilia's contenance strangely became depressed, Suzuno returned to the original topic once again.

"In conclusion, the strength of the body is proportionate to the strength of the spell. And the important point of what I want to express is, using spells is a very tiring thing."

"I, I see."

Even though she felt that a lot of unnecessary circles were made before reaching this conclusion, but Chiho still accepted it.

"You might see that Emilia and I easily use spells at our will, that is because we have sufficient physical ability supporting us from behind. Because the metabolism caused by the holy magic distributed throughout the body can increase healing ability, so even if Chiho-dono and us obtain the same level of injury, we will not be as limited in movement as Chiho-dono."

"Th, then even if a bullet hit your shoulder, or having your arm cut off by a blade, and still be able to fight, that is because…"

"If we met with those conditions, it is painful by normal standards. This part will not be like the movies."

At least in front of Chiho, Emi and the others have not experienced battles to obtain that standard of injury.

"In short, the tiredness before getting used to controlling holy magic is more than what you imagined. First how to activate the holy magic has to be practiced, then how to roughly cast spells, and lastly how to use holy magic in an effective way…alright, the shower should have been long enough. Next, go soak in the warm water bath."

"A, alright!"

After walking out of the shower, Chiho originally wanted to dry the droplets off her hair and use the towel to wrap it up.

"Chiho-dono, don't tie the towel on your head. After drying your hair a little, just go in like this."

"Ah, a, alright."

Chiho dried her hair a little, and stepped into the bath while being careful not to let her hair touch the hot water.

"Then lean your head against the side of the bath…that's right, and relax your body until it can float. Then after that, try to imagine the holy magic circulating within your body, from head to toe."

Chiho followed Suzuno's instructions and relaxed her body in the bath with the impression of sitting in Seiza position in order to focus during her archery club practice.

The warm hot water made her skin feel comfortable, so even her body also floated reflexively in response.

In this process, the feeling left by the hot water continuously hitting the top of her head in the shower just now, made it easy to consciously feel the normally difficult to imagine 'top of the head'.

The reason for Suzuno's suggestion to imitate a waterfall, was probably for this purpose. Even though it was just a little, Chiho still apologized within her heart for suspecting Suzuno's teaching direction.

Because of the feeling of an unexperienced mysterious power within her body, the high spirits of stepping into an unknown world caused Chiho to smile naturally.

Even though the motivation of learning spells was very proper, but Chiho still couldn't resist feeling anticipation at learning something which she couldn't do before.

"Hm…looks like it's flowing back very smoothly."

"That's right, it's not messy at all, it's very stable."

When she came to her senses, Chiho then realized that Suzuno and Emi were holding her hands. They should be examining the situation within Chiho's body.

"Then, first is activation. In the beginning, there is no way to just use the amount of holy magic which is needed. In short, use all your strength when you're casting the spell, and once you're used to it, you'll be able to reduce the unnecessary power. With regards to the feeling, Chiho-dono should be able to understand since you participate in a sports club."

Since it is a power with the strength of the body as a standard, saying so is reasonable.

"Then take deep breaths like this. First use the nose to slowly breathe in, then slowly and thinly exhale from the mouth. From these actions, you'll be able to feel the air and blood circulating within the body."

"I understand."

Chiho, who maintained her current state and took deep breathes for a while, started to sweat slightly.

"Very good, just like that. Chiho-dono, open your eyes and get up."

After getting up according to Suzuno's instructions, partly because of the hot water, Chiho felt her whole body warm up moderately.

"Now Emilia, I'm sorry, can I trouble you to demonstrate a spell which doesn't require an amplifier?"

"A spell which doesn't need an amplifier? But basically I only know spells related to Evil Repelling Armour or the holy sword…"

Emi, who was originally watching exercise go through the preparation exercises apathetically, blinked because the topic suddenly shifted to her.

"Er, erhm, I'm sorry, may I know what an amplifier is?"

Chiho interrupted Emi's thoughts and asked.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. Honestly, it's a tool needed when activating spells. For example, in my situation…"

Suzuno lightly picked up the hairclip on the edge of the bath and swung it in the air.

"Wah!"

The glowing hair accessory, instantly became a huge hammer.

If other people saw a huge hammer appear from nowhere within the bath, it would be impossible to explain, Chiho broke out in cold sweat, worried that new customers will come in.

"If the hairclip is used as a medium, the spells can be activated like this. Even though more will be explained later, but as long as there is an amplifier-also known as a medium, it will be easier to imagine when using holy magic. Just on the result, it will also increase the efficiency of the holy magic. As for the medium itself, it doesn't need any special tools."

Even though Suzuno's hairclip is well made, but it is definitely not a special spell casting tool of any sort, but something which she bought by shopping to her heart's content not long after arriving in Japan.

"Now then, even though it is better to activate together with the Evil Repelling Armour…Heavenly Boots!"

While talking, Emi also spoke softly to herself while sitting on the edge of the bath. Then-

"Yu, Yusa-san?"

After discovering that Emi's feet, submerged in the bath, were suddenly glowing, she actually started to float while maintaining the sitting position. In the end, Emi even left the water entirely, floating in the air above the bath.

A naked hammer lady and a naked floating lady suddenly appearing in a day bath. If someone who doesn't know anything sees this, it won't be something which can be explained away as a mysterious phenomenon.

"Actually this move should be used together with Evil Repelling Armour, so it became a little unrefined, but this is a spell which doesn't use an amplifier."

"Y,yeah…but when you say unrefined…what do you mean?"

In Chiho's eyes, even if she glanced at the entrance occasionally, Emi's spell was as beautiful as the magic appearing in movies, Suzuno approached the floating Emi, pointed at the light boots and said,

"Take a look at the edges of the light. Isn't is swaying vigorously like an open fire?"

"Ah, it's true."

Chiho tried to compare it with Suzuno's giant hammer.

Even though Suzuno's giant hammer can also glow, but its glow did not waver shakily like Emi's light boots, but swayed steadily like a flame generated by a gas stove.

"This shows that the energy output is not steady enough. Even though it cannot be generalized and is dependent on the spell, but if the same effect is to be shown, no matter what kind of spell, using a medium will still bring about higher efficiency and effects."

"Whew…using the spell alone is very tiring after all."

As Emi slowly descended to the side of the bath from the air, Suzuno also kept her giant hammer, causing Chiho to give a sigh of relief.

"Now then Chiho-dono, here is the question. Between the spells casted by Emilia and I, what is the difference?"

"What is…the difference?"

Chiho replayed the scenes of Suzuno and Emi activating the spells in her head.

"…Suzuno-san's spell, does it not have a spell name?"

This answer, caused Suzuno to raise an eyebrow in admiration.

"It's amazing that you discovered it in one try. Of course, this spell, in terms of type, does have a name called 'Holy Metal Hammer'."

"But you didn't shout the move name out while using it right? That is, is it because an amplifier resembling imagination was used?"

"That is correct."

Suzuno nodded in satisfaction.

"Using of spells, is actually fulfilling one's own imagination. If you wish to use holy magic to have the effect of materializing your own wishes, then polished knowledge of holy magic activation and imagination can be said to be very important. It's like using clay to sculpt out a statue. In other words, when using a spell without an amplifier, intentionally saying the name of the spell or effect, the procedure to make it easier to imagine the effect, becomes very important. In reality, whether the procedure is there or not does create a shocking difference in the effect and efficiency."

After the explanations, and seeing these phenomenon once again with her own eyes, Chiho deeply understood that Emi and Suzuno really are not humans from Earth after all.

"However, it is difficult to imagine the concept of activating holy magic, after all, amongst the actions of reality, imaginations of this type is rarely made. So compared to learning how to make holy magic flow, it would be better to try to let it activate on your own, which is the most effective way of learning how to handle the holy magic in your own body. Emilia, I'm sorry, can I trouble you to go to the changing room and attract the attention of the person at the counter? I will set up a barrier at the entrance and skylight."

Suzuno nudged her chin to show her intention, Emi nodded and stood up from the bath.

"E,eh? Why?"

"Even though this is a process which all learners of spells must go through, but if this is done in Japan without any reason, someone might call the police."

After hearing Emi say such a scary thing, Chiho started to feel uneasy.

"Wh, what are we doing next?"

"Easy, you just have to shout out loud."

"Eh?"

Chiho looked at Suzuno and Emi's faces in reflex.

"You can shout anything. In short, you have to shout with all your power from the stomach."

"Uh…shout…h,here?"

Suzuno nodded nonchalantly. Emi also spoke without any doubt,

"You can't use too much strength in your whole body when you shout okay. Else you won't be able to shout out at all, so remember to relax your body."

"A, about that…"

Once Chiho thought about the actions which Suzuno and Emi were requesting, Chiho suddenly felt a surging feeling of embarassment.

This is a bath after all. Even if there were no other customers, there is was an old lady manning the couter at the changing room, and in addition, Maou and the others are at the men's bath.

As if she sensed Chiho's hesitation, Suzuno spoke with all seriousness on her face,

"Regarding the effect of shouting, whether it is in Ente Isla or in Japan, there has already been scientific proof. Even if it's a simple straight punch, silently punching and shouting loudly and swinging out your fists, there is a big difference between the power of the two things. High spirits will stimulate the activation of the cells, letting people feel a mental release, therefore shouting is actually a very effective method…but!"

Chiho stepped back subconsciously because Suzuno suddenly leaned in close.

"No matter what kind of exercise, if it is faced with negative feelings, the exercise will have less effect. Even you feel embarrassed by having the Demon King hear you shout loudly, it will be difficult to expect that you will be able to activate holy magic."

Chiho, whose thoughts were seen through, blushed.

"But if that is so, even if it doesn't have to be here, as long as we go to a karaoke compartment..."

Suzuno shook her head denying the depressing wishes which were not Chiho's style.

"The mental release from overcoming the conflicts from within and embarrassment, will always greatly surpass normal feelings, and it can be expected for effects to be seen in a short time-especially this situation where the Demon King is just opposite."

"This theory feels like even though it sounds complicated, but once you take one wrong step, it will become very dangerous."

Emi frowned as she watched Suzuno corner Chiho.

Even if she already spoke this far, Chiho was still blushing furiously and looked like she was going to cry, Suzuno could only shake her head helplessly.

"Seriously. Even though it's a virtue of the Japanese not to make a ruckus in public places, but this is the situation now. Let me demonstrate to you first, then you follow me later."

"Why, why is it like this…"

Most importantly, other than Maou and the others, there might be other customers in the men's bath. However Suzuno still mercilessly shouted at Chiho, who could not hide her feelings of uneasiness,

"Be louder when you answer!"

"Y, yes!"

"…Then to order to prevent others from disturbing both of you, let me go out to keep watch."

After giving a sideways glance at the Spartan Suzuno and Chiho, Emi quickly walked out of the bath.

"We're starting!"

"Yes-!"

Suzuno, satisfied at Chiho's answer, inhaled strongly with the intensity of a vaccum cleaner.

"Allrighhttt! Shout out loudly! HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Uwah, ow!"

Urushihara, who was washing his hair, got a shock because of Suzuno's sudden shout from the other side of the wall, and as a result, the showerhead in his hand hit the big toe of his foot.

"W, wh, what was that sound just now?"

"Ene, enemy attack?"

However, Maou and Ashiya did not have the leisure to laugh at that kind of Urushihara.

Because it was within a large bath house, so the sound continued to echo, that sound which sounded like the launching of the main attack of the human Knights Order, caused the Demons to stand up in surprise.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wah!"

After that, for unknown reasons, Alas=Ramus who had been sitting on Maou's lap with her hair tilted down while washing her hair, suddenly opened her tightly closed eyes, opened her small mouth, and shouted loudly with power.

With just this action, holy magic strong enough to deflect Maou away started to release.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"?"

What was heard next, was Chiho's close to screaming loud shout.

Even if Maou was in shock because he didn't know what happened, but worried that Chiho might have met with danger, he still passed the soap covered Alas=Ramus to Ashiya for him to watch, and without forgetting to wrap a towel around his waist, he ran to the counter locating outside the changing rooms at lightning speed.

"Hey! Why did you run out just like this!"

Emi, who had just finished bathing and changed into her shirt, was holding the hand of Madam Fu at the counter while glaring at Maou with a red face.

Even for Madam Fu, who other people can't normally tell if she was awake or asleep, it was impossible for her to not notice such a loud sound. So it was likely that Emi used a spell or used some trick.

"Eh, Emi? W, what are all of you doing next door?"

"I, I was careful not to let the sound transmit to outside, so it's fine! To play it safe, I also let the old lady at the counter fall asleep, so there won't be much danger…hey! Your towel is going to come loose!"

Emi, who tried her hardest to move her line of sight away from Maou shouted loudly. And when Maou held onto the towel, he also noticed one thing.

Even though sucha loud sound was emitted, once he walked out from the changing room, he could not hear anything anymore.

"Wh, what is going on…woah!"

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Maou, who did not understand what was happening, once he entered the men's bath and stuck his head inside, he heard the shout again. In shock, Maou stepped on the tiles and slipped, falling to the ground in one go.

"De, Demon King-sama, are you alright! Wh, what is Bell doing! Actually causing trouble for the bath house…"

"UWOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Even though Ashiya, worried for Maou's physical condition, wanted to head to the women's bath to protest, but because he was intimidated by Suzuno's shut and took a step back, the next thing he did was to step on the soap Urushihara dropped and slip.

"Wa, watch out!"

Once he saw Ashiya large build fall backwards, Usuhihara quickly ignored the pain in his toe-

"YIIIAAHHHHHHH!"

And barely caught Alas=Ramus, who was shouting in synchronization with the women's bath, in mid-air.

"Ugoh!"

As for Ashiya, he fell to the floor directly, and his head even barely missed the wall on the other side.

Just as Maou decided to pick up the fallen down Ashiya, the sound of Emi opening the door to the men's bath was heard outside.

"Hey, something really exaggerated was heard from in here, are all of you alright?"

"That is what we want to say! What is Suzuno and Chi-chan doing…"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

What does that have to do with Alas=Ramus…"

"SHOUT OUT MORE FROM THE DIAPHRAGMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Emi, quickly explain this clearly to me…"

"EH, EH, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"THAT'S ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"IT'S NOISYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

With Suzuno and Chiho's continuous shouting battle, Maou was completely unable to talk to Emi, just separated by a door.

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Alas=Ramus, don't join in!"

Alas=Ramus stretched her hand towards Maou while emitting holy magic.

"Hey, Emi! Even though I don't know what all of you are doing, but you'll cause trouble to others like this, tell them to stop quickly!"

"I set up a barrier so other customers cannot come in, so it's not a problem!"

"How is this not a problem! This is disrupting the business on two levels!"

"I'll explain to you after it's ended, so there's no need to be too concerned."

"Hey, you, don't run away!"

Emi did not answer the question at all and ran off. Maou originally decided to run out of the bath and chase after her, but Emi seemed to have forced the door closed, and no matter how he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"WELCOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"ALRIGHT, I'LL BE HAPPY TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Treating this place as an inn! What are all of you doing? Emi! Hey! Open the door! Open the door already!"

This rare scene of the Demon King being locked inside the bath by the hads of the Hero, probably only lasted less than 5 minutes.

Just as these two people exchanged words, and neither one wanted to back off-

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHH?"

Maou heard Chiho's scream in the middle to the two intentional shouts, and suddenly became uneasy.

"It's fine even if someone calls the police! Ashiya, lend me your shoulder! I want to run into the women's bath from here!"

"Pl, please calm down! If something accidentally happens when you barge into the women's bath, Demon King-sama will have no standing in society!"

[Image of happy Alas=Ramus]

"Then Urushihara, you should be alright, go!"

"I strongly protest against the saying and methods of treating other people's presence in society as garbage!"

"…About that, I already opened it on my side."

Just as the three great demons were going through a meaningless conflict on whether to vault over the wall and enter the woman's bath, Emi interrupted their conversation with a frustrated tone.

After the three people were stunned for a while, they discovered and the shouting match between Chiho and Suzuno had already ended, Alas=Ramus, carried by Urushihara also naturally quietened down.

"Wh, what happened?"

Ashiya, who finally stood up, looked at the wall separating the men and women's bath.

"Did you notice? Sigh, it is a small amount of power after all, so it can't be helped."

"Ah?"

"Hm? Strange? Emilia is there, Alas=Ramus is here, then it's Bell and…eh?"

Urushihara was the first one to understand the situation.

He frowned and with a stony face, looked towards Emi, whose back was facing the men's bath.

"What are all of you thinking? Don't do such things in real situations. Don't tell me you want to diperse the fighting strength on the front line in order to protect the useless battle ability and dig your own grave? Do you guys have such leeway to do so?"

Even though Urushihara showed a rare stritct tone, but Emi, of course, would not submit herself to being lectured by others.

"How is that possible. She also knows this herself."

Because Emi also hoped that the situation would not turn out like this in reality, so she showed a strongly troubled expression in frustration.

"But just in case, she seems to wish to have the ability to 'contact' you or me in emergency situations."

"Contact…don't tell me?"

Maou, who finally started to piece together the situation, tilted his head upwards to look at the wall separating the baths.

"That girl knows how to act within her own power, and clearly knows what can and cannot be done. We trust that about her. But her most important reason…"

Emi looked towards the slient Maou.

"must be because she doesn't want to give you unnecessary trouble when she is pulled into emergency situations. After all, whether she has memories of us or not, she is already one of the people involved."

Maou seemed to not hear anything Emi said, and only roughly dried his body and put on his clothes, rushing out to the rest area next to the counter, Ashiya and Urushihara also followed closely behind.

Then the three people met Suzuno, who was holding the fan provided by the bath house-

"I will explain the reason later. But Chiho-dono definitely did not do with habouring a frivolous attitude, I just hope all of you can understand."

"Ma…Maou…san…"

as well as Chiho, who was lying on the bench while gasping for air, with a face so red that it was impossible to achieve this even after just getting out of the bath.

Maou was completely lost because he didn't understand what was going on, Urushihara, who was beside him, pointed to Chiho's hand and said,

"No matter what the situation becomes, I'm not going to care, alright."

The direction which Urushihara pointed with an unhappy look on his face, was Chiho's left hand, resting on the table.

"Sasaki-san, don't tell me…"

Ashiya seemed to have seen something unbelieveable and could not say anything at the moment.

That hand, was currently housing gold coloured holy magic. And that holy magic was dancing around vigorously like a flame, making it obvious to others that Chiho could not control it entirely.

But that was not the unrealistic power which Chiho showed at the Tokyo Tower before, but the holy magic light which Chiho emitted with her own power.

"Be, because I…do not want to drag anyone down, and do not want to be everyone's burden…"

Even though she was still breathless now, Chiho still tried her best to smile and turned towards Maou.

"In order to be able to run away anytime…to let Maou-san and the others save me anytime…Suzuno-san, I succeeded. Next time…I want to…carry it out officially."

However, this was the limit.

Chiho's eyes closed, and she entered her dreams just like this.

"…Seriously."

Seeing Chiho, who still showed a satisfied sleeping face even though she was exhausting, Maou scratched his head like he surrendered.

"Aren't you worrying about us too much. We're monsters from a foreign world you know? You could just leave everything to us. After all, we were the ones who got you involved."

"Because it is Chiho, she is unable to do such a thing. Not being led by her emotions, only wanting to learn the spells to 'run away' or 'let herself get rescued successfully', seriously, there should be a limit to making other people love you."

Emi first said this to Maou with a wry smile-

"Amongst the lives you trampled in Ente Isla, there must be children like Chiho as well."

Then she added this sentence which only he could hear.

"…"

Maou, who couldn't help but turn around, only saw Emi walk towards Chiho, showing a nonchalant expression as if that sentence had already disappeared in the air, and help her wipe away the sweat appearing on her forehead.

He never thought that Emi, who showed a harmonious attitude, would actually suddenly throw out a strong barb which she did not say before.

"…Honestly, I do not understand you as well."

Maou's mumbled words, were not heard by anyone.

 **Vol 6 Chapter 2: Demon King and Hero, feeling suspicious about normality**

"Welcome-!"

Chiho's loud and clear voice echoed within the store.

Not only did this loud voice cause some customers, curious to know what happened, to turn towards Chiho, the customers who just came in also stopped at the entrance in reflex, Maou and the other employees, who were shocked, also nonchalantly turned their heads to pay attention to Chiho.

"Hm, even though I don't know what happened, but having good spirits is the good thing."

Only one person was unaffected-standing next to Chiho, Kisaki put her hand on Chiho's shoulder and said,

"But, you must pay more attention to the distance between the customers. Even if you don't shout so loudly, the customers can also hear you."

"Ah, al, alright, I'm sorry…"

Chiho, who looked like she was aware of her own volume, started to serve the customers in front of her counter while blushing.

And during this whole process, Maou kept watching Chiho worriedly.

It has been one week since Chiho accepted Emi and Suzuno's teachings on the activation of holy magic.

As a student, today is Chiho's first time returning to the reopened MgRonalds to work, as she frequently used a loud voice to shout like just now from the first day, she stood out a lot as a result.

Logicaly, Chiho should be a person who knows when was the right time and place to do something, but because she had just gone though a shouting match a few days ago, it couldn't be helped that it had caused her to become numb to the feeling of controlling her volume, even scaring the customers quite a few times.

"Even though it's good to have motivation, but it looks like I can't let Chi-chan take care of the café counter upstairs for the time being. Because there's not enough staff, so I was originally hopeful that Chi-chan could go upstairs."

Kisaki said with some regret. When Maou heard this, he immediately felt troubled because of his own powerlessness.

As to why Chiho greets so loudly, of course it is to carry out practice for holy magic activation.

However, considering the practicalities, there aren't many places in Japan where a person can shout continuously without getting suspected by other people.

Not only will the parents lecture her for making a lot of noise at home, it will also cause trouble for the neighbours. And if a girl at Chiho's age shouts loudly in the park, just this is enough for someone to call the police. Of course, the bath house used on the first day isn't an option.

Even so, Chiho should be unable to go to the karaoke compartment everyday to practice.

Therefore, Chiho could only choose times like this when she could shout loudly, but if being too passionate about practicing ends up disrupting every day life, it would be putting the cart before the horse.

After hearing the reason for Emi and Suzuno teaching Chiho spells, Maou and the others have mostly accepted it.

Currently, regardless of whether Chiho possessed memories of Maou and the others, it was their fatal weakness, and it was hard to ensure that Ente Isla and the Demon world, or Olba working in the shadows would not focus their attacks on this point.

If things turn to this, then letting Chiho preserve her memories and possess spells that could ask Maou and the others for help according to the situation could be said to be a very effective countermeasure.

Even so, to Chiho, school and work is an important normal routine which cannot be neglected.

"Chi-chan, can I bother you for a bit?"

Taking the chance of the thinning customers, Maou beckoned to Chiho.

"…I'm sorry, it's regarding the volume right."

Chiho seemed to know the reason for Maou calling her and answered with her head bowed.

"Ah…"

Seeing Chiho's guilty contenance, Maou also felt very conflicted. After all, Chiho was only working hard because she did not want to became a burden for Maou, Emi and the others.

"As long as you know. But you must value your own normal life okay."

"Alright."

Chiho replied in a rather tired manner.

"If this goes on, Kisaki-san won't allow you to go upstairs."

"That's true…yeah, I have to adjust my attitude in a clearer manner right."

"That's right, that is how it is."

Maou, who nodded once with force, discovered Kisaki nodding her head in satisfaction in the edge of his vision.

"However…even if I put this matter aside first, I still do not think I will be able to go upstairs."

Chiho looked down, lacking in confidence, this action did not suit her usual style at all.

"Ah…sigh, it's not like, I don't understand it."

Maou scratched his face and agreed in a troubled manner.

The 'upstairs' the two people referred to, of course, is referring to the MdCafe on the second floor.

One week has passed since MgRonalds reopened.

Even if the working class in the business district nearby are not considered, because Obon Festival, the period of wallet tightening, has just passed, the business situation for the store at the beginning is still considered passable.

In addition to the regular customers, the price which was set lower than the competing café franchises greatly expanded the customer base with businessmen bringing their clients as well as housewives.

Because there isn't a strict division between the seats of the normal MgRonalds and the MdCafe, therefore there are also some customers who ordered a normal meal downstairs and brought it upstairs to eat, as for how to increase the table turnover of the coffee menu items, it was a problem of the future.

Since it is the opening after a long time, and that the shop manager Kisaki has been strictly supervising from the opening to closing, so the past regular customers have also returned immediately.

Some of the people were privately Kisaki fans to start with, and when they discovered the café counter on the second floor has a picture of Kisaki which was framed together with a green in-charge certification, they even took pictures with their handphone camera.

Even with these situations were considered, MdCafe is already thought tp have a barely passable start, but seeing the current situation, not only Maou and Chiho, pretty much all the employees did not have the confidence to work at MdCafe.

And the reason for that is…

"What should be done, to be able to make such good tasting coffee."

It wasn't strange for Chiho to be puzzled by this.

The coffee which Kisaki brewed, for unknown reasons, was delicious.

Even though it was the same with the white gold roasted coffee with the normal meals, but once the MdCafe café orders are made, there will be a huge difference between the finished products of Kisaki and the other employees.

MdCafe's coffee was different from the normal business model, paper cups are not used, but are served to the customers in a mug.

Even though it has taken the form of a café, but the unique points of fast food are still fast speed and products of uniform quality, and MdCafe is just one of the types of business types. The difference from the white gold roasted coffee is that MdCafe has its own specialized coffee machine.

Different from the drink bar model coffee machine which can grind large amount of coffee beans at the same time beforehand and dispose of them at a set time, because coffee beans have to be ground from scratch everytime with the MdCafe coffee machine, so there is a margin for personal technique to a certain extent, but that is still the usage of machines and not a specialized tool like a manual bean grinder machine.

Even though Kisaki had taught the shift workers how to use the MdCafe machine, but for unknown reasons, even if they took it and compared it with the normal cafés, every type of MdCafe coffee which Kisaki brews still surpasses them.

"Because we ground the same coffee beans, poured in water at the same temperature, and even used the same type of milk? Why is the result so different…"

Maou and Chiho don't drink coffee often, but after trying it personally, they could still taste that between their finished products and Kisaki's, there is an obvious difference in the 'quality'.

At least all the employees who tasted Kisaki's coffee before believe strongly, that just based on the standard operating procedure, they definitely won't be able to create the same taste as Kisaki's.

"But if we are still unable to arrange shifts, and we won't be able to do our job."

Considering that the reopening just occurred, Kisaki was frequently stationed within the store during operating hours, but since she is a permanent employee, it was difficult to avoid days where she was unable to stay within the store.

At times like this, it's not like they can close the MdCafe portion because Kisaki is not around.

"But between Kisaki and our coffee, which one is the taste which the company expects?"

"The taste which the company expects?"

Chiho, who could not understand the meaning behind Maou's words, tilted her head in thought.

"Oh my, MgRonalds is a franchise after all. Since every store needs to provide a uniform taste quality, then for Kisaki-san, it isn't 'uniform quality' no matter how you thought about it right?"

"Is that not allowed? If it doesn't taste nice, it will of course cause problems, but even though the price is the same, but it is tastier than the normal one."

Maou glanced at the MdCafe flyer placed next to the cashier because of what Chiho said.

Looking towards the outside from behind the counter, the prices of the food items mainly from MdCafe can be seen on the back of the flyer, the Café au lait and Latte mentioned before were priced at 250 yen.

"Even though it sounds good putting it that way, but from other point of view, it equates to the customers who could not drink Kisaki-san's coffee using the same price to drink a lower quality item."

"…ah!"

After thinking for a while, Chiho finally understood Maou's meaning.

"Because MgRonalds is a large scale franchise after all. If the 'quality upper limit' is not made consistent, then the philosophy of providing uniform quality food will be broken. If the quality can be increased without authorization as long as the price is similar, then employees will be able to use their own money to secretly buy Blue Mountain coffee beans. But if every branch did this, then it can't be considered a 'MgRonalds meal' right."

On the other hand, even though there were many eat out franchises with flexible areas, stores or employee specialties, but at least MgRonalds did not employ this kind of operation direction.

As for whether Kisaki ignored the company rules and used other ingredients to brew the coffee…

"But for the coffee Kisaki-san brewed, she used the same machine, coffee beans, milk and cup as us right."

"…that's right…which is why it's so baffling."

After being retorted by Chiho, Maou became very troubled.

With this, it shows that something is lacking with Maou and the others, but for something to be lacking even though they strictly followed the standard operating procedure, they really don't know what can be done.

"Since it has nothing to do with my training, then why don't we try saying 'become delicious~' with feeling when we brew it…"

"Without talking about the heart, if they want to improve the quality by sound, then they should have done it whe planting the coffee beans right?"

"Or perhaps only when Kisaki-san is brewing the coffee, the background music within the store is Mozart or something."

"Impossible. And the effects of Mozart currently doesn't have any scientific basis."

In the end, with regards to the secret of Kisaki's coffee, there was no conclusion no matter how they discussed it.

Even though a lot of customers came before the end of the diner period, but it is already 10pm now, and the time which high school student Chiho should get off work.

Maou said to Chiho who changed into casual clothing and walked out of the employee room,

"Then, be careful when you go home okay."

"Yeah, thank you for the hard work."

Chiho bowed to Maou and the remaining staff.

"If something happens, then use the voice you trained before to shout loudly."

"Eh…ah, hm, how, how do you expect me to answer that!"

Chiho, who discovered that the other party was joking after thinking for a while, gripped her handphone while blushing furiously.

"Yeah, just be careful. And…"

"What else is there!"

Faced with an angry Chiho-

"I haven't said this to you yet, thank you for working hard for me."

Maou said in a soft volume which the other staff could not hear, and Chiho blushed this time for a reason opposite from being angry.

"It, it's not as if I only did this for Maou-san!"

Even so, Chiho still walked out quickly because she bore a grudge against the other party taking a jibe at her.

In a rare occasion, Chiho was carrying a large sized shoulder bag. Considering the time now, she shouldn't have any plans after this, so perhaps she must have practiced some place during the day.

Just as Maou shrugged and gave a sigh, and slowly started to make preparations for closing up-

"Ah…Chi-chan has already gone back?"

Kisaki came down from the second floor.

Maou became a bit doubtful. Because before Chiho changed clothes and prepared to knock off from work, she should have already reported this to Kisaki first.

"After that, did she continue shouting loudly?"

In a rare occurance, Kisaki asked about Chiho's situation in a tired manner without a domineering air.

"…Is something wrong? Do you feel sick?"

It wasn't strange that Maou would ask this before answering Kisaki's question.

Even Maou, as the Demon King, had never seen someone like Kisaki who did not know what being tired was. As the shop manager, there were times when Kisaki was not in the store for the whole day, and times when she was busy from morning to night because of shift arrangements, but it wasn't know what secret method she has, she had never shown obvious signs of tiredness in front of the employees.

And that kind of Kisaki, not only was she using her left hand to press against her temple, faint black eye circles also appeared below her eyes, even her voice had lost her domineering tone, causing others to be worried for her health condition.

"Ah…I'm sorry."

Kisaki's head shot upwards after hearing Maou's question, and in a rare action, frantically swept her eyes over the customer seating area, and lastly gave a sigh of relief for reasons Maou did not know about and showed a wry smile.

Just to mention, at the first floor seating area which maintained the normal business type, there were only two groups of young people, who look like university students, chatting, the remaining seats were all empty.

"Actually going all out, it's really not my style. But things are harder to handle than expected, how tiring."

Maou received another shock.

Without talking about going all out, depressing words like 'how tiring', it was difficult to imagine that Kisaki would say those words.

Maou tilted his head to look at the brand new LCD screen at the corner for the first floor cashier counter.

This screen is a newly installed equipment for the staff on the first floor to confirm the empty seats situation on the second floor, but looking over there, there shouldn't be anyone on the second floor now.

"Wh, what happened…"

Kisaki actually could frown and massage her own shoulders, even since Maou started working at MgRonalds, this is his first time seeing this scene.

Even though Maou's tone was shaky, but Kisaki only looked at Maou in an astonished manner, and did not answer his question.

"So what happened with Chi-chan later?"

"Y, yeah, even though there was some close shaves, but everything was normal after that."

"Is that so."

Kisaki nodded in amazement, and rotated her shoulders backwards with some force.

"It looks like Chi-chan has also found a new goal."

"Ah?"

Maou widened his eyes in surprise.

Right now, Chiho was advancing towards a certain goal, and shouting loudly is also one of the stages.

Kisaki cooly used the first floor cashier machine to open up the daily revenue table for the day. Even though it looks like she only casually said the sentence, but why would Kisaki think that way?

After the short palpitation subsided, Maou sensed something strange in Kisaki's choice of words.

"May I know what you mean by Chi-chan 'has also'?"

"…uh?"

Kisaki sucked in a breath because of Maou's question, and immediately shook her head as if in regret.

"Ah, I'm just a little tired, don't think too much about it."

Kisaki said in a low tone.

Just hearing this sentence, Maou's curiously took a 180 degree turn and settled down.

It looks like this question was more delicate than he thought. The relationship between Maou and Kisaki was not at the stage where he could continue asking about it.

"Then, can I ask something else which I am bothered about?"

"Hm?"

"Chi-chan and I both feel confused, even though we are using the same machine to brew coffee, why is the taste between Kisaki-san's and ours…"

"Ah?"

"so different…?"

A wave of fear like being attacked by someone even though his curiousity had turned a 180 degrees assaulted Maou.

Maou actually asked this question in a drive to improve, but after hearing Kisaki's answer, in a tone lower than before, and giving off a dangerous aura, his volume at the end of the sentence became softer and softer.

Kisaki shot Maou and gaze which was enough to cause the Demon King to tremble in fear.

In the eyes of a bystander, this period of time should not be more than one second. But to Maou, it felt an eternity.

However, in the next instant, Kisaki's gaze suddenly changed, even her line of sight started to waver.

Maou started to feel that there will not be anything else which would surprise him today.

Just as Kisaki's dangerous gaze shifted away from Maou for 0.1 seconds, wavering, and moved back to its original position, Maou felt as if he had seen a naked and unguarded expression which he could not imagine on the usual Kisaki.

"…I'm sorry, please wait for me a bit."

Kisaki closed the images of the daily revenue table, and walked to the employee room after apologizing honestly.

Kisaki should have noticed that Maou had already discovered her internal conflict. From how she had no intention to make excuses for it, it was still the usual Kisaki after all.

Maou felt troubled because of the various unfamilar expressions of Kisaki he had seen in the last five minutes.

Maou looked at the door of the employee room in a daze, and heard the turning of the old printer coming from within, then Kisaki immediately came out holding a piece of paper.

And when Kisaki came out, she showed a strangely embarrassed expression because she met Maou's gaze, this was surprising as well.

"If you're interested, do you want to try?"

Kisaki passed the paper in her hand to Maou.

Even though there were many things to be concerned about, but Maou still glanced towards the contents on the paper.

"MgRonalds Barista?"

After seeing the words on the title, Maou felt a little confused.

Talking about barista, the first thing that came to mind is the fixed ballista built on the castle walls or chariots.

(T/N: In Japanese, the characters 'R' and 'L' can be interchangeable to them, so barista ends up soundinglike ballista.)

Because Maou tried to imagine using arrows to shoot out the hamburgers, he almost laughed out loud.

"Do you know what a barista is?"

"It shouldn't…refer to arrows right?"

"What did you say?"

"No, nothing…I never heard of it."

Maou honestly answered Kisaki's question.

"Sigh, perhaps that term isn't that common yet. You just have to know that in Japan, it refers to someone with specialized knowledge of coffee."

"Specialised knowledge of coffee?"

Maou repeated Kisaki's words and browsed through the document in his hand.

It looks like this is an explanation extracted from the MgRonalds employee notice.

In other for business staff to be able to surely handle MgRonalds products and provide it to the customers, the domestic head company of MgRonalds and the various branches opened up related lectures.

Even though these lectures are basically open for regular employees to train, but it seems like as long as there is a certain standard of work experience and a set amount of learning fees is paid, even part time employees would be able to participate in this 'MgRonalds Barista' lecture.

As for the lecture contents, it teaches how to brew the coffee in the MdCafe series. By participating in a one day practice, specialized knowledge on operating the machine and processing the coffee beans can be learned.

"The company has set a rule that any branches with a MdCafe set up needs to be manned by a person with a 'MgRonalds Barista' qualification."

"I, I see…"

What is means, is that there is a fundamental difference between a barista and Maou and the others, who simply operate the coffee machine based on standard operating procedure.

Even though it's doubtful if such an extreme difference in taste can be created with just going through one day of lecture and practice, but in Maou's eyes, without considering if he could surpass Kisaki's coffee, just being able to obtain specialised knowledge on handling the products is already charming enough.

"However the term barista, originally doesn't refer to a specialist who has expertise in coffee."

"Eh?"

Kisaki suddenly said, causing Maou, who had just confirmed the date of the lecture, to raise his head.

"The origin of the term barista, comes from Italian. As Italian bars are stores which provide light meals and drinks, so compared to the bartender, a professional in alcoholic drinks, a barista is a professional in all non-alcoholic drinks, including coffee, to serve customers. Even though the awareness in Japan is low, but the occupation of barista, chef, pâtissier and bartender is the same, they are professionals whom the food and breverage sector is proud of."

"Is, is that so?"

Maou felt intimidated because of Kisaki's sudden explanation.

"On the other hand, amongst the baristas working in proper bars, there are people who are unwilling to call themselves baristas. Because not only drinks, they even have to be in charge of the food, store facilities, tools and customer service, all the services, so they think of themselves as a professional in all areas. People like that are called barmen. They are a group of people to know the bar inside out-which is all the services within the store, focusing on handling everything based on the situation within the store, people who make it a goal to provide the highest level of service to the customers."

"O, oh…"

Not only did Kisaki get rid of the tiredness before, liveliness suddenly returned to her eyes, and she started saying this agitatedly.

Faced with Kisaki's multitude of expressions, Maou could only reply vaguely, but he did not miss the last sentence which Kisaki said with passion.

"My goal, is to become that barman!"

"!"

This could be the first time Maou heard the true personal desires of Kisaki Mayumi and not the shop manager Kisaki of the MgRonalds in front of Hatagaya station.

As expected of Kisaki, even her true desires has something to do with work.

"Then if Kisaki-san becomes very successful in MgRonalds, it must be very amazing."

The daily revenue of the store in front of Hatagaya station always surpasses the previous year by 100%, Maou could also understand how abnormal this is.

Maou frequently thought that with Kisaki's ability, it was impossible for her to continue being stationed in this kind of small store and should manage a larger area.

For Maou, who wishes to be a full time employee, Kisaki has always been his goal, but he couldn't imagine that Kisaki actually haboured such great ambitions.

Even though Maou was awed until he momentarily forgot that he normally declares that he is going to conquer the world, Kisaki actually looked at Maou in surprise.

"What are you talking about. How is it possible in MgRonalds…"

"…Eh?"

"Ah…"

Maou felt that he seemed to have heard something which he shouldn't.

And Kisaki should be discovered it. It looks like Kisaki was really different from normal today.

"…Actually chatting with the employees even as a shop manager, I'm being such a bad example."

Kisaki quickly ended this topic, and awkwardly looked towards the explanation in Maou's hand.

"In short, if you want to catch up to my skills, why don't you try and participate? If it's Ma-kun, who has been a shift manager before, you shouldn't need to pay the lecture fees. Let me know if you want to participate."

"Al, alright…"

"Then I'll be going upstairs first. I'll leave the first floor to you."

Even though Kisaki acted like normal when she turned to go upstairs, but it feels as if her talking speed was a little faster than normal.

Most importantly, Maou did not miss the slight discrepancy in Kisaki's tone.

However, even so, he still prayed it was only his own imagination.

※

"Eh?"

Maou, who returned to the apartment, momentarily felt confused when he discovered that the lights of Suzuno's room on the second floor are still on.

Because Suzuno, as an inquisitor, always slept and woke early, so normally when Maou reached home, her room lights would have been turned off already.

"Hey, what's up with Suzuno."

Maou asked Ashiya, who had came to the porch to greet him.

"Welcome back, Demon King-sama. Sasaki-san came just now, and the two of them seems to be doing something now, I guess they should be practicing spells again?"

Ashiya replied naturally.

"Chi-chan? Shouldn't she have gone home after getting off work? It's already past midnight right now. What is that Suzuno doing, let her go home already."

Actually letting a high school girl stay out so late, as a Demon King, it looks like he would have to lecture her a bit.

Before Ashiya could stop him, Maou had already put his shoes back on and knocked on the door of room 202.

"Hey, Chi-chan, are you there? It's already past midnight, you should go home already."

"You're noisy, Demon King."

Suzuno looked out from the door with an unhappy look on her face. Seeing that the kimono she wore was simpler than normal, it should be the casual clothes she wore at home or her sleeping clothes.

As for Chiho, she was looking in their direction from within the room with a troubled look on her face.

"Do you think you're her guardian. I have already received approval from Chiho-dono's mother, she has arranged to stay at my place tonight."

"…O, oh, I see."

"That's right…I'm sorry."

Chiho, who had just parted ways with him at the store, was bowing in his direction and apologizing while in pajamas.

It looks like the luggage Chiho carried when she went back were the things she prepared to stay over in Suzuno's room.

"Uh, erhm, how should I put this, please don't push yourself, okay."

"Alright…"

"Even if you do not say it, I will also take good care of Chiho-dono. The training has already finished, and we were just talking happily about female topics. There's no need for you to interfere at all."

After saying this, Suzuno shut the door without waiting for Maou to reply.

"…what is this about female topics."

Maou mumbled unhappily and returned to the Demon Fortress feeling depressed.

"About that…Sasaki-san did come over here first to greet us and explained that she had gotten permission from her mother…"

He probably heard the conversation between Maou and Suzuno, Ashiya said this with a guilty look on his face, but Maou only waved his hand to dismiss him.

Glancing at Ashiya's back who was preparing supper with a gloomy contenance, Maou started to read the "MgRonalds Barista" explanation which he received from Kisaki.

"'Normality' huh, such a fated word."

"Why did you say such a thing all of a sudden."

Urushihara's sharp hearing picked up on Maou's mumble, and asked this.

"Hm? I just have a strong feeling that everyone has changed without being aware of it. Something like normality will not change at all, but only flows at a speed which the eye cannot see."

"Ah? What are you saying these all of a sudden. Even Maou has become strange?"

Urushihara laughed off the sadness Maou showed which was not Demon King like and all and said,

"But that is what makes it interesting, it would be strange if nothing changed at all."

"…I don't want to be told that by you the most."

Maou felt unhappy because his rare moment of sadness was actually concluded by a freeloading NEET.

"I think no one else would be able to as keenly aware of this feeling more than me."

"Then in order to be able to properly experience the changes in normality, why don't you help with the housework? Hm?"

At this moment, Ashiya also carried out rice dumplings filled with plum, dried fish and perilla as well as warmed up miso soup, and joined in the conversation of the two people, and Maou's sadness disappeared in the corner of his heart amongst his appetite and the quarrel of splitting the housework.

※

"But then again, I never thought that you'll be able to cause the holy magic to activate in a stable manner within a week. With this, perhaps you'll be able to start with the basic training for mental transmission."

"Really?"

Suzuno and Chiho held a glass cup filled with wheat tea with one hand and sat down facing each other next to the window.

Amongst the smell of the burning mosquito incense, the two people held fans in one hand and talked about things which had nothing to do with female topics.

"My club teacher had said before, when doing muscle training and flexibility exercises, if one is aware of the part of the body which moves during the exercise, then the effect will differ by a lot. So when I am shouting, I would always shout while paying attention to the changes within the body."

"Even so, it's not something which everyone can do, after all it will be a problem of feeling at that standard. If Chiho-dono was born in Ente Isla, you'll definitely become an outstanding warlock."

After saying her praises honestly, she intentionally showed a stern expression.

"Ah, but even then, I won't teach you spells other than mental transmission okay?"

"I know that. But I'm happy that I am able to get your praise."

Chiho drank one mouthful of wheat tea and looked at the summer night sky with a sigh.

"I'm not being anxious, but I still hope to be able to learn how to use mental transmission as early as possible-

while Suzuno-san and Yusa-san still have free time."

"Even though saying this is a bit much, but I'm quite free everyday, you know?"

Suzuno gave a wry smile. Even though she was a capable inquisitor in Ente Isla, but she is living a jobless life which is difficult to understand in Japan.

Especially since the reopening of the MgRonalds in front of Hatagaya sation, during the day, Maou would be near the archangel Sariel, who had the effect of suppressing the influence of the Demon World.

Because the chances of demons approaching Maou will be decreased as long as Maou stays within Sariel's range of influence, so Suzuno, who did not need to watch Maou, started to spend more and more time at home recently.

Even though behind the action of staying at home also includes watching and protecting Ashiya and Urushihara, but this job was not so demanding that she was unable to respond to Chiho's request.

"I don't mean it that way. But I feel…"

Chiho's gaze flickered as she looked at the sky, looking for a more appropriate explanation.

"Ever since that huge incident as Tokyo Tower, some things have become a little different from before."

"Some things…refer to?"

Suzuno raised an eyebrow, and drank a mouthful of wheat tea.

"Even though various commotions such as Sariel-san, Gabriel-san and the demons at Choshi have happened, but even so, Maou-san and Yusa-san have never quarreled directly right?"

Even though it feels that the two people should be arguing once they meet, but what Chiho wants to express should refer to battles where they really hurt each other.

"But ever since that incident at Tokyo Tower, didn't Yusa-san become a little strange?"

"…"

Chiho told Suzuno, that she had told Maou and Emi who had visited her about the memories which did not belong to her.

"Ever since then, Yusa-san and Maou-san seemed to be troubled over something…Suzuno-san, can you hear me out without getting angry?"

"This would have to depend on the contents."

Suzuno maintained a stable expression, and prompted Chiho to continue speaking in a bantering manner.

"Earlier, didn't everyone gather in Suzuno-san's room to eat, because a hole was caused in Maou-san's home?"

"Even though it's something which did not occur that long ago, but because a lot of things happened recently, so it feels like memories from a long time ago."

Suzuno and Chiho surveyed the whole room.

"Even though it's just my personal stubbornness, but I really feel that it would be good if everyone could forget the complicated matters of Ente Isla, and continue with that kind of normal life- Urushihara-san just caring about playing, causing Ashiya-san to get angry, and Suzuno-san having no choice but to clean up the scene, but because Maou-san spoilt Alas=Ramus too much, he would immediately get into an argument with a complaining Yusa-san…I feel that these things will not happen unless the relationship is very good…perhaps you may feel that I am too naïve…"

Chiho shrank back because she remembered the conflict she had with Suzuno in the past.

Even though Suzuno still remembered that incident, but today, she had no intentions to lecture Chiho. Rather than that, Suzuno started to feel a strong resonance towards this kind of thinking.

"It looks like I have fallen as well."

"Eh?"

"It's nothing, and then?"

The bladeness fan placed near the kitchen circulated the air within the room, causing the incense smoke to slowly drift outside.

"Okay…but Maou-san, Ashiya-san and Urushihara-san, are still demons who caused great suffering to the people of Ente Isla, Yusa-san and Suzuno-san also have to defeat Maou-san and the others…I always feel very uneasy, I'm worried that this happy normal life will be destroyed by a certain moment, have a tragic moment occur, and perhaps everyone will disappear in front of me."

"…"

"After that incident on Tokyo Tower, Yusa -san has been troubled over a certain issue. That probably, has something to do with the information I told her…in the past, as long as Yusa-san sees Maou-san, she would rebuke him on reflex, but recently, she always acts like she is thinking about something when she talks to him…"

When Suzuno was listening, she started to admire Chiho's observation ability.

From the way Chiho spoke, Maou and Emi shouldn't have thold Chiho the true meaning behind 'the memories which did not belong to her'.

However, Chiho, who thought of the two people as important, still easily sensed that that incident was the reason behind both their odd behaviours.

"In the end, whether it is the war in Ente Isla, or the splitting of demonic forces in the Demon World, aren't they incidents which occurred in a place with no direct relation to Yusa-san and Maou-san? But for example, the person who lent me powers, the memories hosted in my brain, Gabriel-san and the other angel attacked by me…it feels that everyone is forcefully dragging Yusa-san and Maou-san back to the original painful location bit by bit."

Without being aware of it, Chiho started to lower her hand, talking to the tatami.

It was certain that within Chiho's heart, she probably still hasn't sorted out her feelings and thoughts. Her tone sounded like she was fumbling for something by asking and answering her own questions.

"Chiho-san, I, ever since I came to Japan, I felt that the belief within my heart has become fainter."

"Eh?"

Suzuno's confession out of the blue caused Chiho to not follow the conversation.

"If God is really omnipotent, and everything on Earth is God's creation, then why isn't this world filled with people with kind hearts like Chiho-dono."

"Eh, th, there's nothing like that!"

Suddenly being praised so greatly like that, Chiho nearly spilled her wheat tea panicking from embarassement.

"Within the legends spead by the Church, there is a story called "Helorisas Scroll'. God commanded Herlorisas to take care of a scroll, and instructed him strictly never to open it. But in the end, Helorisas lost to his curiousity in the end and opened the scroll. Then he discovered that the various negative feelings gathered from all over the world was collected within it, and at the moment the scroll was opened, these negative feeelings materialized into languages and invaded human hearts. However, within the scroll remained the only thing which could suppress these feelings, 'Hope'."

"We also have a story called 'Pandora's Box' on our end, but the content of both series are similar."

"Thinking back carefully, the first time I doubted if God was really an absolute presence, was after I heard this story. If God is really omnipotent, then why would humans form negative feelings. And even though Helorisas lived in a world which not not filled with negative feelings, why would he develop a negative heart to disobey the command of God, this felt contradictory to me. Moreover, this feels like God pushed the responsibility of his bad management to humans, isn't this vexing?"

Suzuno said rude comments which were not inquisitor-like, and looked towards Chiho with a kind gaze.

"About that. Even so, I still cannot deny that there are people who do need religion in this world…or more like they need the existence of God."

"Being understanding of other opinions while maintaining one's own opinion, this is commendable. Maybe Chiho-dono should be worshipped as a god in future."

"Wh, what are you talking about!"

"What I mean is, when weak people lost the something they believe in, they need a more developed guidepost."

Suzuno finished the wheat tea in her cup and looked out of the window.

"Now, Emilia has lost her guidepost."

"Eh?"

"Let me give you an example. Hypotechnically, if Chiho-dono worked hard with all her might, forgoing food and sleep in order to qualify for your first choice of university, and kept at it without slacking, but when you headed to the exam venue with vigourous spirits on the day of the exam, you discover that only the exams held on that day have been changed into a flower arranging competition, what would you think?"

"What kind of example is that?"

Chiho, who was too worked up when she rebuked, was close to dropping her glass cup once again.

"So I said it's just an example, just an example. If the exam you expected suddenly changed into a difficult topic of a totally different nature, causing what you learnt after sacrificing everything to be useless, what will you feel?"

"Eh…?"

Even though her brain was unable to keep up with Suzuno's extremely off topic example, Chiho still thought about it seriously.

"B, but I don't understand flower arrangement at all, and using that kind of content to decide whether a person passes is really not common sense at all, but I might not want to participate at all…"

"But you should at least know how to use flowers to express something right. If the other party prepared various kind of flowers in advance, would you still be unable to do it?"

"That's true, but…"

"University itself is still able to let Chiho-dono learn what you want to learn, this doesn't change at all. It's just that the exam subject at that time is changed from humanities and sciences to flower arrangement."

"That, should just be an example right? The important point is, even though I am chasing after a target, but because of a totally uexpected reason, I started to feel lost and confused about that target right?"

"Chiho-dono is really acute. So if I do not raise this joke like example, you might treat this matter too seriously."

Suzuno smiled and looked towards the wall closer to the Demon Fortress.

"The Demon King is not the enemy which Emilia always wanted to take revenge against."

"…Eh?"

Chiho was unable to understand the meaning behind this simple explanation, so she once again expressed her uncertainty.

"Not only that, Emilia's father, who she thought was killed by the Demon Armym seems to be still alive. Even though Emilia seems to be chasing and fighting the Demon King like this because she wanted to take revenge for her father."

Emilia is the savior of Ente Isla, and has always been fighting in order to defeat the Demon King, and Chiho also knew about this.

"Logically, as long as she kills the Demon King, Emilia would be able to achieve her goal, and truly end her journey. However, her father is still alive, and Emilia has lost her guidepost because of this."

"W, why? Since Yusa-san's father is still alive, then there should be no need to force herself to kill Maou-san who is living in Japan, and she just has to find her father right?"

"Then why does Chiho-dono dislike flower arrangement?"

"…Ah."

Eve though Chiho still needed some time to understand the meaning behind Suzuno's words, but she still tried to reply,

"Because the things which I have done and believed, are all wasted…? Because all of this has become meaningless?"

"This is what should be felt normally. Even though other people are able to say flowery words like 'There is nothing is life which is wasted' or 'that experience will be useful in life one day', but the person himself is unable to be so open minded. Even if they are imprisoned by helplessness in the moment when they have to do flower arrangement is announced, and start to suspect what the worth of they have done so far is, who would be able to lecture that person."

"…"

Suzuno frowned sadly.

"What's worse is that, Emilia had already been betrayed by Ente Isla once."

Chiho remembered Emi's companions unexpectedly choosing to explain these things in the Demon Fortress.

"About that, is it referring to the Church lying by saying that Yusa-san is already dead?"

Suzuno nodded to affirm Chiho's statement.

"You are correct. If Ente Isla could give positive comments about Emilia's actions as the Hero, and allow her to receive the rewards she deserves, then Emilia could have used this support as backing to maintain her willpower in fighting the Demon King, letting him pay the price for the evil deeds he had done. However…"

Suzuno continued speaking with a dark expression,

"The reality is the opposite. The Church, with their strategic considerations, announced that Emilia is dead, and the people believed it. Including the Church, Ente Isla, who was saved by the Hero, judged that there was no need for the existence of a Hero after the end of the fighting with the Demon Army, and betrayed her."

Next, Olba, who knew that Emi was still alive, together with Heaven, set their eyes on the Holy Sword, and because they feared that she still had power after fighting the Demon King, sent assassins to bury her in the darkness.

"B, but aren't Emeralda -san and Alberto-san working hard to regain Yusa-san's reputation? Aren't they really amazing people in Ente Isla?"

Chiho tried to say this energetically, but Suzuno's expression did not change at all.

"But the results are not ideal. The authority and trustworthiness of the Church is that strong, and even Emeralda-san finds it hard to oppose the Church directly because she needs to worry about the reactions within the country. In reality, before I came here, there are already opinions appearing within the Church to brand Emeralda-san, who has repeatedly protested against the Church's opinions, as a traitor."

"How can this be…because, even though the one who is lying is…"

"It is the Chruch. But the Church cannot repeal the opinion which they have already stated. If the Church has stated that white is black, then white is black. That is our world, at least in the Western Continent."

Suzuno said in self-mockery, and poured more wheat tea into the glass cup.

Suzuno herself has already been disgusted with that kind of attitude with the Church.

After putting the wheat tea into the fridge, Suzuno, who returned to the window, sighed like she was readjusting her feelings.

"The reason for Emilia being able to fight as a Hero all this time, was because she had the goal of taking revenge on the Demon King who killed her father sooner or later. But in reality, that Demon King is not the killer of her father, and being unable to forgive the brutal actions of the Demon Army, the moral indignation she felt as a Hero was trampled upon by us who have been saved. But even so…"

"Even if she was told that the hatred and anger she held all this time has no meaning, she is unable to give up so easily right."

"But if she doesn't abandon these negative feelings, this time it will be Emilia who creates new sadness and hatred. So just use the memories of the victims, restore the fighting spirit of the Hero and fight the Demon King immediately!"

At this moment, it wasn't known what kind of expressions Emi and Maou would show. Even though it is just a hypothetical question, but Chiho still felt a strange bitter sense of pain.

"If the Demon King is challenged by someone, then Alsiel and Lucifer will not simply stand by and do nothing. However, the way they are now, there aren't a match for Emilia at all. Those three demons will disappear in this world. Can Chiho-dono forgive this?"

"I…"

Unable to forgive, but forgiveness must be given. But in the end, forgiveness still cannot be given. Forgive who?

"To me…Yusa-san is also an important person…"

"Emilia also understands that, which is why she is in a dilemma right now. Logically, to Emilia, the fact that her father still lives is very good news. But she must be disappointed at herself who is unable to feel happy honestly."

"Yusa-san…she didn't tell Emeralda-san and Alberto-san about this…?"

"How can she tell them. Even if the two people are able to understand Emilia's true intentions, do you think they will say 'Since your father is still alive, then give up fighting the Demon King'?"

With Emilia's personality, she definitely won't be able to accept it at all.

"Right now, Emilia doesn't even know what colour of flower to choose, and can only stand at one spot without moving."

Simply put, this is the reason why Emi is showing such a difficult to understand attitude to Maou.

The wavering in her heart made her unable to maintain the hostile distance and let it down, and in reaction to that, she ended up being more severe with Maou.

Emi, who is uable to find a place for her heart, lost her goal just like that.

"Perhaps because of that…she decided to teach Chiho-dono spells."

Suzuno suddenly looked back towards Chiho's forehead and said this.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Faced with the steady questioning, Suzuno used her finger holding the fan to point towards Chiho's head.

"The memories which Chiho-dono told Emilia…which is the man standing at the wheat fields; thinking about it normally, it should be Emilia's father. In addition, with regards to the term Aegis=Ala…"

Suzuno said so reluctantly.

"Aegis=Ala. In the Central Trading language of Ente Isla, it means 'Winged Blade'."

"Winged Blade?"

"Even though it cannot be understood by just looking at the words. But with us, there is someone whose name has something to do with 'Wings'."

Chiho, who immediately thought of the answer, sucked in a breath.

"…Alas=Ramus-chan…her name seems to be 'Winged Branch' right?"

Suzuno nodded, her face filled with admiration.

"That's right, there is an 80 to 90 percent chance that Aegis=Ala is a term related to Alas=Ramus or the 'Yesod' fragment. Kameo seemed to have mentioned that there are two Holy Swords."

Suzuno said for confirmation, and Chiho also nodded after hearing this.

"Perhaps this term Ageis=Ala, is the name of the other Holy Sword…no, perhaps it refers to an existence within the sword. If so, to Emilia, her father still being alive, Alas=Ramus appearing at the Demon Fortress, herself having the 'Evolving Holy Sword, One Wing', as well as Chiho-dono's ring, no matter how you think about it, these things happening around her are planned by someone beforehand, and the initiator might just be…"

Even if the last part of the sentence is not said, Chiho, who had witnessed every battle occurring in Japan, also knew the answer.

"Yusa-san's…mother?"

When Emi was in the hospital, she had subconsciously said one sentence-

"… **why…even though she is watching from the sidelines, why hasn't she come to find me yet…"**

Within those words which she squeezed out with effort, what kind of thoughts were embodied within them.

"Whether is it Sariel-sama, Gabriel, Raguel, Kameo, or Ciriatto, perhaps even Barbariccia and Olba-sama, can be said to have been manipulated by Emilia's mother in some way. No, perhaps the whole of Ente Isla is like that. After all, a war revolving around Emilia's holy sword is occurring now in Ente Isla. Chiho-dono, if it was you, how would you feel?"

"About what?"

"If Chiho-dono's mother left the house since you were wrong, never returned at all, and spread seeds of commotion everywhere which will implicate your family, friends, other people, or even the whole world, then pushed all the responsibility to Chiho-dono."

Chiho, who was asked this, tried to imagine.

If her own mother is actually a spy of a certain country, and after entering a loveless marriage with her father, her mother left her in Japan and left home, then constantly manipulated various conflicts in the background causing many people to die, and someday suddenly sent a letter to her with 'the fate of the world lies with you' written on it, throwing her into a war between terrorists with their sights on nuclear weapons, undergoing training strict and harsh enough to numb the spirit, becoming a member of the American Special Operations Team well known all over

the world, then after finding out that her father is actually the mastermind behind all the incidents, and her mother, after a process filled with fresh blood and tragedy, was hit by a bullet in a battle to stop her father, and died in her arms after entrusting everything to her.

"The only one who can stop father is me…I will not hesitate even if I have to perish together with him!"

"Why has it turned out like that, and where does your honourable father fit into all this."

Chiho blinked because of Suzuno's rebuttal, and then franctically pulled herself back to reality from her imagined Hollywood movie.

"Well, in short."

Even though the atmosphere was overwhelmed by Chiho's active imagination, Suzuno still coughed once and said,

"Because she is facing this situation, so Emilia is unable to act like her usual self. Considering the method of teaching Chiho-dono self defense, not only will it guarantee the safety of Chiho-dono, it can also be a change of pace for Emilia, of course, I had no reasons to strongly protest against this. Even though these words might cause Emilia to get angry."

Suzuno said with a wry smile.

"However Emilia, until now, has only being driven on by the thoughts of revenge and duty, and did not have the time to think or be troubled over her way of life. However, just from the result, it can be said because Emilia came to Japan, she received the chance to be able to re-think her way of life."

Suzuno stood up and took Chiho's and her empty glass to the vanity for soaking in water.

"In conclusion, it's best not to have Emilia and the Demon King interact for the time being. Luckily, MgRonalds has reopened, with this, I, Emilia and the Demon King would not need to be as wary again."

"Eh, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember those demons who attacked Choshi? It seems that a group of demons led by Barbariccia went separate ways from Kameo, and attacked Ente Isla once again under command of Olba-sama."

"Eh? Is, is it alright like that?"

The demons of the Demon World breaking away from the command of Demon King Maou and creating a new army, and actually being commanded by Olba from the shadows, isn't that a very serious situation?

"This is something to be worried about. But compared to the invasion now, Emilia and I are more worried about Maou and Alsiel being kidnapped by those demons and brought to Ente Isla to become the leader of the new Demon Army. Even if the Demon King seems to be unhappy with the actions of Barbariccia, but we still can't let our guard down."

"O, oh…"

Chiho was unable to understand why this situation, which made others feel like it was bad just hearing about it, had anything to do with the reopening of MgRonalds.

"Isn't Sariel-sama at the Kentucky opposite? Even though there is also unstable conduct from the angels, but their actions had nothing to do with Barbariccia's group. If they wish to attack the Demon King while he is at work, then it would definitely involve Manager Kisaki, if so, Sariel-sama will definitely not ignore this. Even though I am rather apologetic towards Manager Kisaki for one sidedly giving her the responsibility of being something like a defense mechanism."

"Ah…"

"Of course, I do not feel that Sariel-sama and the Demon King will be standing on the same line, but as long as the Demons discover the holy magic presence at the level of Sariel-sama, they might be too afraid to approach. No matter how Olba-sama and those demons evaluate, they should not want to take the risk of provoking an archangel. If they're not careful, Heaven might end up making Barbariccia their target."

Chihio tried to imagine what kind of standing Sariel had in Suzuno's plans.

The important thing is the hope that Sariel, who had no direct relation to Olba and Barbariccia, would be able to have a deterring influence.

And one the keys is Sariel's deep affection for Kisaki.

Chiho, who instantly understood the situation, subconsciously commented because she remembered a certain incident,

"Ah…th, then the situation right now, might be a bit bad."

"What?"

Suzuno, in the kitchen, turned around and asked in confusion.

"Sa, Sariel-san… right now, might be unable to fight no matter what happens."

To Suzuno, Chiho's words were like a bolt out of the blue.

"Wh, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ac, actually, the day before we went to Choshi…"

Chiho told Suzuno, that Kisaki, after seeing the scene of Sariel harassing Chiho, forbidden him from entering MgRonalds, and Sariel had entered a good-for-nothing state because of the overly huge shock.

"After that, even though I have seen Sariel-san a few times, but everytime he always showed a depressed expression which can make others think 'so people can also be depressed to this point', even if he wore the striking Kentucky uniform and goes out, his presence is so weak a dog took him for a telephone poke and peed on him."

As this situation really sounded so pathetic, Suzuno was momentarily stunned in disbelief.

At the same time, a worrying memory surfaced in Suzuno's mind.

Suzuno remembered the strangely weak reaction she found when she transmitted a sonar at Yoyogi Docodemo Tower during the commotion caused by Gabriel and Raguel.

"Hahaha, st, stop with the jokes. No matter how he fell, he's still an archangel yeah? How can it be…"

Even so, Suzuno still confirmed it again because she found it hard to believe, Chiho shook her head with a pained expression and replied,

"And that was a Chihuahua."

Not only can this not be considered an answer, it was also the most unimportant information to date.

※

"Welcome, there's a clearer menu here."

The next day. Even though the time not being dinnertime yet is a factor, but Kentucky at Hatagaya station was only half filled with customers.

Even so, the atmosphere within the store was still very bright, the female employees at the counter also greeted Chiho and the rest with cheerful voices.

To make it easier for the customers to see, the newly fried chicken were clearly placed behind the counter to whet the appetite, however it was a pity that these three new female customers did not come for the chicken.

After Chiho, Emi and Suzuno ordered three cups of iced coffee, they took up seats near the counter and entrance, looking within the store for signs of Sariel.

"He's not here. Is he at the back? Or in the kitchen or second floor."

"I hope it's not like he's not in the store…"

It was until today did Emi hear the shocking news from Chiho, and so she rushed here once she got off work.

As Emi also placed her expectations on Sariel, and hoped that he is able to cause a strong deterrant effect for the Demon King or the forces of Ente Isla, so she naturally was unable to ignore him entering a good-for-nothing state because he was dumped by Kisaki.

"No, even though it's weak, but there are traces of him somewhere within the store. Perhaps he is hidden in the cervices or shadow of the furniture."

Even though it's not as if they are looking for pests at home, but after hearing Suzuno's words, Emi naturally surveyed her surroundings.

"It's true…but to only sense this standard of power even though we're nearby, it looks like his situation is really bad."

Chiho did not know how the two people sensed Sariel's existence.

"Is this also a spell effect?"

After Chiho asked this, she discovered both of them looking at each other with trobled expressions.

"It's…a bit different from spells."

"This can only be described as using one's feeling…that's right, Chiho-dono, do you remember when the Demon King transformed above the Metropolian building and caused you to find it a bit difficult to breathe?"

"Ye, yeah."

Chiho remembered that during the battle with Sariel, she had breathing difficulties because she could not resist Maou's demonic magic after his transformation, and was protected by Suzuno's barrier.

"Even if you're not particularly skilled in spells, your body condition will still change because you sensed demonic magic right? We have simply trained that feeling, and sharpened it through experience."

"Don't you feel that there is a strange feeling here?"

Emi suddenly pointed directly between Chiho's eyebrows.

Chiho shifted her line of sight to Emi's fingertip on reflex, then she felt a slight pressure like the cumulation of blood in a place which she couldn't name, whether it was the muscle between her brows, skull or nerves.

"Ye,yeah there is, I keep feeling there is an unclear feeling. Augh."

Chiho couldn't help but rub her forehead.

"Even though though holy magic is harmless to the human body, but it will still transmit traces resembling presence. So it works as long as you look in the general direction…"

"Shh, he appeared!"

Chiho nodded in response to Emi's explanation with an uncomfortable expression on her face, then tilted her head upwards because of Suzuno's reminder.

The small sized Sariel, wearing a suit, was really standing in the direction which Suzuno had looked towards.

However-

"So gloomy…"

"He really looks like a totally different person from before."

The change in Sariel's appearance was really huge enough for Chiho and Emi to subsconciously show a blank expression.

From those ghost like steps to the gaunt face, the playboy aura where he wants to flirt with every girl he sees from before could not be sensed at all.

As he had gotten fatter because of his biased preference of eating MgRonalds 3 times a day, his slimmed down appearance looks even unhealthier.

"Thank you for the hard work."

And without even knowing if he heard his employee's greeting, Sariel walked out of the store door without any reaction at all.

"What should we do?"

"It's obvious, of course we chase after him."

"Wh, why do we chase after him?"

The three of them got up frantically, and left Kentucky chasing after Sariel.

Sariel, who walked without energy, wasn't that fast, it looks like losing him is not a worry.

"It looks like before anything troublesome happens, we have to find a way to lift his spirits."

"For me, I already think the situation is troublesome enough now…it's hard to handle him."

"If possible, it's best we talk to him when no one else is around. Let's follow behind him first, if he plans to go home, then we can just intrude into his house."

"That's true. Even if a battle unfortunately occurs, Alas=Ramus should be able to handle his sickle."

The Hero and the Inquisitor discussed what sounds like the dangerous topic of burglary, causing Chiho to break out in cold sweat because of this, then as if she suddenly remembered something, she flipped open her mobile phone to confirm the time.

"Ah…it's already 6 o' clock…"

Because of this sentence, Emi looked towards the MgRonalds opposite.

"Is that so, Chiho has to work later?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry…I don't think I'll be able to make it if I went there first and came back…"

"Sorry, it's because I am unable to get off work earlier."

"Don't be, Yusa-san has a job as well, so don't worry about it. However…"

"I know. We'll follow first to see the situation. Chiho-dono should do her best at work today."

"Alright, I'm sorry, being unable to help."

"It's nothing like that. Because of Chiho, we know that that idiot angel has become so pathetic, what comes next is our job."

Emi spoke to assure Chiho, who was feeling down.

After saying farewell to Chiho in front of Kentucky, Emi and Suzuno started to follow Sariel, who walked listlessly.

Both of them used their mobile phone GPS function to confirm the route while passing through the shopping street, after walking past the pedestrian path, they reached an old residential district. And walking further up, they could see an apartment.

"Is it that block?"

Even looking from afar, they could see that the exterior of Sariel's target apartment is very new.

Even though it's a low story apartment with land use restriction problems, but from the window design, it can be seen that the partitions within are more spacious then Emi's room.

From the fact that the front had a single straight two way road which looks like it has a lot of traffic volume, and that the first floor is leased to shops, this place does have a city apartment feel.

One of the two leased shops, is a small convenience store which sells fresh foods.

"It seems to be really convenient for rainy days."

Suzuno voiced her thoughts filled with daily living.

As for the other side, it was an empty store with a lease notice attached to it, from the atmosphere given off by the exterior fixtures left behind, Emi could deduce that this originally was a café.

Sariel, who looked like he didn't notice Emi and Suzuno, crossed the pedestrian crossing and walked straight to the entrance of the apartment.

"It looks like this is the place. What is this Heaven's Chateau…"

Heaven's Chateau, Hatagaya.

Just as Emi felt dissatisfied about the ironic name of the apartment, she suddenly gasped,

"Eh?"

"What is it?"

Even though the two people intentionally missed a green light to avoid being noticed by Sariel, but Emi widened her eyes because she saw a familiar person who actually walked out from the convenience store below Sariel's apartment.

That person did not walk in the direction of Emi and Suzuno, and only walked along the path. Emi instantly thought that if they brushed past each other, she should give a greeting, so she temporarily set her line of sight on the other party.

"What is it?"

"You didn't notice because she's wearing casual clothing? That person is the shop manager of MgRonalds. Kisaki-san, is it?"

Suzuno heard this and looked over following Emi's line of sight, but that person had already crossed the next pedestrian crossing, and left their range of sight.

"Kisaki-san…why would she come to this apartment?"

"…Who knows? I do think it should have nothing to do with Sariel."

"But, are there any other possible reasons?"

"B, but if it is like that, then Sariel shouldn't be in this gray-man state right?"

"Th, that's true."

Just as Emi and Suzuno were discussing feverntly-

""Ah!""

The traffic signal had already changed into a green light without them noticing, and when they did, it was already flashing.

""…Ugh!""

The two people, who decided to frantically cross, had only taken one step when the signal changed completely to red, and they could only stop in their steps.

"…It should be impossible. I don't think Kisaki -san will take notice of a person like Sariel-sama. And according to Chiho-dono's information, Sariel-sama became like this because of Kisaki-san's cold treatment right?"

"That's true…even though I never really spoke to Kisaki-san directly, but from the impressions I get from what I hear from the Demon King and Chiho, she shouldn't be interested in weak men who are troubled to this extent once they are dumped."

Emi and Suzuno, just like this, temporarily became engrossed in their complex emotions.

"Sigh, let's think about this at a later time. It is still more important to make sure of Sariel-sama's condition."

"I wonder if we can get his room number from the mailbox. Ah, but what if an automatic lock is being used?"

Since it's a new apartment, then it's possible that they can only enter after getting the resident's permission. If the target is just Sariel alone, then the two of them will not feel any guilt if even they barge in directly, but they cannot cause trouble to other residents because of this.

Just as the both of them were thinking of other methods to be able to enter Sariel's home in a reliable and convenient manner-

""Ah!""

Emi and Suzuno cried out at the same time.

They didn't think that the key person Sariel, actually walked out from the apartment once again.

Even though the suit he was originally wearing is able to barely keep his normal appearance, but once he changed into sports wear and a wrinked T-shirt, it was really difficult to compliment.

"Messy clothes are the proof of a dilapidated heart."

Suzuno voiced an unnecessary opinion, it looks like Sariel had something to do and walked towards the convenience store which Kisaki had just walked out of.

"From his state, Kisaki-san shouldn't have come to look for Sariel."

"That's right. Emilia, it's a green light now, it's rare for him to come out by himself, we better catch him quickly…"

Suzuno had not finished her sentence when the traffic signal changed to green, just as the both of them decided to walk across the pedestrian crossing quickly-

"!"

Sariel stopped in his steps in front of the convenience store.

"?"

Don't tell me he discovered that he was being followed? Even though to Emi and Suzuno, who intended to look for Sariel, it didn't matter even if they were discovered, but he showed no signs of noticing this side.

"…Sariel…sama?"

Suzuno gingerly initiated a conversation with Sariel, standing stunned in front of the convenience store.

"…My…goddess…"

"Eh?"

"Was my goddess just here?"

"Uwahhhh!"

Sariel, with bloodshot eyes, suddenly turned agitatedly and grabbed both of Suzuno's arms with force.

Suzuno panicked because of Sariel's sudden violent action.

"What are you doing! Let go of Bell quickly!"

"Answer me, Crestia Bell! She's here right! My most beloved goddess was here just now right?"

"Pl, please calm down, Sariel-sama! T, the goddess you're referring to, is it MgRonald's Manager Kisaki?"

"Is, is she here?"

Once Suzuno said this in confirmation, Sariel's attitude suddenly softened and looked at Suzuno and Emi with a pleading gaze.

"So what if she's here! Anyway, let go of Bell quickly! If not, I'll call the police!"

Even if it's the police, they should be able to handle the Hero and an Archangel, however Sariel, in an action more honestly than imagined, just let go of Suzuno.

"No…she's here…I can feel it."

Sariel's words were filled with sadness, such that even the harassed Suzuno couldn't help but feel pity for him.

"This is the smell of my goddess…the smell of coffee made by my goddess's hands."

"Disgusting!"

Emi, who couldn't take it, mercilessly criticized, Sariel slowly sat on the ground.

"Ahh…she was actually in a place I could reach just now…if only time can be turned back…ahh…"

"Hey, Bell, what's wrong with this guy?"

"I don't know. Even though I don't know, someone might call the police if this goes on. Sariel-sama, for now, please stand up first."

"…Yeah, I'm sorry, I lost control of myself. I'm not buying things anymore, once I think about my goddess, I don't have the mood anymore."

Emi and Suzuno silently watched Sariel unsteadily walk back to the apartment.

The two of them decided that it would be best to just affirm Sariel's current state and residential address for today. Even though there are other things which they wish to ask about, but right now, it looks like Sariel cannot be communicated with at all.

"Room 302 huh."

From outside, Emi and Suzuno confirmed the mailbox which Sariel checked, and decided to return home.

But it looks like Sariel's state was worse than imagined.

Even though they know the reason for this is being dumped by Kisaki, so logically, they just have to think of ways to repair their relationship, but Emi and Suzuno only met Kisaki a few times, so they won't have any way to ask her to forgive Sariel.

[Image of shouting Sariel]

But if this goes on, Sariel would not carry out his function of being a defense mechanism, which would give the demons a chance.

"…Why do we have to go through such headache inducing things for the sake of protecting the Demon King."

Emi mumbed with complex feeling in a volume which Suzuno couldn't hear.

※

"Eh? Kisaki-san didn't come today?"

When Chiho changed and got ready for work, she discovered that Kisaki was nowhere to be seen in the shop.

After asking her work senior at the counter-

"She said she wanted to go out during break time, now Maou is taking care of the second floor."

Chiho received this answer.

"Is that so? That's nice, I also wish to go to the second floor soon."

Even though she said to Maou that she had no confidence a few days ago, Chiho still wanted to man the counter of the new operation model.

But that work senior gave a wry smile and said,

"Is that so? After drinking the coffee made by Kisaki-san, I don't wish to go up to the second floor anymore. If someone complains that the taste is dfferent from Kisaki-san, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Such a thing may happen."

Chiho gave a wry smile because everyone was thinking of the same thing. Following that-

"Hey, what do you mean by complain, it should be customer's opinion."

It wasn't known when she came back, they only saw her, with her employee vest and hat taken off, with a sunlight resistant shawl draped over her shirt, standing there holding a plastic bag from the convenience store.

"Ah, welcome back. You returned quickly."

"Hello, Kisaki-san. Did you go out just now?"

"I had some private matters to handle. I'm sorry, I wish to stay in the employee room for the time being. Everything should be alright on the second floor right?"

"Yeah, Maou is barely able to handle it."

Kisaki glanced at the monitor showing the situation on the second floor.

"Yeah, but we have to let everyone be able to go to the second floor sooner or later, or else I wouldn't be able to arrange shifts."

"Then again, Maou seemed to have mentioned a kind of specialized MdCafe license?"

"License?"

The work senpai said something unexpected, after Kisaki glanced at him, she nodded nonchalantly.

"It's not as if you can't enter MdCafe without it. But at least, those people who participated in the lecture, would be able to obtain a rather cool looking accreditation certificate."

"Accrediation certificate…is it the thing placed on the second floor with Kisaki-san's photo on it?"

"That's right. That is only for placing within the store, with just that, customers would know that there is a professional employee within the store."

Because she didn't pay attention to the contents, Chiho had always though that the certificate with Kisaki's photo, is a certificate of the branch store in charge.

Kisaki printed out the explanation given to Maou and passed it to the two people.

"MgRonalds Barista…Maou-san plans to take this?"

"Yeah. He registered for this lecture very quickly. If all of you are interested, do you want to take part?"

"Would I be able to brew coffee like Kisaki-san's if I participate in this?"

Chiho casually asked as she read the explanation, and Kisaki hesitated a bit when she replied.

"…At least, it should become a bit more similar."

"Looks like it still won't even be close."

Her work senior did not look that interested, probably because she sensed something in Kisaki's words for her to feel a self-conceited confidence.

Chiho thought about it for a while, nodded, looked up and said,

"Can I participate as well? Even though it says a certain standard of work experience is necessary on it."

"It'll be fine as long as there is a recommendation from the branch store in charge. For Chi-chan's case, because you're not a permanent employee like Maa-kun with shift manager experience, so the lecture fee cannot be subsidized, if you don't mind even then…"

"It seems interesting, I wish to take part and see."

"Is that so. Then please stamp on this application form, and submit it tomorrow. If the registration is done now, you should still be able to attend the same class as Maa-kun."

"I understand, thank you."

After folding up the registration form carefully, she walked to the employee room and put it into her bag.

Wanting to train her techniques and knowledge as a MgRonalds employee, this wish is not fake.

However, Chiho still has another motive.

"…I wonder what Maou-san is actually thinking."

Chiho wanted to find a place where Emi, Ashiya, or even where all the Japanese without any relations to Ente Isla were not around to confirm Maou's views about the current situation.

Even though the answer to Chiho's confession is still not hold, but not because she was self-conceited, Chiho believed that Maou must like the normal daily life where she is present.

When Chiho found out that Emi was troubled about the future when she lodged in Suzuno's rooms, Chiho was suddenly curious about what Maou thought.

Thinking about it carefully, from the beginning, Maou wasn't that hostile to Emi.

Even though he tried to destoy human society and conquer the world, but right now, Maou living in Japan did not seem to hate humans.

Even though it's not as if she couldn't go to the Demon King and ask Maou out, but Suzuno would definitely grow suspicious because of this.

Including the fact that Emi is unable to feel hostile towards Maou, about the Demon Army starting a war in Ente Isla in the place Maou didn't know, the situation of Chiho planning to learn spells which did not exist in Japan, and the normal daily life which was starting to change, what did Maou think about these.

Chiho wanted to choose a time when there are only two of them, and hear the answer from Maou's mouth.

Only two of them…only two of them…?

"Is, isn't that a da…"

"Are you troubled by anything?"

"Yeh?"

Chiho, whose thoughts moved further and further away from their original direction, jumped because someone suddenly initiated a conversation with her.

Looking back, Chiho's gaze met with Kisaki, who came in from behind, currently leaning against the table and eating something like a convenience store sandwich.

"Mumbling to yourself after keeping the registration form, you deserved it. If you forget that it's working hours right now, I would be troubled you know?"

"Ah, did, did I zone out for that long?"

Chiho, blushing, patted her own cheeks because she was overly embarrassed.

"To the point which one who feel that it's not like the normal Chi-chan at all."

Kisaki gave a wry smile and drank a mouthful of the PET bottle red tea.

"Do you have to take academic tests after the end of the summer holidays?"

"Eh, why do you ask that?"

Chiho was confused because of the sudden question.

"Oh my, because you look like you are troubled recently. Even though it's the same now, but even since the reopening, Chi-chan has been showing an expression reserved for people who have reached a bottleneck. And when you laugh, your eyebrows don't move at all.

Even though she intentionally hid her own worries, but she was still easily seen through by Kisaki, who logically should not know anything, it looks like she is really a simple person.

"It's really easy to see. Even though this isn't like me, but I feel rather anxious lately as well. At times like this, strangely, the sense for the same feelings will be particularly sensitive."

"Kisaki-san can also feel anxious as well? It's difficult to imagine."

"Hey hey hey, I'm a person too you know? Of course I have times when I feel anxious. Sigh, even though I frequently bear in mind that when I take action, I have to show as if I am not lost about the way I live."

Kisaki took a big bite of the sandwich, and matching it with the red tea, swallowed it in one gulp.

"Let me give one piece of advice to a young person of 10 plus years from a life senior around 30 years old. Everything will work out in the end. As long as it doesn't concern lives, it's not so easy to meet things which are irreversible."

"Is that so?"

"Even though you will not fail as long as you do not take action, but if so, nothing will change. On the contrary, as long as you're willing to take action, change will happen regardless of whether you succeed or fail. If you're afraid of change, then it would be painful to live in this era."

"But…I'm not…afraid of change…"

After Kisaki saw the troubled Chiho, she nodded lightly.

"If you're unable to immediately find an answer after troubling over it, then focus your attention to the work in front of you. What Chi-chan should do right now is the MgRonalds job in front of you."

"Ah, th, that's right. I, I'm sorry, actually lazing around here."

After looking at the clock, Chiho discovered that she was feeling vexed in the employee room for almost 10 minutes.

Watching Chiho's back as she frantically ran out of the employee room, Kisaki swiftly took out the employees' interview resumes from the drawer.

"Hm…"

As she read Chiho's resume, Kisaki thought about Maou, who was currently working on the second floor.

"Chi-chan also wishes to participate in that lecture?"

Maou heard from Kisaki, who had ended her break and returned to work, the news that Chiho also wished to participate in the MgRonalds Barista lecture.

"Yeah, and she'll be taking it on the same day as Maa-kun, it's a rare chance, the both of you should just attend it together."

"That's true, let's arrange it that way then."

Kisaki lowered her head to look towards Maou, who answered in a relaxed manner and suddenly asked,

"Oh yes, Maa-kun, do you know when Chi-chan's birthday is?"

"Eh, no, I don't know."

Even if he felt a little confused, Maou still immediately answered Kisaki's sudden question.

Seeing Kisaki's rather reproachful expression, Maou immediately knew he said something wrong.

"I wonder if you're too dense, or if Chi-chan is a late bloomer, it's so difficult to tell."

"Ah?"

Maou's airheaded answer caused Kisaki to shake her head like she had given up.

"I can only tell you that it's coming. After all, in this age, we can't carelessly leak the personal data of employees."

"Is that so?"

Of course, Maou knew that in the common knowledge of Japan, there is a habit for celebrating birthdays. However, even so, he never paid much attention to the birthdays of other people.

"I'm not sure why, but recently, every time I see both of you, I feel that Chi-chan has helped Maa-kun more than any of the others. Just treat is as a reciprocation of her usual caringness, and show me your manliness."

"Y, yeah…"

"Anyway, the reason why Chi-chan has been acting so strange lately, it must have something to do with you right?"

"!"

Maou couldn't help but look up towards Kisaki's side profile.

Even though Maou didn't think that Chiho would tell Kisaki the truth, but it looks like even the Demon King, couldn't hide anything from Kisaki.

"I know even if both of you do not say anything. It feels as if the atmosphere betwee the two of you have changed a lot before the reopening."

"…Is, is that so?"

"It's not a bad thing. Humans will be lost and troubled no matter how old they are. But whether there is anyone next of them during these times would cause a huge difference in the results."

Kisaki, who showed a sly smile, nudged Maou with her elbow.

"Occasionally, you should take the initiative and help Chi-chan solve her troubles. There will be a lot of points like this too."

"…Kisaki-san, sometimes gives the impression of an old uncle."

Maou retaliated with all his might, but Kisaki nonchalantly answered,

"This is also a way of handling matters. As long as a woman's personality changes to that of an old uncle, a lot of trouble will be saved. Even though it's difficult to find a partner that way."

It was difficult to react to this question.

"Anyway, as long as you can get the MgRonalds Barista license, then the people who can man the second floor will increase. Eve though it shouldn't be that difficult, but go there and learn well."

"I understand."

Perhaps she felt Maou's hesitation, Kisaki continued on with the topic.

"But a gift…what kind of gift should be given?"

Even in Maou's eyes, compared to the girls similar in age, Chiho's character was obviously cultivated in a more wholesome manner, so giving her something too feminine may be too impractical.

"Thinking about practicality, it should be 10kg of rice and salad dressing gift box."

"It's not as if it's the Ghost Festival!"

Kisaki rebuked in a dumbfounded manner.

"But for accessories, the taste differs from person to person, even if I want to give her recently popular books, Chi-chan might already have it, but even so, wouldn't giving flowers make it easy for people to misunderstand?"

"True, based on the subtle distance between the two of you, perhaps there is some difficulty."

Kisaki also thought about it a bit, but of course, she had no intentions of telling Maou the answer.

"To put it in a more extreme manner, for things like gifts, it is best for the other party to be able to use it, if you put too much thought into it, it might cause a burden to the other party in the end, the important thing is the intentions. Just pour your feelings into it and choose one appropriately."

At this moment, a new customer approached while directing the airconditioning to his face. From how the customer did not order anything downstairs, he should be a customer of MdCafe.

Even though Maou had never spoken directly with that customer, from his face, Maou could confirm that he is one of the regulars before the renovation.

Even though it is the height of summer now, and that customer looked covered in sweat, but everytime he orders white gold roasted coffee, he would insist on 'a hot one' and would never drink iced coffee.

In Maou's heart, he secretly gave him a nickname of 'Hot Coffee-san'.

"Welcome."

Kisaki and Maou bowed respectfully in unison.

"Medium sized Cappucino, hot one."

Following his habits, the customer ordered hot coffee and Maou couldn't help but smile.

"I understand. Do you need anything else?"

After Maou helped the customer take his order, he ran towards Kisaki.

"300 yen in total…I received 5000 yen. Please check."

By MgRonalds' rules, when high value bills are received during payment, they have to ask other employees to confirm the number of bills when giving change.

Kisaki turned around at Maou's request, for unknown reasons, she was rubbing the bottom of the specialized MdCafe mugs placed on the rack in order with her fingertips.

"No problem."

Kisaki touched the coffee mugs as she confirmed Maou's change.

Just as Maou handed the bills and small change to the customer, Kisaki suddenly said,

"If you don't mind, please wait at your seat, we will send it over to you later."

After the working class guy took the number plate, he looked for a new coffee seat which looks comfortable and bouncy and sat down.

After confirming the customer's location, he used the corner of his eye to watch Kisaki's actions when brewing coffee.

Kisaki, who took a cup out from the middle of the rack, for unknown reasons, started washing the cup with the hot water used to brew the red tea.

After the whole cup was doused in hot water, Kisaki used her thumb to touch the spot above the handle.

She nodded like she understood something, and then walked towards the coffee machine, and following the orders, placed the coffee beans used for Cappucino into the coffee machine to extract concentrated coffee. After adding the milk bubbles beaten out by the steam powered milk bubble machine, the Cappucino which Maou had followed the standard operating procedure to brew everytime was done.

"Yeah."

Kisaki nodded in satisfaction, she personally walked to the customer seating area, picked up the number plate and placed the mug on the table.

Maou stared at the customer without tearing his gaze away.

Hot Coffee-san, who looks like he just wants to rest, took his mobile phone from out of his pocket, looking at the screen on his mobile phone, not even giving the mug a glance.

"…?"

However, after one mouthful, his action of returning the mug to the table stopped.

His gaze left his mobile phone, and moved the mug which he wanted to put on his table to his mouth.

Seeing Hot Coffee-san willing to put down the mug only after drinking a mouthful larger than the first one, Maou slowly understood that the taste of that Cappucino is very different from his.

"I wonder what is the difference…"

After he participated in the MgRonalds Barista lecture, he wondered if he would be able to unravel the mystery a little.

Seeing Kisaki walk back with a look of satisfaction on her face, Maou couldn't dispel the uneasiness in his heart.

※

10pm at night, Maou, who had worked from morning till now, started to make preparations to go home together with Chiho.

The two people left the store under the gaze of Kisaki, who looked rather happy.

"Then let's go back."

"Alright!"

The route home for Chiho and Maou was the same until the halfway point.

Chiho, who did not know beforehand that Maou's shift ended earlier, thought that she might not have to wait until the day of the Barista lecture, perhaps she might find time to talk properly with Maou today.

"…"

However, when Maou took Dullahan II out from the parking lot, he suddenly showed an expression like he had expected to drink wheat tea, but made a mistake and drank soba sauce instead.

"Oh my, the two of you have got off work already?"

"…Don't misunderstand, we're not waiting for you." Suzuno and Emi said boldly in a thick skinned manner.

No matter what they thought, the both of them are waiting for Maou and the rest to come out.

From the fact that the two of them are still nearby at this time, Chiho could deduce that Sariel didn't revive that quickly after all.

Suzuno and Emi probably stayed here to keep watch to prevent Maou from falling into the hands of the demons of Ente Isla.

But from Maou's viewpoint, he did not remember doing anything which would cause Emi and Suzuno to suddenly bother him, so he sighed like he had give up and said,

"What business do you have?"

"Didn't I say before that it's not to wait for you." "…Yusa-san?"

Chiho suddenly sensed that something seemed to be different from normal.

Even though Emi's normal tone of voice towards Maou isn't that good to begin with, but there was something a bit different today.

"Emilia is correct, the person we are looking for is actually at Sentucky. Even though the issue was settled earlier, but we have been chatting about female topics afterwards."

"Do you like the term, female topics, that much?"

Maou threw Emi a gaze of confirmation in a fed up manner.

"Have you done anything before which will cause us to have to find you?" Having seen said that by Emi, the Hero, Maou, the Demon King-

"Sigh, too many to count."

He could only answer in this manner. "…That so."

"Ah?"

Logically, if it was Emi in the past, it wouldn't be strange even if she shouted 'Then go and die' to Maou on the spot, however she looked away slightly in a bored manner and said,

"Then what business do you think we have with you?" "Ah?"

Maou's eyes widened because her direction of rebuttal was too unexpected. Looking over following Maou's eyes and line of sight, Chiho finally realized it. Today, Emi had not looked at Maou's eyes at all.

Normally, Emi would have aimed directly at Maou, whether it was her gaze, hostility or finger, but this time she avoided Maou completely.

"Uh…about that, how should I put it."

No knowing if he discovered the strangeness in Emi's attitude, Maou scratched his head and said,

"Because I am going home together with Chi-chan, so you're worried I would do something inappropriate on the way."

"You, who cannot look up in front of Chiho's mother, would you be able to do such a thing?"

"…or you're worried that I'll do something bad on the second floor which cannot be seen from Sentucky or the bookstore opposite."

"You obviously hold so much respect for that shop manager, and you can still dare to say such a thing." "Then you're looking for trouble like usual?"

"What do you mean looking for trouble."

Emi did not hide her frustrated attitude and said hatefully in a small voice with her head lowered. "Why does the Hero have to think of a reason to look for the Demon King?"

"For a person to come over without any business is also a bit strange too right." "Didn't I say before that I have business with Sariel?"

"What's up. You've been a bit strange recently you know?"

Maou, who became more and more impatient, started to speak in a fierce tone. "…Ugh!"

Emi, who looked up because of Maou's stern tone-

"Yu, Yusa-san?" "W, what is it…" "…"

There were tears in her eyes.

When was the last time he saw Emi's tears.

Maou actually gradually sensed the reason why Emi became strange recently.

Emi's father seems to be still alive, perhaps after finding this fact out from Gabriel, the heart of the young Hero was shaken greatly.

Maou could understand the vengeful feelings arising from a parent's death becoming the motive for action.

As the Hero, Emi naturally has a heart of justice, it looks like taking revenge for her father getting involved in Maou's conquest occupied a large part of her heart.

Thinking to this, Maou finally remembered.

The tears which the Hero had let the Demon King see.

When did this happen.

Then again, Emi at that time was also-

" **Why are you so kind to me, to humans! Why are you able to be so kind!"**

She cried as well.

" **Why did you have to kill my father!"**

The Hero's pained cries and voice with unsuppressed hopelness echoed in Maou's mind.

"Hey, Emi."

"…What is it."

Emi suppressed the certain feeling which were going to overflow from her with all her might, but Maou's tone was unexpectedly kind.

"Conquering the world fits my personality better after all."

"…Eh?"

"Maou-san?"

"Demon King…?"

The scene was instantly filled with a dangerous atmosphere that even Chiho and Suzuno, observing the situation, could not help but feel shaken.

"Perhaps the human world really doesn't suit my personality, and there are still many people waiting for me. After all, as long as I want to, it's not that difficult to contact Kameo to get me."

"Ma, Maou-san? Y, you aren't serious about it, aren't you?"

Maou said calmly, on the contrary, because Chiho was too shaken, even her tone has started to shake.

"Chi-chan, basically, this is strange in the first place. I, who rules hundreds of Demon clans, and am at the top of a 50,000 strong Demon Army, actually wanting to learn about the human world."

"…"

Maou's tone did not change at all, causing Suzuno's gaze to show some signs of wariness. Chiho was the same as well, unable to read Maou's true intentions.

"The Hero and Demon King are existances who canot get along after all. I will do evil things to conquer the world, so just come again at me and kill me. Doing that should be more normal right."

"Maou-san…"

"I'm sorry, Chi-chan."

After patting Chiho's shoulder, Maou walked past the three ladies, and started to push Dullahan II to leave.

"Ashiya should feel happy. Taking the chance that the restoration isn't complete, perhaps the invasion will be carried out easily."

"…You clearly…"

"I might as well ask Kameo to send more people to get me. As an appetizer, it seems good to cause chaos in Japan."

"…You clearly won't…"

Emi spoke in a soft voice to Maou's back, who was talking to himself.

"…Yusa-san?"

"Emilia?"

Ignoring Chiho and Suzuno's call, Emi looked up, directing a sharp gaze towards Maou, and shouted to his back, clothed in a UNIXLO T shirt.

"You clearly won't be able to do things like that!"

"…"

Maou stopped walking, and directed his gaze back at Emi.

"And…you don't intend to do it at all…!"

"If you shout too loudly, Kisaki-san will run out here you know."

"Would someone who doesn't dare to anger a mere shop manager be able to conquer the world?"

"Everyone has someone whom they do not want to offend."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Didn't I say so, it's to conquer the world."

"I don't mean that. I'm asking what you plan to do after conquering the world!"

"…"

Suzuno and Chiho were shocked by Emi's question.

"The demons in the Demon World do not need food as long as they have demonic magic. Even though this doesn't mean all of you woud be able to fit into human society, but to all of you, what is the importance of the lands and the treasures of the human world? Controlling that world which has no other charms other than killing humans, what are you planning to do?"

Just like Suzuno's investigation, there is a huge difference in the values of the Demon World and Ente Isla.

"How about hunting down and killing humans, letting despair spread across the entire world?"

"The instant you said this sentence, it's already clear that it's not your honest words."

Emi continued speaking with an expression that she couldn't accept it,

"Maracoda's invasion of the Southern continent, can only be described as blood rain, the onslaught of Lucifer's army at the Western Continent was also very fierce. But compared to Maracoda…Adramelech's army at the Northern Continent did not attack anyone other than the Knight Order, and logically, the Eastern Continent, which should have been under control for the longest time, is still being ruled by the Unifying Azure Emperor and his clan members."

"…As expected of the Hero who has travelled the world, you do know a lot."

Emi did not hide her tears at all, and glared at the Demon King, who showed a mocking smile.

"If…if you're really a cruel Demon King who really thirsts for blood, then I…then I don't have to be so troubled!"

"Yusa-san…"

"Ever since you said in front of me, that you want to become a permanent employee in this world. From then, I should have thought it was strange! You don't want to conquer the world at all! You only…"

At this moment, for unknown reasons, Emi first looked back to glance at Chiho, before continuing,

"Only want to do something amazing, then let other people acknowledge you right?"

The effect of this sentence was immediate.

The expression on Maou's face disappeared completely, Emi, Chiho and Suzuno could see it, this was a tell tale sign before the explosion of strong feelings other than anger and embarrassment.

However, in the next instant-

"…Eh?"

"Ma, Maou-san?"

Maou, holding his bicycle, disappeared in front of the three of them without any warning.

"W, what…?"

The one who was the most shaken, was Emi, who had been quarreling with Maou.

The Maou just now, was definitely planning to protest against Emi about a certain matter.

From how he took a deep breath beforehand, he must be preparing to rebuke Emi's theory.

There were no traces of Maou activating demonic magic at the scene. However, even if they looked upwards or surveyed their surroundings, they could only suspect that Maou had escaped with some kind of abnormal methods, but Emi immediately realized that it was not like that in reality.

"Ma, Maou-san?"

Chiho shakily walked towards where Maou originally stood.

However, on the bricks of the pedestrian path which Maou was just standing on, there were no signs left at all. Even if Chiho stood at where Maou just stood, nothing happened at all.

"W, what exactly happened?"

The town at night, operated normally like usual.

Unending sounds from the cars can be heard from Koshu-Kaido, and new customers, ignoring the three bewildered people, walked into MgRonalds.

Only the presences of Maou and Dullahan II disappeared from the scene like an illusion.

"Maou-san…"

Chiho subconsciously placed her hand on her shoulder which Maou had touched before he disappeared.

"E, Emilia, can this be…"

"Even though I also thought so for an instant…but is this kind of thing possible?"

Suzuno and Emi originally deduced that it should be Barbariccia's forces kidnapping Maou.

However, whether it was just now or the present, the two of them did not even sense any holy magic, let alone demonic again.

"…The Demon Fortress should be fine right?"

Suzuno's words caused Emi to suck in a breath.

That's right, perhaps something strange also happened to Ashiya and Urushihara.

Even though it's something strange, but if what Emi and Suzuno thought really happened, then to Maou and the others, it should be considered normal instead, anyway, the situation right now was really complex.

"I know Lucifer's Skyphone number, as long as that Neet is playing on the computer like normal…"

Emi took out her own Slimphone, and dialed Lucifer's Skyphone number.

However, for unknown reasons, her mobile phone did not produce any dialtone at all, Emi, who sensed something wasn't right, looked at her screen once again, and found out with surprise that the screen was displaying 'No signal available currently'.

"Eh? N, no signal available?"

"Let me see the number! I'll use my mobile phone to…"

Suzuno snatched the phone from Emi's hands and flipped open her own mobile phone.

"No signal available…"

Seeing this, Chiho also flipped open her own mobile phone, and was surprised at the display of no signal.

"H, how can this be. Normally when I leave the store and am about to go home, I would always call my family to let them know!"

Even if Chiho stared at the screen for some time, the signal showed no signs of recovering.

Not only that-

"Eh? H, hey…ah!"

A young lady walking past Emi and the others frowned and looked towards her mobile phone.

"Oh my, the signal cut off."

The lady waved the mobile phone in the air while she walked, and after walking some distance away from Emi and the others, she repositioned the mobile phone next to her ear.

"There's signal over there?"

The distance between them was 50 metres.

Emi and Suzuno ran over behind the lady, and at the spot where the lady moved the mobile phone to her ear, they discovered that the mobile phones have regained their signal.

"E, even though I don't really understand, but we would be able to make calls now."

Emi, breathing a sigh of relief, called Urushihara again, as for Suzuno-

"…?"

For unknown reasons, directed her attention to the area around her feet.

With an action like she had stepped on something, Suzuno took one step back from where she had stood.

"How strange."

"Eh?"

Even though there was a dialtone, Emi still felt very anxious because Usushihara still hasn't picked up the phone after a long time, after that, when she looked down, she noticed that Suzuno was squatting and looking at the ground in concentration.

"Bell, what are you doing?"

Suzuno did not answer Emi's question and took a small stone on the side of the road without consulting anyone else and placed it on her own palm.

"Ei!"

Suzuno shouted lightly to raise her aura, and the small size started to glow faintly. Looks like she had injected holy magic into the stone.

Then seeing Suzuno flick her fingertip, the small stone flew outwards at low altitude.

"Eh?"

Emi widened her eyes in shock.

Not only did the small stone with Suzuno's holy magic get bounced back in mid air, a blue flame like thing wavered in front of Suzuno at the same time.

"…It's a barrier."

"Ba, barrier?"

Compared to the shocked Emi, Suzuno, sucked in a breath with a sterner expression and said,

"And it's not demonic magic. This…is a spell barrier! The Demon King has been trapped in a spell barrier!"

"But, by what you said, the boundary line should be here right? Why are we able to freely enter and leave the barrier?"

Emi hung phone the phone when no one picked up, asking Suzuno, but before that-

"…Ahhh!"

"Bell, did you say something?"

"No, that isn't Emilia's voice?"

"…Wait…ugwah!"

""Eh?""

That sound came from the sky behind them.

"My goddesssss!"

An unlovable voice passed over Emi and Suzuno's heads.

"Ekk!"

Without even confirming, they could tell the person fallig from the sky is Sariel. Not only were his eyes bloodshot, he even tightened up the gaunt face resembling a spirit, his expression looking much exaggerated.

"I'm coming to save, pwah!"

Suzuno subconsciously swung her holy hammer towards Sariel's face.

"Pu…ugh….awah!"

Sariel was thrown backwards mercilessly by the giant hammer and then bounced backwards.

"Pugh!"

And like that he hit the concerete boundary at the side of the pedestrian path.

"…he, he's still alive right?"

Like she was demonstrating the spell on using amplifiers, Suzuno beautifully used her holy hammer, then panting, she confirmed the situation with Emi.

"Yargh!"

"He's up!"

But Sariel himself looked like he wasn't seriously hurt, and even jumped up from the ground with vigour.

"W, what is going on!"

Sariel waved an arm, asking this to Emi and Suzuno.

Just that action, the holy magic wave spread out from Sariel's arm engulfed the area.

That wave of holy magic seems to have the similar effect as the spell Suzuno casted earlier, causing the boundaries of the barrier to appear. It was a dome shaped holy magic area extending down the road.

"Ugh, we're the ones who want to ask you what's going on…"

"My goddess, my goddess is alright right?"

"That, that store is unharmed, let alone shop manager Kisaki…"

While talking, Emi and Suzuno looked towards the place where Maou had just disappeared, and discovered that not only did not look totally normal like earlier, there weren't traces of any people…

"Eh, Eh?

"Chiho…dono?"

Chiho had disappeared.

Logically, when they mentioned that the mobile phone could not receive any signal, Chiho should have been next to Emi and the others.

"Ugh!"

Emi frantically ran back to where Chiho originally stood, and even if her shoulder bag had hit Sariel, who had wanted to get up from the ground, she didn't care at all.

For unknown reasons, Emi and Suzuno were not restricted like Sariel, they are able to freely enter and leave the boundaries of the barrier.

As expected, there were no traces left at Chiho's previous location. Eve if they flipped open their mobile phones, similarly, only this place could not receive any signal, but when they looked towards MgRonalds, they noticed that the employees within are still working normally, and the customers are still eating normally.

"What's going on? Even though it's just a barrier, why will people disappear?"

"I, I don't know either! If it's purely a barrier, then the Demon King and Chiho-dono shouldn't have disappeared, but stayed where they were…no, wrong, basically, if this is a barrier, we shouldn't be able to enter and leave freely!"

"This is not an ordinary barrier!"

Sariel shouted while maintaining his position on the ground, causing the working class who are heading towards Hatagaya station to go home to show suspicious gazes, intentionally walking around to avoid him.

"This is a dimensional phase shifting barrier! Didn't I use it before at the Tokyo Metropolian Government Building?"

"Dimensional phase shifting?"

Whe Sariel kidnapped Emi and Chiho, Suzuno had seen him set a barrier which emcompassed the whole Tokyo Metropolian Government Building.

But compared to Maou's barrier, Sariel's barrier did not have a clear boundary, and it looked like it only caused the people around the Metropolian Building to suddenly disappear.

"I, I thought Heaven set up this scheme to cause harm to the goddess who might become an obstacle in order for me to return, causing me to frantically run over to save the goddess…"

Emi and Suzuno ignored Sariel's half finished dreamtalk and warily surveyed the surrounding situation, their backs to each other.

Even though they can't see it, but the other party is definitely here.

"Our…enemy."

※

Whether it was MgRonalds, the street scenery of Hatagaya, or the positon of Dullahan II, which leaned against him, it all stayed the same.

But the sounds and the presence of people disappeared.

As for Emi, who was crying and stepping bare footed into his heart, she had disappeared as well.

Even though Maou's heart was still beating vigorously, but the reason behind his huge shock, wasn't the surprise he felt at the strange scene in front of him, but because he never expected that his own heart was so useless that it felt shaken by one sentence from Emi.

Maou used his hand to wipe off the sweat because of the hot weather, and had the illusion that the blood rushing to his head might just turn into horns-the scene was filled with a huge amount of negative energy.

"I'm rather troubled on how to judge this."

"…"

"I was talking about important topics with other people just now, but because I momentarily became a little worked up, so I could have carelessly said some unnecessary things."

Maou put down the foot rest of Dullahan II and let go of the handles.

"Even though I might have avoided letting something slip because of this, but I also lost the chance for rebuke, so from the results, I am unable to digest my feelings right now."

Maou used the sleeve of this T-shirt to wipe off the cold sweat on his forehead, and turned around to face the people standing in the middle of the road.

"Who are you people? First a simple introduction and an explanation of your purpose, then go away after you're satisified. If not, I might just vent the undigested portion on you."

There were two silouettes there.

And the two of them were 'humans' whom Maou had never seen before.

One of the youths was wearing a suit which looked really hot, and his well oiled hair was parted in 30-70, it looks like he had applied hairgel which young people now would not even want to use. In addition, even though he also wore large silver framed spectacles which doesn't look like something which will be worn by young people, but even if Maou looked over from where he stood, he could tell that they were decorative spectacles without any degree.

Not only did the strangely bright dark blue suit not look polished at all, after matching it with a simply designed black briefcase, it gave an impression that the era was mistaken, looking like the classic look of the working class 40 years ago.

But that is still considered quite okay, because the other person's mistake wasn't just a 40 year gap.

It was a warrior who had mistaken the era so much that he was over 200 years off, covered in armour-and he was a small child.

It's not a person of small build like Urushihara or Suzuno.

From the bone structure of his shoulders and the proportion of his head to his body, this was entirely a small child.

Even so, that child's body was covered entirely in red armour, and even took the care to don on a mask imitating the model of an evil demon.

Not only does it feel hot and heavy, it seems like the front cannot be seen at all.

"The two of you actually dressed in something that looks really hot. Are you angels, or demons, which part of the North, South, East, West Continent did you come from?"

"You don't look that shocked."

The Showa Era male in the suit opened his mouth and said.

(T/N: Showa Era refers to the years between 1926 and 1989.)

"I'm surprised that the two of you actually transformed into this state. Did both of you pass at the beginning? Even though people who participating in the transformation channel, are able to obtain better comments than both of you."

In a summer special project of the television station, there was a variety programme which allows people from outside the industry to undergo transformations for entertainment, Maou used that programme to mock the two people.

"I'm proud that I have never been suspected by others."

"That's you. But, that brat over there shouldn't be able to pull that off right?"

"We don't always work together."

From the beginning, the man in the suit had been using polite language to talk to Maou in a hospitable manner.

Using such an exaggerated way of speaking even though they are meeting for the first time, this caused Maou to glare at the man in the suit, saying,

"You're a demon right."

"This is my first time paying respects to you, Demon King-sama. My name is Farfarello, currently taking the position as a chieftian of the Malebrache."

"As expected."

The other party is a strong demon who is a chieftain like Ciriatto who had attacked the beaches of Choshi. Logically, if they are the chieftains of the Malebranche under Maracoda, Maou should know all of them, however, he had no impression of that name at all.

"Farfarello…I'm sorry, I have never heard of that name."

Wearing a suit, the demon who called himself Farfarello and did not look at offended, replied,

"That is expected. Because I was promoted to chieftain after Demon King-sama personally led the army to Ente Isla."

"I see, then the May Doll standing over there, who are you?"

(T/N: When Japan celebrates Boy's Day in May, they would decorate an armour wearing doll for the boys in the family. This held on 5 May. Girl's Day is celebrated on 3rd March. Currently, Boy's Day was adapted to Children's Day, which now celebrates with boys and girls. )

"Please don't mind that person. He is only a guide from Ente Isla, not a person worthy of the Demon King's attention…"

"I'm asking who he is. And I'm not asking you, I'm asking that brat!"

After making Farfarello shut up, Maou glared at the armour wearing child.

"…Illuon."

Unexpectedly, the youth honestly answered Maou's question through the crevices of the red armour.

"Illuon. Are you human, demon, or angel?"

"…Human."

"Why are you acting together with a demon?"

"…Orders."

"That so."

Finally Maou temporarily gave up interrogating the armoured youth who called himself Illuon.

Even if he worried for the future of the youth who he met for the first time, it would not be of much use, after all, regardless of what the youth called Illuon thought about the orders, or what effects were hidden behind those orders, it was not something Maou had the means right now to know.

"Then the dressed up demon and brat, what business do you have with me? You're called Farfarello right. I don't sense any demonic magic coming from you, don't tell me you degenerated into humans like us?"

"It is as what you said. Because from my analysis, one of the reasons why Ciriatto's action to invade this country failed, is because he maintained the form of a demon which could not adapt to this place. In addition-

Farfarello surveyed the street scenery of Hatagaya.

"I heard you gave Ciriatto orders, forbidding him for doing unnecessary harm to this country."

"Yeah, and I thought the Malebranche clan is filled with bloodthirsty fellas."

"You are correct. Even though other chieftains were doubtful if there is a need for such a thing, but after someone gave advice to Barbariccia, everyone diecided to follow this order. Demon King-sama seems to hold a certain conviction to this country, so you wouldn't forgive people who randomly destroys this place."

Maou mumbled unhappily,

"Is it Olba?"

"That's right."

Talking about the people who understood Maou's thoughts through their actions and have returned to Ente Isla, there was only Emeralda, Alberto and Olba. And of course, for Emeralda and Alberto, they definitely will not join the side which will betray Emi.

"You're really honest."

"I was given orders to answer honesty for the matters enquired by the Demon King."

"Honesty is a good thing. Then let's get to the main topic."

Maou narrowed his eyes, glaring at Farfarello.

"What business do you have with me?"

Maou did not feel surprised about Farfarello's appearance, ever since Kameo appeared in Choshi and reported that Barbariccia broke away from the Demon World, he had expected that this kind of thing would happen sooner or later.

The stuffy suit produced various sounds of cloth rubbing against one another, Farfarello kneeled down on the spot and answered,

"When we were feeling happy about Demon King-sama being safe and sound, the Malebrache have risked our lives, have successfully set the foundation for reinvading Ente Isla. Therefore, we wish to ask Demon King-sama…"

"I don't want to."

"to lead us again, and go to the Demon World with me, eh?"

Even though he heard Maou's interruption, but Farfarello's mouth did not stop and continued speaking smoothly, only when his brain finally understood Maou's answer, he let out an airheaded sound and looked up.

"What are you eh-ing about. I said no. Rejected, dismissed, go back."

"Is, is my Japanese vocabulary still insufficient…Demon King-sama, don't tell me, your meaning just now was reject…"

"That's what I mean. Go back quickly with that strange brat."

"…"

It seems like as long as he is not given orders, that strange brat will not take the initative to speak. The youth was silent, even if his expression is studied, his thoughts can't be read at all.

"W, why? The Unifying Azure Emperor of the Easter Continent has already sworn allegiance to us. In addition, we have also heard that Demon King-sama has not given up the aspirations of conquering the world. Not only that, don't you plan to rule this country one day?"

"That is true."

"Then, please come back with us, and command us to your heart's content! The Malebranche will assist Demon King's aspirations with all our might!"

"That so."

"…Ah, don't tell me, you're worried that the Hero of the Holy Sword is nearby…"

"Rather than saying that she is nearby, it's more like she's currently in the area currently. Even though…it's not as if it has nothing to do with her…but it's not anything to be concerned about."

"B, but…"

"But what. There is a saying in this country, even Buddha will get angry after getting its face touched three times. I don't have a third time, I refuse, go back already."

(T/N: Japanese idiom which means no matter how kind the person is, there is a tolerance to their patience.)

"W, why? Demon King-sama, please tell me the reason!"

Farfarello looked at Maou with a pale face.

Maou, stone faced, showed an expression of 'you don't even know about this' and said,

"You…I am Demon King Satan, do I look like a person with such small capacity that I will feel happy at becoming a sumo wrestler by wearing someone else's loincloth?"

"…"

Even though his appearance looked like a young man in his twenties, but Farfarello still swallowed his saliva at the piercing presence Maou emitted, and then-

"I, I'm sorry, Maou-sama."

"Ah?"

"May I know…what 'someone else's loincloth' means…?"

He asked a very off topic question.

"Hey!"

This unexpected reaction, caused Maou to feel a wave of tiredness

"Y, you should have learnt Japanese before right!"

"I'm ashamed to say this, but I did not have the chance to learn metaphors and proverbs…"

"Then why are you able to use polite language! Forget it, anyway loincloth is a type of underwear, and in a traditional Japanese fighting style competition known as Sumo, it is a rule that competitors can only wear a loincloth."

"Would they win as long as they destroy that thing called a loincloth?"

"No destroying! If you do that kind of thing, there will be no more live streaming of Sumo matches in future! Anyway, they have to wear that…using the term wear sounds strange, anyway they have to use that to participate in competitions! It means that I am unable to wear someone else's armour to fight!"

"I see. Since they use the method of wearing the protective clothing known as 'loincloth' to face battle to express this, that means that they need to snatch each other's item, known as 'Sumo' in the competition?"

"Even though it sounds like it's not too far off, but if feels that your brain has seriously misinterpreted it…then again why do I have to do something like having no choice but to explain the punchline to other people in a failed gag like a comedian!"

"Maou-san! What Sumo wrestlers wear are not loincloths, but 'MAWASI'!"

(T/N: The MAWASI worn by Sumo wrestlers are a specialized loincloth with harder material and are harder to secure.)

"Eh? Oh, I see, it's 'MAWASI'! Eh? Then why would they say that it's someone else's 'loincloth'?"

"W, who are you?"

"It seems like they also wear normal loincloths too? I am Maou-san's…uh…how should I put it, I, I am his junior!"

"That's right, this girl is the junior at my workpl…ehhhhhh?"

Just as Maou explained the loincloth, causing his rare cool sounding lines and stern atmosphere to all go to waste-

"Chi, Chi-chan? W, why are you here?"

Chiho had, without Maou noticing, appeared in this place as if it was natural to do so.

Even though Farfarello and Illuon grew wary because of this newcomer, Maou himself felt very flustered.

In order to cut off the connection between Maou and Japan, Farfarello definitely used a type of barrier, and in the beginning Maou had already made sure that Emi and the others-including Chiho of course-were outside the range of the barrier.

However Chiho had appeared without any warning.

If Emi or Suzuno broke the barrier, then everyone should have appeared at the same time, but unbelievably, only Chiho alone used some method to pierce through the barrier.

Chiho, who gave everyone a shock, naturally appeared on the battlefield, and even though her voice was quivering, she still said to the pair with unknown origins in front of her,

'Yo, you can't take Maou-san back to Ente Isla! Because Maou-san still has things he has to do in Japan, wah!"

"Chi, Chi-chan, that's enough! Get back first!"

Seeing that Chiho was going to run forward to reason with them, Maou couldn't help but push her behind him.

Even if Farfarello was in human form right now, but since he's a Malebranche, it's hard to say if he's hiding something behind his back.

As for Illuon, other than his abnormal attire, since he was introduced as a 'guide' by a Malebranche chief, he would also have an ability which cannot be ignored, and is not a normal child.

"Why do you want to protect that human?"

Dark flames burned in Farfarello's eyes, causing Maou to feel danger.

"Is there anything strange about that. Aren't you also acting together with that brat called Illuon."

"I didn't expect that you would think that way. I am only commading Illuon, how can I have a equal relationship with him."

Faced with Farfarello's statement, Illuon did not react at all.

"Demon King-sama, is what that person said true?"

"What do you mean."

"That girl said you 'still have things you have to do in Japan'. May I know what exactly Demon King-sama plans to do in this country known as Japan? When we had heard that you had obtained strong demonic magic once, we had high hopes that Demon King-sama would include this country into your plans."

Farfarello surveyed Maou from head to toe.

"Demon King-sama, may I know what exactly is this important thing you wish to do, that you rather dress in this non-glorious attire and even protect a young girl?"

"…"

Even though Maou really wanted to shout 'Apologise to UNIXLO' with all his might, the current atmosphere did not allow him to do such a thing.

"Pardon my honest words, privately, amongst the Malebranche, there are already people who suspect that Demon King-sama has already lost the will to conquer the world. Especially since Demon King-sama disallowed Ciriatto from returning to the Eastern Continent, and from how you also disallowed him from lending you his powers in this country, you must be carrying out some plan which exceeds our imagination…or is it…"

Farfarello shifted his gaze away from Maou, and turned towards Chiho, who was being protected by Maou.

"That Demon King-sama plans to abandon us demons…abandon the whole Demon World…."

In this instant, a dramatic change occurred in the aura Maou gave off.

"Are you kidding!"

Maou shouted from the bottom of his heart, causing Chiho, who was hiding behind him, to shiver once in fright.

"I…I have never forgotten my subjects in the Demon World who look up to me as King, not even for a moment!"

"If so!"

"There's nothing else to say! Since all of you are still loyal to me, then why aren't you staying under Kameo's command and waiting for my return!"

"…Ugh!"

Now it was Farfarello's turn to be speechless.

"Barbariccia left the Demon World because he was influenced by Olba's instigations right? When I invaded Ente Isla, I should have left the left the management authority to Kameo. In other words, he is the Deputy Demon King! How do you expect me to trust the people who do not even listen to the orders of the Deputy Demon King!"

"Be as it may! Even if large groups of officials and soldiers from the Demon Army head towards Ente Isla, it doesn't represent the solving of the predictment ailing the Demon World! If Demon King-sama really perished at the battlefield, then the top priority should be dispatching second or third waves of armies! Kameo-sama doesn't have the mettle to do such a thing!"

You said mettle? In the face of meeting an exception like the Hero, even the elite soldiers led by the Four Great Demon Generals only lasted for less than 3 years! Don't tell me you have a plan to subvert this situation?"

"Even if we do not, we have to fight!"

Farfarello rebuked in a heated manner.

"Because of their sacrifices…the Demon World is able to continue on."

"….Eh?"

Maou did not miss the cry of surprise from Chiho behind him.

However the priority was to handle Farfarello, the one in front of him.

"That's why I said that all of you are too superficial! So what if battle forces are sent to Ente Isla a little at a time? If they continue to perish like this, the result is only the slow progress of the Demon World to its end!"

"Because we worry that it will turn out like this, that why the Demon Army must execute a second invasion! Even if the Malebranche have betrayed the Demon World, the feelings of caring for the Demon World have not changed! Even though the person known as Olba is the comrade of the Hero who caused the first expedition of the Demon Army to fail, but he is not an unreasonable person. Even if something does go wrong, once we obtain all the necessary knowledge and information he has, it would be easy to kill him! No matter what, please go back and reclaim your title as King!"

"Your way of thinking is basically wrong!"

Maou rebuked Farfarello's opinion with a tone which surpassed his.

"By depending on that method, there would be no way to save that world ruled by blood and violence! All this is for the sake of us demons to be able to live on as demons! Because they do not understand this, so whether it was Lucifer, Maracoda, Adramelech or Alsiel, they were unable to maintain their control, and in the end, even I was defeated!"

"It's different this time. We just have to gain control of the Eastern Continent and make the humans fight amongst themselves, and we would be able to bring blood and chaos to the whole of Ente Isla, creating a paradise for us!"

"Imbecile!"

Maou's voice was filled with power.

"Ugh!"

"Kya!"

"….!"

Farfarello closed his mouth like he had been cowed by Maou's aura, behind Maou, Chiho screamed, and when Illuon, who hasn't moved until now, adopted a fighting stance.

With just the power of his voice, Maou caused the chieftain of the Malebranche to shut up.

This is the demeanour of a king which cannot be erased even if they are wearing UNIXLO.

"This is the result after doing so!"

Maou gestered to his own body.

"This is the end met by the king who doesn't even know the meaning of 'conquering the world', spread blood and tragedy and only planned on expanding the Demon World! The path you are preparing now is only the path of destruction like before, if I return to you just like this, I will only become a poor Demon King who harms his own citizens once again, if I am fought by a new Hero once again, the Demon World will only be faced with destruction! This will only cause the Demon World to return to its previous state where the citizens fight each other, and the sky lands and seas are dyed with one's own blood!"

"….Why…why won't you understand, we definitely will not repeat the past!"

"I will say it as many times as needed, all of you are only evading the experience of past failures, and think you are stepping on a different path! No matter how many times the map is changed, the real path will never change! Without the resolve to change the path itself, there will be no way to change the world!"

"Maou-san…"

"…Change, the path itself…?"

Chiho and Illuon reacted to Maou's words.

However, even if he is still kneeling on the ground, Farfarello's eyes still showed the light of disappointment, it looks like Maou's words did not reach the depths of his heart.

"Let me say this again. No matter what Olba says, don't listen to him. Retreat from the Eastern Continent and return to the Demon World. Ciriatto can help in mediation, Kameo will not condemn all of you as well."

"…Looks like this is the limit."

Farfarello stood up slowly.

"Olba said that Demon King-sama has become weaker due to this country's restraints, I was reluctant to believe it when I first heard this…but I never expected that I will confirm this fact with you in front of me, are you able to understand the pain felt by your subjects?"

"What did you say…"

Kiling intent emitted slowly from Farfarello, causing Maou to reflexively push Chiho further back.

"This can't be true, if I do not let Demon King-sama restore his will to conquer the world…"

"…then what? Don't tell me you plan to kill me, and raise BarbariccIa up to be the new Demon King?"

"No, I figured that Demon King-sama's thoughts have changed only because you have turned into a human. So as long as I use the power of the Demon World to restore your body, it will allow your heart to recover its former power."

While speaking, Farfarello grabbed the helmet of Illuon, standing next to him.

"?"

After that the helmet and the mask seemed to be congulated by darkness, becoming a black orb.

"Please take this. I hope you'll be able to obtain Demon King Satan's valour and heart from before."

Farfarello threw the black orb towards Maou, but Maou let it drop to the ground.

The orb, the size of a rubber ball, rolled to the tree next to the path and stopped.

"…"

After the disappearance of the helmet and mask, Illuon showed his face for the first time.

Illuon was a youth after all, and he looked younger than 10 years old. Even though he had an appearance which could be described as innocent, but no emotions could be seen on his face.

Even though he looked towards Maou with red eyes, their gazes never met.

"…?"

Seeing Illuon's face, Maou suddenly had a feeling that they have met before.

"It feels like…he is similar to a certain person…"

Chiho seemed to feel the same as well. She poked her head out from behind Maou and stared and Illuon's face.

Amongst his shiny black hair, only one portion is red like his eyes.

"Hey, what is this?"

Maou used his gaze to point towards the thing which was originally Illuon's helmet which had fallen to the ground.

"This is condensed demonic magic. It's said that this county has a habit of molding the main staple ,rice, into ball shapes to eat. I thought that if I let the demonic magic imitate the shapes of helmet and armour, I would be able to bypass the system."

"Tr, treating this thing as onigiri…then again, the main food of demons, is demonic magic?"

Even if Maou heard Chiho's mumbles, but his gaze did not leave Farfarello at all.

"You intend to ask the King to eat something which has fallen to the ground?"

"This is an emergency after all. And with the point of demonic magic, Demon King-sama shouldn't object right?"

"…"

It looks like the armour worn by Illuon, is condensed demonic magic.

The reason why Farfarello became human, should be because he extracted his demonic magic to his limit, and condensed the demonic magic to become Illuon's clothes.

That means if he is faced with an emergency situation, Farfarello should be able to release the demonic magic left with Illuon and become a demon again.

Even though it was like that with Ciriatto, Farfarello also had a means of maintaining demonic magic in Japan.

That youth known as Illuon, should be a key to this incident.

"…Alright, that thing will be left in my care for the time being. But my thoughts have not changed."

"Left in your care? Please don't say that. Please enjoy it on the spot. It should have been a long time since you've been in contact with pure demonic magic from the Demon World right?"

"…I wish to go home to wash it first before I eat it."

"You can't eat it here? If the taste is unsatisfactory, I am willing to accept any punishment, whether to be killed or cut, it's up to you."

"Why, is that a need for such urgency?"

"…"

"The situation where no one knows whether I am alive or dead have already gone on for more than one year. By now, waitng one or two days is not that much trouble right."

"That is because…"

Farfarello frowned, letting his guard down, just as he slowly opened his mouth and tried to say something-

"?"

Illuon suddenly looked up at the sky.

"It's going to break."

"Hm?"

Farfarello grew wary because of Illuon's words, Maou and Chiho couldn't help but look at the sky as well.

"W, what's wrong?"

The crack, appeared in the sky.

The sky, which was devoid of anything, suddenly had a crack appear in it, and as the four people looked up to stare, it continued to grow.

"Heavenly Light Fangs!"

Golden lightning accompanied by a clear voice and aura descended between Maou and Farfarello.

"E, Emi?"

"Yusa-san?"

The person who came opened her red eys, silver hair swaying in the wind, that person is Emi, holding the shining Holy Sword, Hero Emilia.

Evolving Holy Sword, One Wing emitted a sharp holy magic, even Chiho had just thought of the sword as an 'amazing sword which can glow' until now, but she still had learnt the methods of controlling holy magic, so for the first time, she sensed that the power emcompassed by the holy sword and Emi had really surpassed what she had imagined before.

This should be 'feeling the pressure of the presence' which Emi and Suzuno had mentioned in the evening.

Immediately after, Suzuno also rushed in from the huge hole in the barrier from the sky holding the giant hammer, and as if they intended to protect Maou and Chiho, they faced Farfarello and Illuon directly.

"E, Emi, Suzuno!"

"…Are the both of you alright?"

Even though Emilia still didn't look at Maou's face, but from the voice heard from that back, the fact that she was slightly relieved could be felt.

"Emilia! Bell! This barrier is made by that brat!"

Hearing that voice coming from above, Maou looked up in disbelief.

Unexpectedly, even Sariel came.

Sariel spread his wings, causing his eyes to glow purple, and just like that, a hole appeared in the barrier.

"All, all of you actually acted in the middle of the streets…"

Maou spoke bluntly to Emilia and Sariel who emitted glows which did not look normal at all, and Suzuno who wielded around an abnormal looking weapon.

"The moonlight tonight, is the day where Sariel-sama can wield the full extent of its power. He cast another layer of dimensional phase shifting barrier over the existing barrier. Even if they destroyed this barrier, the most it will do is restore the signal of the humans' mobile phones.

Suzuno turned and glanced at the huge hole in the sky.

"…Acutally disappearing suddenly in the middle of our argument,talk about indigestion."

Emilia's tone still contained displeasure.

Then again, because Maou had such a heated argument with Farfarello, he totally forgotten that he was arguing with Emi about this before he was caught inside the barrier.

"Forget it, don't think about it so much. I caused a big ruckus in order to break this barrier, so I feel much better."

"What the heck is that."

Even if Emilia stubbornly talked to herself, Maou still laughed because this suited her better than her behaviour till now.

"Then…if our predictions are correct, then you are the envoy sent by the Malebranche to bring the Demon King back to the Eastern Continent."

"Who are all of you? Why do you know about this?"

Farfarello, wearing a suit and spectacles, placed his hand on Illuon's armour and adopting a fighting stance, he asked for Emilia's identity.

"Oh my, you haven't seen me before? You should be a demon right?"

Emilia's self introduction, filled with provocation, caused Farfarello to say with a stone faced expression,

"Don, don't tell me you are!"

"I am not so magnanimous as to allow demons to freely walk around in the human world. You should remember the name of Hero Emilia Justina, then die obediently!"

"Ugh! How, how can this be!"

Farfarello wanted to convert Illuon's armour into demonic magic, but Emilia's god like speed would not miss this action at all.

Only a soft step sounded and in the next instant, Emilia had already planted a punch into Farfarello's temple.

Farfarello, who lost his demonic magic and became a human, had just hit the ground when Emilia's shoe pressed itself against his back.

"Ugohh!"

"If you're willing to forget everything you've seen in Japan, return to the Demon World and live out the rest of your life there, then it's not as if I cannot let you off. However, if you dare to do anything extra, then I'll chop off your head right now."

"When she talks, she still doesn't sound like a Hero at all…"

Maou mumbled nervously, but after he was glared at by Emilia's red eyes, he closed his mouth.

On the other hand, Farfarello only replied with one sentence,

"Illuon!"

"?"

Illuon immediately reacted to Farfarello's call.

The youth looked as if he was preparing to carelessly crash into Emilia.

"St, stop!"

However, Suzuno, who was standing on the side and tried to stop it-

"?"

She was thrown backwards.

"Suzuno-san!"

Suzuno, running between the youth, who looked younger than 10 years old, and Emilia, could not stop Illuon's advance at all, and was knocked back like she had been hit by a car.

"Ugh…ugoh!"

Suzuno was barely able to recover her stance in mid-air, but kneeled on the ground because she couldn't withstand the shock of landing.

"Wh, what?"

In a straight line, Illuon rushed towards Emilia like this.

Even though she let her guard down a bit, but Suzuno was still a first rate warrior who could defeat Heavenly Troops, seeing her being knocked away so easily, even Emilia started to feel a little shaken.

Even so, Emilia couldn't just release her foot pressed on Farfarello's back, so she activated the shield of the Evil Repelling Armour and prepared to receive the shock strong enough to send Suzuno flying.

Illuon's face did not change at all, and ran towards Emilia's shield in a straight line.

"Gah!"

However even Emilia was knocked back from Farfarello's body, and her feet found air.

As a Hero, not only had Emilia transformed, she even used her full power, wielding the 'Holy Evolving Sword, One Wing' and Evil Repelling Armour. And because she had seen Suzuno getting knocked away, she didn't let her guard down at all.

The power of the shock spread throughout her whole body, causing Emilia to react defensively and swing her sword towards Illuon.

However, what happened later exceeded everyone's expectations.

"What!"

Illuon actually used his arm to stop the holy sword.

And the thing which withstanded the attack wasn't the armour formed by Farfarello, the blade of the holy sword easily sliced through the arm guard and the cloth sleeve below it.

But even if direct contact was made with the blade, Illuon's skin was unharmed.

" **Illuon?"**

At this point, a voice which did not belong to Emilia was heard in her mind.

" **Mama! Illuon! No! Don't fight with him! Don't bully Illuon!"**

"Eh? Eh?"

Alas=Ramus protested in an unexpected manner. "Wa, wait a moment? What are you doing?"

The holy sword ignored Emilia's intentions and disappeared on its own.

" **Please! Don't bully Illuon!"**

"W, what is going on?"

Other than the fight with Sariel, this is the first time the holy sword ignored Emilia's will and disappeared on its own. "Ugh! Alas=Ramus?"

As if Illuon could hear the voice in Emilia's mind, he intentionally put a huge distance between him and Emilia. Not only that, he even shouted the name of the girl possessing Emilia's holy sword.

"Who exactly…?"

"Hey, why are you dawdling!"

At this moment, Sariel's voice was heard from above. " **Evil Eye of the Fallen!** "

Perhaps he got impatient, Sariel aimed at Illuon and shot the Evil Eye of the Fallen which could dissipate holy magic. "Ugh!"

Illuon, hit by the Evil Eye, kneeled down on the spot.

But perhaps because he is wearing demonic magic armour, so the effect did not seem as obvious as the time with Emilia.

Even so, Illuon glared at Sariel with an anger which he did not show when looking at Maou, Suzuno and Emilia. "I, Illuon…we're, retreating…"

"!"

But this sentence from Farfarello, fallen on the ground, immediately caused the anger on Illuon's face to disappear. Illuon jumped backwards to further distance himself from Emi, and waved a hand at the same time.

The presence of the barrier broken earlier by Emilia disappeared, and the feeling of the surroundings was replaced by the larger barrier put in by Sariel.

"De, Demom King-sama…I will come and fetch you again sooner or later." "Saying this on the back of a brat, it really doesn't have much persuasive power."

Farfarello, who was being carried on Illuon's shoulder, could not be considered to have any guts no matter what compliments are used.

Seeing Illuon and Farfarello slowly retreat, Sariel said proudly,

"Do you think both of you would be able to escape my barrier, ehhhhhh?"

Even though it is not known what scale of barrer Sariel had put down, it looks as if Illuon easily left the boundaries of the barrier.

Illuon instantly disappeared in front of Maou and the others, by the way the youth jumped, it was difficult to imagine that he was also carrying an adult on his shoulders.

"…You're really a useless person." "Wh, what did you say?"

Maou couldn't help but complain, from Sariel's slow reaction, he probably didn't expect the barrier to be bypassed so easily.

"Even so, I was still saved once by you, so let me thank you first. Suzuno, are you alright?" "Yeah…even though there's nothing wrong with the bones…but it still hurts quite a bit." "I'm amazed that you managed to be unharmed after clashing directly with that child." Emilia lightly rubbed the arm which held her shield.

From just this action, it could be deduced that the impact with Illuon must be massive. "But then again, Alas=Ramus, how can you keep the sword on your…eh?"

"Wh, what's wrong?"

After Emilia spoke to Alas=Ramus in her mind, she suddenly stopped talking and sucked in a breath, Chiho, sensing that something was up, asked this in concern.

"That child known as Illuon…is 'Geburah'?" "What is it?"

Even when she was answering Maou's question, Emilia found it difficult to hide her shocked expression. Illuon…might be of the same existence as Alas=Ramus."

"Eh?"

It wasn't only Maou.

Suzuno, Chiho, and even Sariel, were shocked after hearing this.

"Even though because Alas=Ramus's way of expressing it isn't that clear, so it's not that confirmed yet…"

No one would be able to walk past them when within Sariel's barrier, even if it's summer now, everyone present still felt a strange chill.

"That child, Illuon…seems to be one of the Sephira, born from 'Geburah'."

 **Vol 6 Chapter 3: Demon King and Hero, taking a step towards new dreams**

"Alright! One more time!"

"Er, erhm, Sariel-san, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired already…"

"What are you talking about! Time waits for no man! Hey, Bell! The phone, bring the phone over!" "Y, yeah…is, is it really alright…"

"Hey, wait a minute. Didn't Chi-chan say that she's tired? And the practice has already been going on for two hours, let her rest a bit!"

"Shut up, weak Demon King! Limits aren't something decided by oneself!" "It's useless if you can't clearly see where your own limits are right."

"For me, I think because your limits are too low, you have been training your tolerance limit all this time." "Alsiel, don't bully Lucifer."

"Alas=Ramus, don't spoil Lucifer too much."

"Hey, don't you think it's strange? Normally, it should be the other way round right? I'm the one being spolit by Alas=Ramus?"

"Alright, Sasaki Chiho! Shout out loudly again! We're starting!" "Be, before that, at least let me drink some water…"

"Stupid angel, know your limits! Do you want to kill Chi-chan!"

"If she can't learn this spell, then she might really be killed! Today's hard labour is tomorrow's food, and it is closely related to the redescending of my goddess! Alright, gather your spirits and continue practicing!"

"No one said anything about meeting life threatening situations!" "Er, erhm, Sariel-sama, I think it would be better to rest a bit…"

Chiho was currently receiving Spartan education from Sariel in a spacious gymnasium.

This place is 15 minutes walk away from the MgRonalds in front of Hatagaya station. Located near Sariel's apartment, there is a facility known as Hatagaya Sports Center.

Besides having various sizes of running tracks, basement warm water pools, martial arts training areas and other facilities, community events and exercises classes were also held occasionally, therefore it is normally free to use by residents.

Maou and the others were currently in one of the largest buildings, and they even booked this large gymnasium the size of two basketball courts for six hours.

They have only one purpose, which is to let Chiho completely learn Mental Transmission.

"WAHHHHHHHH…cough, cough…"

"It can't be helped! 10 minutes break!"

Seeing Chiho choke from forcefully complying with his unreasonable request, Sariel could only reluctantly let her rest.

"Short! At least let her rest for 30 minutes!"

"Shut up, Demon King! Are you this girl's chaperone or something? Ah?"

"At least right now in this situation, I am! I have an obligation to protect Chi-chan's safety!"

"You two, it's already hot enough here, if you want to argue, go to the side and do it. Chiho, are you alright?"

"Ah…fwah…cough!"

Chiho pushed herself and wanted to reply with a smile, but in the end, she ended up choking.

"Sasaki-san, you've worked hard. Please take this water and towel…"

Ashiya and Emi appeared from the side, and presented a towel and PET bottle, Chiho also accepted them with a groan.

"Oh dear, it seems like the battery is going to run out. Emilia, lend me your charger."

"Hah…I…I also need to charge…cough!"

After catching her breath, Suzuno and Chiho started to charge their mobile phones.

"Hey! Ten minutes shouldn't be enough to finish charging right!"

"Then before the charging is finished, let's go through the basic practices of mental focus…"

"You guys!"

Unexpectedly, from the beginning, it was Sariel who suggested going through the Mental Transmission training at the gymnasium.

After knowing the contents of Chiho's basic training, Sariel thought that in the gymnasium, whether it was shouting loudly or going through some reckless looking training, no one would become suspiscious, a good place for the casters to practice in a long distance setting.

Even though Maou didn't believe it in the beginning, after Suzuno expressed that this training was reasonable, he could only accept it.

Even so, it was still summer now. Just standing in the sauna like gymnasium has already caused Maou and the others to start sweating.

Even more so for Chiho, who had to shout loudly everytime she needed to focus because of incomplete holy magic training. Eve if she did take part in a sports club, as a normal person, Chiho still accumulated a lot of fatigue beyond imagination.

Sariel suggested to use mobile phones to carry out the imagination training for Mental Transmission.

Just as what the words meant, the basic imaging of Mental Transmission is the transmission of mental concepts. The important key to this spell is 'letting the mind and body know that even if a person doesn't open his mouth, he is still able to convey his thoughts to the other party'.

And this is natural, but normal people all know that if they do not depend on talking or specific actions, it would be difficult to correctly convey their meaning to the other party, and they understood that in their soul.

And trying to break this obstacle as this level of understand is exceptionally difficult. Because this fixed belief carved in the soul isn't something which can be gotten rid off at will.

Therefore, normal training will start with the casters touching their foreheads to each other, planting an impression with both their minds that their thinking can interact, however Sariel chose to use mobile phones as a replacement.

Communicating through the phone without seeing the other party's expression, it was harder than imagined to convey the true meaning of the information.

But on the other hand, even though the basis of Mental Transmissions are 'connecting with a specific target', 'and convey information', 'from a distance where the other party cannot be seen', characteristics which go against fixed beliefs, there is a tool which can allow people to accept these concepts - that is the mobile phone.

Therefore, Chiho and Suzuno would need to communicate via mobile phone first.

After that the two of them stepped away from each other to a distance where normal conversation volume would not reach, and placing the phone to their ear to experience the feeling of conection, they let the spell carry over using the electrical waves.

In reality, Emi had communicated with Emeralda with Mental Transmission by using her phone.

And also because Chiho did self training, even Sariel was shocked that she was able to easily activate holy magic.

However, when it comes to raising the level of the spell, it was another matter.

Even though it is just simple telepathy, but using spells to transmit voice is easier said than done.

Just like now, even if Chiho could smoothly activate the holy magic within her body, when she has to switch and use spells, even if they used a mobile phone with maintained communication, even if they were just separated by a short distance such as the opposite ends of the gymnasium, she was still unable to execute the spell.

"Ma, Maou-san, it's fine. I, I'll do my best…"

"See! She even said so herself! Maou, you can't impede other people's will to improve. Alright, leave the rest to me, you should just go to a corner and reflect on your past actions."

"Why do I have to be criticized by you about that matter, kapuh?"

"Alright alright, just this time, Sariel is correct, don't butt in."

"Papa, Chi nee-chan is working very hard. Don't scold her."

"Wr, wrong, I'm not angry at Chi-chan…h, ehy, don't grab the collar, it'll loosen that way!" Chiho breathed in deeply as she watched Maou being dragged away by Emi and Alas=Ramus. "Then-"

"A~new~mor~ning~has~come! A~mor~ning~of~hope!" She suddenly started singing.

"Oh?" "Ah~I see."

Sariel and Urushihara looked towards Chiho in amazement. "As long as the heart is loosened up, any method is alright." "Seems like it. That was a surprise."

When Chiho sang, her body emitted holy magic which was almost equal in amount to when she shouted.

Even though it wasn't that obvious, but it was more accurate to say that the holy magic now was more polished compared to when she shouted.

"I used to practice with the hymns of the church as well…but you probably haven't taught her that right?" Now, Emi, who was still grabbing Maou's collar, asked this, and Suzuno nodded in reply.

"But…"

Even if Suzuno was also amazed that Chiho could think of using singing to practice on her own, she still frowned, feeling slightly troubled.

"Why…is it the workout song from the radio?" "Ah, Suzuno-san knows this song as well?"

Chiho, who finished singing, looked towards Suzuno with surprise. "MHK airs when I wake up. Seems like there is a summer special."

"I like that song quite a bit. This song energises people without thinking too much, and I feel the radio matches this training very well."

"Is that so? I never listened to it properly." "A new morning huh…"

Hearing Maou say this even though he was still pulled along, Emi glanced at his side profile. "Does the song end here?"

"There's still a second verse, you know? Let me think about it…"

After Chiho thought about it for a while, she started to sing loudly once again.

Coincidentally, as Chiho has already did 2 hours to voice training, her voice echoed around the whole gymnasium beautifully.

Underneath the new mornig, a shining green field. Stretch out your limbs refreshingly, step on this ground with force. Follow the radio, on this land, stretch out your healthy limbs, steady, one, two, three.

Chiho's cheery singing voice to sing the second verse of the radio workout.

"I see, it's not bad."

"That's right! Even though my friends all say that it's outdated or they feel embarrassed singing it…"

Chiho seemed to be very happy because she was praised by Maou.

Seeing her expression, the hearts of Emi, Suzuno, Maou and Ashiya became heavy.

Chiho was happy purely because she obtained a new power.

Not wanting Chiho to be involved in the troublesome matters of Ente Isla, this is only common understanding between Maou and Emi, however this unwritten rule is now faced with a challenge.

Furthermore, to them, letting Sariel to help with Chiho's training wasn't something which was supposed to happen.

However, for things to turn out like this, is also the path which Maou and Emi had chosen, the feelings of gratefulness and regret towards Chiho who wanted to be their strength, continued to conflict within their hearts, causing much doubt within their hearts.

The night they met Farfarello and Illuon, even Sariel joined the discussion at the Demon Fortress.

Even if it's Ashiya, he would still get a shock at the unexpected late night visitors, but under Maou's orders, he still prepared tea for all of them with a straight face.

Even though he prepared iced brewed tea for Maou and Chiho, but he had served the rest, including Urushihara, hot tea, from this action which surpassed the level of annoying, even the aesthetics of a General can be felt.

"Ah, how tasty."

Even if Chiho felt happy because she drank cooling iced tea, but a stuffy atmosphere because of the heat and the density of people still persisted. After all, in this six tatami room, besides two demons, an archangel and fallen angel, there was still a Hero, Inquisitor and high school girl squeezed within.

Just from this lineup, it wouldn't be strange even if they decided the history of the universe here.

In fact, the long limbed Ashiya could only stand in the kitchen, and was unable to sit on the tatami.

Partly to sort out the situation, Maou explained the events which occurred in front of Hatagaya station to Ashiya and Urushihara in a simple manner.

And the most surprising thing amongst that, is after all, that youth known as Illuon, he is actually an existence born from a 'Sephira' different from Alas=Ramus.

And Illuon, who is like this, not only is he working together with the demon Farfarello, he was even ordered around by the other party like a subordinate, further confusing everyone.

Until now, other than 'Yesod', there were no other Sephira which had anything to do with the matters surrounding Ente Isla.

To forcefully make a connection, the shop manager of the beach house Ooguroya, Ooguro Amane, had mentioned 'Understanding', however, even if Amane is a mysterious person, she isn't a person who would act sneakily around Maou and the others.

Therefore, some people present did suggest that perhaps, Alas=Ramus had gotten it wrong.

"But it's not possible for Alas=Ramus to be mistaken about such an important thing. She even let the holy sword disappear on her own will, you know?"

On one hand, it was already late, Emi said this as he hugged Alas=Ramus, who had entered the land of dreams.

"The holy sword could even snap the Durandal, no matter how shallow the slice is, that sword cannot be stopped barehanded unless it's that kind of existence."

"That's true. Even though it's not easy to belive, but if Illuon is the 'Geburah' sephira, then many matters from that battle earlier can be explained…ow ow ow…"

Suzuno pressed down on her elbow, sprained when she was thrown back by Illuon, and started to explain,

"The corresponding number for 'Geburah' is '5', jewel is 'Ruby', mineral is 'Iron', colour is red, planet is the star of the king of the flames of war. In charge of the power of god, guardian angel is Kamael. In addition, even though his hair is mostly black, the same colour as the mineral he is in charge of, a little red hair is mixed within, the characteristics is the same as Alas=Ramus's hair."

Alas=Ramus, born from 'Yesod', in charge of silver and purple, also has silver hair with some purple hair.

"Since there is a precedent of Alas=Ramus, then it's not so strange for the other 'Sephira' to also have human personalities. Like this, Illuon should be considered the first appearance of another sample. The problem is…"

"that he's actually listening to the orders of a demon?"

"That is correct."

Suzuno, who still used polite language towards Sariel, nodded with a dignified look on her face, then she turned paled like she had discovered something very important.

"Wa, wait a moment…does Sariel-sama know about Alas=Ramus…"

"""!"""

Even though everyone temporarily forgot because he joined too naturally, but basically, Sariel is an enemy eyeing Emi's holy sworld.

Even though Sariel received added shock before when he saw Kisaki carrying a small girl, but logically, at that time, he still didn't know that the young girl is Alas=Ramu, who was born from the 'Yesod' sephira.

Maou and Emi glared fiercely at Sariel's face, but only puffed up his gaunt cheeks and sighed softly,

"I know about it. Earlier, Gabriel did come to the store to complain about the failure in retrieving Emilia's holy sword. I heard that the young girl who I misunderstood to be my goddess's child has already fused with Emilia's holy sword?"

Whether it was Suzuno, who accepted Sariel's confession or anyone else present, no one had told Sariel anything about Alas=Ramus.

"Honestly, as long as she is not the child of my goddess, then anything else wouldn't make a different. I'm alright as long as I have my goddess…hot! Wh, what's up with this tea! Even though it's this season, what is the person who brewed the tea thinking!"

Sariel listlessly said things which didn't resemble what one of the members of Heaven eyeing Emi's holy sword would say, and drank the tea Ashiya served without thinking, then got shock because of the temperature of the tea.

"Other than Kisaki-san, you really don't care about anything else."

Seeing Sariel who did not even sense the heat of the cup in his hands, and his appearance so refreshing that it made people think that it was miserable, Chiho couldn't help but voice this opinion.

Even though it was not known how ernest Sariel is, but perhaps it was judged that since they need to talk about Illuon, they cannot keep hiding the issue of Alas=Ramus from Sariel, therefore Maou, Emi and Suzuno put down their guard and sat down once again.

In order to reaffirm the situation, Suzuno started to say,

"Assuming that Alas=Ramus and Illuon that the same kind of existances, then Illuon should be born from the 'Geburah' sephira or fragment. But…"

"…At least when I headed here from Heaven, I did not hear anything strange happening to 'Geburah'.

Sariel, looking downwards, continued with what Suzuno wanted to say.

Even though Alas=Ramus is a special case created from the splitting of the 'Yesod' fragments, it cannot be hastily concluded that Illuon also met a similar situation.

"However, if Heaven actually played a part in this, then things will be much simpler."

Maou said nonchalantly.

"That's true, talking about those angels…"

Chiho subconsciously looked at Urushihara and Sariel one after another-

"What."

"What is it."

"Ah, er, erhm, it's nothing, I'm sorry."

Then she frantically shifted her gaze elsewhere.

"Ashiya can understand what Sasaki-san wishes to express. Because till now, those people calling themselves angels are definitely up to no good."

Even though he is facing Urushihara and Sariel directly, Ashiya still mercllessly judged so.

"Sigh, I think no matter how we rebuke, it shouldn't have much persuasive power."

"Hey, Lucifer!"

"Keep quiet first. Anyway, even though I don't know the current Heaven very well, but with regards to that angel Kamael, I find it hard to believe that he has something to do with this incident."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Before answering Emi's question, Urushihara first glanced at Suzuno.

"Kamael…refers to the 'absolute justice of God' right?"

"That's right."

Urushihara nodded and Sariel did not deny it as well.

"The guardian angel of 'Geburah' is Kamael. That guy isn't like Gabriel or Raguel, he's a conservative and upright person. Just like the absolute justice he represents, as long as the incident does not involve Heaven's Threat, forget about using 'Geburah', even the fact if he would act at all is uncertain. Even though on the contrary, as long as he acts, uncomparable repurcussions will occur, but he himself should know this well."

"I also agree with Lucifer's opinion. Basically, the guardian angels, don't leave Heaven that easily."

"Then why would that youth Illuon, work together with Farfarello?"

Ashiya's question, represented the enquires of everyone present. Whether it was the fallen angel or archangel, they could only fall silent when faced with this question. In short, that means they don't know as well.

"Erhm, Ashiya-san."

"Is something wrong?"

Once Chiho spoke, Ashiya turned his head showing a warm expression and answered, totally different from how he treated Urushihara and the others.

"That is, even though it doesn't seem to be a question which should be asked now…but doesn't Ashiya-san wish to return to the Demon World or Ente Isla?"

From the current situation, Chiho's question could have stepped on an incredible landmine.

In reality, Emi and Suzuno were already shaken by Chiho's sudden question, but Chiho herself haboured a certain belief-

Ashiya did not think that meeting up with the Malebranche in Ente Isla is a good thing.

"Honestly speaking, of course I really wish to go back. But…"

Ashiya showed a different from normal stern expression, crossed his arms in anger and said,

"Not only did those guys go against the orders of Demon King-sama, causing chaos to the citizens of the Demon World, they even ignored everything, coming out to take over the foundations I set in the Eastern Continent, just thinking that I have to be known as the Demon Army together with these dirty flies makes me very unhappy. Even though this might not be something which should be told to Sasaki -san, but even if the fact that they were instigated by humans were ignored, Demon King-sama and I still feel restless about this. More so for…"

Ashiya took out the demonic magic block which Farfarello passed to Maou from the fridge, and looked at the object unhappily. Considering that it was still summer, he wrapped it in clingfilm beforehand for refridgeration.

"malicious demonic magic like this, even if you asked me, I do not wish to use it as well."

"I, I see."

Even though the reason was a bit different from what she expected, Ashiya, like Maou, was unhappy with the actions of the Malebranche after all.

With this, it can be confirmed that Maou and Ashiya will not answer to Farfarello's invitation.

"…it caused me to break out in cold sweat."

"Yeah, seriously."

Emi and Suzuno looked at each other and sighed, then they turned and looked towards the tea cups in front of them.

"…Hmph."

"Ah, hey! I drank from that already…"

Even though Suzuno, in a well behaved manner, drank the steaming hot tea, Emi, after using her handkerchief to wipe the sweat of her forehead, snatched Maou's cold tea beside her and drained it.

"If I get heatstroke, Alas=Ramus might be in danger too, you know?"

After draining the tea in the cup in one gulp, Emi roughly pushed the cup back to Maou.

"Ugh, that's not what I meant…"

"Ashiya-san!"

"Y, yes?"

Chiho, who sat on Maou's other side, showed a stiff smile to Ashiya standing in the kitchen, and for unknown reasons, Ashiya straightened his posture.

"Please serve Yusa-san a cup of cold tea as well, thank you."

"I, I understand."

This time it was Ashiya and Maou's turn to break out in cold sweat.

"What, what's wrong…?"

Seeing the conversation between the three people, Emi, the culprit of this incident tilted her head in confusion and asked.

"I think other than Emilia, everyone present should know the reason."

Urushihara replied in what seemed like a fed up manner, causing Emi to frown even further.

In this period of time, for unknown reasons, Ashiya kept peeking at Chiho's situation while preparing new tea cups for Emi and Maou and keeping the cup which Emi had drunk from.

"Wh, what exactly is going on?"

"It's best that you don't know."

Even though Chiho still maintained her smiling face, but Emi felt that behind Chiho's smiling face, she saw an unmeasureable aura.

"A, anyway, since we know that you guys don't plan to response to Barbaricca's invitation, then something has been gained from this as well."

"That's true."

Even though Emi, who didn't understand the situation, tried to pull the topic back on track, but it feels that Chiho's tone of voice has become even stiffer compared to before.

Anyway, with regards to Chiho's issue, Emi did say it correctly, but even if Maou and the others did not have that intention, whether Farfarello was willing to give up was another matter.

"…Sigh, however, I might be too rash at that time."

As it feels that Chiho might become very scary if they dragged on even more, Maou drank a mouthful of the cold tea from the new cup, and continued on from Emi's words.

"I subsconciously protected Chi-chan just now. As long as Farfarello is not an idiot, he should know that Chi-chan has something to do with us. And that she is different from Emi and Suzuno…"

"In other words, he might have already discovered that I have no fighting ability?"

"He might capture you as a hostage, I would do that if it was me."

After Chiho filled in Maou's sentence, Sariel said this directly without any regard of his own past, causing everyone else besides Urushihara to tense up.

Sariel nonchalantly bore everyone's accusing stares.

"But it's effective right? In reality, I acted because I thought it was so."

Sariel had kidnapped the powerless Chiho before in an attempt to obtain Emi's holy sword. Even though it's hateful, but coming from his mouth, it was very persuasive.

"But thinking about it carefully, why is Chiho able to break into Farfarello's barrier without doing anything?"

Emi asked Chiho and Chiho shook her head and replied,

"I don't know as well. When I came to my senses, I discovered that Maou-san and the others are in front of me."

"Even though this is just my deduction…but it may have something to do with Illuon being able to leave Sariel-sama's barrier easily. Whether it is Illuon or Chiho-dono's ring, their source has something to do with the sephira of the Tree of Life right?"

""Actually doing something so troublesome…""

After hearing Suzuno's rather reasonable deduction, Maou and Emi mumbled the same words simultaneously.

"…What."

"What's up."

Even if Maou and Emi couldn't help but glare at each other, they seemed to know that now wasn't the time to quarrel, and just as the two of them shifted their gaze away from each other, unable to express their feelings this time as well, preparing to drink their tea-

""….""

Unexpectedly, both their cups were already empty, and the fact that both of them wanted to pass the moment by using the same method at the same time caused the both of them to feel even more awkward.

"Maou-sama, please pass the cup to me."

Seeing the situation, Ashiya helped Maou refill his tea, then placed the teapot filled with cold tea on the kotasu, as if he is hinting to Emi 'if you want to drink, then pour it yourself'.

"But if so, then what should we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What else, of course I'm referring to Chiho-dono's matters."

Suzuno shifted her gaze to Chiho, but for unknown reasons, Chiho was currently looking at Maou and Emi unhappily.

"The situation right now is very serious. Since Farfarello already sees Chiho-dono as someone 'related to us', then what should we do about Chiho-dono?"

"Wouldn't it be enough as long as you and I take turns to protect her?"

Even if she glared at Ashiya unhappily, Emi still unreservedly picked up the teapot and poured a cup of cold tea while answering Suzuno's question in a simple manner, however Suzuno shook her head and said,

"Because that cannot be done, that is why I asked."

"Eh, why?"

This time it was Chiho's turn to ask questions. From Chiho's standpoint, with the current situation, she would not be so insensible to reject being protected by both of them.

Maou and the others have not obtained their original power level s as demons. If so, then Emi and Suzuno being in charge of protecting Chiho would be considered a natural development…

"Emilia, how much leave can you take from your work. If you plan to thoroughly ensure Chiho-dono's safety, then there should be at least two people fighting at the same time, or else we might be the one to lose."

"Because that person called Illuon is around right."

Suzuno nodded to acknowledge Sariel's explanation.

"That's right. From the current situation, Illuon should have equal or even stronger abilities compared to Farfarello. Even so, he still obediently follows Farfarello's orders. And that barrier isn't based on demonic magic, but a dimensional phase shifting barrier expanded using a spell. Faced with an enemy like Illuon, it won't be enough with just Emilia or me. And Alas=Ramus is in that kind of state…"

Just considering power, Illuon is unreasonably tough.

Thinking carefully, as long as Alas=Ramus is serious, she can also exert a power which easily overcame Gabriel.

Even if she didn't rely on the power of the holy sword, Emi still has the fighting techniques which Alberto taught her and rich combat spell experience, but if you ask her if she can fight against the personification of a sephira and a Malebranche chief while protecting a non-combatant, it couldn't be considered completely safe.

"The worst thing is, when it is time to cross swords with Illuon directly, perhaps Alas=Ramus might even hinder you."

Earlier, Alas=Ramus went against the will of the wielder, Emi, and chose to make the holy sword disappear.

Even though it was a bit too much to say 'hinder', but at least this time, they couldn't rely on the holy sword.

Since it has already merged with Alas=Ramus, then 'Evolving Holy Sword, One Wing' was no longer the property of Emi, but an existence with a personality.

"But based on this, in the worst case situation, we might be totally helpless right?"

Maou said softly.

"Is it difficult to enter that barrier from outside?"

Sariel crossed his arms and answered Maou's question,

"Honestly, this depends on the mood of the caster. When I set that barrier at the Metropolian Building, compared to defending against external attacks, I focused on large scale dimensional shift and causing other people to be unable to sense what is happening inside the barrier, therefore the boundaries will be weaker. At that time, didn't you enter it easily?"

"Hm…that is true."

When Maou headed to the Metropolian Building to rescue Chiho, who was kidnapped by Sariel and Suzuno, he barged in with clear knowledge that the enemy is there

Clearly, compared to the barrier Emi and the others encountered, the key to bypassing Sariel's barrier lies in detecting if there is something there.

The important point lies in understanding that phenomenon as a concept, even if the characteristics of the spell itself is astonishing, it is still unable to break away from its own principles.

"But after I disappeared, all of you spent quite some time to break that barrier right? If only Chi-chan was pulled into the barrier, wouldn't it be the end then?"

"…"

The Demon Fortress was enveloped in a heavy atmosphere.

"Oh my! You got to the crux of the problem…sor, sorry."

Even Urushihara's laid back tone, was unable to assuage the current atmosphere, in fact the atmosphere became heavier because of this.

"Then, at times like this…"

At this moment, Ashiya pointed towards Chiho like he did so in order to assuage the atmosphere.

"then the original arrangements should be followed, to allow Chiho-san to learn self-defence spells."

"May I know what you mean by that?"

Not expecting Ashiya to suggest this, Chiho could only return a question in surprise.

"As long as the person Illuon doesn't get any orders, he wouldn't act on his own even if Emilia has the holy sword pressed against Farfarello's neck right?"

"That's right…"

After getting Emi's agreement, Ashiya continued to speak,

"Illuon does not actively see us as enemies. In other words, if we treat Illuon as one of Farfarello's weapons, then things would be a lot easier."

"Treat Illuon as a weapon?"

"Hey, putting it that way, don't you mean that Alas=Ramus is the same…"

Even though Emi angrily wanted to rebuke Ashiya's thesis, Maou stopped her.

"Keep quiet. That isn't what Ashiya meant."

"…"

After confirming that Emi had stopped finding issues with him, Ashiya continued to explain,

"Firstly, Illuon will not act alone. According to my deduction, even if he could be commanded from a distance, Farfarello will not let him out of his sight."

"Why? Illuon has a will of his own as well. As long as he is specifically commanded, he should be able to finish the mission alone. Even if Farfarello did not watch from the side…"

Faced with Suzuno's question, Ashiya smiled scornfully,

"All of you should be unable to understand, to us, becoming a normal person is as hard to bear as humans walking naked on the street. Even though I feel sorry to Sasaki-san for saying this."

"…But so what?"

Even though Suzuno felt unhappy about Ashiya's way of speaking, only making up to Chiho even though he was ridiculing humans, Ashiya still continued to speak,

"Even though Farfarello has degraded into a human body, he still upheld Demon King-sama's orders of 'not hurting innocent Japanese citizens'. It's difficult to imagine a man as devoted to the mission as him would allow a strong weapon like a 'Sephira' to act without any supervision."

"Even though the example you raised is infuriating, it's not as if I don't understand."

Emi nodded in agreement.

"On the contrary, only acting after receiving orders even if the person issuing orders is in life threatening danger is not a problem which can be explained by weak adaptability. If Illuon, like this, acted alone, once he is faced with a sudden situation, it's difficult to guarantee that he wouldn't do something out of Farfarello's expectations. From this point, it can be further confirmed that Illuon will not leave Farfarello's sphere of action."

"I, I see."

As expected of the demon who conquered Ente Isla the longest as its commander.

"There's still an important point I hope everyone can pay special attention to, Farfarello became a chief after we invaded Ente Isla. In other words, amongst the Malebranche chiefs, he is the type which is more lacking in actual battle experience. In a direct battle, I think he wouldn't be a match for Emilia. No matter how high performing the automatic weapon is, they wouldn't be able to make their own decisions once there is no user."

"The important point is to ignore Illuon, and just defeat Farfarello?"

"No, with that, there will be no meaning in letting Sasaki-san learn spells."

Ashiya shook his head to deny Emi's question.

"Ah, that's true. After all, Ashiya-san just mentioned that it would be better for me to learn the spells first."

Ashiya's methodical explain caused Chiho to almost forget the original argument he had mentioned.

"If we just kill off Farfarello, then the enemy will definitely invoke a second wave of attack. This will only cause things to drag on, and the problem cannot be solved."

"What is that supposed to mean? If just killing a new chief will cause the enemy to invoke a second wave of attacks, then when Ciriatto and more than one thousand Malebranches lost, the other party should have come charging much earlier right?"

"Imbecile."

"What?"

Ashiya directly denied what Emi reflexively replied.

"If Farfarello was killed, this means that Illuon is left here alone. Even though his origin in unclear, he is still a personification of a Sephira. If a Sephira, of which a fragment can cause the Hero to overwhelm and defeat an archangel stays in Japan, then Barbariccia would not ignore this. In other words…"

Ashiya surveyed everyone gathered in the room and said,

"In order to avoid future troubles, it is still best to reason with Illuon and Farfarello and convince them to return."

"If we can do that, we wouldn't have to work so hard. Firstly, if Farfarello returns, this means that he is leaving with information on Chiho-dono. This can cause him to really bring a second group of troops over."

Suzuno pointed out an obvious flaw in Ashiya's conclusion, but Ashiya was unfazed.

"That's why we need to let Chiho-san learn spells soon. Crestia Bell, are you still unable to see it?"

"What?"

"…I see, that's your plan huh."

It looks like Maou figured out before Suzuno what Ashiya wanted to convey.

"But this is considered a gamble right? Do you think they will accept it just like that?"

"We have to make him accept. But rather than challenging the worst way to handle this, wouldn't it be better to try the optimal way of handling things and decide later. The important thing is…"

Besides Maou, who caught on early, in order to let the rest understand, Ashiya looked at Chiho and said,

"As long as we let them understand that Demon King-sama is currently fulfilling his ambitions in Japan successfully, and that Sasaki-san is an unreplaceable part of the plan, it will be fine. Because the Malebrache in the Eastern Continent are still loyal to Demon King-sama, as long as Farfarello is able to return willingly, then the chances of Barbariccia interfering with us will decrease."

"In other words, you plan to have Chiho…join the demon forces?"

Emi asked in a dangerous tone.

If Chiho was recognized as a comrade of the Demon King, then it would truly unguaranteed that the matter will end.

Once this incident is leaked to the human society of Ente Isla, next time it might be the humans of Ente Isla who see Chiho as an enemy.

"If things go out of hand, then how do you plan to handle it? Even though all of you don't even know how much time you have left!"

Emi's words caused Chiho to look up, but before that, Ashiya had already announced in a resolute manner,

"Uncoincidentally, I have never chosen the way of life of staying in one spot because they don't know what the future will bring, things will work out anyway. In addition…"

Ashiya looked at Emi and Suzuno in turn,

"Who do you think the humans of Ente Isla trust more, the words of the Malebranche who invaded the Eastern Continent, or the words of the Hero and an official of the Doctrinal Correction Council. As long as both of you are able to properly protect Sasaki-san, it should be easy to prevent the human forces from treating Chiho-san with animosity right?"

This sentence from Ashiya caused Emi and Suzuno to be at a loss of words.

Suzuno's final goal, is to overhaul the social order of the church, obtain proper appraisal for the achievements of Hero Emilia, and through Emilia, guide the world after the retreat of the Demon Army.

As long as this goal can be achieved, then protecting Chiho, a person from another world, from the hands of Ente Isla, would be an easy thing to do.

Once Urushihara saw Emi and Suzuno's states in which they had to accept Ashiya's explanation-

"Those two people, might be unexpectedly, the gullible type."

Said this in a volume such that it could not be heard by others.

Anyway, Ashiya was right, even if they continue discussing this repeatedly because they don't know what will happen next, there would be no meaning in that.

The things which they should do right now, is that no matter how slim the chances looked, they would have to act step by step in order to break past the current situation.

"Everything will work out huh…once a demon says that, then it's really the end."

Emi's mumble, decided everything.

"Alright. If so, then we'll officially begin Chiho -dono's spell training tomorrow. But if that causes Chiho-dono to be in danger in the end, I will not let all of you off."

And Suzuno also reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what all of you are planning, but do your best. I'm going back."

Sariel, who had been observing the situation's development until now, stood up and said.

"Even though things seem to have become troublesome, but as long as my goddess isn't in danger, then it has nothing to do with me. I don't plan to hinder all of you, do your best everyone."

As Maou and the others did not expect anything from Sariel from the start, no one planned to stop him.

"Excuse me!"

However someone stopped Sariel, who was putting on his shoes at the porch.

"Hm?"

"Erhm…Sariel-san, please. Can you help us?"

That person is Chiho.

"Wait wait, Chiho?"

"…Are you serious about that?"

Faced with Chiho's unexpected request, not only did Emi's expression change drastically, even Sariel turned back towards Chiho in surprise.

"Why do I have to help all of you? We're originally enemies, and this incident has nothing to do with me."

"But the light from Sariel-san's eyes did stop Illuon's movements right."

"So what? Because Sephira contains holy magic, so 'Evil Eye of the Fallen' is effective against them, but even if I have that ability, I am not obliged to help all of you right."

"I know. I don't plan to ask you to fight, but just to help me during the period I am learning spells."

"Chiho, what are you saying. Just leave things like that to me and Bell…"

"Even though situations may occur in the short term, but depending on the actions of the demons, it might take a long time. Since we don't know how long it will take for this whole incident to come to an end, I can't keep letting Yusa-san take leave all the time."

Emi was shocked because Chiho suddenly focused on normal daily living.

"What are you saying. Now isn't the time to say things like that…"

"Now is the time to say such things. Even if we can overcome this obstacle successfully, if Yusa-san is unable to get next month's salary, or is fired because she took too much leave, then it would really be too unfair for you."

"Chiho-dono, you're thinking too much. With my savings, there won't be much problem even if one or two more people live with me, and even if Emilia is really fired, with her ability, she would definitely be able to find another job…"

"If her friends from her next workplace also get dragged into the commotion of Ente Isla, then it would truly go out of hand right."

"!"

Suzuno remembered what Maou said to her when they were buying the television, and fell silent because of this.

Expanding human relations even more than necessary was not a good move for Emi and the others now. Right now, Maou and Emi's human relations are all gathered in the same place, and steady relations are maintained in a relatively small area.

If they expanded their activity range and left signs, perhaps the 'enemy' would be able to obtain a chance to slip in.

"B, but even so…"

Emi looked at Sariel unhappily. Even though she only remembered now, Emi had been treated disrespectfully by Sariel, causing a huge blow to her pride.

Just on this, Emi did not want to consider the choice of leave Chiho to Sariel at all.

Of course, Chiho, who was there at that time, could understand very well how much mistrust Emi had for Sariel.

"Since Sariel-san also has a job, I can't always ask you to take care of me. But as long as you are able to help fill in the empty spots from Yusa-san and Suzuno-san…"

Because of this, so Chiho decided to take out a precious secret weapon.

"Even though I cannot guarantee that it can be done immediately. But if Sariel-san is willing to help us, I will find chances for you and Kisaki-san to reconcile."

"Hey, it should be charged right! We're starting, Bell! Hurry and go to the opposite side, step on it."

"Alright!"

"Sigh…"

Therefore, things turned out like this.

Even without considering reconciliation, whether Sariel and Kisaki were even on friendly terms to start with is up for discussion, however at that time, Sariel emitted off his full power of holy magic as bright as the sun that even Ashiya, who was able to lecture like a smart general for once, almost fainted instantly.

"After that, you have been training in this sweltering gymnasium from morning?"

Emi, who came here after work and saw the situation of the training, said this to Maou with a look of irritation on her face, however because the training method was reasonable, she could not complain about it.

"If I didn't ask them to rest occasionally like just now, Chi-chan would just continue working hard."

"But…from this, there might be a chance to successfully cast the spell right? After all, Chiho's ability to activate holy magic is really good."

"Sariel already said that we can't praise her, else Chi-chan might just try to research spells on her own."

"That is the correct judgement. Sigh, even though I don't feel that things would be so simple."

"Chi nee-chan is amazing!"

Alas=Ramus probably understood this by instinct, she only stared at the training Chiho without looking away.

"Then?"

"Hm?"

"…do you have any clue on how to have them reconcile?"

"…Who knows."

In some way, this could be an even more unsettling problem compared to Farfarello and Illuon.

Even though they just have to make Kisaki reconcile with Sariel, the original relationship between the two people is just Sariel, with an onesided crush on Kisaki, not hiding his own motives at all and running to MgRonalds at every meal and spending a lot of money just to see Kisaki.

"But Kisaki-san did not forget to treat Sariel like a customer."

Maou thought that the definition of having the two reconcile, should refer to Sariel being able to enter and leave MgRonalds freely.

If it's just that standard of reconciliation, then it would be possible to make it happen, but I'm not sure if Sariel would just leave it at that.

Even if he is earnestly being a coach on the surface, if Chiho is unable to provide the 'reconcilation' that Sariel had imagined, then no one knew what he might do.

"And at times like this, Rika doesn't look that reliable."

"Why did you suddenly mention Suzuki Rika."

"Even though it's not to the point of picking up the pieces, as a reference, I wanted to ask her on the important points on letting a guy and girl reconcile. She rather likes this kind of gossipy things. But you see, it's because of that guy."

Emi used her gaze to point towards Ashiya's back as he watched Chiho training.

Even if she didn't know the true identities of Emi and the others, Emi's colleague Suzuki Rika still interacted with Maou, Ashiya, Chiho and Suzuno, and right now, she was in a passionate unrequited love with Ashiya.

"She seems to have 'become unable to understand herself' anymore, so we better stay away from feminine topics like unrequited love right now."

Emi's other colleague, Shimizu Maki, once she had the chance, she would try to pry the reason for causing Rika 'to not understand herself', and Rika would also repeatedly change the topic, this has already become a daily occurrence at Emi's workplace.

"…Do you think that this is alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Eh?"

Maou also used his gaze to point towards Ashiya's back, and Emi shrugged her shoulders, replying,

"I heard from Bell. You seemed to have expressed your opinion in a very exaggerated manner about the relationships we have built.

Emi looked up and glared at Maou.

"It wasn't that exaggerated. But I might have mentioned that it was arrogant for both of you to want to tear Ashiya and Suzuki Rika apart even though you shelved your own issues away."

"It's already exaggerated enough like this. Even though you don't know how our side feels."

"Because I have never chosen a way of life which is considerate to the Hero."

Maou shrugged as if to avoid Emi's intense stare.

After Emi looked up and glanced at Maou, she suddenly shifted her gaze away.

"…Me too."

"Ah?"

Emi rested her chin on her knees, speaking softly as she watched Chiho panting from Sariel's coaching,

"I also have ' become unable to understand myself' anymore, so I have no right to meddle in the feelings of others."

"…"

Today's Emi seemed especially honest, causing Maou to not know how to react.

"Become unable to understand yourself huh…"

Therefore he could only try to vaguely pass over it by repeating Emi's worlds, and looked towards the situation of Chiho and the others to redirect his attention.

"Hm~since she is able to activate to this extent, then logically it should be close…"

At that moment, Sariel, who seemed to be thinking about something, shouted to Suzuno,

"Let's try another method. Bell, this time, you'll be the one to transmit! If she can grasp the feeling of receiving, she might use that feeling to push it back."

"I understand."

Once Chiho saw Suzuno raise her hand from the other end of the gymnasium, she tried to focus her consciousness.

"Even so, what should I send."

Suzuno, who received the instruction, thought about it for a while.

"Using the feeling to push it back huh…if so, compared to simply listening to the voice, a proper conversation would be better."

Suzuno spoke to herself, and it was Suzuno's turn to call Chiho's mobile phone this time.

"Beisdes having content which Chiho-dono can understand, it would need to create feelings which are concrete and sufficient to transmit her will, and those feelings need to be strong enough to be able to pass through the return path on this side when she pushes it back…"

In order for Suzuno to also be able to receive the message Chiho sent, it would be better to pick questions which can open up her mental state.

"…Ah."

"What's wrong, call quickly Bell! The radio workout song is about to finish!"

The content which Suzuno had decided is so troubling that she wasn't able to answer Sariel immediately.

"Ah…ah hm."

Suzuno moved the phone next to her ear, even though there was no need to, she couldn't change her behaviour of clearing her throat prior to asking a troubling question.

Suzuno focused her attention to Chiho and Chiho's phone within her range of sight, and carried out the Mental Transmission in which she wasn't even sure what she was so embarrassed about. Anyway, it was lucky that Maou and the others were not standing at Suzuno's side of the building.

" **Does Chiho-dono want to enter a marriage with the Demon King…no, want to marry the Demon King…"**

The shyness caused Suzuno to avoid the direct way of saying it, but actually caused the meaning to become more direct, and after that the message she sent caused a very obvious effect.

" **Warghhhhhhhhhh!"**

"Gyargh!"

In the next instant, a strong feeling bashed into Suzuno's brain through the mobile phone waves like a wolf's howl.

The feelings emcompassed within the electric waves and the exploding volume produced an impact enough to cause a concussion, causing Suzuno to black out momentarily and drop her phone.

"Hey, Bell?"

Emi noticed something strange with Suzuno's situation and couldn't help but get up approach her in concern.

As for Chiho, she was blushing furiously for reasons unknown, and her cheeks have inflated like balloons, but she only seemed to be a little breathless with quickened breathing.

"H, hey, Emi, is Suzuno alright?"

Suzuno's reaction was so abnormal that even Maou was worried.

They just saw her squat on the floor, with her head in her hands, hitting the floor of the gymnasium with force, and she even occasionally tapped her own body and mobile phone, and groaned while holding her head in one hand.

"I, I understand, yes, yes yes yes yes, it, it, it, it, it's my fault! Pl, please calm down a little…"

"Chi-chan?"

"Ah uuuuu…."

Having just discovered Suzuno's painful writhing, this time it was Chiho's turn to drop her phone, slumping to the ground.

Maou frantically ran over, grabbing Chiho and calling out with force,

"H, hey, Chi-chan, are you alright…"

Once she met Maou's gaze, Chiho's already widened eyes widened to the extreme.

"Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Maou, Maou, Maou, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Maou, ou, ou, ou, ou, ou, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Maou-san…"

Chiho, who became totally panicked, repeatedly called out the 'Ma' character.

"Ugahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

As for Suzuno, it was like she was successfully hit with those 'Ma' words, and rolled in pain on the floor in synchronization with Chiho's voice.

"W, what is going on? What exactly happened?"

"Bell! Bell, hang in there!"

After a long time, Suzuno and Chiho were still unable to regain their composure.

"Sigh…yosh!"

At this moment, Sariel appeared beside Maou and pressed his hand against Chiho's forehead-

"Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma…fu…"

Following that, Chiho slumped into Maou's arms like she lost consciousness.

At this instant, Suzuno, being supported by Emi, seemed to have been released and stood up after exhaling deeply.

[Image of fainted Chiho]

"Looks like Bell seemed to have knocked on an abnormal heart's door."

Sariel surveyed Chiho in surprise.

Chiho, who they thought had lost consciousness, immediately opened her eyes slightly. Even though her expression still seemed a little dazed, but once she saw Maou's face she averted her face straight away and stared at Suzuno angrily at an angle which could not be seen by others.

"It looks like she was surmounted the biggest obstacle. Just now, Bell should have properly received Sasaki Chiho's Mental Transmission right?"

"!"

To this sentence, Chiho was more surprised than anyone else.

As if to verify this sentence-

"It was really loud."

Suzuno filled in tiredly.

After 7pm, as the opening hours of the gymnasium has passed, the training was finished for the day.

Even so, not knowing when Farfarello and Illuon will attack, the group would definitely hope to maintain the group activity for as much as possible, so they went home in the order of the person who lived closest to the Sports Hub.

"Are you alright, Chi-chan."

"I, I'm fine!"

Even though it was a coincidence, Chiho still managed to cast a spell for the first time and became bone tired because of that, but for unknown reasons, she strangely kept some distance from Maou and since they left the Sports Hub, she had been hiding behind Emi.

At the beginning, Suzuno was shaky on her feet, but right now, she could already walk on her own.

"Then, training at the same time tomorrow, that's fine right?"

Sariel, standing in front of his apartment, confirmed the plan tomorrow with Chiho.

"Ah, okay, but I have to work from evening tomorrow, so I can't practice too long."

"Then the Demon King and the others?"

"Hm…I also start work from afternoon, so I will have Ashiya and Urushihara come over."

"I also wish to ask Bell…is that okay?"

As Emi also had a job, before she got off work, she could only ask Suzuno for help.

Even though Suzuno was still a little dizzy from the direct attack to the brain by Chiho's unrestrained scream, she still nodded to indicate she had no problem with it.

"Then, I'll just book the timing from 1pm to 4pm, everyone has no issues…"

Just as the sun set and the stars started to shine in the sky, Sariel, who had unknowningly became the leader, for reasons unknown, just froze there.

"Hm? Hey, Sariel, what's wrong…"

Maou followed Sariel's gaze without thinking too much-

"…Eh?"

"…Ah?"

Chiho and Emi, who turned around at the same time as Maou, sucked in a breath because they saw a certain person standing there.

"Oh my, it's you people. Why is everyone gathered here for?"

That person wore a suit and carried a shoulder bag filled to the brim with files and work supplies. Because she was wearing heels, she even looked taller than Maou.

With beautiful long black hair like the night sky which swayed in the wind, the shop manager of Hatagaya MgRonalds store, Kisaki Mayumi stood there with a look of surprise on her face.

"W, why is Kisaki-san here…"

Maou and Chiho could not hide how shaken they were as they did not expect to meet Kisaki here.

On the other hand, Emi and Suzuno looked at each other as they had confirmed that seeing Kisaki here earlier was not a coincidence.

"There's a few people I have never seen before, are they your friends?"

Kisaki looked at Urushihara and Ashiya's face, and asked Maou this.

As Urushihara rarely went out, and Ashiya only went to MgRonalds a few times when Maou first started his job, so it wasn't strange for Kisaki to not remember them, but once she saw the man standing in between Ashiya and Urushihara, Kisaki's originally cordial expression instantly became dangerous.

"…Why are you here? Mitsuki Sarue."

"A, ah…ugh, that…"

"Th, th, this, this is because, that…"

Chiho and Maou stuttered on the spot because they couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Don't tell me you're causing trouble with MgRonalds customers or the employees of my store…"

Kisaki looked at Emi, Suzuno and Chiho, and at the same time, stepped between Maou and the others and interrogated Sariel. Maou and Chiho could not think of any ways to stop her.

After all, the two of them had seen the instant where Kisaki banned Sariel from MgRonalds.

With this, forget about having the two reconcile, they caused Sariel to invite unneeded suspicion, and it might cause Kisaki to adopt a colder attitude to him.

If things really turned out like that, it was unknown what kind of attitude Sariel will adopt…

"I, I live in this apartment block."

"…What?"

Unexpectedly, the sentence said tentatively by Sariel caused the situation to change.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, that…"

The excited and arrogant attitude Sariel adopted during the training disappeared without a trace. From Sariel in the past who who carry a rose bouquet and eat MgRonalds meals with large mouthfuls, it was difficult to imagine that he would become this weak now.

"Since when?"

Kisaki suddenly changed the topic to an unexpected direction. Eve if he felt surprised, Sariel still replied honestly,

"Since the opening of Sentucky at Hatagaya…"

"Actually staying at such a good apartment from the start."

Maou mumbled unhappily to himself, but his words were not heard by others.

"Mitsuki Sarue."

"Y, yes!"

Suddenly being addressed by Kisaki caused Sariel's tone to change drastically.

"Let me ask you one thing. At that time, that store was already empty right?"

"Eh?"

Kisaki asked yet another unexpected question. Even though Sariel tried to read Kisaki's intention-

"So what was it?"

He straighted his posture because of Kisaki's question.

"T, the impression I had was that there seemed to be a restaurant when I moved here. Even though it didn't look that old, but less than a month after I came here, it closed down…"

Kisaki's eyebrow seemed to twitch once because of this answer-

"Sigh…."

Then she sighed. The emotions emcompassed within her tone was not anger, or surprise, but because she had been enlightened about something.

"I knew it was something like that."

"That…may I know what this is about?"

This question did not come from Sariel, but from Maou.

"Ever since the renovation of MdCafe, rather than saying that Kisaki-san is different from before, it's more like you're more motivated compared to before…"

Not only did Kisaki, who had never showed any fatigue, say 'how tiring', she even brewed coffee for the regular customer Hot Coffee-san using non-standard operating procedures, and-

" **My goal, is to become that barman!"**

The sentence talked about the dream of wanting to become a professional of the service industry, the barman.

And this Kisaki was actually investigating the empty store which used to be a restaurant.

It wasn't difficult to make a conclusion from these clues.

"Before, I had said something like it would be difficult to want to be a barman at MgRonalds right."

"…Yeah."

Not only is Kisaki Maou's goal for being successful in MgRonalds, she was also a person he highly respected, therefore seeing Kisaki's suspicious behavior, Maou couldn't help but ask loudly,

"Don't tell me…Kisaki-san plans to quit MgRonalds, wah!"

Maou's question, which he asked after a lot of troubled thinking, was only partially asked before it was cut off by a tap to the head by a file folder.

"Idiot, you're thinking too much."

"Ugh, even if it's just a file folder, getting hit by the corner still hurts a lot…"

The Demon King, who didn't even fear the Hero's holy sword, actually became teary eyed because of the corner of the shop manager's file folder.

Seeing Maou like this, Kisaki sighed in astonishment.

"Sigh…you're correct. I was acting strangely these few days, and I'm sorry to the employees for that. Because the things which MgRonalds has barely managed to do increased, so a past dream surfaced in a very strange manner."

"Past…dream?"

Maou looked towards Kisaki while massaging his hurting head.

"That's right. Especially Chi-chan, it's better for you to know a bit. Even adults will also describe their dreams for the future."

Kisaki said with a smile.

"Amongst the employees of my batch who were accepted in Tokyo, my results can be considered to be one of the best."

Kisaki suddenly said something which is clearly from the past even without special emphasis. Her gaze was not directed at Sariel, or Maou, but the 'Store for Rent' sign which was hung in front of the store in a rather lonely manner.

"But, recently, I occasionally had a thought-With my own power, what standard can I fight until."

"Does that mean even though it's not now, you're considering about becoming independent in the future?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Kisaki curtly replied Emi's rather roundabout question, but because she replied a little too curtly, it caused Maou to get a shock.

"Of course, it's only at the standard of vaguely thinking 'it would be good if it's like this. No concrete actions are being done yet."

"I think that just coming to see the shop, is already considered very concrete…"

"That standard is only like browsing a work magazine, then starting to dream about what the first month salary should be used on without starting work yet, it can oly be considered a game."

"Ugh!"

"Hm…"

"Uh…"

Maou, Emi and Chiho groaned like something hit the nail on the head. Seeing the honest behaviours of these young people, Kisaki smiled and said,

"But this is can also be considered a type of effective motivation. It's nothing to feel bad about."

Kisaki approached the windows near the store and looked within the store bathed in the evening sun.

"I've continuously built the business, and received much praise from my same batch colleagues, but I don't feel that I have done anything too different from the rest of them. At least for the operations for in front of Hatagaya station to be able to maintain the standard higher than last year, it isn't from my efforts alone."

"It, it's not like that! Even though I often hear bad things about other shop managers, or which store is lacking motivated employees and so on, but these topics have nothing to do with us right? In addition, there are practically no troublesome customers in the store, those are Kisaki-san's achievements!"

Chiho said agitatedly, but Kisaki shook her head without looking back and replied,

"Even though I feel happy about what you said, but unfortunately this is not an effort of me alone. I have worked for one and a half years in that store, and even though as a shop manager, staying at the same store for this long is abnormal, the reason why I am able to build the current structure in that store, is only because a certain existence, over a period of time longer than my stay, had already built a firm foundation, do you know what it is?"

Kisaki looked at Sariel's eyes reflected on the windows and asked without moving.

"…Is it the previous shop manager?"

Sariel's answer caused Kisaki to frown,

"Even though you kept calling me by the embrassing term of goddess goddess, and repeatedly took actions resembling a stalker, you don't understand me at all."

Sariel felt disheartened because of Kisaki's stern answer.

"Maa-kun, to have described it to this point, you should know already right. What's the model answer?"

"It's the company known as MgRonalds…also known as the brand."

Maou replied without hesitation, Kisaki also nodded in agreement,

"I am an employee of MgRonalds, I am proud of this, and the things which MgRonalds has allowed me to learn and the benefits they have given me cannot be measured. Because of this, even if I really can climb to the top of MgRonalds one day, I am only copying the traces left by many people on this road beforehand. And some results I have achieved in that store, is because from the start, a system known as MgRonalds has existed."

"Is that so?"

Faced with Emi's small question, Kisaki did not confirm or deny it, and only showed a deeper smile.

"You're…..Yusa-san right. When Yusa-san goes home after work, would you use a lint roller to clean up the shoulder portion of your dress?"

"Eh? N, no, I wouldn't go to that extent at all…"

Emi subconsciously looked at her own shoulder and shook her head in reply.

"Then when you wash your hands, would you wash your hands with soap up to your elbow, then use a brush to brush your nails and disinfect?"

"I, I will use soap…"

"Right? Normally, just using soap to wash hands is enough. After all, Japan's soap is of good quality."

After saying this, Kisaki slowly spread out her hands with beautiful skin such that it wouldn't be a problem even if she became a hand model under the sun.

"What I spoke about just now is the traditional method which MgRonalds has spread to the various branches over the years. If this habit is to be cultivated to all employees outside MgRonalds, it cannot be done with normal educational methods. Just on this alone, at that store, I won't be able to achieve anything by myself."

It was only until now did Kisaki shift her gaze away from the empty store for the first time and looked back at Maou and the others.

"Of course, many things I wish to do can only be achieved in MgRonalds. For a while before, I got carried away and decided to brew coffee matching the preferences of the regular customers, and even though I managed to barely scrape by, but it is really very tiring. And this time, I almost got involved in a strange store front, making me understand how lacking I am in terms of ability. It looks like the next time I wish to discuss about dreams, I will need to wait for some time."

"Y, you have done that before?"

Unbelivably, the day Kisaki say something disheartening for the first time, she actually did something so superhuman on the second floor. Partly because it wasn't that long after the reopening, there should logically be a lot of customers. Even if she only targeted regular customers, there should still be a lot of people, and she actually remembered everyone's preferences, and brewed coffee based on that…

"T, then the coffee Kisaki-san brewed for us…"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I feel that it was a sly move as well. Because I at least wanted to increase the diginity as a shop manager."

Kisaki winked like she had pulled a prank.

"The reason for brewing today's coffee treat. Letting all of you drink it isn't for fun okay. Maa-kun likes coffee which is not too hot and has a stronger bitter taste, and for Chi-chan, it would be adding a combination of a lot of milk and no sugar right?"

As long as they met the target sales for the day, Kisaki would definitely treat all the employees to one cup of white gold roasted coffee, but she always seemed to take a long time, and used the simpler method of making MgRonalds coffee to gather the preferences of all the employees.

""…""

This time, Maou and Chiho could only be speechless.

"But even so, please don't think that the 'MgRonalds Barista' lecture is meaningless okay? Just being able to understand the products you're handling would bring you towards a world of new knowledge and techniques. No matter what kind of dream, it can only be reached by accumulating these small steps."

After saying this, Kisaki continued to speak like she was teasing her own words,

"I am living a stable life at MgRonalds now. As long as I can have you exemplary employees continuously building the profits, I might be able to make it big one day. However…"

Kisaki gripped the shoulder bag hanging off her shoulder.

"As a human, one would always want to take a little step…for their own history, this dream will always sleep in the corner of the heart. Not small things like adding details to a map someone else drew, as long as there is chance, I also wish to try to draw a whole new map on my own."

Kisaki said smoothly, and showed a pure gaze like a girl.

The capable shop manager whom Maou and Chiho looked up to was currently talking about a future dream and even girls Chiho's age would not constantly say.

Wanting to become an expert in various fields of services, a barman.

That is Kisaki's dream.

The unexpected responsibility of management the MdCafe business in front of Hatagaya Station had sparked new life into her dream.

Because she is capable, Kisaki would not be satisfied with her current situation and dreamt of a farlasting future. Because of these special characteristics, Kisaki obtained the qualifications and way of living to work for her future dreams.

"Even though the views towards the dream may change, depending on the person's caliber and their prioritisations, it is still possible to find a new dream. However, whether things can progress smoothly or not is another matter."

Kisaki shrugged, and pointed to the empty shop at Sariel's apartment.

"The outer appearance of this store looked rather stylish before right?"

"It seems…to be so."

Sariel answered as he searched his memories, and Kisaki also nodded in reply.

"I felt that the rent is too cheap for these facilities, it looks like there is some hidden reason."

Kisaki said unhappily, from her words, other than inspecting the store, Kisaki should have visited the property agent beforehand.

"But why is that? Since it is opened on the ground floor of an apartment, then residents should be able to patronize the shop, and there aren't any other restuarants nearby to compete with it…if they catered the outer appearance to match the apartment, it should be able to attract customers…"

At this moment, Ashiya, who had been silent all this time, rebutted Maou's questions,

"…Even though it is like that when phrased in a nice way, but thinking about it carefully, aren't all these bad points?"

"Why do you think so?"

Kisaki spoke respectfully because she did not know Ashiya well, Ashiya spoke hesitantly as he looked towards Sariel's apartment,

"From its appearance, this apartment should be quite new. No matter how close it is, it would not be possible for the residents to go to the same restaurant everyday. Once they are tired of it, the customers will not come anymore. Moreover, since it is located at Hatagaya, on average, the rent shouldn't be that cheap. This means that this cost will reflect on the price. For example, if the price of one cup of coffee is 500 yen, in these times, to sell at that price, other than the product quality, there has to be other value addedness. However…"

Ashiya surveyed his surroundings and continued on,

"Even though our large group has been standing here from the start, we are not blocking any pedestrians. Since there isn't any cross intersection in front, and only a straight two way road, then the cars passing by would only concentrate on passing through, and even with high traffic volume, positive effect on the customer numbers can't be expected. In addition, as long as they drive forward some more, they would be able to reach the administrative road with many businesses and different types of stores."

This time, Ashiya looked up towards the residential portion of the apartment.

"This place is quite some distance from the station and shopping street, and there are no other shops nearby. To phrase it nicely, there are no competitors, but since there aren't any other stores, this means that everyone will not have a need to come to this place, which would lead to no customers coming to this café. Even if they plan to target commuters, there's only residential areas nearby, therefore only the residents nearby will notice this store, the range to gather customers is too small. And the final nail in the coffin, should be the convenience store opening next door."

Kisaki listened to Ashiya's explanation in amazement.

"There aren't many family sized apartments nearby, and basically are rented to singles, and is also quite some distance from the residential areas with terrance houses. If the spending options nearby are only the café and

convenience store, it's obvious what the singles living in the apartment would choose. It is already common for products like annual fortune guides and Moonbucks to be sold in convenience stores. Considering the lifestyle of the singles in the apartment, they shouldn't have much visitors normally, even if they do, most of their activity should take place at home. Just based on this point, the café would definitely be unable to win against the convenience store next door…it's probably like this."

(T/N: Moonbucks is the parody of Starbucks. And yes, they do sell Starbucks branded coffee in convenience stores.)

Ashiya analyzed everything at great lengths, but once he realized that it was Kisaki he was speaking to, he still jitterly consulted her opinion.

Kisaki closed her eyes halfway through, and rested her hand on her well sculpted chin, after that, she did not turn to Ashiya, but said while looking towards Maou,

"You have a brilliant tactician."

"I, I'm flattered."

Even though he was complimented directly, Ashiya still bent his lanky body and bowed.

"My opinions are exactly the same, for this store, only its appearances and facilities are good. But as a food and beverage shop, this place doesn't have any conditions to attract customers. Considering the characteristics of this location, it is most suited to be a hair salon or beauty salon. Just knowing this is already a good result."

Kisaki said this as she nodded with a smile.

"Then, I'm sorry for holding all of you back with this boring issue. I'm going to the store later, are all of you going back now?"

"Ah, yes, we have already ended our activities here."

After Maou replied with a nod, Kisaki tured towards Emi and the others.

"Is that so. My apologies for having Yusa-san and the others discuss about dreams with me. To express my gratitude, I'll treat everyone to MdCafe's specially brewed Café au Lait. If you are in the area, please patronize our store."

After saying this, Kisaki naturally prepared to leave.

"…Ah…"

However, a hesitant weak voice was heard from behind her.

Kisaki accurately heard the voice which was almost overwhelmed by the sound of her high heels.

"…I was thinking why you look so dispirited lately, it looks like the reason shouldn't be because of the poor business of your store right?"

Kisaki did not turn around, but her sentence-

"N, no…uh…erhm…"

Was definitely directed the owner of the weak pleading voice Sariel. Sariel probably knew that even if he told Kisaki the real reason, Kisaki will only feel even more disappointed at at him, so he started to stutter, but of course, this did not go unnoticed by Kisaki.

"From what I heard, it seems to be because I banned you from entering MgRonalds."

"Ugh!"

Even Emi and Suzuno who did not have any direct relationship with MgRonalds or Sentucky were able to understand the situation from the snippets of information from Chiho. That means Kisaki should have known about it from the beginning.

"I never expected that your mental state is the same as a normal person. I originally thought that if it was you, you would be here the next day as usual bringing red roses matched with sweltering looking african daises in a surprise attack."

"If, if it was done to that extent, wouldn't that be a stalker…"

Sariel stepped onto the mine jitterly, and Kisaki shrugged her shoulders, saying,

"If I didn't have the capacity to laugh it off, everything which you have done till now would have already been considered stalker level. Even though I don't know where you heard about my age, but in this day and age, giving red roses matching one's age is already considered sexual harassment."

"Y, you done those kind of things before?"

"That's too much, who acts that way anyway."

"Uwah, how embarrassing. Because people like you are around, that's why our rating keeps dropping."

Faced with Chiho, Maou and Urushihara's direct reproach, Sariel should only keep quiet.

"Until now, I still believe that banning you from entering MgRonalds is the correct judgemet. It is your fault for adopting a strange attitude once you see a female, however…"

Kisaki showed a stony face, turning around slightly to face Sariel.

"During this time, it feels like I have been using your feelings of admiration to belittle Sentucky, and that makes me feel bad. If a business competitor cannot be beaten based on business alone, it is shameful to a barman."

"…T,then…"

Kisaki sighed exaggeratedly, turned her back to Sariel once again and said,

"Rather than seeing you getting peed on by a dog with a depressed look on your face, it would be better for you to cause trouble in my shop, at least it will look livelier that way. From tomorrow onwards, you can come to MgRonalds if you want to."

At this time, the change in Sariel's expression was difficult to describe.

Everyone present seemed to see the inner scenery of Sariel's mind, it was like the joy of a penguin chick which had opened its eyes to experience life after being shone on by the sunlight through the clouds after braving the harsh artic winters.

"But!"

Kisaki did not forget to warn him sternly.

"Don't send roses anymore. If planting wants to be done in the shop, application must be made to relevant authority, it should be the same at your side too, having to apply every single time is really troublesome. And I won't say it again, if you dare to cause trouble to the store's employees and customers, then at that time, I would really ban you from entering the store for good. At that time, even if I have to take legal action, I will not hesitate to do so."

After saying this in one go, Kisaki headed towards the night of Hatagaya with swift steps, without waiting for Sariel's reply.

"…Is, is this what is meant by everything is alright as long as there is results?"

"Pro, probably."

Unexpectedly being able to solve one problem in a surprising way, shocked Emi and Maou a lot.

"Hm…? Sa, Sariel-sama?"

"Sariel-sa, Sariel-san, please get a hold of yourself! He, he's floating!"

A smile resembling pottery showed on Sariel's face as he watched Kisaki leave in a dazed manner, perhaps because of the immense happiness in his heart, his body even started to glow subconsciously, and he started to float upwards.

Luckily, there were not many pedestrians on this street, but it seems like it would be quite some time before Sariel recovers his awareness and corrects his floating situation, both in his mind and Physics.

※

Saturday weekend.

The day of the MgRonalds Barista lecture, the day was so clear it was irritating.

These few days when Kisaki allowed Sariel to enter MgRonalds freely, at least in Maou's eyes, Chiho's techniques did not improve significantly.

Even though Maou and Emi did not attend all the training sessions, at least from Ashiya and Suzuno's reports, it did appear to be so.

Ever since that night, Farfarello and Illuon did not appear again, and the current situation looked like a long term battle.

9am in the morning, the sun which had not fully risen was currently shining the last rays of the summer, causing Maou, arranged to meet up with Chiho in front of Sasazuka Station, to grow intolerant of the temperature, he was currently waiting for Chiho, who seemed strangely excited for the lecture today.

Even though it is the summer holidays, the diligent students were still unexpectedly busy. Other than handling club activities for the school and work, they still spent their remaining time on training.

Even though finishing all her assignments in the middle of July did match Chiho's style, Maou still felt guilty for involving her in a situation far removed from normality, and decided to reward her for the work she put in after the end of the lecture.

At tis time, the mobile phone in Maou's pocket started to vibrate.

"What is it? How rare, don't tell me she's late?"

In order to participate in the lecture, in a rare occasion, Maou brought a bag filled with note taking stationery. Just as Maou took out the mobile phone within his bag and was about to answer the call-

"(Maou-san, I am behind you.)"

"Uwahh?"

Maou jumped up because a voice suddenly appeared in his mind.

"Ah, s, sorry, giving you a shock."

Chiho, wearing a blue green one piece dress and carrying a large shoulder bag, was standing behind Maou in a position assumed when talking over a phone.

"Are you alright? I only wanted to surprise you a bit…sorry."

Even if he recognized Chiho, Maou's heartbeat rate could not settle down and Chiho bowed her head in apology in a very apologetic manner.

"N, no, it's alright, even though it's alright, but what was that just now?"

Maou blinked as he realized that Chiho's hand was not holding a mobile phone.

"Yeah, it's Mental Transmission."

"Y, you already learnt it?"

Uneven breathing or tiredness caused by the activation of holy magic could not be felt from Chiho at all. And the voice which gave Maou a shock did transmit into his brain directly.

"Not yet actually. I think Maou-san's phone did ring a bit just now."

"Yeah, it rang."

Maou stared at his phone which was still opened and browsed through the call logs.

"No caller ID? I had the impression that I put in settings to reject calls without caller ID…"

Maou, who intended to search for Chiho's call records, even though he didn't find it, he discovered the words 'No caller ID' in the records.

"Just on my own power, I won't be able to cast spells without using an amplifier. Even though I don't have to specially hold anything, if the other person doesn't have a mobile phone, they won't be able to transmit messages to me."

"To us, who are able to use spells normally, your method is actually harder to do…"

"Suzuno-san and Sariel-san said so as well."

Chiho said with a wry smile.

"It's like using holy magic to call right? Isn't this something on the level of making calls free of charge?"

"I am unable to understand the concept of connecting directly to the other person's brain no matter what. But because I know that I am communicate as long as I transmit a specific number and frequency to the phone, I tried to memorise Suzuno-san's phone number…and then I seemed to have succeeded."

"Then you succeeded huh."

Even though Chiho said it nonchalantly, but even Emi who used her mobile phone directly for mental transmission with Emeralda, did not think of using it that way.

Basically, something like an amplifier should be placed near the hands of the caster. Actually not needing to equip one and directly using the other person's amplifier, what is going on.

"…Even if I wanted to imitate you, the upper limit of our demonic magic is really too low."

Until now, Maou still did not know how Emi and Suzuno replenished their holy magic.

Even though Urushihara seemed to have discovered it by chance-

"Even if you know, we won't be able to do anything about them."

He only said this and did not tell Maou the truth.

Since Chiho, Emi and the others used the same way to replenish, then she might have seen it somewhere today.

"A, anyway, Chi-chan being able to ask us for help is a good thing. What is the range of your mental transmission?"

"From yesterday's training, I should be able to do it within a radius of 100m."

"A 100m radius huh. Even though it's considered really good for a beginner, I'm not sure if that is considered wide or narrow, Illuon's barrer can cut off mobile phone signals after all. The spell itself would not be affected too much by the condition of the electronic waves, so it would be better not to think about the theoretical maximum distance."

Maou said with a rather stern expression.

"Sigh, we'll be together all the time today anyway, there no need to be too concerned."

"…Ugh."

Maou naturally said 'together all the time', causing Chiho to suck in a breath lightly.

"It, it's been a long time. T, to be with Maou-san for a long period of time, just the two of us…"

Chiho saying this seriously made Maou reminiscence a bit.

"Ah…then again, the incident at Shinjuku underground…it's only been slightly less than 3 months since then, that's rather unbelievable."

The conversation between them ended just like that.

"…Sigh."

Even though she could understand, Chiho still had to sigh.

"Then let's go."

After saying this, Maou took out the tickets he had bought ad walked towards the ticket gantry.

"…Alright. Ah, please wait a moment, I haven't bought the ticket yet."

Chiho, who pouted with some regret frantically walked to the ticket machine, and after buying a ticket for one stop, the two of them walked through the gantry.

Behind a certain pillar, three pairs of eyes were looking at this Demon King and high school girl.

"Why must I do something as sneaky as following someone's date."

"It can't be helped. Even if Chiho-dono learnt Mental Transmission, the Demon King doesn't have any fighting powress at all."

"For the safety of the employees of my goddess, I am prepared to sacrifice everything."

"Your attitude changed too quickly. Don't tell me you don't have to work today?"

"You can saying anything you want. The goddess said so before right, no matter how old a person is, they should continue advancing for the sake of new dreams! Of course, in order to avoid looking bad in front of the goddess, I will definitely not skip work! So I did properly apply for leave!"

The owners of these three pairs of eyes are Emi, Suzuno and Sariel.

Of course, they have already decided from the start to follow from behind to ensure Maou and Chiho's safety.

Unexpectedly, Sariel seemed to really care about Chiho's safety.

Emi and the others thought that after Sariel obtained Kisaki's forgiveness, he would not carry on his promise to train Chiho, unexpectedly he actually became more motivated compared to before.

Sariel's attitude to Maou and Emi right now was so friendly it felt gross, and before Chiho learnt how to activate holy magic in a stable manner with an amplifier, all fees for renting the training area was paid by him.

Even today, once Sariel knew that Maou was participating in the MgRonalds lecture with Chiho, even though no one asked him, he also tagged along early in the morning like now.

"Sigh, as long as you don't get in the way…let's go, be careful not to lose them."

The three people chased Maou and the others through the gantry and discussed quietly while sneaking glances at Maou and Chiho waiting at the front of the platform waiting for the train headed in the direction of Shinjuku.

"Actually saying 'no matter how old a person is'…it means that all of you are 'humans' then?"

In other to verify the truth behind the information from Gabriel, Emi took the chance to ask Sariel directly about it.

Even though some time back, it would be impossible for Sariel to act friendly towards Emi even if a miracle occurs, unexpectedly this situation came about because of the MgRonalds shop manager, it seems like reality was even more bizarre than novels.

"Did Gabriel let things slip?"

Sariel confirmed this without hesitation. Not only that, he even deduced that Emi thought this way because of Gabriel.

"Then all of you are really…"

"Yeah, that's right. At least I don't think that I am an abnormal existence. Even though we're angels, but we're just humans with abilities exceeding the normal people of Ente Isla, whether it is lifespan, intelligence, physical strength, holy magic capacity, appearance and divine leadership caliber."

"Ahh…sounds of cracking can be heard in my belief…"

Suzuno groaned from behind the two of them.

"Even though the way you're saying it is irritating…then let me ask you a question."

"What is it? The lady I like? My goddess."

"I know. But didn't she ask you not to call her that anymore? This would tire a person out, stop fooling around already."

Emi used a towel to wipe the sweat off her forehead and asked,

"What is the social structure of Heaven like?"

"That is really a flippant question. If I have to explain, it will take long enough for us to take the train to Keiō-hachiōji station and come back."

Sariel tilted his head and mentioned the terminal station in the opposite direction from Shinjuku. But it was really difficult to judge if it was considered long or short.

"Then…please tell me about the Heavenly Troops."

"Hm?"

Suzuno helped Emi asked in a soft voice.

"The weapons they used are very crudely made, and cannot match up to Sariel-sama's giant scythe or Gabriel's Durandal. The Heavenly Troops, which are not strictly classified as archangels or angels, what kind of people are they?"

In Suzuno's battle at Yoyogi Docodemo Tower, she had broken the weapons of the Heavenly Troops, and the shards were still being kept in her room.

The weapons of the Heavenly Troops are crudely made, obviously made from poorly crafted metal such that Suzuno was able to break them with just one kick, they really didn't resemble the weapons used by those who called themselves angels.

"Ah, because the members of the Heavenly Troops used to be normal people of Ente Isla. So it was probably crafted by them or they have been carrying it on them already I guess?"

"Ah?"

Faced with this unexpected answer, Emi let out a shocked gasp.

"The members of the Heavenly Troops, are the humans of Ente Isla?"

"That's right."

Sariel's straight answer caused the two people great shock.

"In the Bible or myths, there should be a lot of cases where humans are summoned by angels. A lot of these are true you know."

"B, but amongst the well known inquisitors in the church, even though there are people who are raised to Saints by the church, no one has been summoned by Heaven…"

At that moment, the train heading for Shinjuku pulled into the station, the three of them then shifted the location of their discussion to the air conditioned train department.

"We also have the right to choose. What is the use of choosing old men and women who are constantly engaged in power struggles, gaining unnecessary knowledge and only concerned with increasing their reputation? Letting those people join will only cause more harm, so we always choose from the ordinary citizens."

"Ordinary citizens…"

"Such as war orphans, or slaves mistreated by large nations, those chosen from these people are Heavenly Troops. They run various errands or Heaven, and are very convenient and important talents. These people are originally very devoted, and were freed from Hell by the people of Heaven, so they will definitely not betray us, if all of you want to ascend of Heaven, leading a secular life would give you a higher chance."

Sariel's explanation can only be described as explicit, and even denied everything which made up the Church.

"Of course, it's not like we don't need the Church at all. After all, when cultivating the habit of belief in people, there is no other organisation who does it beter than the Church."

Even though Suzuno could logically and rationally differentiate the religious and political functions of the Church, she still could not help but feel troubled when hearing these words.

"Of course, it's not just like that, any talents useful to Heaven will still be summoned even if they have some problems. Even though there aren't many examples, but Olba Meyer's goal should be this."

"Don't say an idiot, what Olba is doing is helping a tryrant harm its victims, and bringing upon new tragedy on Ente Isla. If even that kind of person can be recognized and summoned the Heaven, then there really will be a need to destroy Heaven as well."

Seeing Emi's stony face, Sariel shrugged his shoulders and replied,

"Seriously, you're really scary…"

The train which travelled across a bridge as it left Sasazuka, finally slowly returned underground. Once it entered the tunnel, Shinjuku immediately appeared in front of them.

"But…..between those like Gabriel, First Generation, and Raguel and I 'Second Generation', there is a huge gap in the amount of information. I also feel unhappy at the First Generation who are unwilling to publicise this information."

"What do you mean by First Generation and Second Generation?"

"Eh? Both of you didn't notice? The angels who have appeared in front of you until now, there should be two types right."

"…Ah."

Suzuno clapped her hands once like she discovered something, and looked at the eyes of Sariel standing beside her.

"The angels whose eyes are purple and those whose eyes are red…"

"That's right. Red eyes are the First Generation, purple eyes are the Second Generation. Not including the people of the Heavenly Troops, most angels can be classified into these two types."

"In other words, Lucifer is Second Genration? But his status is the same as Gabriel?"

"Hm…about Lucifer, actually I don't know much about him. Even though it seems like his living attitude is already bad since before."

Sariel said while shaking his head.

"Ever since I was aware, Lucifer was not in Heaven already. But amongst the Second Generation, I am also considered a veteran, so I am not sure what happened with the Second Generation before that."

"Then generally, what is the difference between the First and Second Generation? Is it like having First Generation parents?"

Sariel nodded vigorously to answer Suzuno's question.

"Yeah, it looks like there is a need to explain, talking about boundary between the First and Second Generation…"

At that moment, the train passed through the switch point of the underground track of Shinjuku, causing the train to shake once.

"We're here."

Even if they are concerned with what Sariel wanted to say next, they couldn't lose Maou and Chiho.

The three people moved towards the door in the train compartment with not that many people.

At this point in time, whether it was Emi or Suzuno, they did not know how to interpret the truth which Sariel announced at the same time as the announcement that Shinjuku is the terminal station.

"Those born before the 'Calamity of the Great Demon King Satan' is the First Generation, afterwards is the Second Generation, at least that is what I heard."

In the spacious conference room, ten new coffee machines were set up.

Including Maou and Chiho, there were about 100 employees and workers who gathered at the MgRonalds main company building in the direction of Shinjuku-Nishiguchi to take part in the 'MgRonalds Barista' lecture.

He never expected that other than himself, there would be so many workers who gathered here in order to polish their MdCafe skills, causing Maou to feel a little touched.

"Thank you everyone for taking the time from your busy schedule to take part in the MgRonalds Barista lecture. As for the lecture, please confirm that the number on the application form and the table is the same. Then check if the materials distributed are missing anything…"

An employee at MgRonald's Department of Product Management, as the Master of Ceremony, was currently reminding everyone to check the things required for the lecture.

"Then first, everyone please watch a 20 minute DVD introducing the various operations of MdCafe. After that, we hope to start the actual lecture directly."

The conference room started to darken, and the video, edited to become teaching material, projected on the large screen in the middle of the venue.

"Using this normal method is proceed is not bad, and it's easy to understand too."

Maou watched the DVD attentively and copied notes as he thought about the editing differences between the educational movie and television programmes.

"…What is this?"

However someone suddenly spoke to him from the side, causing him to turn to the side in fright.

When he came to his senses, Maou discovered that he was the only person left in the conference room. Because Chiho, who sat some distance away because of the order of registration, also disappeared. From an unknown time, the armoured Illuon was already sitting next to him.

"…Farfarello isn't here. Even though he is watching from a nearby building, but I am the only one here."

As if he wanted to calm down the frantic Maou, Illuon explained this expressionlessly.

"T, that guy is loitering around somewhere within this barrier?"

"He asked me to find a chance to kidnap you, but there is really too many people nearby, so there hasn't been any opportunities."

[Image of Maou]

The youth said honestly and casually.

Even now, the screen was still playing the educational video.

This surreal situation, made Maou want to laugh out loud.

"Farfarello also asked me to confirm that you are making preparations for conquering the world. What is this video? Does it have something to do with conquering the world?"

An overseas MgRonalds employee was shown on screen, and was making MdCafe food items with facilities larger than the store in front of Hatagaya Station.

Basically, MdCafe started in Australia, and was spread to the main company in America, as for Japan, they only started to incorporate this operation type recently.

A large built Anglo-Saxon man where it was difficult to imagine him as an employee of MgRonalds, was currently using the milk bubbles from Café au Lait to create pictures of hearts and leaves, even though this image is very interesting, it still commanded much respect.

"Of course it's related. Everything I am doing now, is necessary for conquering the world."

"Oh, I see."

"…You're really an honest person."

Illuon's respectful answer, made it difficult for Maou to get into the swing of things.

"Farfarello said that using weapons are terror to conquer the world is the correct way. Don't tell me this video is teaching people how to make substances to increase firepower?"

Besides this, Illuon seemed to be more talkative than imagined. It looks like Farfarello really is not nearby.

"Hm, about that. To put it directly, it probably can be explained that way. Do you know what is manufacturing? Manufacturing is interconnecting various things and binding them together tightly. As long as a good cup of coffee is made, it can increase productivity and boost morale, so it cannot be considered unrelated to making good quality weapons and firepower."

"Manufacturing huh…I don't know that very well."

Illuon looked really confused.

"I don't know it well to, which is why I am learning here."

"Learning?"

Illuon asked back in confusion. It looks like even though the youth knew what is conquering the world, he didn't know the meaning of 'learning'. Maou actually wanted to explain-

"…Because it is too simple, it actually becomes more difficult to explain."

But after some mumbling, he discovered that the video was showing the scene of South American coffee fields which he had not seen before.

"Ah, that's right. Learning is an action taken in order to know what one does not know in the past."

"So right now you are learning…the thing called manufacturing? Does it have anything to do with conquering the world?"

Even though he looked like he still didn't understand that well, like Alas=Ramus, Illuon still tried to use the word he just learned to ask questions.

"That's right, our Demon Army doesn't understand how a 'country' rules 'citizens'. In order to learn this, I stayed in this country to prepare for the conquering of the world. And this is part of that."

At this time, the screen showed the corporate visions of Japan's MgRonalds for MdCafe in the future.

"This is all for the sake of my next step…the dream of conquering the world in a new way."

"New, dream."

Illuon slowly repeated this like he was chewing on the meaning behind Maou's words.

"It seems really interesting."

After saying this, Illuon suddenly disappeared in front of Maou.

In front of Maou, the scene was restored to a large group of students watching the screen, attending the lecture.

Maou observed Chiho a bit, it seems like she did not discover the strange situation which just occurred, and Chiho herself did not show any signs of being transferred into Illuon's barrier.

"H, hey."

"Hm? What is it?"

Maou looked back because someone suddenly tapped his shoulder from behind, then he saw a male employee from another branch store sitting behind him looking in his direction with a pale face.

"H, have you been sitting here all this time?"

Ah, no wonder, even though Chiho did not realise it, to the man who has been sitting behind the whole time, Maou, who was trapped inside Illuon's barrier, probably looked like he disappeared like a spirit and suddenly reappeared.

After thinking for a while, Maou answered softly,

"Ah, about that, I dropped my pen just now, then I searched for it for a long time."

"…Ah, is, is that so, that makes sense. Yeah, sorry for asking you such a strange question."

Even if that male employee still looked a little unconvinced, he did not continue asking about it.

"Sigh, even if I get suspected, it would be like this at most."

Maou mumbled in a volume unheard by others, then focused his attention on the lecture's DVD.

"Ah! Is it those people?"

"It's finally over, I was getting impatient waiting."

"Going outside again…sigh."

The Hero, inquisitor and archangel, these three people went to the Moonbucks near the MgRonalds Tokyo main company and awkwardly started a three hour tea session, waiting for Maou and Chiho. In the time period where the sunlight is the strongest, a large group of people suddenly walked out of the MgRonalds building.

From the way these people were all wearing casual clothes, it can be confirmed that they were not full time employees, but the workers attending the lecture.

"Where is the Demon King and Chiho-dono?"

"It's really hard to see them from here…"

As there was a crowd of close to a few hundred people, it was not that easy to find Maou or Chiho.

When group scattered into smaller groups and left-

"It should be that person right?"

Sariel noticed one guy staying at the front of the porch alone. Even though that guy looked like Maou, he was looking around frequently, holding a mobile phone is his ear.

Seeing this, Emi and Suzuno started to panic a bit.

Maou's expression obviously did not look like he was searching for a lost comrade.

It cannot be-

"Demon King!"

Emi made up her mind and ran up, rushing to the side of the panicked Maou.

"Ah, E, Emi!"

Even though Maou was shocked at Emi's suddenly appearance, he still asked before Emi started her questioning,

"Have you seen Chi-chan?"

As expected.

Emi's heart was filled with regret.

"Did Chiho-dono disappear?"

"Seriously, what were you doing."

"B, both of you are here as well?"

Seeing Sariel and Suzuno appear one after another, even Maou got a shock.

"When did both of you separate?"

"Not ten minutes ago. When we just left the conference room, we were still together!"

"Did she go to the washroom or something?"

"Ahh…damn it! I was too careless! This is completely my mistake! If I questioned that guy properly at that time…"

Even though it looked like Maou regretted it deeply, there would still be time to lay the blame later.

"Now isn't the time to say things like this right! Since you and us did not sense it, then Chiho could have been kidnapped by Illuon's barrier. From how Chiho did not use Mental Transmission, perhaps they made her lose consciousness."

Even though he thought Emi's analysis is very convincing, Maou was still busy panicking.

"Damn…now what…what can be done!"

"Calm down! What's the use in being anxious!"

Emi shook Maou's shoulders to make him come to his senses, but Maou was completely unable to calm down.

What happened in the conference room. From the fact that Maou said 'I was too careless', could it be possible that he already discovered that Illuon was nearby?"

"He spoke to me…"

"What did you say?"

Emi, who did not expect the two of them to have made contact already, could not help but widen her eyes.

"Demon King, what is this! That's not like you at all, that guy is an enemy now, you know?"

Maou grabbed his head in chagrin.

"…Because he looked similar, I got careless. After I talked to him, he disappeared."

"Similar? Who is he similar to?"

Maou frowned, looked at Emi's eyes and said,

"Alas=Ramus…he showed an expression of wanting to know more about the world…Illuon is not like us, he shouldn't be used by others."

" **It seems really interesting."**

Illuon's expression as he said this, was like the smile when Alas=Ramus experienced new things.

Even though he had no evidence, after Maou saw that smile, he believed that Illuon was like Alas=Ramus, the same existence born from Sephira.

When he first saw Illuon's face, Maou already felt that he resembled Alas=Ramus.

"Even so, Illuon is being used by demons now. Even though forgetting this is your mistake, whether this thinking is wrong or not, isn't it determined by your actions from now on?"

"…Emi…"

Emi looked at Maou sincerely.

Until now, Emi had not encouraged Maou directly like this, causing him to calm down because of this.

"Yeah….you're right."

Maou adjusted his breathing, starting to analyse the situation.

"By right, the lecture ended 9 minutes ago. Even if Illuon took Chi-chan away, as long as he didn't run through a 'Gate', he should still be somewhere around Shinjuku-Nishiguchi."

"I see. Then let me give you a hand."

Unexpectedly, it was Sariel who confirmed Maou's analysis.

"Sasaki Chiho should still be wearing the ring with the 'Yesod' fragment on her hand right. Then as long as it's not too far away, with my power, I would be able to find them."

"H, how?"

"Emilia, have you forgotten?"

The corners of Sariel's mouth lifted as he smiled.

"How do you think I found your location when I first attacked you. Even though I did get information from Olba beforehand, let me show you my comparable GPS searching ability. If the other party is holy magic or a Sephira fragment, it will be easy for me."

Sariel looked up at the sky to search for something, and frowned because of the glaring sun in the sky.

"Found it."

Maou and the others also looked towards where Sariel was staring at. After using a hand to block the sun's glare, the group discovered a white sphere suspended in the azure blue sky.

"Using an amplifier to cast spells from long diatance is not an easy thing to do. As long as she is trained, Sasaki Chiho should have a chance to become an outstanding warlock. However…"

Sariel looked at the day moon and said boldly,

"she won't match up to me."

A purple beam instantly shot out from Sariel's eyes.

Then for unknown reasons, the day moon in front of Maou and the others actually quickly became the same colour as Sariel's eyes and started to glow.

"H, hey, what are you doing? Don't do something so obvious…"

Forget about Shinjuku, actually changing the colour of the moon which can be seen all over the world, there should be a limit even with messing around. Even though it was logical for Emi to be anxious, Sariel replied nonchalantly,

"It's not like I really changed the colour of the moon. And actually, only the people around Shinjuku will feel that it has changed."

"W, what…then I can relax …"

"It's best that you can relax!"

Seeing Emi being relieved at such a strange reason, Maou could not help but rebut her.

Even though very few people will look up to notice the day moon, it was difficult to guarantee that no one would do it in the wide area of Shinjuku.

Maou was worried that if someone took a picture and uploaded it to the internet, it might just cause a commotion.

"It would be treated as a shocking footage special on television at most. After all, the moon on this Earth can't turn purple in the day. Even if it's deemed suspicious by people, it would only be this standard at most."

Even though what Sariel said felt like déjà vu, Maou did not feel relieved at all.

"Alright, quiet down a little. I'm going to search nearby now."

Sariel used his hand to block off the moon in the sky and started to concentrate.

Even though Maou, Emi and the others were concerned about Chiho's whereabouts, they were more worried about someone passing by and seeing this scene.

If there was someone who really shot light out of his eyes and used his hand to block off the sky, regardless of whether the witness understood the situation, they would probably choose to call the police.

Not knowing if Sariel was aware of how suspicious he looked, he softly said the keywords to executing the spell,

"Lunar Sky Mirror."

After saying the name of the spell, Sariel zoned out for two, three seconds, then stopped the spell.

"Oh my, it's unexpectedly close."

"Re, really?"

Sariel calmly nodded to reply the agitated Maou, and raised a finger to point to a certain building.

"How coincidental…a barrier was set up on that roof."

"There…eh!"

Suzuno looked towards that building and sucked in a breath.

"So irritating. I really want to ask them to not plagarise my methods."

That place is a venue closely tied to the four people present-

The roof of the Tokyo Metropolian Builidng.

"What now. It looks like the demon from earlier is there, if we go in, most likely there will be a fight. Even if a dimensional phase shifting barrier prevents people from entering, I can't protect the building. Even though the four of us at full power will find a way to handle the brat called Illuon, it would end up causing a large amount of damage."

"Anything is alright, since Chi-chan and Farfarello are there, then we have to go."

"Do you have any plans?"

Just as Emi felt uneasy because she remembered that Maou had commenced an attack without any plan before, he suddenly said something expected,

"…Emi, Suzuno, I'm sorry, please help me."

"Eh?"

"W, what?"

Not expecting Maou to make this suggestion, no, request, Emi and Suzuno were surprised.

"Just like what Ashiya said, if we don't convince Farfarello to make him go back, it would only cause Chiho to be exposed to more danger. In order to prevent things from becoming this way, I need your power."

After saying this, Maou once again did something unexpected by Emi and the others. "Please."

Maou bowed his head.

The King of Demons, to protect a young girl, actually bowed to the Hero and inquisitor. "…You seriously…"

Emi stared at the top of Maou's head, sighed, and said, "aren't thinking about the situation and feelings on our end." But her tone was unexpectedly kind.

"Since I'm the Demon King, there shouldn't be anyone else who is more stubborn and reckless than me." "Don't be so exaggerated."

Suzuno could not help but smile at both of their exaggerated words.

"You should have a success strategy right. The 'optimal' strategy which all of you were talking about." "I have. But I have to repeat this again, this method requires your power."

Maou said with a lowered head.

Emi and Suzuno looked at each other.

"It looks like there's no time to think about it." "Since it's Chiho-dono's crisis, it can't be helped." "I will remember this debt owed."

Maou lifted his hea d and turned to Sariel.

"Are you able to, like before, create another layer of barrier over Illuon's barrier?" "I can, but what do you plan to do?"

"Please do your best to create a slightly bigger barrier, I will be responsible for thinking of something." After Maou said this, he took a black orb from his bag and squeezed it hard.

※

"What do you plan to do?"

Farfarello asked the young girl in front of him.

Not only did the girl known as Sasaki Chiho not reject Illuon's request, she even listened and followed.

Rather than that, the reason why Illuon was able to easily carry out the complex mission of abducting the girl without alerting the Demon King was mainly because of the cooperation of the victim Sasaki Chiho.

"I don't wish to get injured or lose consciousness because I resisted."

"I see, looks like contrary to your appearance, you have courage and insight."

"I did go through many terrifying experiences after all."

Chiho showed a wry smile after saying this, it looks like she is braver than normal humans.

If not, when she was grabbed by the thin arm of Illuon as he jumped from the the MgRonalds company building to the Shinjuku Metropolian roof in one go, she was probably be frantically making a lot of noise.

"Then, how about this?"

Farfarello, dressed as an outdated salaryman, used his hand to touch Illuon's armour.

Illuon's armour suddenly changed into black smoke and dissipated, pouncing towards Farfarello's body.

"Yah!"

Chiho could not help but use her eyes to shield her eyes.

The slim salaryman, suddenly became a demon exuding dangerous atmosphere.

Farfarello had bat like wings and a huge sharp claw extending from his four limbs, however his face bore closer resemblance to a human than imagined.

Even though Chiho covered her face on reflex, she still peeked through her fingers.

"Ah, so you did wear proper clothes underneath the armour."

Chiho felt a sense of relief because Illuon did wear inner wear made from hemp, moving her hands away from her face and pressing her chest lightly,

"…You're concerned about that huh. Seeing my appearance, don't you feel anything at all?"

Even though he transformed into a form of a demon which did not exist in Japan, because the other party was instead worried about whether Illuon wore clothes underneath, Farfarello momentarily lost his standing.

However even if Chiho did see Farfarello's true form in person, she still did not look frightened at all.

"Erhm, I'm sorry, I thought that you would undergo a more extreme transformation."

"…"

Seeing Farfarello's instantly frowning face, Chiho said rather frantically,

"Er, erhm, it's definitely not as if you're not scary at all! It, it's more like it's already considered very cool and scary okay? B, but, erhm, I think it's because I have already seen Ma…Satan-san and Alsiel-san's true forms, so I have gotten used to it a bit already."

Not only was Chiho unafraid, she even tried to put in a good word for Farfarello, causing this demon to lose even more standing.

"…Forget it, honestly, this is the first time I felt the urge to kill you."

"Ah, s, sorry."

It was not know if Chiho understood the situation, but anyway, she honestly apologized first.

"But…you said that you have seen the noble form of Demon King Satan-sama? Where, and under what situation did you see it?"

"Eh? Ah, there's here, and a place 20 minutes walk from the place we met before."

"Did you pay respects to Demon King-sama's contenance from a close distance?"

"Uh…it's about the distance between us right now."

"…"

Even if he seemed expressionless on the surface, Farfarello actually felt very shocked within.

He had heard that the Demon King had returned back to his original state before, but he never expected that a normal looking young girl to actually witness it from close by, it was difficult for him to believe.

For normal people, just getting close to Demon King Satan's demonic magic, would cause them to faint from coming into contact with the Demon King's dark power.

"Don't tell me…you're Emeralda Etuva?"

"Eh?"

Being misidentified so badly like this, Chiho widened her eyes in shock.

"I heard that the strongest human warlock supporting Hero Emilia, is a female with small build. Don't tell me you're using the name Sasaki Chiho and living here."

"N, no, it's not like that! Even though I know Emeralda-san, you are mistaken."

Even though there should be a limit to mistaking a person's identity, Farfarello had not fought directly with Emi and the others during the Hero age, so it was not strange for him to misunderstand.

"Even so, since you were able to avoid being exposed to Demon King-sama's magic due to knowing Emilia and Emeralda, this means that you are not a warrior. Are you one of Demon King-sama's shackles in this country after all?"

With things as they are, it looks like Farfarello would not believe no matter what was said now.

Even though she just started training in spells, she was suddenly mistaken to be a hero protecting the peace of the world.

"But…talking about shackles, it might be like that. Because I am around, Satan-san and Yusa…Emilia-san, met with so much trouble."

"…?"

"Farfarelao-san."

"It's Farfarello!"

"S, sorry!"

Getting someone's name wrong is a very rude thing to do.

"Maou-san…Satan-san really has not given up on the dream of conquering the world. Satan-san only plans to learn something in Japan, then apply it on conquering the world…"

"That's learning right!"

For unknown reasons, Illuon chipped in cheerfully.

"R, right…anyway, he wants to study hard, then complete something. Even though he needs to work because he's always short on money, spending his free time, but even so, he is always thinking about the citizens of the Demon World. About this, you must trust him."

Not only was the young girl not afraid, she looked straight at the demon with an earnest gaze.

Farfarello had thought that humans would be afraid of demons, and would definitely not talk with demons seriously, therefore this is the first time he saw Chiho's gaze.

"…I hope so as well, but…"

"So…please tell me. Why does the Demon Army want to invade Ente Isla?"

Farfarello opened his mouth like he looked down on the question and answered,

"A stupid question, other than Ente Isla, where else can be conquered…"

"So, what must all of you have to conquer Ente Isla?"

"…"

"Farfarelao said so before, as long as more demons die, the Demon World would be able to survive longer, does it have anything to do with this incident?"

"…My name is Farfar-e-lo!"

Farfarello's shoulders sagged in depression.

"Even if you know this, what can you do?"

"That's obvious."

Chiho straightened up resolutely and proclaimed loudly,

"From there, I am going to find the reason for being unable to advance smoothly and help Satan-san achieve his dreams!"

"Chi-chan?"

When Maou reached the ground floor of the Metropolian building, his mobile phone suddenly rang, as this call did not display any incoming call, Maou was clear this is Chiho's Mental Transmission.

"It looks like she's alright! Let's go! Emi! Suzuno! Go teach Farfarello a lesson…"

"Wait, Demon King!"

"Wait a moment!"

"…what is it…"

Even if got off on a wrong foot, Maou still followed Emi and Suzuno, starting at the screen of his own mobile phone.

The screen of the three phones, showed the words 'no incoming caller ID'.

The three people first looked at each other, then pressed the call button of their own mobile phone, moving the phone to their ear.

"(…help Satan-san achieve his dreams!)"

Within the mobile phones of the three people, Chiho's determined voice was heard.

"What?"

Farfarello could not help but ask because he could not understand what Chiho wanted to express.

"Recently, Satan-san frequently said that his past methods were wrong. However, he doesn't seem to know what he should do…if it's within my ability, then I wish to try my best to help him. Even if I'm weak and can't fight, but there will definitely be areas I can help in!"

"…Aren't you human?"

"I am human!"

"Then why do you want to help us demons…"

To Chiho, who unquestionably saw Maou and Emi as important existances, this question was something completely unnecessary.

"This has nothing to do with being a demon or human!"

"(This has nothing to do with being a demon or human!)"

Chiho's thoughts did not go through the phone receiver, sounding in the heads of the three people directly.

"…Hey, Chi-chan has already learnt Mental Trasmission for multiple recipients…"

"How is that possible. It's more complicated than one on one after all, basically, she barely succeeded connecting with me for a few seconds yesterday."

Suzuno shook her head in a troubled manner to refute Maou's suspicions.

"Then, this is subsconsciously done by Chiho?"

"It looks like that's the only possibility…"

Emi and Suzuno both felt very shocked.

And Chiho was still transmitting her own thoughts.

"(Since it is possible now…then it should be able to continue on in future!)"

"Since it is possible now…then it should be able to continue on in future! A way of conquering the world which allows the Demon King and Hero co-exist!"

"…Is it my poor understanding of Japanese? I completely do not understand what you are saying."

"Satan-san will definitely conquer the world successfully. Until now, he has been working hard everyday to achieve this goal. But this goal right now is not the same kind of world conquest as thought by 'Demon King Satan' before coming to Japan…coming to this world."

"Then what kind of world conquest is it?"

Being asked this question, underneath the sunlight of the summer, Chiho showed a gratifying smile.

"Of course it is Demon King and Hero…demon and human, everyone working together for the sake of tomorrow's food, that kind of world conquest!"

"…Boring."

Farfarello was startled by Chiho's whimsical description. Even if Farfarello felt anxious from having spent so much time on Chiho, it was not known if Chiho understood this, she only continued speaking fearlessly,

"It has already been achieved now. If so, it definitely will be able to continue in future!"

"Idiot. Humans and demons definitely cannot co-exist…"

"It is possible now!"

Unexpectedly, a mere high school girl, can interrupt the words of a Malebranche chief with just her tone.

Farfarello, who quietened, looked down at her in surprise.

"The Demon King and Hero, the ones who should be incompatible like fire and water, have done it. They could even bring along a child, the three of them going out to have fun. If so, why is it so impossible for normal humans and demons to be unable to do so."

Of course, Chiho knew this is limited to the efforts of the individual person, but even so-

"Even if you said it cannot be done, I will still prove you wrong."

Chiho said directly.

"Even though Maou-san and Yusa-san seem to feel bad because I was dragged into the issues of Ente Isla, they really aren't obliged to think that way. Because…"

Chiho gave a smile which could only be described as fearless and declared in an imposing manner,

"Because I am very motivated, and plan to drag Maou -san and the others into my issues! No matter if it's Satan-san, Emilia-san, Crestia Bell-san, Alsiel-san or Lucifer-san, I hope they would always keep me and Alas=Ramus company, eating together, quarrel together, and be able to say goodbye to each other at night, I wish to help in a world conquest where these things can be done!"

Chiho looked at Farfarello directly.

"(be able to say goodbye to each other at night, I wish to help in a world conquest where these things can be done!)"

"""…"""

The three of them could not help but move the phone away from their ear.

And they could not look at each other's faces as well, because right now, all of them were blushing heavily. "Chi…Chiho…"

Emi, who could not stand the silence, spoke.

"She's really an amazing child…who really…how should I say it…exceeded our expectations…" "My…beliefs, started to rebuild again in a strange manner."

"…Seriously…can't hold a candle to her…seriously…"

The Hero, Inquisitor and Demon King, expressed their opinions in different ways.

"…What's wrong. Are we taking action or not, from this, it looks like Sasaki Chiho is safe and unharmed." "So you're around!"

Sariel looked at the three people from the side with a complex expression on his face. Even though Maou rebuked him aggressively, it did not sound that imposing. "…Please, set up the barrier."

Maou looked at the Metropolian building with a red face.

"In order to fulfill the dream, there needs to be matching ability and persuasive power…Emi, Suzuno." "I, I think that even if I go up now, it feels like I can't face Chiho directly."

"I think I might start worshipping her." "…Alright, just go! I'm leaving it to you!"

After saying this, Maou started to slump in front of the two people. "It's rare to see someone give orders in such a pathetic pose."

Sariel showed a wry smile, and started to set the barrier on the Tokyo Centre from the day moon.

"So I hope you can tell me. Why does Satan-san have to sacrifice large numbers of demons and humans in a rush to conquer the world…as long as I know this, I feel that I'll be able to advance this from another direction."

Farfarello, the chief of Malebranche, actually moved his gaze away because he could not stand the charisma and gaze of a young girl.

Farfarello could not understand the concept Chiho wanted to express. Or rather, he could not imagine the world which Chiho considered.

And he also did not feel that one powerless human girl, would be able to do such a thing.

Even so, why was he overwhelmed by this girl's aura.

"…That is because…"

Then, just as he could not dissuade Chiho, and was about to open his mouth-

"Farfarello! The barrier!"

Illuon suddenly looked the sky.

Chiho and Farfarello also looked over, following the boy's gaze, and discovered a purple glowing moon hanging in the self-constructed sky.

"Have they come…it's earlier than expected. How did they find this place…"

In order to avoid Chiho's gaze, Farfarello also looked at the sky like Illuon, and the beings he saw were people he did not expect.

"Th, that is…"

"Maou-san! Yusa-san! Suzuno-san!"

Chiho saw the same people as Farfarello and shouted.

This place caused Chiho to remember the Prince who wore his underwear and brought a broom.

And this time, this person, more like a man who is King rather than a Prince, was currently being grabbed at the collar and the belt of his pants by the two ladies, was currently flying over in the sky in a crouching position.

Even if he seemed to be hanging in the sky by his neck, Maou still stared at Farfarello determinedly, and in his hands, he was holding a black orb.

That was the demonic magic block condensed by Farfarello.

Even though Chiho accepted Illuon's invite in order to get her questions answered, but from Maou's point of view, it would definitely look like Farfarello easily kidnapped Chiho.

Could it be that the demons would be fighting each other here next.

Chiho, who was worried that this would happen, could not help but shout at Maou,

"It's not like this! It's my fault! Farfarellao-san didn't do anything to me at all!"

"Forget it, you can call me whatever you want."

It looks like Chiho could not call out Farfarello's name correctly no matter what, and it seems like the person himself has already given up.

Emi and Suzuno, carrying Maou, guarded against Farfarello's attack while putting Maou on the roof, then the two of them also landed.

"Yosh…ah…the collar is loose again. I'll get scolded by Ashiya now."

Maou, who got thrown, landed nimbly, and after looking at the loosened T-shirt collar sadly, he turned towards Chiho and Farfarello.

"…Are you alright."

"Y, yeah…e,erhm…?"

Maou looked towards Farfarello who was avoiding Chiho's gaze. After seeing the large build of the demon, Maou finally regained his calm.

"Even though Chi-chan seems to plan to protect you, but the fact that you kidnapped Chi-chan is undisputable right?"

Maou said coldy to the large Malebranche.

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm very sorry…no matter what, I wish to hear from a third party about what happened to Demon King-sama in this country…"

Even though he actually heard the terrifying ambition of a human girl in the end, Chiho and Farfarello did not know that Maou and the others actually heard everything clearly.

"Then Chi-chan? Why did Chi-chan say that you're also at fault?"

"T, that is, because I wanted to know why Maou-san has to conquer Ente Isla…it feels like even if I ask Maou-san and Ashiya-san, all of you won't tell me…"

"Sigh…is that so."

In the Mental Transmission the three people heard, this question did not appear. So it probably happened after Maou and the others hung up because of embarrassment.

Maou scratched his head, and stared at Chiho and Farfarello straight on.

"Both of you."

Saying this, Maou used his thumb to point at his own chest.

"Things like this, ask the person himself! I am right here! I won't run or hide!"

"Alright…I'm sorry."

Chiho apologized in a depressed manner.

"Chi-chan…sigh, even though I have many things to say to you…but anyway…"

Maou felt a little restless because he remembered the Mental Transmission just now, he walked up to Chiho, and used his fist to lightly knock Chiho's head.

"Ow!"

"The lecture, I'll leave it first."

"Ughh…alright."

Chiho touched the spot where she was knocked, and walked up to Emi and Suzuno.

After Maou glanced sideways and confirmed that Emi and Suzuno also knocked Chiho once, he turned towards Farfarello again.

"So, from what you heard from Chiho, what do you feel about me?"

"…Honestly, it's hard to judge. Even though I heard unexpected words, I still don't think that this country has the thing which can support Demon King-sama's rulership sufficiently."

"It's not like that. Satan is studying manufacturing, you know."

"But the way you're saying it, it's like my notes were sloppily copied."

Maou gave a wry smile at Illuon's childish way of speaking, and then, for unknown reasons, put his hand in his pocket and took out his wallet.

"Then let me tell you. This country…this world is filled with things which could solve the crisis of the Demon World. And this thing does to require blood, or lives as exchange. It is…this."

Maou took out a piece of paper from the wallet bought from the 100 yen store.

Then he slowly unfolded the wrinkled piece of paper.

"….Go buy a wallet so there is no need to fold notes. You're already an adult, how pathetic."

Emi, who had been saved by the wrinkled paper used by the Demon King mumbled unhappily.

"Do you know what this is? Let me say this first, the humans in Ente Isla also naturally own this."

In Farfarello's eyes, this is just a thin piece of paper with a human's head and complicated pictures printed on it.

"This is…"

"Once we have this, there would be any need to argue with others about this."

After saying this, Maou threw the black orb which was shifted to his underarm when he took out his wallet, the concentrated demonic magic ball and threw it.

"You mean, this piece of paper possesses the ability to surpass demonic magic?"

"Not 'possess', but 'everyone can possess'."

Maou raised the 1000 yen bill with the portrait of the accomplished Japanese Hideyo Noguchi printed on it high in the air.

"Our will, can change the situation of the world. This can change into the commodity of the Demon World, which has been slowly losing demonic magic because of peace…money! As long as we change our views, we can change the world and mainfestations. This is what I learnt in this world."

"Money huh…I know this refers to the people or metal plates humans use when doing business. But faced with power, this thing is useless."

"It is rather useless now. But, I am going to start constructing it next. In this way, a world in which even the Hero who plans to kill me will be willing to help me can be built! Negative energy can still be created even without killing anyone!"

"Hey, can you don't make it sound like I am willing to help you because I was tempted by money?"

Even if she couldn't help but voice her protest, Emi still walked up behind Maou and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Because there is a reward, there is a willingness to act, even though this is the basic principle of human society, it still feels difficult to accept."

Saying this, Suzuno also placed a hand on Maou's other shoulder. Just as Chiho started to wonder about what was going to happen-

"Chi-chan."

Maou called Chiho as his back faced her.

"Sing, Emi and Suzuno do not have the spare energy to protect you, activate your holy magic properly and protect yourself."

With just this sentence, Chiho understood everything.

Chiho wiped away the tears in the corner of her eyes from the scolding, and adjusted her breathing to calm herself down.

"You better do a 1000 yen's worth of work."

"Even though isn't as much as my hourly pay, but it can't be helped, I'll help you." "We're starting. Even though it's a bit different from what was arranged, but don't die."

While speaking, Emi and Suzuno started injecting large amounts of holy magic into him from both this shoulders. "W, what are you doing!"

Farfarello got a shock from this.

The two humans were currently pouring holy magic into Satan's body without holding back. With this, would the Demon King who has weakened into a human become purified?

"Don't move!"

Even if he showed a pained expression, Maou himself still stopped Farfarello.

"Heh, heh heh, no, no need to be afraid…just watch, you will definitely get a huge shock." "Is, is it alright?"

Even though Maou looked confident, in reality, Maou did not tell Emi or Suzuno the reason for doing so.

Maou only promised the two that it will definitely work out, and asked them to inject as much holy magic as they could manage into Maou's body in front of Farfarello.

As they thought that this method will not harm Chiho, the two of them agreed reluctantly, but no matter what, it still looked like they were harming Maou."

"Gahhhhhh!"

After a short while, Maou, whose body contained the injected holy magic-

"….Ugh." "W, wait?"

"H, hey?"

His eyes rolled up and he actually fainted.

Even though Emi, Suzuno and Farfarello did not know what Maou wanted to do-

"A new morning has come! A morning of hope!" Chiho suddenly started to sing.

When singing the radio workout theme, Chiho started to activate the holy magic in her body. The disoriented Maou knelt on the ground without any energy.

Emi frantically supported him from the side. "Open up your hearts from happiness."

Immediately after that, the changes started to occur suddenly. "Looking at the sky!"

Like he had been punched, Maou's body bent into a '' shape. "Yah!"

"Uwah!"

Emi and Suzuno, who had supported Maou so he would not fall, were thrown back. A black glow suddenly emitted from Maou's body.

"With the sound of the radio, open up the healthy chest."

The light grew larger, and started to dye Maou Sadao's body black. "Th, this is…don't tell me?"

Even though Farfarello used his hands to cover his eyes to block out the emitted black glow, he was not willing to look away.

"Embrace the gentle and light wind, ready, one!" What appeared first was the beast like feet. "Two!"

Then the large body. "Three!"

The right horn smashed by the Hero and the intact left horn.

"Oh my~ so close, I momentarily lost consciousness."

But this mumble, spoilt the atmosphere which had been overwhelming its witnesses.

"H, ho, how can this be?"

The person who was shocked the most was Emi.

After all, who would think that injecting a demon with holy magic, would cause the birth of the Demon King.

Suzuno also sat on the ground because of the unexpected development and could only stare at the visage of Demon King Satan.

"All of you don't have to be so afraid…Chi-chan should have known beforehand right?"

"R, roughly…"

It seems like even if the activation of holy magic was learnt, it was still difficult to withstand Satan's demonic magic with a flesh and blood body.

Even so, Chiho still strongly smiled to Satan, and she had also immediately discerned Satan's thoughts.

Before the commotion at Tokyo Tower, Chiho had produced demonic magic in response to absorbing too much holy magic, causing the symptoms of demonic magic poisoning.

So if this phenomenon occurred on the 'Human Maou Sadao".

The answer is the Demon King in front of them wearing the UNIXLO T-shirt stretched to its exteme and denim jeans.

"So tight."

Only one person seemed to enjoy the change in situation-Illuon showed a small smile as he looked up at Satan's face.

"De, Demon King-sama…"

Farfarello subconsciously knelt down on one knee.

Farfarello, who only became a chief after the dispersion of the Demon Army, had not meet Satan directly before. However once the Demon King appeared in front of the young demon like this, Farfarello started to fault himself for actually habouring such stupid suspiscions against the Demon King, and was filled with regret.

Demon King Satan was still alive. And right now he is hiding a strong power far exceeding Farfarello, making preparations to rule the world.

And he even made former enemies his comrades.

"So, aren't you satisfied with this?"

The voice from high above, caused Farfarello to submit down to his soul, and he knelt down totally.

"This is all because of my shallow thinking. It is a huge offence to suspect the thoughts of Demon King Satan-sama, I am willing to accept any punishment."

Silence befell the scene.

Even though Farfarello was already mentally prepared to die anytime.

"No one said anything about punishing you."

Demon King Satan said easily,

"Didn't I say so from the start? I have my considerations, don't do stupid things, go back quickly. Tell Barbariccia and the others to withdraw from the Eastern Continent. Like you said, I have obtained new power in this new world, and preparing for world conquest, letting you know this is enough."

"…I don't deserve this..."

"Then again, even if I said this, Barbariccia would probably not accept it. When you go back, remember to tell him that I found 'true' new Demon Army and four Great Demon Generals, let me introduce them to you."

"Eh?"

"Ah?"

"Eh?"

Satan suddenly mentioned existances which Chiho, Emi and Suzuno had not heard before.

"You remember Alsiel and Lucifer right. Besides them, there's still the Hero Emilia. She is a battle expert, and might even be stronger than me."

"Hey!"

"This is the Inquisitor Cresita Bell. From the External Relations Missionary department of the Church, a scholar official who knows about all the events of Ente Isla."

"W, what!"

"They, former enemies, have already joined forces with me, in addition, I have a secretary who is key to me capturing human hearts, MgRonalds Barista Sasaki Chiho. These people, are the four Great Generals for the new Demon Army I created."

""Five people!""

Emi and Suzuno could not help but shout simultaneously.

"Wrong, that's not it! W, why do I have to be a Great General, stop with that nonsense!"

"I was thinking what you were planning to say! This is defamation! Correct, retract, commit Seppeku, apologise!"

After rebuking with all their might, Emi and Suzuno protested fully to Maou with all their might.

"Basically, what is a MgRonalds Barista! How can you make Chiho face more danger…"

"You said Mgron Ald Ballista…?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Hero, Inquisitor and MgRonalds Barista, even though Satan made them sound like they were names of equal rank, Farfarello unexpectedly accepted it, not only that-"

"Mgr on Ald Ballista…King's Bishop Bow. That young girl is a bowman?"

"W, why has it become like this?"

Even though it was just a certification for having a certain understanding for MgRonald's products, why was it misunderstood to such a strange name, Emi did not know the reason for this.

"But, I'm a Great General huh…"

Ignoring her surroundings, Chiho was originally hiding her pain, was now strangely happily carrying out the activation and showing a smile like she was dreaming.

"Hey! Chiho-dono, what are you feeling happy about!"

Even though Suzuno could not help but rebuke, she actually knew the reason much better than Emi did.

"Mgr on Ald…Bishop in the King's service…seriously, what is that guy's thinking like."

Satan listened to Suzuno's mumbling in satisfaction, then said arrogantly to Farfarello,

"One day, the new Demon Army I lead will conquer the Demon World and the World once again. These people are not our enemies, remember this!"

"Understood!"

"Forget it! We are your enemies!"

Emi's tragic cry was not heard by Farfarello.

"Then…."

After confirming that Farfarello was convinced, Maou nodded once and said,

"Let me return this to you."

Maou picked up the demonic magic orb on the ground, grabbing it with his nails and injecting his will.

"Hah!"

Following the shout Satan let out, his body was instantly covered in black flames.

"De, Demon King-sama?"

Farfarello panicked at the situation, but in the next moment-

"….Take it."

In a blink of an eye, Demon King Satan who had huge power, build and aura, had changed back into a human youth, and the T-shirt he wore, not only the collar, the whole shirt was loose.

"This would probably replenish it a bit. Whether you want to eat it or distribute it when you get back, it's up to you."

After Maou Sadao said this, he tossed the demonic orb to Farfarello.

Even thought the demonic magic orb looked like a normal metal ball, the demonic magic contained within was all the demonic magic produced by Satan through holy magic.

"B, but Demon King-sama…"

Satan changed back to the form which could only hold a little demonic magic. Even though Farfarello did not think it was a good idea to forgo demonic magic when considering the conquest later on-

"You saw it too right. As long as I want to, I can change back whenever I want, in addition…"

Maou gave a wry smile, and turned to the angered Emi and Suzuno with a pale face.

"These guys are really scary, I think it would be better to lay low for the time being."

Farfarello looked at the female lineup behind Maou in term, and could only remain speechless.

"Demon~King~!"

After that, those scary people approached Maou with tones and auras which resemble the Demon King more than the Demon King himself.

"Demon King! Correct this! Five people can't be considering the Four Great Kings!"

"Does it matter, who cares if they are the Four Kings or Eight Princes, it's not that much difference."

"Do you plan to add more members? What Eight Princes! Then again, this is not an issue of numbers…"

"The new culture brought back by the new Four Kings and Demon King-sama…this time the morale of the citizens of the Demon World would probably increase greatly."

"Didn't I say it's not like that!"

Emi and Suzuno's tragic cries, Farfarello's strong realization, Chiho, who became light headed because of the holy magic activation, Satan's placating voice, crossed the skies of Shinjuku.

"Amazing, so amazing!"

Seeing the situation of Maou and the rest which was messed up in so many ways, only Illuon clapped his hands in awe, feeling happy. Then-

"…What are all of you doing, if you don't need it, I'm taking down the barrier."

Sariel, who came over to take a look because no fight occurred, sagged his shoulders tiredly after seeing the quarrel which lacked any tension from the people of the foreign world,

※

"Like, I, said! I can say it as many times as you want! In order to avoid increasing the number of enemies, it would be easier to make them think that all of you are comrades!"

Maou Sadao's cries reverberated through Shinjuku under the setting sun.

After waiting for Maou to revert back to his human sate, Emi and Suzuno, who are enraged for being Great Generals without being asked, made him sit in the Seiza position on the roof of the Metropolian building under the sun and lectured him continuously.

The things which Maou told Farfarello, caused a huge impact in everyone's hearts, it was to the point that even the lecture for Chiho deciding on her own to ask information from Farfarello was thrown to the back of everyone's minds.

And one of the points which especially made Emi angry was that even Chiho had become a Great General.

If Farfarello, who went back using Illuon's 'gate', reported to Barbariccia about this, at that time, Chiho will surpass being a related person, and become an existence closely tied to Ente Isla.

Besides the possibility of a faction which saw Chiho as an 'enemy' appearing, the group did not reach their original goal at all, therefore on the way home, Emi kept picking trouble with Maou unhappily.

And the rebuke which Maou gave was the shout just now.

"As long as she becomes a Great General, then normal people wouldn't dare to lay their hands on her right? After all, the human Knight Alliance can't even go against Barbariccia, who isn't a Great General right?"

"This isn't the problem! With this, Chiho might even be seen as an enemy but the people of Ente Isla! And if the other demons are ignored and Chiho becomes a Great General, won't Chiho become a target of jealously and get attacked?"

"The people under me aren't so sinister!"

"If there are bright and cheerful demons, then what are things coming to!"

"Where are your eyes! Are you saying that my personality is sinister? The humans clearly don't trust what we say, if they just choose the parts advantageous to them and see Chi-chan as a bad person, then that's called sinister right!"

"If you're not sinister, then you're just a muscle head who doesn't think of anything! No matter how you justify it, the fact that you caused Chiho to face a danger unlike before doesn't change! You idiot demon!"

"What did you say!"

"What! Do you want to fight?"

"Seriously…it's noisy!"

During the walk from the Metropolian Building to the Keiō New Line Terminal Station, Maou and Emi scolded each other non-stop, and Suzuno, who couldn't take it shouted loudly,

"The incident has already passed, it's no use to argue. We, who are unable to make Farfarello and Illuon stay here and solve the issue, have lost!"

"Suzu-nee chan, don't get angry!"

Alas=Ramus, who was carried by Suzuno patted Suzuno's head, and Suzuno immaturally threw her hand off.

Before Illuon and Farfarello returned together, Alas=Ramus ignored Emi's will again and jumped out from Emi's back.

"…Illuon."

"Alas=Ramus…long time no see."

"Yeah."

From their conversation, Illuon is an existence close to Alas=Ramus after all.

"Illuon, is everyone still alright?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. But I am well."

"Yeah."

Just knowing this, Alas=Ramus's expression became cheerful.

"Next time, let's play again okay?"

"Yeah."

The short meeting of the children born from the Sephira came to an end like this.

Until Illuon opened the gate and left Japan together with Farfarello, Alas=Ramus kept staring at them to send them off.

After that, Emi started to argue with Maou, therefore it fell to Suzuno to take care of Alas=Ramus.

"Basically we let Illuon go home without even asking about his history…looks like as long as it is related to Chiho-dono, all of you really forget to think."

"…Suzuno-san, did you call me?"

Chiho was walking next to Suzuno with light steps, since before she has been in dream like state.

"I didn't call you, Chiho-dono, let me say this first, don't forget that I'm going to lecture you once we get back."

"…Alright…"

"…Seriously, why is everyone like this!"

Chiho had been acting airy since she left the Metropolian Building, it wasn't known if she even heard Suzuno's words.

"Suzu nee-chan, don't get angry!"

"Alas=Ramus, that's not the way to say it! At least I will have to be calm and see the situation logically, or else these people really won't think about anything…"

Suzuno complained to Alas=Ramus with a serious look on her face.

"Calm, see the situation logically?"

"….That's right, it's no use even if I told Alas=Ramus about all this."

Even if she did not understand Suzuno's words, Alas=Ramus still made an effort to repeat them, but she still would not know the things she did not know after all. Not only that-

"Oh my, does it matter. After all, I succeeded at reconciling with my Goddess this time. All is at peace." "Can no one bring some balance to my heart-!"

"Ahmm, Suzu nee-chan, don't scare people."

Even though he was standing on the ground, Sariel, who was walking on air, made a conclusion which became a final blow, this finally broke the limit of Suzuno's patience, causing her to run in an exaggerated manner while carrying Alas=Ramus.

"She really has it hard huh."

"Whose fault do you think it is!"

Watching Suzuno's back as she ran away crying, Maou said this in a self-absorbed manner.

"But, even though I shouldn't be saying this, why did you give your demonic magic to Farfarello?"

"What. If I kept the demonic magic which can restore me to the Demon King anytime, would you let me off?" "That is why I said that I shouldn't be saying this!"

Maou's casual answer caused Emi to start quarreling with him.

"…Sigh, if I was in your position, if I, who is restored as the Demon King, suddenly started to conquer Japan with Farfarello, then you would have a reason to kill me, perhaps that would be more to your liking."

"H, how can I look forward to having that kind of thing happen?"

"That kind of thing refers to me starting to conquer Japan? Or finding a reason to kill me?" "…Are you that determined to pick out my language errors and angering me?"

"This is payback for you lecturing me non-stop one sidedly just now."

Maou intentionally smiled in an exaggerated manner, showing his teeth. As for Emi, she gritted her teeth and looked away.

"Sigh, to be serious, it should be because of Chi-chan."

The two people looked towards Chiho, who was behind them and seemed to be walking on air.

"After that kind of straightforward declaration, I'm not so stupid as to leave any factors which could lead to a quarrel with you. Ah, there's still this, let me give you your pay before I forget."

Before Emi would digest what Maou said in her brain, Maou opened up the wrinkled 1000 yen bill in front of her, dispelling Emi's mood.

"What, you don't want it?" "I don't."

"What?"

Emi rejected the 1000 yen bill without hesitation, causing Maou to almost respect her.

"If I accept your money, then my relationship with you would really become like doing business. This time, I only helped you to save Chiho. Don't misunderstand."

"I, I didn't think that much…if, if you really don't want it, then I'll kept it okay? Is that fine?"

With a lack of spine such that it made it difficult to imagine that he had been boldly describing the future of the Demon World earlier, he kept the 1000 yen bill.

"Oh yes, the thing about us hearing Chiho's Mental Transmission just now, we have to keep it a secret from her. "Ah? Why?"

As the coin pouch was too full, Maou was unable to put the 1000 yen bill back smoothly, and that bill became more pitiful looking.

"….I think she also did not wish for us to know, and…"

"…And?"

Emi started to stutter, she squinted her eyes which shone under the evening sun in displeasure, and only move her gaze to look at Maou and Chiho respectively.

"…it feels…that I would accept it just like that, it's irritating.

"Ah? What did you say?"

Emi seemed to only mumble softly to herself, so it was immediately drowned by the noise of the vehicles driving around Nishi-Shinjuku, and could not reach Maou's ears at all.

"….it's nothing. Anyway just don't tell Chiho! Understand?"

"O, okay…even though I'm don't really understand…"

Even though Emi's attitude reverted to that of before, she seemed to be unable to let go of some things, Maou, who nodded honestly even though he didn't quite understand-

"Ah, that's right, Chi-chan, Chi-chan."

turned around like he suddenly thought of something.

"…yes…eh, ah, yes!"

After being called by Maou, Chiho, whose mind wandered, subconsciously straightened her body.

"Sigh, the lecture can wait till later, I wish to take a slight detour, do you want to come along?"

"A detour?"

"Where do you want to go?"

At this stage, Chiho cannot be put into more danger. Depending on the location, Emi was mentally prepared to forcefully follow.

"Right, let me tell you as well. Chi-chan, I heard that your birthday is coming up. When is your birthday?"

Chiho and Emi's expressions froze.

"Birth…birthday?"

"Ah, erhm…yeah, it's September, 10th September."

Chiho answered honestly.

"Oh my, even though I thought about it before, but even if I, as the Demon King, suddenly thinks about what present to give, I won't be able to prepare anything which Chi-chan likes, I think if it's like this, it would be faster to take the chance to ask the person herself what she likes, and it will be more reliable as well."

Maou's words were too frank even by the standards of being frank, from Emi's point of view, it was difficult even to have the Demon King understand the concept of birthday celebrations.

"Even though till now, I still do not know what Chi-chan likes, but it feels like your taste isn't like Emi's girly standards."

"Y, you, whose girly!"

"It's girly right. At your age, actually still using a Rilakkuma wallet."

"It, it's better than your wallet bought at a 100 yen store right! And basically, my true age is only one year difference from Chiho."

"Ah~anyway I think you also know that I can't buy anything too expensive, but do you want anything similar?"

These words were too direct even by the standards of being direct, it was not as if he was confirming a MgRonalds order.

Chiho looked at Maou's face for a while. "Perhaps I have already received it." And said this while smiling.

"Is that so…uh, eh? Did I give you anything?"

"I did receive it you know, and it might be the most important thing to me now." "Hm? Is, is it? Hm?"

As Maou himself did not have any impression, he tilted his neck and thought. "Eh? What is it exactly?"

Maou, who looked like he could not think of an answer, tilted his head upwards in dissatisfaction, Chiho only showed a mysterious smile and walked with small steps.

"Seriously…should I say that all of you are half hearted, or that the both of them are too relaxed." "Eh? Does Emi know the answer?"

"….I don't want to know." "W, what is it!"

"Heh heh heh, it's a secret before you figured it out."

Chiho pressed a finger to her lips, looks like she did not plan to announce the answer. "Ah, that's right1 I remember that Yusa-san has an autumn birthday as well right?" "Me?"

Chiho suddenly shifted the topic onto Emi, causing her to blink in confusion. "Is that so?"

"It feels like I heard Suzuno-san mention it before…"

"…"

Emi looked at Maou unhappily and nodded reluctantly.

"Even though my birthday is in the early autumn of the Western Contitnent, but I don't know when is it in Japan, and it makes no difference what my birthday is like anyway."

"Eh~it's a rare chance, let's exchange gifts!"

Chiho pulled at Emi's arms, then started to dream about the happy plans.

"S, stop that, it's troubling."

Faced with Chiho's invitation filled with the air of a high school girl, Emi rejected it tactfully while blushing.

"Even if we aren't doing this, I have a lot of things I wish to thank you for. And Maou-san also got helped by Yusa-san a lot after all, if he doesn't pay it back once in awhile, he might really get killed yes?"

"Chiho, I say…"

Emi felt troubled because she did not know how serious Chiho was.

"…That's true. Thinking about it calmly, I did end up owing a lot of favours."

"Don't take it so seriously. Then again, I don't want to see you thinking that the most, please stop with that nonsense."

If Maou really got affected by Chiho's instigation and bought Rilakkuma products for Emi, Emi might just start hating Rilakkuma at once.

"But, you probably don't wish to receive anything from me right?"

"Of course, so stop thinking about it…"

"Then how about this."

"Eh?"

Maou suddenly punched this palm, causing Emi to get a bad feeling.

"Didn't I name you as a Great General just now?"

"If you are willing to cancel that as a gift, it's not as if I won't consider it."

"That can't be done in front of Farfarello. So Emi, for the reason of watching what I do, come along with me!"

Time, stopped.

""Eh?""

Emi and Chiho said simultaneously with stiff voices.

"You're troubled about whether you should treat me as an enemy like before right? If so, you can see in detail if I am your enemy or not from now on. Because you're a Great General, you can kill me from behind anytime. Of course, I don't plan on being killed by you so easily, but if you're still dissatisfied with what I have done after this, then at that time, let's fight with our identities as Demon King and Hero. What do you think?"

"What do I think huh…"

"Let's start anew. I will use my actions to prove to you and I am not the Demon King that you envisioned. And Chi-chan also said that she wants to know my motive for conquering the world. I will tell you from the beginning, if you're still not satisfied, we can fight then. So-"

Maou, with a very proud smile like he had thought of a perfect idea, said to Emi,

"Hero Emilia, if you wish to feel a bit more refreshed, then follow me. I will show you a new world in the process of conquering the world."

Chiho and Emi froze.

As for Sariel, who watched this frozen time from an outsider's point of view-

"Hm, looks like you can really speak when you need to."

actually felt respect for Maou's words.

Then-

"~~~~Ugh!"

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"

Emi's face turned red at a rapid pace like kindling doused in gasoline.

Suzuno, who reached the terminal station earlier, was feeling confused because of the disappearance of Alas=Ramus from her arms, and at the same time, Emi's hands were already holding the 'Evolving Holy Sword, One Wing' which contained unmatched power.

"H, hey, Emi? Th, this is a public place!"

"Heavenly Fang!"

Emi aimed for Maou and executed the holy sword skill seriously.

Under the attack of the merciless wind, Maou Sadao's light body, unlike that of Satan, hit a tree on the sidewalk, and fell into the bushes next to the road.

"Dddooo yyyooouuu kkknooow wwwhaatt yyyoouu aaarree sssayyiinngg?"

Even though Emi herself is the one who did not know what she was saying, Maou was even more confused about the situation.

"Idiot! You idiot! That's enough! You're my enemy! Definitely my enemy! Being so troubled it, I'm an idiot as well! T, try to say strange things again next time! This has nothing to do with Alas=Ramus and Chiho! At that time, I, I will definitely take your head! Y, you…"

Emi teared up, and containing various feelings, she said while blushing furiously,

"you dense person!"

Then with a speed exceeding Suzuno's previous one, she ran away without hesitation.

"W, what is this…"

Maou, who climbed out of the bushes, got a shock because he did not understsand the situation, at this time, a shadow fell upon Maou's face.

"Chi, Chi-chan, give me a hand…..eh?"

Chiho, with her back to the evening sun and facing Maou did not grab the hand Maou stretched out, but grabbed his collar.

"Chi-chan?"

"Maou-san, treat me to cake." "Eh?"

"Aren't you celebrating my birthday? Then treat me to cake. Right now!" "Eh? Ah, erhm, why does Chi-chan look a little angry…"

"I don't know!"

"Er, erhm, Chi-chan, I can walk on my own, please let go of my collar, erhm…." [Image of embarrassed Emi]

The Demon King was pulled by a high school girl in this way to go back the way they came.

Once he thought that Maou would be bought to some high end western dessert store in Shinjuku, Sariel, who was left behind, showed a wry smile.

"Harmonious feelings are a good thing. Then, I'll go eat dinner as well. First challenge for MdCafe!" "What is going on…."

Maou looked up at the evening sky as he was pulled along by Chiho.

Even though he did not know why Emi's face became so red, and why Chiho was angry. But-

"If she is able to show that kind of expression normally, she would become a little cuter." Once Maou thought of the blushing Emi with her moist eyes, he smiled to himself.

"Did you say anything?" "Nothing it all."

Even though he did not know the reason, Maou knew he could not continue to stoke Chiho's anger, so he gave up on thinking about it.

Then again, when Chiho looked back, her ears were a little red.

"Even though it's a bit different from what I imagined…but something like a dream isn't always a bed of roses and it's not that easy to find as well."

Maou, who was pulled along, said this softly as he stared at the red evening sun of Tokyo.

Kisaki, who was wrapped up in her dream, and only avoided a problematic store in the nick of time.

If Sariel wanted to advance his relationship with Kisaki to what he hoped, should also meet a lot of difficulties in the future.

Even though Alas=Ramus had the rare chance to met a comrade, they could only spend a very short time together.

Ashiya would probably sigh because he gave up demonic magic, as for Urushihara, he always looked dissatisfied.

Suzuno, Chiho and Emi, in order to change the current situation which they did not meet their expectations to what they dreamed of, moved forward as they hit walls.

And then Maou was also the same…

"Sigh, just 3 hours of practice shouldn't be enough to catch up to Kisaki-san I guess."

Even though the MgRonalds Barista lecture was very meaningful, in order to learn enough knowledge to be on par with Kisaki's skills who aimed to be a barman, then a new step towards a new topic needs to be taken.

Even if the step was so small that he did not sense it, Maou and the people around him were still one step closer to their dream compared to yesterday.

Even though Tokyo was still very hot in the evening, the colour of the sky started to show signs of autumn.

"Depending on how it's viewed, red isn't that bad after all huh."

Maou raised his head at the red sky and thought this.

"Then I'll eat the cake with a lot of strawberries on top."

"In, in this season, strawberries are expensive right? Erhm, it, it's best not to choose something not too expensive…"

In the end, regardless of Demon King, Hero, Demon, Angel or Human, everyone's hearts, goals, and even the way back home were like this, dispersed and slightly different.

 **Volume 6 Final Chapter**

Besides Kisaki, the wall at the corner of the counter had two new 'MgRonald Barista' certficates, showing that there are other employees who are knowledgable in MdCafe menu items.

Even though the certification explaination was mostly written in English for reasons unknown, on the red background of the image representing MgRonalds, the words in white and gold indicated that the person has already attended the appointed lecture, and framing it up made it look very presentable.

The names printed on it, are of course 'SADAO MAOU' and 'CHIHO SASAKI'.

"Such a rare chance, why don't we treat Yusa-san and the others for a taste test to see how much your skill has improved?"

Kisaki carried out her promise to invite Emi and the others to MdCafe to drink Café au Lait, but since Maou and Chiho were at work that day by coincidence, she ended up suggesting this.

"Just what I wanted!"

"Even though…I'm not that confident yet…"

"Is, is that alright?"

Maou's eyes shone because of Kisaki's challenge, but it was Chiho was seemed a bit intimidated.

As for Emi and Suzuno, who came here together, they felt rather bad because of Kisaki's suggestion.

"Since it was agreed to treat both of you, and Maou should also wish to avenge his defeat from this morning."

"Defeat from this morning?"

"Ashiya-san and Urushihara-san seemed to have come this morning."

Chiho answered Emi's question with a wry smile.

"Even though Kisaki-san and Maou-san brewed the same type of coffee for them to taste and compare…"

"Even Urushihara could tell them apart, so frustrating."

Seeing Maou's appearance of heartfelt regret, Kisaki answered with a wry smile,

"Your coffee does create a sense of safety from a thorough understanding of MgRonalds coffee beans, isn't that something to be proud of?"

"But Ashiya and Urushihara said that Kisaki-san's coffee is tastier…"

"That is because Ashiya-san looks very tired, so I brewed something more bitter and heavier tasting in order for him to relax. As for Urushihara-san, he looks like the type who doesn't usually drink coffee, so in order to reduce the stimulus, I adjusted the concentration to resemble that of American coffee standards.

"…"

Even though Maou's room mates were not regular customers, Kisaki still guessed both their preferences at once, this time Maou did not have anything to say.

"But I am rather sly as well. After all, I did this to make them see the ability of the superior of their room mate so that the both of them can be rest assured."

"It seems like before tasting, the victory has already been decided."

Suzuno's tone contained ridicule, casuing Maou to be more motivated.

"Just you wait!"

"Maou-san, don't be so worked up, just brew it calmly."

After Kisaki, Maou and Chiho brewed their coffee, they poured their coffee into the small cups used for espresso, and placed them in front of Emi and Suzuno.

Emi and Suzuno compared the three cups of coffee in front of them and took a sip from every cup.

"…From the left, it should be Chiho-dono, Manager-dono and Sadao-san right?"

"I also feel that the middle cup should be brewed by the Manager, but…the remaining two cups feels like there isn't that much of a difference."

"Ugh…"

"We can't win after all."

Maou groaned, and Chiho also showed a wry smile. Like what Emi and Suzuno said, the middle cup is the coffee which Kisaki brewed.

"Even so, not letting customers feel that there is a big difference in the quality is also commendable. This means that your skills have improved. Yusa-san, Kamazuki-san, my apologies, in the end the two of you had to entertain our sideshow. Please relax, even though we need to go back to work, we'll serve you our proper meals later."

With Kisaki's prompting, Maou could only reluctantly go back to work, as for Chiho, before she left, she did not forget to bow to the both of them.

Emi looked at the three employees from afar while shifting her gaze to the three cups in front of her.

"If I have to be honest, it should be considered delicious, how infuriating."

"Even though Alsiel is the same, but these guys are really unexpectedly capable."

Suzuno gave a wry smile at Emi's roundabout words.

"So, what kind of wind blew to make you suddenly want to come to MgRonalds."

After Suzuno invited Emi to go out, and asked her to come along to see Maou and Chiho's performance at work, even though Emi played along and drank the coffee, she still did not know the reason for Suzuno inviting her out.

"Didn't I say so at the beginning? I only wanted to see the Demon King and Chiho-dono's performance at work."

"You were serious?"

"Yes, of course I am serious. Especially…"

Suzuno picked up the cup in the middle.

"I wanted to see their performance while working under Kisaki."

"….What is that supposed to mean?"

Emi glanced sideways to see the three of them serve the customers, and asked Suzuno at the same time.

"In the end, nothing was made clear right? With regards to why the Demon King wants to conquer the world."

"…."

The topic Suzuno started suddenly, caused Emi to become quiet.

"What is it. Your face is a little red, do you want to sit somewhere where the sun isn't that strong."

"I, I'm alright!"

Emi remembered the events when they returned from the Metropolian building, and touched her cheeks on reflex when pointed out by Suzuno.

Everytime she reacalled the events that day, an indescribable strange feeling would start to cause a commotion in her heart.

"Even though there's not much to confirm with things the way they are now, but it looks like the Demon King really respects Manager Kisaki from the bottom of his heart. The fact that everyone has someone they can't raise their head to, it seems like it's not a complete lie."

"So, what do you want to say?"

Suzuno, whose words missed a point, after glancing and Maou and the rest, pulled something out from her sleeve and placed it on the table.

"That is…the fragement of the sword belonging to the Heavenly Troops which was broken by you right?"

And it was a small metal piece done with unpolished crafting skills.

"The members of the Heavenly Troops are the citizens of Ente Isla, and even angels seem to only be humans."

"Hm…?"

"Everyone has someone they can't raise their head to. From what I know, only one species would say these words."

Having an inkling of what Suzuno wanted to express, Emi sucked in a breath.

"Bell…are you…"

"Even if we know this, the Demon King, Alsiel and Lucifer are still our enemies. But…as people who sees them living in Japan, we need to think about the meaning this represents."

Angels, who logically should be supernatural beings, are actually humans.

If so.

Only one answer could solve the question which came out of Suzuno's well shaped mouth. For Emi, no, for all the citizens of Ente Isla who were invaded by the Demon Army, this answer would be the same as 'Devil's Temptation'.

However, even so, Yusa Emi and Kamazuki Suzuno are already unablet o avoid the answer to this question.

"What is known as the 'Demon'…what do you think it is?"

- **END** -

 **Vol 6 Afterword**

I feel that in this world, there should be a number of people who feel that coffee is essential in their daily work. Even though I said this, Wagahara himself is also a coffee person, when I spiritedly work at the desk, there is always a cup of coffee by my side.

But I do not have any philosophy like 'coffee is only acceptable like this!', whether it's instant coffee, or canned coffee, my stand is that it's enough as long as I can taste the matching taste at that time when I drink coffee, but I will never forget the touching moment when I meet coffee which matches my perferences totally.

The reason I have thought of this story, one of the turning points was when I was at a certain store and drank delicious coffee which made one think of 'black like the devil, boiling like Hell itself, pure as an angel, as sweet as love', famous words said by politician Talleyrand-Périgord during the French Revolution. Even though devils and angels are mentioned, but because the person who said this is Talleyrand and not Wagahara, there isn't any special meaning in this.

What is regretful is if I want to go to that store, I would need to take a two hour drive via expressway, so I have no choice and can only continue working…

Alright, even though I think I do not need to explain to readers who specially picked up this book again…but after two years of publishing 'Hataraku Maou-sama', a decision was actually made to have it animated.

When I received the notice from the editor in charge, I really almost spit out my coffee.

Two years ago, 029-sensei, who I am indebted to, gifted lifelike images to the word manuscript of the first volume, one year ago, I troubled Hiiragi Akio-sensei and Mishima-sensei to draw the manga of this series, everytime a different creator brings out a new charm to the series with a new viewpoint, it really benefited me a lot.

The animation this time, gave me another chance to re-evaluate the world I created, and rediscover the charms within.

I hope to bring these experiences back to the original work, and add new charm to the series, in order to payback the readers who have always been supporting this series.

Regardless of it becoming an anime or other projects, the theme this time is still describing the Demon King, who leads a thrifty life, the Hero and high school girl, a story of life advancing a stage.

However, even if training is done in an actual bathhouse, the power of spells will not awaken, I hope everyone can understand this.

Then, let's meet in the next volume!


	2. Chapter 2

To describe it, to him, this is a technique which disregarded his own safety, and ignored the dangers in front of him.

Even if he was defeated in battle and had to escape, he could not overthrow the battle situation, even if he could fight alone, he was surrounded by enemies.

Without any comrades he could trust, being strict with himself because he didn't know his traitors, the life of the master he served was shortening.

With things as they were, he realised that it was time that he settled everything.

In order to reverse this bleak destiny, he would need to act personally.

"…Demon King-sama."

He bowed to his master, who was uneasily eating the food which the enemy sent over.

"Hm? What is it, Ashiya."

Due to being forced to eat a large amount of food which he obviously couldn't digest at the time which he lacked energy because of torture from the enemy and being deficient in power, having a look of near death on his face, his master-Maou Sadao looked up slightly.

"I wish to take a temporary break."

"…Hah?"

"Eh?"

"What?!"

"Ah?"

"Eh…"

In the Demon Fortress, room 201 of the 50 year old wooden structure apartment "Vila Rosa Sasazuka", a six tatami room, the lively group of people looked at him with different reactions - the face of Ashiya Shiro.

"What? Can I take it as a sign for the disintegration of the Demon Army?"

The top enemy of the Demon Army Hero Emilia-Yusa Emi stared at Ashiya's face in shock.

She was next to the window, one handedly grabbing the front of the shirt of the fallen angel Lucifer-now with a further fallen status of NEET, Urushihara Hanzo, trying to throw him out of the window.

However Emi's attention was divided by Ashiya, and the grabbed Urushihara was released, falling onto the tatami mat.

"Wheeze…"

Urushihara, who looked like he was about to suffocate, rolled his eyes and fainted.

The fact that he secretly planted a transmitter inside the Hero's bag was found out, and what happened just now was the punishment.

It was already fortunate that he wasn't killed.

"Hey, hey, a break refers to…"

The one who was thrown into a panic because his loyal subject suddenly resigned would of course be his master, the Demon King-Maou Sadao.

Compared to ruling over the Demon World and dominating the foreign world Ente Isla, it was true that Maou did some things which were un-Demon King like.

But even then, he did not remember doing anything which would cause his number one loyal subject, even amongst the four Great Demon Generals, being Alsiel-Ashiya Shiro to leave him.

A few days ago, the demonic magic which he regained during the battle with archangel Sariel was totally spent because he had used it up to repair the Japanese facilities which were destroyed during the battle, so as the one who was planning to return to the foreign world Ente Isla triumphantly to attack it, Ashiya lectured him sternly.

However, with regards to that point, because it was something which could not be helped, he should have been forgiven.

"Er, erhm…. is it because I meddled too much?"

The one who asked this uneasily was the only normal human in the Demon Fortress, Japanese High School student Sasaki Chiho.

She was a junior at Maou's workplace-fast food restaurant, the MgRonalds in front of Hatagaya Station, and the only person who knew about Ente Isla and the true identities of the occupants of the Demon Fortress. Since she still harbored feelings of enamourment towards Maou despite knowing he is the Demon King, she would occasionally bring over food which she made herself.

"Be, because Suzuno-san and I brought food and stole Ashiya-san's job, if that is the case, I…"

"Ah, no, it's not because of that."

Ashiya frantically explained to Chiho, who was showing a sad expression.

"I am indebted to your assistance, that, erhm, it was really a big help."

The job of Ashiya in the Demon Fortress is washing clothes, cooking, cleaning, taking care of finances and all of other housework.

And after doing it for so long, his master will be sick of the taste of his food no matter what.

On this note, the food Chiho sent over lightened Ashiya's burden by a lot.

"Then, what is going on with you. My thoughts are the same as Emilia, however, if it really is a sign of the disintegration of the Demon Army, it's fine for you to go anywhere, but if you disappear without telling us the reason, it's really unsettling."

The occupant of room 202 of Villa Rosa Sasazuka, also the neighbor of the Demon Fortress and an inquisitor from the Western Continent of Ente Isla, where the Church has the most influence, Crestia Bell-Kamazuki Suzuno, asked this as she tidied up the airtight containers containing the food.

Even though she is someone who also sent over the food she made herself, but Suzuno, like Emi, is an enemy of the Demon Fortress, her food was made from ingredients which have been blessed, which harmed demons to a certain extent. Therefore, even though Ashiya admitted that she helped with the household finances, he did not welcome it

much.

In the suffocating silence, Ashiya suddenly looked at Chiho and Emi, and then he shook his head in anguish.

"…it is difficult for me to explain…"

"Wait, hey, are you serious, hey…"

Maou slowly realised that Ashiya seemed to be serious, and while enduring the pain from his bloating stomach due to the food from Chiho and Suzuno, he stood up.

Maou kneeled on the tatami close to Ashiya, grabbing his shoulders.

"What, what are you dissatisfied with?! Are you angry with me sometimes buying Frankfurt sausages at the convenience store on the way home recently?! Or, or are you angry with me losing the receipts of the things I buy?! In addition, I didn't buy two sets of toilet paper on purpose!"

"If there is a General who would feel dissatisfied and leave you because of these small things, you would be better off just replacing them…"

Because the things Maou thought of in his panic were too minor, Emi, who was behind Maou, gave him a look of pity.

"No, it's definitely not because I am unhappy with Demon King sama or the working environment.

"So it wasn't that."

The Demon King was in a panic because it was found out that he bought things to eat, but as one of the four Great Demon Generals of the Demon Army, for him to not feel any unhappiness about doing the never ending work of a househusband in a six tatami room, it seems to be a problem too.

"It's just that… if this goes on, the Demon Army might meet its tragic end, if I am able to avert this tragedy a little by stepping down…"

"I don't understand what you're saying at all! Explain it properly!"

Maou stared at Ashiya with a serious look on his face.

After master and servant looked at each other with unexplainable expressions for a while

"Well then…Demon King-sama, please step out for a while…"

Ashiya bowed his head in defeat and left the house together with Maou.

Excluding the unconscious Urushihara, the three girls looked at each other, not knowing what was going on, but after a short while, Maou came back with a strange air around him.

"Hey, Emi, and Chi-chan."

"…What is it."

"Ye, yes…"

"I'm sorry, but can the both of you leave for today? I'll explain later. For today…let me handle it myself."

From Maou's extremely serious expression, his usual calmness could not be felt at all.

Seeing such a face with a hint of some sadness, Emi scoffed and said. "…Yes yes, I get it. Let's go, Chiho."

"Eh, Yu, Yusa-san, but…" "Chi-chan."

Maou sincerely called out Chiho's name as she became flustered due to not understanding the situation. Don't worry. Chiho seemed to hear this voice.

"…I, I understand…but…"

Even then, Chiho couldn't help but ask. "Ashiya-san…...won't be going elsewhere, right?" "…It'll be fine."

Ashiya was silent, not wanting to say anything, and Maou answered for him.

"It's true right? Even if you become a guerrilla by yourself, I would still cut you down." "Hurry up and go back!"

Maou, regaining some spirit, nodded to Chiho with some force, and shooed Emi away coldly. After the two left the proch, they saw Ashiya silently standing in the corridor.

Emi didn't even look back while Chiho bowed a little and left the apartment. Ashiya's eyes followed the backs of the two people, and sighed heavily. "…What, the situation has become strange."

Perhaps it because only the occupant of Villa Rosa Sasazuka was left, Suzuno did not seem to be in a good mood. "Now then, I will also…"

Saying that, she seemed to want to stand up in a hurried manner, but was suddenly stopped by Ashiya, who was coming back from outside.

"Wait a moment, Crestia Bell, stay here." "…What did you say?"

Maou also seemed to look over with a serious expression.

Unlike when Emi and Chiho returned before, Suzuno subconsciously assumed a fighting stance because of the dangerous aura that the two of them emitted, pulling out the hair clasp in her hair in one go.

There was a glow for an instant, and the small clasp holding up her hair became a hammer, which was huge compared to the small sized Suzuno.

Suzuno's hair clasp is a medium for the cross shaped weapon to evolve into a hammer.

It is powerful enough to destroy the transformer facility at Shinjuku with one strike, the important part is that it can defeat the group of three demons who have lost their demonic defeat with no effort at all, however, if she was surrounded like that, it was difficult to conceal the nervousness she felt.

"Don't do stupid things. Do you people think that you can match up to me if you work together?"

Even if Suzuno said this to contain the other party, but Maou and Ashiya did not listen.

"Shut up, Bell. You have to help us, you have no right to refuse."

"Ridiculous, what do you mean by no right to refuse? What are you planning to do with your current power to make it submit?"

"At this time, only you can help us."

Maou crossed his arms, giving a sidealong glance to Urushihara, who had fainted by the window.

"Urushihara used the household finances irresponsibly, buying transmitters and using up 40,000 yen. You're helping us to replenish that amount!"

Just then, a large truck, announcing its presence as a refuse recycling point with a honk of its horn, passed by the road outside the apartment.

"….40,000 yen?"

Suzuno, still assuming her fighting stance, narrowed her eyes.

"Urushihara used that device in order to determine the location of Emi and Chi-chan, who have been kidnapped by Sariel and you, that is the price of that device.

"What, what is a device to determine location?"

Suzuno looked towards Urushihara in surprise.

When she followed Sariel to the government building, it was true that she was curious about how Maou found out about their location.

"How, how is this kind of thing possible…"

"Anyway, you know it, don't you, Bell. The reason why you cannot reject us."

"From tomorrow, Ashiya would go out to work in order to replenish the 40,000 yen cost of the device used to save Chi-chan. The reason why he's taking a break is for this. No matter how I increase my job shifts from now on, 40,000 yen is an enormous number which cannot be replenished."

Because of the continuous talk from Ashiya and Maou, Suzuno pouted in regret.

"…Ugh."

"Even if it's not half, but you have to at least take one third of the responsibility. Especially the part where you dragged Chi-chan into this."

"That, that is…erhm…"

Suzuno wanted to rebuke them, but her spirit was weakened not long after, and the hammer dropped onto the tatami.

A few days ago, with the "Evolving Holy Sword, Better Half" that Emi had as the goal, the archangel Sariel came here from the Heaven of Ente Isla, and Chiho who was dragged into this battle was almost taken back to the foreign world by him.

At that time, with Suzuno's position, she was unable to disobey an angel's orders and participated in the kidnapping of Chiho.

After that, because of Maou's active performance, in the nick of time, he managed to save Chiho and Emi who were in danger on the rooftop of the Tokyo Government Building, Suzuno was also released from the corrupt ways of Ente Isla, for Maou to go to the scene without hesitation even though he didn't know their location was because the transmitter Usushihara planted in Emi's bag exhibited its use.

"From the result, we cannot completely blame Urushihara for abusing the household finances. In reality, if we did not have the transmitter, I wouldn't know where to go and will be running around, and Chiho and Emi may have been taken away by that time."

"Even so, there shouldn't be a need to spend 40,000 yen, this problem is a little strange."

"This is consequentialism as well. Of course there is a need to change Usushihara's bad spending habit, but, just concerning this incident alone…"

In front of Maou, Suzuno was completely depressed.

"Because of this, you wanted Emilia and Chiho-dono to return first?"

"That's right. Especially Sasaki-san, if she heard this, with her personality she would say something like it's her fault and she would pay for it herself."

Ashiya nodded.

"But, we definitely cannot accept Emilia's charity. No matter what, that device was used not to save Emilia, but Sasaki-san. If we let Sasaki-san bear the responsibility alone, it would really be too unreasonable. We were the ones who dragged her into the issues of Ente Isla."

Just now, Chiho saw Ashiya write "debt: 40,000 yen user: Urushibaka" in the household account book, Ashiya only specially emphasized Urushihara's wastage because he didn't want Chiho to worry unnecessarily.

It was fine for Chiho and Emi to think that Urushihara had no special reason and only wasted money to buy something which wasn't needed in order to investigate Emi's movements since she was the enemy, there was no need for them to worry unnecessarily.

In the end, only the truth of infringing a girl's privacy was left, so Urushihara was beaten up by Emi until he was half dead…

"…Even though it's the Demon Army, what's up with this level of consideration."

Suzuno mumbled in anger, but it wasn't heard by Maou and the others.

"…So, what should I do. How many percent of the compensation must I pay?"

The first thing that comes to mind should be this.

However, no matter it was Maou or Ashiya, they sneered like they looked down on Suzuno.

"Don't look down on us, we are the proud Demon Army, and we will definitely not make use of that dirty money from our archenemy the Church.

"Wrong, Ashiya, it sounds strange somewhere."

"Regarding the point of Urushihara's wasteful spending, I can replenish it alone! But, for now, I need to leave the Demon Fortress for a few days! Crestia Bell! The food money for the Demon Fortress during this time will be paid for with your own money!"

"Eh? Use what?!"

The one who protested who not Suzuno, but Maou.

"What is it, Demon King-sama."

"No…rather than forcing Suzuno to make it, isn't it good if you finish it in advance?"

"What are you talking about. Excluding the fact that the ingredients for Bell's cooking are blessed, whether it is nutrition or taste, it is first class for homemade food. And we can save on food money as well."

"Hm, ma, ma, it's not that good."

"Don't praise her! Stop feeling shy! No, wrong, this is more humiliating than taking her money…"

"In addition, if Bell keeps cooking, we can hide the truth from Sasaki-san who might come over because she was worried. It's killing two birds with one stone!"

Ashiya stopped Maou's rebukes in a strict manner, however, going by this logic, there is still no way to assist the comrades of the Demon Fortress by making use of Chiho's feelings of making her dislike Suzuno.

"Is, is that so?"

Even though Maou did not look like he understood, Ashiya continued his nagging.

"In addition, if we do not do this, even Demon King-sama is unable to resist the temptation of buying food from outside, causing further wastage to our food money."

"Ugh."

Maou, who confessed that he carelessly bought things to eat in his panic, suddenly had nothing to say.

"Besides, I saw with my own eyes that Urushihara ate some delivered fast food when I was not around, the kind of food that placed nutrition and health as a low priority. Frozen delivery food filled with preservatives and chemicals and fresh holy food, it's obvious which one we should choose!"

"No, ma, in reality, because it is summer, there's not much fresh ingredients left…"

The mumbles of the stone faced Suzuno was ignored.

"Anyway, it's won't take too long! As long as Demon King-sama and Lucifer is able to pass by the next few days in a thrifty manner while I'm not around without letting Sasaki-san or Emilia understand the situation, the household finances of the Demon Fortress will be in the black again, and we can avoid the tragedy of the downfall of the Demon Army! That is all!"

"Would that really be alright…"

"Would that really be alright."

Suzuno and Maou said at the same time.

"…Aah, anyway, I get it! If this would work, I will assist all of you! I also feel very sorry towards Chiho-dono!"

"What, saying 'will assist all of you", you're just looking down on us Crestia Bell!"

"…Please allow me to assist all of you."

Because of Ashiya's overwhelming presence, Suzuno shook with a red face, but she still submitted in the end.

"…It's so noisy, what happened?"

At this time, the thick skinned Urushihara, whose unconsciousness changed to just being asleep, sat up angrily, rubbing his eyes to look towards the three people.

"Ma, it's that, Urushihara."

"Eh?"

Maou said softly with much feeling.

"To treasure food, money and friendship."

"…what was that?"

No one could answer Urushihara's question.

※

"Listen well, the seasonings are here, the rice is going to run out soon and the backup is in the cupboard under the sink. Wipe the rice bucket properly and dry it in the sun before putting in the new rice."

"…Aah."

"I have already sharpened the knives, if you're not satisfied, the whetstone is also under the sink. After using the dishcloths, just hang it up on the mini clothes dying rack."

"I understand…"

"Also, clean the rice cooker meticulously after you finished using it each time. After Urushihara uses it, he would definitely leave dry rice somewhere. Don't forget the inner cover as well."

"Enough, just go already!"

Morning of the next day, Suzuno, who was summoned to the Demon Fortress, felt frustrated while listening to Ashiya's detailed instructions.

Even though she was not a sloppy person, but seeing that Ashiya unexpectedly kept the kitchen and its surroundings neat and tidy just irritated her.

Before leaving, Ashiya's paid great attention and care into the kitchen and anything related to it.

Besides the rice, he even mentioned about the ingredients which Suzuno was responsible for preparing and cooking.

However, the day before, Suzuno had enthusiastically planned to bring over the blessed food she had already cooked, so she felt detested at being requested to do this.

If she was making food at the Demon Fortress, the feeling of "specially bringing over" was done, and it seemed to be better that way.

"Ah, huh, Ashiya hasn't gone out yet?"

Because of Suzuno's shout, Maou, who had been sleeping while wrapped in a towel, woke up.

"Fwah…why is it a little chilly. Because it's morning? Eh, five thirty?! You have to go out at this time?"

"Because I have to report at the front of Barse Tower at Shinjuku-Nishiguchi at six thirty, so I need to leave earlier."

"Even though I don't know where you're going, but forget it, be careful, and leave quickly."

"I will keep it in mind."

Even though Maou knew that Ashiya was going out to work, but to where? Doing what? For unknown reasons, Ashiya did not want to say.

Because he said it was nothing illegal and non-hazardous, Maou didn't question him too deeply, but to gather at Shinjuku on a Saturday morning, where is he going?

Flipping aside the towel and standing up, Maou, wearing a short sleeved shirt, hugged his arms, shivering slightly.

"…I already made breakfast. If you're cold, it'll be better once you drink some miso soup."

Seeing the shivering Maou, Suzuno said this with some distaste.

There was a claypot on the stove, and it was steaming in the lower temperature.

"Ooh, that quickly? Then I'll help myself."

Seeing Maou happily run towards the pot, Suzuno furrowed her brow in further distaste while Ashiya nodded in satisfaction.

"Then, I'm leaving, Demon King-sama. Please periodically pay attention to Urushihara's movements."

"Aah, it'll be fine. He was almost killed by Emi, so he won't carelessly spend money anymore…at least within this month."

"Y, yeah, this month…"

At this time, Urushihara was wrapped up in his towel blanket like a bagworm, in deep sleep.

"…No matter what, it's really cold huh."

"Yeah, it's too cold for the middle of summer. Is it going to rain?"

Even though it was more than one hour after they saw Ashiya off, and the sun had risen, waking up the whole street, but the temperature had not risen.

For Maou and Suzuno, who did not have a television or a radio, or even a mobile phone which can receive news, it was something they did not know. Today, the high pressure winds of the Pacific Ocean decreased, and because of the influence from the approaching low pressure winds from China, the temperature of the whole of the Kanto region is on a decreasing trend.

Even though the highest temperature for the past few days is close to 30 degrees, today's temperature was reported as 19 degrees.

Urushihara had not woken up yet, but he seemed to hug the towel and curl up because of the cold. "Should I wear long sleeves today…"

Maou opened the cupboard and pulled out the easy storage container with the winter clothes, but "No matter how cold it is, wearing a wool sweater or a thick coat would be too hot…"

The box contained real winter wear.

For their first winter in Japan, Maou and Ashiya spent it wearing bulging layers of clothes.

In order to prevent them from freezing to death in the Demon Fortress which had no proper heating facilities and no blankets, they bought low cost and very thick clothes. Seeing these, the memories from that time surfaced.

"Strange…we should have bought innerwear from HEATCHIC last year." (T/N: HEATCHIC is a parody of HEATTECH.)

Ashiya and Maou should have bought one set of heat retaining innerwear when it was released at UNIXLO last year. But, after searching and searching, he could not find any HEATCHIC in the storage container.

"Once Alsiel isn't around, you can't even find the place where the winter wear is stored?" Suzuno threw him a look of realization. Maou avoided her gaze.

"You're really a person who doesn't know where the backup new socks bought in advance are when your existing socks has a hole."

"Idiot, how can there be new socks bought in advance. If the socks have a hole, it would definitely be Ashiya who mends it."

Behind the two people, Urushihara turned over. "…Demon King, are you that poor?"

"Are you looking down on the poor because you're a high ranking inquisitor? Things should be used for as long as possible, this is called thrifty living."

Maou, with some indignation, searched a storage container in the corner of the room and took something out from inside.

"…A light bulb? Is it prepared for the washroom?"

Maou took a light bulb out from a cardboard box with 20W written on it, and passed it to Suzuno. "Shake it."

"Hm? …Huh, isn't it already faulty? Did you forget to take it out on garbage collection day?"

"Of course not. When mending the toe portion of the socks, place it within the torn sock to make it easier to mend. Try it when you get the chance next time."

Urushihara turned over again.

"By the way, Ashiya's sewing sets were all from the 100 yen store….."

"That's enough."

Suzuno started to feel sad.

"…You're working afternoon shift huh, do you need lunch?"

"Yeah, please do."

Maou carefully kept the faulty light bulb.

"…I went grocery shopping earlier, come over and let me know when you want to eat. Wake Lucifer up first then."

"Yeah, sorry for the trouble."

After saying some necessary words, Suzuno returned to her own room. The instant the dressing table opposite the porch showed her own reflection, Suzuno kneeled on the ground without taking off her shoes, her head bowed in thought.

"A Demon General uses a faulty light bulb to mend socks…"

Because the bicycle was broken by Suzuno in the commotion a few days back, Maou could only walk to work for now.

Because he had to walk to work in the morning, even if the weather was cool, he still sweated all over, but it should be even cooler at night.

In the evening, Chiho, who had come to work after class ended, asking in a worried manner.

"That…in the end, Ashiya-san…"

"Huh? Aah…"

In the end, after making Chiho and Emi go home, they were never told about what happened to Ashiya in the end.

But, towards Chiho, they might have felt some responsibility to say the truth, so the Demon Army and Suzuno agreed to lie to her to an acceptable degree.

"Ah-that, it's nothing serious. He said that he found a higher paying job."

"Higher paying job…is it?"

"Yeah. But you see, didn't the commotion with Sariel and Suzuno just happen not long ago? Deciding to leave house at this point of time is rather worrying, right?"

He wasn't lying.

It's just that he didn't mention it was not for strengthening the black figures, but for replenishing the red figures.

"Is, is that so. Th, then, he'll be back at night?"

"Ah-…it seems…he needs to stay out for a few days."

"It's a job which provides accommodation?"

"About that…"

The reason why Maou was so vague wasn't because he was hiding something, in reality, he also didn't know where Ashiya went.

Maou knew that when he started working at MgRonalds, Ashiya would sometimes go out to work on his own, but he didn't know all the details of the job.

"I'm not too sure as well, he only said that it was a job which the Commander of the Demon Army cannot do."

This was the conversation that occurred when Maou was called out to the corridor.

"Wh, what is that? Li, like something dangerous…"

"It doesn't seem to be illegal or something dangerous. Ma, this is what Ashiya wants to do, so I'm not worried.

"Is that so…"

Because of Maou's vague answer, Chiho's expression darkened. Seeing this, Maou hurriedly changed the topic before the perceptive Chiho could sense anything.

"That's not right, because Ashiya is not at home, Usushihara is the only one left in the Demon Fortress, if I had to choose, Urushihara is a bigger source of worry. Carelessly spending money, leaving the main switch to the gas on, I hope that doesn't happen…"

"Aah…"

He tried to crack a joke, but Chiho's expression did not seem to change.

"Ah…that's right."

With complicated feelings, Maou patted Chiho's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much, if you're worried no matter what, Ashiya will still cook for us when he returns. At that time, that guy will say something."

"…Alright, then what delicious things should I make and bring over?"

Chiho's smile finally returned a little, and at the same time, the evening customer flow started to increase and Maou and Chiho returned to the tumult of their work.

9 o' clock at night, the high school student Chiho finished her work and returned home.

Even though he did not fool her completely, if Ashiya was able to replenish the 40,000 yen red figure when he returns, there would be no need for her to carry an unnecessary responsibility even if it was revealed.

If he allowed a high school girl to bear responsibility because he was careless, it will spoil the proud name of the King of Demons.

He was only watching the house with Urushihara when Ashiya isn't around.

"…This is the most worrisome thing."

Maou walked on the darkened streets, even if he was talking to himself, he did not delay his Friday's work and finished this workday smoothly.

As expected, the temperature at night fell a little, and it was even a little cold.

Suzuno said that tonight's dinner was Udon.

Even though it wasn't something which should be eaten in the middle of summer, but in this temperature, it was something to look forward to, however a shocking incident attacked Maou when he returned home.

"H…hey, this, what's going on?"

The instant Maou stepped onto the porch of the Demon Fortress as he returned home, he was greeted with a sea of white.

In the room sat Suzuno with a reluctant look on her face and Urushihara, who looked like he was going to fall apart from despair.

And.

In front of them were things which Maou never seen before.

Fresh fruit, countless detergent, today's newspaper and…

"New model of fire extinguisher, five sets of duvets, and a water purifier in the sink over there."

"Wh…wha…wha…"

"Give up, about 45,000 yen was spent."

Suzuno's voice was like a call from the God of Death from a faraway world.

Chiho, sitting on the bed in her own room and hugging a Rilakkuma cushion, was on the phone.

"…Ah, hello hello, I'm Chiho, I'm sorry for calling so late. Yes, it seems like he went out to work. …Yeah, it seems like he is staying outside so he can't go back immediately…so it's like that after all."

Chiho spoke with an expression which could not be called happy.

"Because tomorrow is a Saturday, I'm making some side dishes to bring over. I can only do this. Yes, yes, then goodbye."

Hanging up the phone and throwing it on the bed, Chiho lay on her side and look a deep breath.

"I said some bad things to Urushihara-san huh."

※

"Ugh, Urushihara, you, don't tell me you once again…"

Urushihara, who only carelessly spent money on computer parts, snacks and cooling beverages used the good opportunity when Maou and Ashiya weren't at home to buy whatever he wanted, this guess flashed through Maou's mind. But

"No, that's not it. I didn't buy these domestic like items because I liked it!"

He never thought that Urushihara would protest in an uncomfortable manner.

"Then what are these?! When I left in the morning, these things didn't exist in this room, right?!"

"Calm down, Demon King."

Suzuno, who sat by herself with a reluctant expression, held out something akin to a receipt towards Maou.

"What is this, receipt…no, proof of purchase? 2000 yen, external hard drive?"

"…Even if it's me, I also know the reason for Ashiya going out to work."

Urushihara mumbled with his head bowed.

"Even though it's not possible to earn it back with one person, but I want to return some of it…"

"In short, Lucifer seemed to have met with trading with coercion."

"Trading with coercion?"

Because of this unfamiliar term, Maou felt a little lost.

"It's the method of claiming to buy expensive metals, entering one's house, and forcefully buying it with a very low price."

"…Aah, I remember now."

When interacting with the elderly during the breaks in neighbourhood cleaning, he remembered hearing about this topic.

According to the information, they were merchants who targeted the elderly and housewives, he also heard it from Watanabe-san, a regular at their store, precautionary measures were also printed on the circulating boards.

"So, to replenish that 40,000 yen red figure, you wanted to sell the computer parts?"

"…that was what it was supposed to be at first…"

"It seems like he was tricked by a very evil merchant."

Suzuno actually gave Urushihara a look of pity.

"It seems like he executed the trading by coercion after pretending to come and collect things. When I sensed something was wrong and came over, it has already become like this."

Bu, but, it's like that even for the newspaper and fruits?! From fire extinguisher till fruits, what kind of scale of trading by coercion is thiss."

"Sorry, the newspapers and fruits are another transaction. It was bought without considering the objections."

"Oi."

Maou kneeled down heavily.

"Don't you know the ways of the world! Just say you don't need them and reject him!"

"But I tried to say it, and he threatened that he wouldn't leave unless I buy something, you know?! And the bell on the porch kept ringing, if it was broken, then there is a danger of increasing our spending."

"So in the end you bought everything, and fell into his trap!"

"Even so, he would avoid it by saying vague things no matter what I said, and just wouldn't leave. Should I say he is persuasive, or too sly…"

What kind of sales tactics were they for the fallen angel Demon General Lucifer to say this about the sales tactic.

Having never met this kind of person, Maou was unable to imagine it.

"Demon King, it's useless even if you scold Lucifer now. Even though he is supposed to be a Demon General, he is unable to fend off someone who is forcefully selling newspapers, it is pointless to lecture this kind of fallen angel."

"Bell, what you're doing is rubbing salt on the wound, salt!"

"We can forget about the newspapers and fruits. For the newspapers, we can complain to the retail store and get back the money, and the fruits aren't that expensive. But the quality is quite bad, if I saw the same thing in the supermarket, I wouldn't buy it even as half price."

"So I was saying, this is rubbing salt in the wound…"

"Compared to these, the problem is the remaining three things. Lucifer."

"A, aah… Maou, look at this."

Urushihara pointed towards the computer.

"What is it, a web page? Deluxe Life International Holdings… huh, this long company name without much meaning…can't they write it with alphabets?"

"This is the web page of the purchasing company. There was a telephone number written, so I tried calling. Using the Sky Phone."

(T/N: Sky Phone is the parody of Skype.)

"And then?"

"There was no response. I investigated a little, and discovered that the head office is in a mixed tenant building in Tokyo city. Then I infiltrated the network to check the IP address, but the website itself uses a rented server, the company's computers are not connected to the internet."

"… And that means?"

"The fire extinguisher, duvets and water purifiers…might not be refundable. It's definitely an unscrupulous company."

"Hey, hey, wait a moment, did you just say that you're going to give up on that 45,000 yen…"

Urushihara and Suzuno suddenly turned away.

Urushihara did not have his own wallet, and besides the money saved in the bank, all the remaining cash was in the custody of Ashiya and Maou.

Which also means that this was paid with the credit card or the money in the bank.

Ashiya went out to work in order to replenish that 40,000 yen. And you actually…"

Spent another extra meaningless 45,000 yen.

Maou and Urushihara felt a chill down their spine.

"If we do not think of something before Ashiya comes back…"

"Yeah, he would definitely blow his top like a demon."

"He's a demon to begin with…"

Suzuno's rebuttal was ignored.

"Ashiya did say he will come back on Sunday night, so…"

"If we don't think of anything before that, I'm afraid we would not be able to see the sunrise on Monday."

"It, it's not my fault!"

"No, I don't think that Alsiel would listen to this kind of excuse. He is the type of person who would say that it's your oversight."

"As I thought?!"

Because of Suzuno's calm analysis, Maou's mournful cry shook the whole apartment.

※

"Is it here…"

Maou confirmed with the tenant directory set up within the building. He never expected that Deluxe Life something Company would be within walking distance from the Demon Fortress.

He had originally thought that it must be in the busy or bustling streets in the city centre, but he never expected that it would be in a building along the arterial road which intersected with Koshu-kaido.

"Ma…it doesn't seem to be that exaggerated."

As Urushihara said that it was a swindler company, Maou was mentally prepared to face a matching development, so he made up his mind, walked up the stairs, and saw a clearly displayed business plate and a neat working area on the other side of the reinforced glass. He could also see the silhouette of a female employee.

Maou, who had come to refund the products which Urushihara had bought through coercion, rubbed his chest in relief.

Pulling open the door, and entering, the female employee he saw from outside noticed him and stood up.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

"Erhm…actually we were approached by your company yesterday in the door-to-door sales…"

Maou explained the situation.

No matter what, in order for the conversation to proceed smoothly, Maou roughly explained that the door-to-door sales was accepted yesterday, but he was not the one at home at that time, and the things that were bought had not been used before so he wished to get a refund.

"I understand. Yesterday was in Sasazuka…let me check the person in charge for this, please wait a moment."

[Image of Maou talking to the receptionist]

Unexpectedly, the female employee quickly started searching for the person in charge without any complaints. From the reception area, he could see her take a thick folder out from a drawer, and after flipping through the documents

for a while, she slowly picked up the internal phone.

"This is the reception…it's a customer who wants a refund…yes, I understand."

The female employee put down the phone receiver, and pointed at a chair at the side of the reception area. "The person in charge of the refunds will be here soon, please take a seat."

"Ah, alright."

It was unexpectedly smooth.

Perhaps, the reason why they didn't pick up Urushihara's call yesterday was because the phone line of the small company was busy.

Maou had just sat on the chair when a man wearing a western suit came out from inside. After speaking to the female employee for a short while, he walked over.

The man was thin and his stature was similar to Maou's, wearing spectacles.

"Sorry for the wait. I am the person in charge of refunds, Kuryuu. You are Maou-san, is it?" "Hello…"

"So, the items which you wish to refund are…these, right, fire extinguisher and duvets, as well as a simple water purifier."

"Ah, that's right, it's these items, these items…" Suddenly, Maou felt that something was amiss. He didn't say his own address.

And he did not remember mentioning the products he was (forced) to buy.

Could it be possible that the sales of the company yesterday were only from the Demon Fortress? "Erhm…I deeply apologise, basically, refund is not possible."

"…Eh?"

Because of this first sentence which was thrown over, this feeling that something was amiss grew.

"Especially the water purifier, even if you said that you never used it before, it was filled with water when it was installed to try it out, so it's difficult to say that it has purely never been used before…"

"Wait, wait a moment, b, but, it was only used for that?!" This was the truth.

Suzuno, who knew Urushihara had been forced into buying, did not use any tap water.

"I understand what you are saying fully, but this is what was set in the clauses regarding the water purifiers." "About the clauses…"

The paper which Kuryuu passed over was something Maou had never seen before.

"I did not receive such a thing yesterday."

"I should have given it to you, the safekeeping is the customer's responsibility after, even for me, I…"

"It's not possible to lose it in one day."

"That may not be the case…"

Kuryuu shrugged it off in a vague manner.

Ignoring the troubled Maou, Kuryuu continued to speak.

"Honestly, it's difficult to refund the fire extinguisher as well."

"Hah?!"

"Do you know the installation standards for fire extinguishers?"

"Installation standards?"

"That's right, in collective housing, the distance between the fire extinguishers and the stairs and rooms should be 20m for every floor, and it must be placed on a mounting block with a label hung over it."

"No, normally it should be one public fire extinguisher in the corridor."

"Even so, if it's that apartment, there should be two of them per level. It is obligatory to place one every 20m, and it differs by the land area of the building. If we remove something which has already been installed, it would be considered illegal even for me, so…"

Even if that really was the case, it was not an obligation which Maou, as a rental tenant, should spend money to fulfill.

At this point, Maou slowly started to understand.

"So, how about the duvets."

"About that, as long as it is unopened, and is totally unused, it can be refunded. It's a set of seven duvets."

"…It should be a set of five."

"No, it's a set of seven, it is stated here in detail."

Kuryuu was holding a receipt list on a carbon copy paper. And Urushihara's ugly alias signature was also printed on it, it looked similar to the receipt left at the Demon Fortress.

However, in the printed contents of the products, the number of duvets became seven.

Because they had tampered with the carbon copy paper.

"…if it's five duvets, the quantity isn't enough, in this case, even if the five sets have not been used, compared to a full refund, they can only be purchased back as a second hand product."

In short, they did not have any intention of accepting the refund from the start.

They kept a low profile, using poor and suspicious excuses as well as small tricks to con the customers of their money.

Because the products themselves do not have any defects, even if they were forced to buy something useless, there was no way for them to get a refund, in the end they could only swallow their anger and tolerate it, they should be going along these lines of thinking.

"Do you plan to play opossum till the end?"

Even Maou's face tightened, and his tone became rough.

"What do you mean by playing opossum? This is a completion of a transaction on the basis of the agreement between us and you, the customer. The receipt was kept as well. I don't remember selling substandard products either."

"What completion of a transaction on the basis of an agreement. This is obviously a damn fraud, why would any idiot willingly buy a duvet with only the blanket in the middle of summer."

"…That is, that idiot is in the room at your home, you know."

Suddenly the tone Kuryuu used changed.

The warm looking face twisted in an instant.

"Wasn't it your family who said that they wanted to buy? I just moved the products in. It's not as if I threatened you into buying it. The way you're making things difficult is troubling for us. Is your family what is known as a claimant?"

"What?!"

Maou was extremely angry, but Kuryuu remained composed.

"It is alright for us. The agreement and the signature of your family member for receiving of the products are present. The products are not substandard at all. In that case, if you want to say that we have tricked your family, it's fine in a trial or any other things. Ma, in this case, as the ones with the documents, we will win, but after that, we will accuse you of being a bad intentioned claimant. In this situation, we will definitely win, and the lawyer fees will be paid by your family, is it alright even if it's like this?"

"You…this…"

Anyone who suddenly shows this attitude cannot be someone to conducts legal business.

Even if it's Maou, if he thought about it calmly, what Kuryuu said might sound logical, but he should know that it is completely illogical as well.

However, Maou did not have any time to think.

He did not know anything about the actual court system, and, when this time was spent, Ashiya would have already returned.

However, if he acted on anger, he would not be able to change the current situation.

The other party was not conducting sales. He is a conman who tricks others.

These people are demons wearing human skin. Maou completely put aside his own issues and glared at the other party with all his might, but no matter how much Maou, who had lost most of his demonic magic in his battle with Sariel, glared at him, the other party ignored it.

"So, do you still want a refund even if you understand that? If you're so persistent, I'll call the police."

Kuryuu seemed to intentionally pat his leg and stood up. And the female employee, who looked like a good person, held the phone receiver in a manner like she was tied down, and looked over.

Even if he continued to talk, the other party would not cooperate. But if he left, then he will definitely lose.

But if he was too persistent, perhaps the people getting called over aren't police but accomplices who are more evil.

Because Maou did not have much demonic magic as he just finished a battle, he was completely a young human.

"If you're able to call, then try it."

At this time.

Because of the voice which was heard from the opened door, Maou, Kuryuu and the female employee turned around.

When Maou saw the person who came and was about to shout out.

"…E"

"Please do! It's good if you can help us call them over!"

The one who covered over Maou's shout and faced Kuryuu straight on was someone who definitely could not appear here, even by coincidence-Emi.

"W, wh, who are you."

"Me? The comrade of justice."

"Hah?"

Kuryuu sneered at Emi's honest self-introduction.

"So, what do you want to do, call the police, or not?"

"…"

This time, it was Emi's turn to sneer at the unmoving Kuryuu and female employee.

"Seriously, if you don't have the courage to really call the police, you'll be suspected if you're not careful, and you can still shamelessly say that you will call the police."

"I say…even though I don't know who you are, but if you continue saying belittling words, then it won't be as simple as just calling the police, okay? Aah?"

Kuryuu let out a voice with an even lower pitch compared to when he faced Maou. But if she felt shaken with just this standard, she wouldn't be Emi.

Even though it wasn't known what group of people was referred to when 'not just calling the police', but, as long as the people who came are Japanese, if the battle power of all the self-defence troops were not mobilised, they would not be Emi's match at all.

"…that's right, this company suddenly threatened a visiting customer. Did you record it properly?"

Emi took a very thin phone out of her pocket and the video function was currently activated. "It's perfect."

Isn't the voice coming out of the speaker Chiho's voice? "…Wha!"

"So? Do you still want to call the police?" Emi smirked, asking Kuryuu.

"If you want to call, I would pass all the recordings taken after that man came to the police." "…"

"W, when…"

Was it followed by Emi? Maou, who did not expect it, represented the thoughts of everyone present.

Emi and the people of Deluxe Life something stared at each other for a while, and Emi was the one who retracted her spear first.

"…Now then, let's go back." "Hah?!"

Maou was stunned.

"Even if we stay here, these people would not process it honestly. So as what they wish, let's report to the police station or the court."

"Hey, hey, Emi!"

Maou frantically chased after Emi, who left the company without hesitation.

He could feel the gloomy stares of the people from Deluxe Life something coming from behind him. "Su, Suzuno?!"

Leaving the building, he saw that Suzuno was waiting there, fully prepared. "I'll leave it to you."

Emi seemed to know it, and only said this to Suzuno. "Yeah."

Suzuno walked past Maou and Emi, entering the building. Then, she came back less than one minute later.

"OK?"

"No problems."

Feeling confused, Maou looked towards Suzuno.

"…Ma, to explain it in one sentence."

"Ah?"

"Emi and Chiho-dono have already predicted your plan of action."

"What?"

Maou couldn't help but look towards Emi, and Emi, with a look of embarrassment, hugged her arm and looked to the side.

"At the beginning…that, I got angry without considering anything…"

"Huh?"

"Then I thought carefully about it later, that is…about how you came to the government building without any hesitation, that…"

"Wh, what is it, I can't hear it properly."

"S, so! Even though I dislike it, even though I really dislike it, even though I don't think this was its purpose at the beginning, but it helped in the end, so I came to apologise to Lucifer! Then, some strange things happened…"

"Aah, is that so…"

"I, I feel weird owning you a favour, but returning kindness with ingratitude will harm my title as the Hero! If I have to redeem myself, it looks like the cost in terms of the economic effect will exceed this 40,000 yen, so, I will wipe the slate clean this time! Is that alright?!"

"I, I never thought of anything as exaggerated as economic effect…ma, if you're going to help me, I'll be very grateful. Sorry."

"As, as long as you know it."

"Ah, that's right, since you meddled, let me ask one thing of you."

"I'm not meddling! I'm just repaying a debt! So, what do you want to ask?!"

Maou bowed sincerely to the red eared Emi.

"After everything quiets down…keep it a secret from Ashiya, Suzuno as well, I beg you! Once on the topic of money, that guy becomes very scary!"

This was a heartfelt request without any pretense. It did not resemble a request which should come from the king of demons.

Hearing this, Emi and Suzuno, while stunned, sighed heavily.

※

"Ah, welcome back…Maou-san, is it alright now?"

Once they returned to the apartment, they saw Chiho sitting in front of the computer.

"A, aah, yeah, but, why is Chi-chan here." "Rather than asking this, please look at this." "Huh?"

" _Do you know the installation standards for fire extinguishers…"_

"This, this voice?!"

Chiho operated the computer, and from the computer, the voice of that detestable Kuryuu was heard.

In addition, in the footage, on the other side of the transparent doors of the company, the faces of Maou and Kuryuu could obviously be seen, the video footage was that clear.

"Yeah, it was recorded clearly." "Emi…you, this is…"

"We roughly heard the situation from the house guard who couldn't even protect his own home." "…"

Urushihara sat in the corner of the room, unmoving, like he was bearing the humiliation.

"There's no time right? Even though the methods are a little forceful, there is a need to gather required information." "But, how did you get this footage…"

"Quickly thank the advancements in IT. The video and sound were recorded and transmitted to the computer using the Sky Phone App on my ultra slim phone."

"Sky Phone refers to…the telephone function Urushihara added on the computer?"

"Correct. The computer's too old, so I was a little worried, but as expected of someone glued to the computer every day, it's very well maintained."

A Sky Phone is a phone which uses internet connection, recently, within the cutting edge information endpoint ultra slim mobile phone, shortened to slimphone, Sky Phone was installed as a software.

According to the different operating environments, as long as there is a camera function, it can be used as a video phone.

"It doesn't feel like I have been praised at all."

The house guard who was unable to guard his own phone said a little angrily. "Oh my, and it was one of the rare chances I praised you."

Emi raised an eyebrow, and looked at the footage over Chiho's shoulder. "In addition, there's still this kind of thing."

Chiho operated the computer, and clicked on an icon which Maou did not know the meaning of at all.

"Urushihara-san is the type of person who doesn't clean up, and that actually helped. The auto-recording system was on, so the footage of outside the apartment from the day before was kept."

"I told you, it doesn't feel like you're praising me at all!"

"No, whatever was said just now wasn't praise at all."

Suzuno, who sat in the middle of the apartment because she didn't understand computers like Maou, mumbled.

"The footage outside the apartment…this, from that webcam?"

Maou was referring to the webcam which Urushihara bought on his own to install in the window that can only monitor the outside.

Even though the footage was in black and white and wasn't clear, from the window of the Demon Fortress, the road outside could be seen.

A commercial van was parked there, and from the passenger seat, a man wearing a western suit alighted.

"Ah! Isn't that Kuryuu!"

The figure who took boxes out from the trunk which seemed like they contained the duvets and water purifier after alighting should be the one in charge of the refunds, Kuryuu.

"Anyway, from the beginning, he had come with the purpose of trading by coercion. He only said he came to purchase things. Promotion staff who go door to door and fake their purpose for doing so are people who should be prosecuted."

"Is, is that so?"

"If it's a promotion, say it's a promotion, if it's selling, say it's selling, if it's purchase, say it's purchase, they have the obligation to clear state their reasons for visiting. In this case, he clearly did not clearly state that there are other transactions besides purchase, and this is strong evidence to prove that it had already planned to sell things from the start…it would be good if there is a shot of the license plate. Well, there's a clear picture of the face, so it should be fine."

"B, but, why do you know so much?"

Emi said with an expression that it was common knowledge.

"There are many strict guidelines with regards to telemarketing. Even I specialize in receiving calls, and am not a seller or a promoter, but I was training in all similar aspects."

Emi was different from Maou, a large part of the reason why she knew so much about the Japanese information communication technologies is because of her occupation as a call center employee in the Japanese mobile phone company Docodemo.

"Japan is really good. So much obvious evidence can be left just by individual effort. If local priests and evidence of social misconduct can be left like that in the Western Continent, everything would be so much easier…"

Suzuno said this with lament after listening to Maou and Emi's conversation, but the one who reacted to this was Urushihara.

"That, but Emi, just now you said something like you would report this to the police station or court, but videos or photos taken in secret cannot be used as evidence, right? Won't we be blamed in return?"

"That is referring to them being unable to be used as evidence in court."

Chiho said as she watched the computer footage.

"In addition, even though this is the secret recording of video, this video was taken for the sake of self-protection, so it is not considered secret photography because it isn't illegal and does not violate privacy. If this company is really an illegal merchant, the police won't treat it as 'evidence', but will use it as 'investigative material', there are situations like that."

"As expected of someone whose father is a policeman."

Because the knowledge didn't match what should be known by a high school student, Emi exclaimed thus.

"It's not anything that amazing…next…actually I've been concerned about this for a while."

Chiho turned towards Urushihara shyly.

"Urushihara-san, how old are you?"

"Hah?"

"Erhm, I'm not referring to demon or fallen angel or anything like that, I'm referring to how you are in Japan…"

"Aah…what was the age which was decided before?"

Urushihara looked toward the representative of the Demon Fortress.

The name Urushihara Hanzo was the name Maou thought of after he decided to live in the Demon Fortress at Sasazuka.

"You're like a brat, so I remembered writing 18 years old in the household registration."

Maou and Urushihara, and of course Ashiya, did a household and citizen registration in order to live properly in Japan.

After they decided to live in Japan, they did this via hypnosis. If they did not have a household registration in Japan, they can't even maintain even the basic standard of living.

"He's a kid in reality anyway."

"He's a child. Even Chiho-dono is a few times more like an adult compared to him."

Because of Emi and Suzuno's rebukes, Urushihara's face tightened, but Chiho expression was cheerful instead.

"Which means, Urushihara-san is still a minor!"

(T/N: The legal adult age in Japan is 20 years old."

Chiho clapped her hands once with a smile and Emi seemed to realize something because of this.

"Is it that, Cooling Off?"

"What? What is Cooling Off?"

"Cooling Off, in simple terms it means that within a fixed time period, you can unconditionally cancel the contract or sign up requests which were brought out of rashness. Especially in door to door sales, there are many situations where people enter a contract without getting the full picture, it's is an assistance measure to consumers. Within a

fixed period, if the guardian says 'I don't allow it!', any kind of contract can be cancelled quickly. In reality, in many cases of the signing up of new mobile phone contracts, most of them were scrapped because of this reason…"

"Maou-san, did you see it before at the bottom area of the curriculum vitae? Something like minors just obtain the consent of their guardians."

"Aah, now that you mention it, there seems to be something like that….."

It had been a long time since he had filled up a curriculum vitae, but he remembered that there was such a clause in a field which he did not need to write anything.

"Because a complete employment contract is needed when working. Even though this situation is a little different, if an agreement is needed to allow a minor to handle their own finances, a guardian's consent is normally needed."

"But, I'm not Urushihara's guardian right? Even the household registration is different, will it still work that way?"

"I don't remember treating Maou as a father."

"I don't want a brat like you either."

The two people went through a meaningless conversation.

"This useless angel is being taken care of due to you working right? If that's the case, you can be treated as a legal representative, which is equivalent to a guardian."

"Hey, Emilia, your pronunciation just now is a little strange?"

(T/N: In Japanese, fallen angel and useless angel are spoken in a similar manner.)

Emi ignored Urushihara's protest.

"This time, you spent 45,000 yen altogether right? I don't think that the impoverished you would give Lucifer that much allowance, and it is obviously higher than the upper limit of what Lucifer can arbitrarily spend, so I think you can use Cooling Off."

Maou, who had a dark expression due to anger until just a while ago, brightened up visibly when he heard Emi's words.

Even he could avoid making Ashiya angry because of this, it's fine even if he called Chiho and Emi goddesses.

"Then, for the transmitter which Urushihara originally bought, Green on…"

"It's Cooling Off! It doesn't apply for normal online purchases. It was paid with the credit card which was under your name, and you have reached legal adult age, and online purchases are something can be done after careful consideration, right? If it's not something which has not been used before or a defect, it would be difficult to unconditionally ask for refund."

"Is, is that so…"

Maou was a little disappointed.

"But, the device helped me and Yusa-san because it was working normally."

At that time, Chiho stood up from beside the table and stood in front of Urushihara.

"Urushihara-san, I'm sorry for before. Even though I was saved thanks to Urushihara-san, I said very mean things."

"…I didn't do anything much…the one who helped in reality was Maou."

In a strange manner, Urushihara, who was apologized to directly, looked to the side, embarrassed.

"But, if not for Urushihara-san's power, Maou-san might not be able to come. Actually, I wanted to pay a portion of the device cost together with Yusa-san."

"Ah? Is, is that so?!"

Because Chiho's words were too unexpected, Maou and Urushihara looked towards Emi and Emi bore those gazes with some distaste.

"That miser Alsiel didn't say anything to me. Even if I say I would pay some of it, he wouldn't accept it honestly, so…"

Differently from before, Emi looked towards Urushihara resolutely.

"From the result, it is the truth that I was saved by you, but Lucifer didn't plant that transmitter in my bag for that purpose in the beginning. So, this part of the favour is cleared. Treat it as cleared with Lucifer's punishment earlier. On the other hand, I was also responsible for dragging Chiho into this, so I will try my best to recover your losses as well…Chiho also came to help in order to pay a debt of gratitude. It should be better if it was put in that way."

It felt as if a few messy excuses were found, but Emi and Chiho will become Maou and Urushihara's sources of support.

Currently, this is enough.

"We've already gotten a lot of advantages things. So, where exactly should we hand them to? The police station?"

Maou changed the topic, showing that he already knew what the both of them meant.

In response to Maou's question, Emi and Chiho shook their heads simultaneously.

"From the contract, it's not an illegal act. Even if the police come in, as long as the business is not more evil than now, we won't be able to solve it before Alsiel returns."

"Then, what should be done."

"Go here."

Chiho returned to the computer, searched a particular website, and pointed it out.

The name of an organization Maou was not familiar with was written there.

"Tokyo Municipal Integrated Consumer Living Centre?"

※

The Tokyo Municipal Integrated Consumer Living Centre at Iidabashi, Shinjuku is an independent administrative institution, resembling Tokyo Headquarters, which is open even on Saturdays.

When Maou went to enquire about the incident regard Deluxe Life or something company, a person responsible for and qualified in consumer living consultation came immediately, giving all kinds of explanations.

The male pleasant looking consultant, introducing himself as Tamura, said that there were already a few cases enquiring about the Deluxe Life or something company, but Maou and the rest were the first ones who brought so

much clear information.

"Then, we will immediately investigate this company. There is no need to worry anymore."

Following these very humble words, the consultant known as Tamura took out a phone in front of Maou, and called a few people. And then…

"That was dangerous, they almost got away."

"Huh?"

"For the contents of the contract for Maou -san, it is fine as long as the contract is voided through Cooling Off, but, to be safe, the weekend consultants based in Shibuya rushed to the scene with their law enforcement partners. Then they realized they were currently packing up the agency, preparing to escape. Even a moving truck came."

"Pack, packing up the agency…"

Even though it was a surprising term, Tamura said this nonchalantly.

"This is a common tactic. Just taking away the computer files and other records, passing the tables and cupboards to the recycling industry to handle and escaping. To clean up one level in a mixed tenant building, building up and

taking down an agency can be completed in half a day each. Other than Maou-san's case, they must have done a lot."

Even though it was put this way, it was still difficult for Maou to imagine.

In Maou's eyes, the decoration of Deluxe Life or something company already looked like it was an outstanding agency.

It can be estimated that for the Japanese, who do not possess any magic, to set up and take down an agency requires a lot of manpower, but it was difficult to believe that a company conducting this standard of sales only involved this type of humans.

"For dishonest merchants, only their methods are a little despicable, they do not have a violent group behind them. Even if they do, such a simple basic level organization will be abandoned. Maou-san's…or more accurately, Urushihara-san's contract seems to be located. Even though it was paid via ATM card, because it is a dishonest merchant, the payment was not processed and only written on the records. It seems like it was not passed to the bank, so it wasn't deducted in the first place, that's great."

If Emi and Chiho are goddesses, in this instant, the Tamura in front of Maou was like a savior who descended upon Japan.

"However, they said some strange things, like, they wanted to escape, but the doors and windows of the company could not be opened. When the consultants rushed to the scene, the staff from the moving company were about the break the windows."

"The door couldn't be opened?"

Thinking about it, when Maou left that building, Suzuno had entered. It seemed like a plan of action was discussed with Emi, perhaps it was to prevent them from escaping, a sealing spell or something similar was cast.

"This company would probably receive an administrative punishment of being forced to stop their operations…well, if we do not use suitable measures to force them to close down or not punish them, they will probably do bad things somewhere else…"

Tamura's gaze was stern as he looked at Maou.

"Even though Maou-san's losses were recovered this time and the truth of the company's evildoings was exposed, from the recent remittance fraud cases, people who take action when the victim is careless can appear any time. Until now, amongst the people who enquire about this type of company, most of them are the elderly, Maou-san is still young. It might not be that smooth sailing next time, so please be more careful in future."

Only this time, Maou, whose actual age is more than 300 years old, did not feel repulsed at the term 'young'.

To Maou, who only interacted with people from Ente Isla with holy magic like Emi and Suzuno, Chiho as well as his supervisor at his workplace, Kisaki, people who had respectable characters, he was shocked that Japan had humans who were filled with such evil intent and deception.

As a demon king, there were still many many things which he did not know about.

"I will remember it. Thank you so much."

Maou bowed to show his thanks.

"Also…"

He said the thing which had been bothering him since he came to the consumer center.

"Erhm, is there any need to pay an administrative or enquiry fee?"

Tamura shook his head with a smile.

"In the case of needing to refer a lawyer or law enforcer, the referrer would need to accept some fees, but this time it was solved by the actions of the other party, so there is no need to pay anything. Because this places operates on taxes. If you still have any questions, there's no need to worry, you can come here to ask without any trouble."

Even though Maou is always gloomy when having to file individual taxes, but, this is the first time he thought that taxation was great from the bottom of his heart.

※

"In the future, I want to invite that Tamura consultant into the Demon Army."

"Are you an idiot."

There were in the midst of cleaning up the Demon Fortress.

Emi responded unkindly to Maou's words.

After Maou returned home, Kuryuu, who was bought over by the Shibuya consultant, immediately took back the duvets, fire extinguisher and water purifier.

Before entering the house, and contacting with the consultant Tamura from earlier, he was praised.

" _It's alright. You were careful when confirming beforehand. Please do not forget that vigilance."_

Kuryuu, who had been so confrontational in their conversation this afternoon, seemed like a totally different person in front of the consultant, very considerate, which gave off a scary feeling instead.

The documents were also disposed of with confirmation from Maou and the others, they also protested that the newspapers were bought under forceful promotion and a person known as the Head of Operations also came to apologise, finally, the unprecedented threat to the Demon Fortress and the danger of Maou and Urushihara being killed by Ashiya disappeared.

"We're saved! Emi, Chi-chan, Suzuno, thank you! Hey, Urushihara!" "Aah, yeah, erhm, we're saved wah!"

"Bow properly, you idiot!"

Maou pushed down the head of Urushiahra, who wanted to do it halfheartedly. "There's no need to go that far… but, it's great that we could help."

Chiho was a bit flustered, but she nodded with a smile.

"Ma, nothing can be done about the fruits, so just treat it as a lesson fee." "Aah, seriously."

Because the fruits only cost a few thousand yen, Maou decided to keep them as a lesson fee in being more vigilant. "Do you want some?"

"There's no need, they don't look delicious." "I, I'll pass as well."

Maou wanted to promote it to the two people, but was rejected heartlessly.

"I already said so. The price doesn't match with the quality. If you do not want to get scolded, eat it before Alsiel comes back."

There wasn't any choice, Maou could only listen to Suzuno's suggestion, peeling a brandless pear and biting into it. "Even then, why do I have to do such a thing."

Just like what Suzuno said, Maou's mouth, stuffed with a pear with almost no moisture, mumbled this.

"What is that…even though you're the leader of the demons…you're that shocked about humans doing bad things?"

"Demons won't do such sinister things. In the first place, the concept of promotion isn't common, the bad things done by demons are much easier to understand, it's a straight line. This kind of…"

Kuryuu's face surfaced in Maou's mind.

"people who can smile so calmly after snatching people's money, like killing someone with a soft knife, do not exist." "Humans aren't all kind people. After becoming an inquisitor, even if I hate it, I also understand that it's this way." Suzuno said.

"Even so, from our standpoint, we need to treat all life equally. If that person known as Kuryuu was killed by the demons invading Ente Isla…Kuryuu will also become a victim which should be saved. Intolerable."

She grumbled, then as if she realised something, she suddenly raised her head.

"B, but, I am not admitting that you guys understand reason and justice! Don't get me wrong!"

"I get it."

Maou smiled wryly.

"Even though everyone used to be babies at first…what went wrong…"

Chiho said in a depressed manner.

"…That, I don't know. But, there are many other people who did not do wrong. If there are companies more evil than the people from that company, there are also people are Tamura -san and the person in charge from Shibuya who watch the people in the dark world. How mysterious, the human world. The demon world is much more simple."

"Yeah, I agree with that."

Urushihara actually nodded solemnly because of Maou's words.

For dinner that night, in the name of celebrating the adverting of the crisis, they used Suzuno's allowance to buy pork chop which was high rated from a meat store nearby.

On Sunday morning, Maou had to start working in the morning, he asked Urushihara to lock the door properly, and strictly ordered him to pretend that he wasn't at home, and that it's fine even if he was blatant about it.

To Chiho, who also came to work, he thanked her again, and six o' clock in the evening, he got off work with Chiho, who once again had prepared the food she made herself, and returned to the Demon Fortress.

"Oh! Ashiya, you're back!"

"Ashiya-san, welcome back!"

Ashiya had already returned home.

"Sa, Sasaki-san?!"

Not expecting Chiho to be present, Ashiya was a little depressed, but Suzuno patted this shoulder.

"That fact that you went out to work for the 40,000 yen was already exposed. Give up."

"Ashiya-san, I'm sorry, In order to earn back to money which saved me…"

"Ah, no, I said this is…"

"It's alright. I already heard it all from Maou-san. So, at least allow me to express my gratitude to Ashiya-san and Urushihara-san."

The bento box Chiho brought over seemed to contain three roasted eels.

Chiho couldn't have caught them from the river, so it was definitely bought. And it was obvious that it wasn't anything cheap.

"At least let me make these!"

Chiho said stubbornly, refusing to back down.

The three demons could not resist the temptation from the eel which was hard to come by.

"Oh yes, Ashiya-san, what kind of job did you do in the end?"

Because of Chiho's question, Ashiya gave a troubled expression.

"…Shameful…"

In a dejected and despondent manner, Ashiya started to confess.

"In a certain cram school…"

"Cr, Cram school?"

Because of this unexpected term, Maou, Urushihara and Suzuno were a little surprised.

"I moved in with them."

"You really did that, Ashiya-san?"

"Yes, as a lecturer…"

"Lecturer?!"

This time, everyone was shocked.

"Even so, it's not like it's teaching in front of a blackboard. Just someone specialising in understanding and phonics…"

"Ah, aah, that type…"

Maou nodded in understanding.

It wasn't clear how it was for Emi, but in the first few days when they came to Japan, Maou and Ashiya used magic to grasp the Japanese language.

They thought that their knowledge in language would help them obtain a job as a full time employee, and there was a period where they studied it seriously, but Ashiya had already risen to the standard where he could use it for education.

"As a Demon General, I still have to use my own power to nurture our enemies the humans, it was difficult to endure…a solution which could not be helped…"

"Ma ma, it became like that after phrasing it differently?"

Suzuno was a little confused.

"Hey, Ashiya."

"Yes…"

"Isn't that good?"

"…Hah?"

Ashiya raised his head because of Maou's unexpected words.

"I feel that as long as you are teaching, those kids will definitely not stray in the wrong direction. If there is a chance for this kind of job, I'm coming with you."

"Huh? Hah…ma, it probably won't happen that often…"

Ashiya was stunned for a while and whispered to Urushihara, who was next to him.

"Lucifer. Did something happen to Demon King-sama?"

"Huh? Isn't he as capricious as usual?"

Of course, Urushihara didn't entertain him. He didn't look up, and ate the eel with his head bowed.

Even though he's the culprit of the commotion this time, and this is the usual Urushihara who did not understand some things, even so, he suddenly raised his face, which still had rice stuck on it, and looked at Ashiya.

"Ah, but."

"Hmm?"

"Ashiya, you're always fighting with very capable enemies."

"Hah?"

Ashiya was confused because he didn't understand the background.

Seeing this situation, Maou said.

"That's right, Chi-chan. Just like usual, we're going to do our best for proper and decent sales!"

"Yes!"

Chiho nodded energetically towards Maou with a smile.

"Even though you're the Demon King, why are you acting so honourably…"

As usual, no one heard Suzuno's mumbles, and it disappeared into thin air, the dinner with demon, person of the church and human continued in a stable manner.

※

Sunday, Emi, returning from work to her condominium in Eifuku, looked at the clock while thinking that it was about the time when Alsiel returns to the Demon Fortress.

Now that she thought about it, within the people in Villa Rosa, for her to only know the number of the Demon King was a very troublesome thing.

If Suzuno was prepared to stay here for a long time, as she thought about persuading her to buy a phone while forcefully remembering that she had forgotten her stance of fighting the Demon King in the last few days,

"Eh?"

The phone in the condominium rang.

"Hello?"

She nonchalantly picked up the phone and the internal phone with a video showed the hall of the condominium.

A male foreigner with a steady smile stood there.

And, he seemed to be holding a leather bound book in his hand.

And just like what she predicted, the man in the video drew in a breath.

" _Do you believe in God?"_

"Enough!"

Emi screamed and put down the receiver of the internal phone.

Sereiously, the Demon Fortress met with trading by coercion, and calmly conducting religious persuasion with the Hero who owned the holy sword, this country was too unpredictable.

"I'm going to take a bath."

In order to wash away the fatigue from work and the anxiousness in her heart, Emi angrily strode towards the bathroom.

 **END**

 **Vol 7 Short Story 2: Demon King, taking a stray kitten home**

[Image of Chiho, Emi and Alas=Ramus in cat costumes]

One day in the height of summer, the clouds were in the mood to cover the skies of Tokyo, alleviating the hot summer heat of Tokyo.

As long as the window is opened a little, the refreshing light wind flowing in would gradually cool down the room.

Even if the windows are not opened, the outside air would still come in through the gaps of the canvas covering the huge hole in the wall, but the inhabitants intentionally ignored this.

In this lonely night.

The ears of Demon General Alsiel-Ashiya Shiro, actuely sensed his master's return.

The sound of the brakes of the bicycle Dullahan II used by his master, the sound of draping water resistant cloth over that bicycle, and the careful steps up the stairs in order to avoid falling down.

Ashiya straightened his posture, and walked towards the porch in order to receive his master.

After the door opened, the one who appeared there…

"…Demon King-sama."

is his master who lead the Demon Army to conquer foreign world Ente Isla in order to build a paradise for the demons-the figure of Demon King Satan, Maou Sadao.

No matter how one looked, Maou was only a human youth in his twenties, so the presence of a Demon King could not be felt at all.

However, as long as his demonic magic is restored, he would transform into a terrifying Demon King who would cause all living things to shiver.

Besides that, that Demon King who was wearing an old UNIXLO hoodie T-shirt, was actually carrying an unbelievable 'thing' in his arms.

"…Meow-"

'That thing' gave a weak cry.

When Maou opened up his hoodie T-shirt, a small silver kitten was shown.

"…"

"…"

Master and subordinate looked at each other in front of the porch for a short while.

Then, the master, for unknown reasons tried to read the subordinate's expression while speaking gingerly,

"Be, because it was shivering at the junkyard…"

"Please put it back to where it was originally."

Maou did not even finish before he was immediately cut off by Ashiya.

Maou turned back to see the dark colour of night behind him and protested angrily,

"Are you a demon!"

"I am a demon, so what."

"Ah, ah, ah, ahchoo!"

The other roommate, Fallen Angel Lucifer a.k.a Urushihara Hanzo, gave a huge sneeze, causing the kitten in Maou's arms to jolt once in fright.

※

The next morning, the Doctrinal Correction Council Inquisitor of the Ente Isla Church -living next to the Demon Fortress, Villa Rosa Sasazuka room 201, Crestia Bell a.k.a Kamazuki Suzuno, woke up because she heard an abnormal foreign sound.

"…What is going on?"

An animal's cry was heard nearby, and it might just be the sound of a cat.

In these times, it is rare to find apartments which has a backyard and is surrounded by four walls like Villa Rosa Sasazuka, so stray cats will occasionally pass by.

But ever since Suzuno started living here, she had never seen cats get into fights near the apartment, perhaps cats did not like the weeds in the backyard so Suzuno had never been troubled by stray cat droppings.

"…?"

Suzuno left her futon, changed into a Yukata which can be used for casual clothing, however even when she folded her futon and prepared to make breakfast, the cat's cry had not stopped.

She tried to poke her head out of the window, but she did not see any signs of a cat within field of vision.

Could it be that out of season stray cats have given birth of kittens in a place which cannot be seen.

At this time-

"Bell? It's me, my apologies for disturbing you this early."

Someone knocked on the porch door and Suzuno heard a familiar voice from outside.

"Emilia? Is something wrong?"

Suzuno used her apron to wipe her hands while walking out.

"Sorry, coming here so early. I have something to give you."

"Something for me?"

Hugging a paper bag, Ente Isla Hero Emilia Justina a.k.a Yusa Emi, was standing there.

"I received additional holy magic drinks from Em, so I want to give some to you."

"Sorry to trouble you."

Even if Emi and Suzuno depended on spells to overcome many dangers, the two of them were unable to replenish the energy source of the spells in Japan-holy magic.

Thanks to Emi's former travel companion Emeralda Etuva, she was occasionally send the drink which can replenish holy magic 'Holy Vitamin β', Emi and Suzuno were currently able to carry out their activities safely.

"Are you going to work after this?"

"No…"

Emi looked towards the door of the neighbouring room in a worried manner.

"Today is the day which Alas=Ramus is supposed to go out and play with 'Papa'."

"…"

Suzuno became speechless after hearing this, and at the same time, discovered that the key person was not here.

"Then where is Alas=Ramus?"

"…Because she woke up too early from being overexcited, she is sleeping now."

While speaking, Emi pointed to her own head.

Hero Emilia's holy sword was currently merged with Alas=Ramus, and the latter was an orb used to form the world which was located in Ente Isla Heaven-one of the fragments of 'Sephira', an existence which personified into a child.

For unknown reasons, Alas=Ramus strongly believed that the Hero and Demon King are her own "Mama" and "Papa".

As Alas=Ramus, who could not stay beyond a certain distance apart after merging with Emi, liked 'Papa' a lot, Emi had no choice but to visit the Demon Fortress periodically for the sake of her 'daughter'.

After all, as long as Alas=Ramus threw a tantrum in their merged status, Emi will feel very troubled because of the cries which could only be heard by her.

Even though the merged state is very convenient, but recently, Emi started to feel that it might be easier on her if she undid the merged state to take care of a young child.

Suzuno could not help but pity Emi who had to deal with the Demon King like a single mother after a mediated divorce.

"Ah choo!"

""?""

At this moment, a clear and loud sneeze caused Suzuno and Emi to flinch in shock.

"…That was Lucifer's voice just now right?"

Emi frowned because of the sneeze which broke the refreshing morning atmosphere.

"It seems to be very noisy over there, did something happen?"

The neighbour of Villa Rosa Sasazuka room 201, had a big hole in it because of a commotion revolving around Alas=Ramus, even though it was currently covered by a plastic sheet, the voices from within could still transmit out, and it seemed to be especially noisy today.

"Who knows, it's been like this from morning. Could it be a cold because last night was too chilly?"

Even though this does not resemble a conversation between a Hero and an Inquisitor when talking about the Demon Fortress, the next sound heard really caused the both of them to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Meow!"

"Eh?"

It was the cat cry which Suzuno had heard ever since she got out of bed. During the period of time when the two people were unable to grasp the situation, the commotion within the Demon Fortress became more dramatic.

"Ah! It ran away! Urushihara! Grab it!"

"That's impossible! H, hey, don't come over! Ah, ah, ah-choo!"

"Damn, damn it, it's only a small animal, actually daring to resist! Behave!"

Continuous tremendous noise from the Demon King, Demon General and Fallen angel could be heard from next door.

"Meow, meow, meow!"

"W, what are they so noisy about?"

Even though it was not known why there was a cat in the Demon Fortress, but deducing from the sounds heard, Maou and the others seemed to be flustered greatly by the mysterious cat.

A short time later-

"Hah, hah! Finally caught up! Just give in quietly."

"Blame, blame in on yourself for resisting….."

"Anything is fine, think of a way to get rid of that guy! Ah, ah, ah-choo!"

Such dangerous sounding voices were heard from within the house.

"Could, could it be!"

The demons' tone, caused Emi and Suzuno to exchange looks with one another because they have thought of my possibility.

Right now, the economic status of Maou and the others, is so poor that it was difficult to imagine that they were the Demon Army who have ruled Suzuno's hometown-the whole of Ente Isla.

Even though these demons were able to obey Japan's rules, and worked to earn money and feed themselves, the life they had now could not be called comfortable at all.

Could it be that Maou and the others have finally decided to break the taboo.

In other words, they planned to capture wild animals to stave their hunger. An image started to surface in Suzuno's mind which in some way, really suited the impression of a demon.

From the economic situation of the Demon Fortress, they would definitely not do something as reckless as taking in a pet, and furthermore, until yesterday, Suzuno did not see any signs of such a thing.

An bloody image of Maou in his demon form eating the cat headfirst flashed across Emi and Suzuno's mind, and in the next instant, the two of them started to act.

"Demon King!"

Suzuno stood in front of the neighbouring room 201 and shouted and pulled off her hairclip to cast a spell-Holy Metal Hammer.

Immediately following that, Suzuno's glass hairclip instantly changed into a giant hammer strong enough to smash the supporting pillars of Villa Rosa Sasazuka into smithereens.

"Suzu, Suzuno?"

From Maou's voice, he seemed to have heard Suzuno's shout.

"Demon King, open his door quickly! Your actions are unforgivable! Actually capturing a stray cat for food, can you still be called a Demon King like this?"

"W, what! You're speaking too loud…"

"Open the door quickly! Let the cat go!"

Suzuno did not listen to Maou's explanation at all, and turned the doorknob directly, but obviously, it was locked.

"Bell! I'm going to enter your room!"

In contrast, Emi entered Suzuno's room, and went outside through the window.

It looks like she wants to break into the Demon Fortress from outside.

From how society is now, if anyone who passed by called the police because they saw this, she would be unable to explain herself.

"Tenchu!"

Emi gave a dangerous shout and beautifully jumped into the Demon Fortress from the outside window.

"Wah? Eh, Emi? Where did you come from?"

The one standing in front of Emi, was Maou Sadao carrying a kitten.

"Cut with the nonsense! Actually catching a stray kitten to eat, can you still be considered the Demon King? It's disgraceful!"

Just as Emi raised the sword of justice and breathed in once to stop the barbaric actions of Maou and the others, she finally discovered it.

"I know all of you have a serious misunderstanding! But this guy finally settled down! Please be quieter!"

Emi originally thought that the Demons were preparing to chop the kitten into pieces.

However what she saw was Maou trying to open the kitten's mouth with a dropper in his hand, Ashiya busily cleaning up the white powder giving off a fragrant smell split on the floor, and Urushihara curled up in the corner of the room with a red nose and tears streaming down his face.

"…What is…going on…"

Emi, who did not understand the situation, was still speaking when-

"You still don't know after seeing this?"

Ashiya, using a wet cloth to wipe the white powder, shouted angrily.

"Uh, erhm…"

Emi froze on the spot with the holy sword raised.

"It looks like when planning to feed the kitten milk, the kitten which resisted knocked over the milk powder and ran around, so all of you grabbed it and planned to force it to drink…something like that."

After analysing the scene in front of her in detail, Emi believed that her deduction was correct.

"Leave it you know already! We don't have the time to bother about you!"

"Ashiya, don't be so loud! What if you scare it again…oh, it's finally willing to drink."

The silver kitten in Maou's arms, finally took the dropper in its mouth like it had given up.

"That's right, if you drank obediently from the beginning, there's no need to be afraid! Seriously…"

Even though his words were spiteful, Maou still carefully gripped the dropper, preventing the milk from dripping down the corners of the kitten's mouth.

"Alright, since you're done drinking, then go back!"

After saying this, Maou put the cat back into the large cardboard box in the corner of the room.

"W, where did the kitten come from? You guys really never planned to eat it?"

"You…what do you see us as."

"Demons right."

"Yeah demons."

"Ah choo!"

One of the other demons, let out another shocking huge sneeze.

"Emilia! Emilia, are you alright! What happened! Hey!"

"…"

Suzuno banged on the door from the porch outside, if they ignore her, she might just break the door down to enter.

"…Seriously, like this early in the morning."

Just as Maou prepared to open the door while mumbling-

"De, Demon King-sama, over there isn't…!"

Ashiya's warning was of no use, Maou had already stepped on the milk powder which could not be wiped away in time.

In order to convince Suzuno, who was looking at him suspiciously, Maou started to explain the events of the night before.

"With a night as cold as yesterday, if that little thing is left outside and ignored, it might just freeze to death. There weren't any other people around, taking it home is human nature right. Ne, Alas=Ramus."

"Meow meow!"

Maou made eye contact with Alas=Ramus sitting on Emi's well defined legs.

Even though Alas=Ramus was woken up because Emi waved the holy sword around, once she saw the kitten, the displeasure she felt at being woke up was thrown to the back of her mind.

"Meow meow! Meow? I want to see."

Emi pushed Alas=Ramus, who asked to see the kitten, back onto her legs.

If a child, who does not know how to control their own strength, is allowed to play with that kitten, it might injure the kitten, conversely, the child might also get hurt from a counterattack.

"Something like human nature, shouldn't be said by a Demon King such as yourself right."

Emi placated Alas=Ramus, who was sitting on her legs and kept wanting to approach the kitten, and frowned in an obvious manner.

"But….that's true. With that kind of situation, it really can't be helped."

After changing the huge hammer back into a hairclip and putting it back into her hair with smooth movements, Suzuno peered into the cardboard box.

Within the simple bed of an old towel, a silver ball of fur moved its short legs, sniffing around inside the box.

Not knowing what it was bothered by, the kitten knocked into the corner of the box with its nose, then stared at the sky which had nothing in it, even though it was unpredictable, its actions are really too cute.

"Suzuno, your mouth is open."

"Ah!"

Suzuno, immersed in her watching, came to her senses and raised her head.

"Hmph, actually showing such an idiotic un-Inquisitor-like expression. You're the same level as Alas=Ramus."

The blushing Suzuno ignored Ashiya's ridicule as he finally cleaned up the milk powder on the floor, and said to Maou in an intentionally low threatening voice,

"Anyway, we know that you're not planning to eat cute animals."

"Oi."

"Papa, don't eat the meow meow!"

Alas=Ramus's stern expression caused Maou to say dejectedly,

"See, you made Alas=Ramus form some weird misunderstanding."

"…Sorry. But…"

After pausing, Suzuno surveyed the interior of the Demon Fortress which was quite similar to her room.

"What do you plan to do from now on. Villa Rosa Sasazuka prohibits pets right."

"About this…"

Maou scratched in head in a troubled manner because of what Suzuno pointed out.

Honestly, this was also the main point of conflict between Ashiya, who wanted to put the kitten back where it was found, and Maou.

Even if it is so liberal such as there is no deposit, gift money or management fee, and also does not charge fees for renewal of facilities, and to the point that the landlady was often not at Villa Rosa Sasazuka, within the contract, like normal rental apartments, there was a clause where 'pets are forbidden'.

Normally for the 'forbidding of pets', the landlord has a great amount of discretion, even though some places allow small birds or insects, basically anything which can make noise and therefore affect the lives of other residents, or any animals which can damage the current state of the building is forbidden.

And cats having the habit of using the pillars of houses to grind their claws are a well-known fact.

"But there whereabouts of the landlady is unknown now right? Even if we keep it for the time being…."

Emi instigated Maou with words which did not seem to very Hero-like, but the latter used his chin to gesture at the hole in the wall in a troubled manner.

"Recently, because of the hole, I looked for the agent a few times."

"Ah…"

If serious damage occurred in a tenant's house, then the management company and landlady may come over anytime.

In addition, before that, as the current life of the Demon Fortress was mostly due to the landlady's goodwill, they cannot go against the contract terms and betray the landlady's trust.

"And there is still that guy's problem."

"That guy's problem?"

Maou pointed towards the closet of the Demon Fortress.

At this moment, Emi and Suzuno finally realised that Urushihara could not be seen since earlier.

"That's right, our house already has a noisy rice bucket here. If that guy becomes noisier, we won't be able to withstand it."

Ashiya said with a very troubled face.

"…Ah choo!"

Following that, a supressed sneeze was heard from within the closet.

"Urushihara seems to be allergic to cats.

"Ah?"

Then, the sneezes which were continuously heard today, unexpectedly, the reason was because of allergies.

"Demons can be allergic as well?"

Suzuno asked in an interested manner.

"You know about allergies as well?"

"Don't underestimate me. The hospitals of the Churches are already researching this as part of epidemiology early on. After all, anaphylactic shock from bee allergies often occur in Ente Isla."

Emi even added on,

"In other words, if Lucifer wants to cause trouble later on, we can just find a cat and get close to him right."

"Stop joking!"

Urushihara protested against Emi's cruel proposal with all his might.

"Stop that, it's really very uncomfortable."

Emi picked up the cardboard box and moved it closer to the closet, taking care not to scare the kitten, but Maou gently stopped her.

"Sigh, anyway, that's how things are, so we cannot take care of it. However, the landlady isn't cold hearted, if it's just taking care of it before we find an owner, we should still be forgiven even if we are found out."

"Compared to getting into good graces with the landlady who can't even be seen, why don't you be more concerned by my health! Cough cough cough!"

Maou openly ignored the protests coming from the closet.

"That's how it is, can you think of anyone who can take it in?"

"…how is that possible."

Suddenly being asked this, Suzuno momentarily became stone faced.

After that Maou looked towards Emi instead, but the latter also frowned, tilted her head and said, "You should know I also live in a condominium, so I can't take care of pets."

The condominium which Emi rented was at Eifuku, three stations away from Sasazuka.

"Of course I know that, but you're a part of the working class after all. Don't you have any colleagues for friends who can take it in?"

Even though she is more of a Hero rather than part of the working class, Emi's expression did not change. "I think you shouldn't habour any expectations."

"Seriously…when I start working, let me try ask other people." Emi listened to Maou's complaining, sighed and said,

"But even though it has such beautiful silver fur, and it's already so big…actually throwing it away, it's really too much."

"Yeah."

Maou nodded and replied.

Because I saw it shivering alone, I can't just ignore it." "Eh?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing."

Once Emi questioned in return, Maou shook his head frantically for unknown reasons. After that, in order to pass it as nothing, he clapped his hands together and said to Suzuno,

"That's how things are, we might be very noisy during this period, please be understanding." "It's not as if all of you were this noisy only today."

"I want to touch the meow meow!"

At this moment, Alas=Ramus, who had reached the limit of her patience, started to kick. "Hey, let her touch a bit!"

"Okay okay. But from this, she might just stick to that kitten the whole day."

After letting go of Alas=Ramus, Maou and Emi tensed up, paying attention so she would not do anything too vigorous to the kitten.

Ashiya and Suzuno, who watched the three people from behind-

"….Don't say anything."

"They look like a peaceful family no matter how you look at it."

"So didn't I tell you not to say anything?"

Demon and human, could only quarrel about these meaningless things.

※

The next day.

"How mean, actually throwing the kitten away."

A junior at the MgRonalds in front of Hatagaya station where Maou works at-high school girl Sasaki Chiho, said this angrily as she stood next to the bicycle which Maou was pushing.

Chiho is the only Japanese person who knows the truth about Maou, Emi and Ente Isla, after she got off work, she headed for the Demon Fortress together with Maou.

Besides wanting to see the kitten, Chiho also wanted to try finding an area where she could help in.

"At that time, I was also flustered because I suddenly encountered this."

Maou sighed deeply.

"Even though I felt that there is a slight problem with the me would brought the abandoned kitten back home under those circumstances, it would be better than leaving it there at the junkyard."

"Ah haha…"

After reaching the apartment, Maou gave a long sigh.

Chiho looked up at the hole someone forcefully covered with a plastic sheet and forced out a laugh.

After walking up the stairs and opening the porch door of the Demon Fortress-

"Oh. I'm back...eh?"

Maou, after seeing the interior of the room and discovered that no one is answering him, said in confusion,

"Strange, there's nobody."

Chiho also looked over Maou's shoulder and discovered that the Demon Fortress was totally quiet.

"…Ashiya went out to buy things."

"Kya!"

Suddenly hearing a voice from an empty room, Chiho had a fright-and of course, that was Urushihara's voice from the cupboard.

"Buy things? Then the kitten?"

"I zon't know. He seemed to have zaid something to Bell."

"Urushi, Urushihara-san, do you have a cold?"

Chiho was worried for Urushihara's serious nasal voice. Just at this time-

"Demon King-sama, ah, Sasaki-san is here too."

The main subject of the conversation, Ashiya, came back carrying bags from the supermarket. "Ashiya-san, hello."

"Are you here to see the kitten?"

Chiho nodded in response to Ashiya's question.

"Perhaps someone from my friends at school wants to take it in."

"I see…Demon King-sama, my apologies, because I had to go out to buy things, I left the kitten with Bell." "What, so that's what happened."

Urushihara, who is allergic to cats, did not want to approach the kitten, if so, if Ashiya went out and left the kitten at home alone, it was difficult to guarantee that the cat would not get injured or destroy the room.

"Then hurry and bring it back. We already borrow Suzuno's place every day to eat, I don't want to owe her more favours."

"Understood."

After Ashiya placed the shopping bags into the room, he knocked on the door of room 201, where Suzuno lived. "Bell, it's me. I came to get the kitten."

"…?"

However, no matter how he waited, no one replied. "What happened?"

"Is Suzuno-san taking a nap?"

"No, I only left for 30 minutes or so, it shouldn't reach that stage…hm?" Looking carefully, Suzuno actually carelessly forgot to close the door.

Even though Suzuno can do anything she wants, it would be bad if the kitten ran out. "Bell, I'm coming in. I'm taking the kitten…"

After Ashiya knocked the door once, he opened the door directly. Then-

"…." "Meow, meow, meow, how soft."

What appeared in front of the three people is-

"…."

"Tsun tsun tsun tsun."

was Suzuno with irregular breathing, repeatedly touching the kitten's stomach and paw pads with a serious expression.

"Suzu, Suzuno-san?"

"….ah!"

Suzuno, who was about to pick up the kitten and play with its throat, came back to her senses the instant she heard Chiho's voice, and once she discovered Chiho, Maou and Ashiya's presences, she instantly turned red, totally unrelated to the evening sun.

"Ah, n, no! I, I…"

"Meow?"

Even though Suzuno frantically put the kitten back into the box, and intentionally straightened her yukata and turned away-

"Suzuno, there is cat fur all over your yukata sleeves."

"Wh, wh, wh, wh, wh, wha, wha, wha…"

But Maou pointed to Suzuno's sleeves, which obviously had large amounts of silver cat fur on them.

"W, w, wr, wr, wr, wr, wrong, th, th, th, th, this is! Erhm!"

"Do you like cats that much…"

"I have already returned it to you!"

The room door closed with a loud bang, and Maou, carrying the box holding the kitten, was chased into the public corridor."

"Wah! It's so cute!"

Once Chiho saw the silver kitten sleeping along the inner edge of the box with a twitching nose, Chiho let out a soft cheer.

"It's really silver, it's fur is so pretty."

Other than Chiho, Maou also looked for all the employees working at the Hatagaya station MgRonalds to discuss about helping the kitty find an owner.

[Image of Suzuno playing with the kitten]

Even though Maou originally thought that he would not be able to find a person who can adopt it immediately, including Kisaki and his junior Chi-chan, everyone looked troubled once they heard the topic of adoption.

Because most of the employees at Hatagaya live alone in multi-unit apartments.

"Sigh…if only my father wasn't allergic to cats…"

After seeing the kitten for a while, Chiho sighed in regret.

Chiho's landed property home was quite a good environment for taking care of cats, but Chiho's father Sasaki Senichi, like Urushihara, was seriously allergic to cats.

"No one knows who its previous owner was?"

"Even if it's known, I do not wish to let it go back to the home which abandons cats." "That's true…ah, how cute."

Chiho's smile had not disappeared since the beginning.

The evening sun shining into the Demon Fortress reflected off the kitten's body in a golden glow. "Hm?"

At this moment, Ashiya, who was in the kitchen, hearing knocking on the door. "Alsiel."

"What is it, cat lover?"

It was Suzuno's voice, and Ashiya, in a rare moment, teased her a little. "From today onwards, you guys can cook here by yourselves."

Suzuno replied from outside in a low voice. "…Emilia and Alas=Ramus are here."

"…Wait a moment, I'll open the door immediately."

Even though Ashiya frowned from hearing Suzuno's voice from the public corridor, he still unlocked the porch door.

Even this scene of a demon appearing to nonchalantly invite the Hero and Inquisitor into his home, has slowly become a part of normal life.

"Meow meow!"

Appearing in front of the door was Emi, who looked like she just got off from work, and Alas=Ramus, being carried by Emi.

"Even when I was working, she was still thinking about the kitten, and kept shouting 'meow meow' continuously…" After saying an excuse which lacked the usual domineering air, Emi walked into the Demon Fortress.

"Oh, Alas=Ramus. Emi, you need to ask her to be quieter. Because the kitten is sleeping now."

In some sense, it was normal for Maou to make such a reminder, but for them, this should be considered abnormal. But Emi did not particularly rebuke this.

"You have to shhh-oh?"

Once Emi asked Alas=Ramus to be quiet, the young girl obediently imitated Emi and raised her index finger in front of her mouth, and her middle finger raised together because of this as well.

"Meow meow is sleeping, you have to quietly watch it okay."

"Yeah! Shh-oh?"

Even though it was not known how much the young girl understands, in the end, Chiho and Emi moved aside so Alas=Ramus could see the kitten.

"Meow meow, is sleeping?"

After Alas=Ramus examined the inside of the box, she looked up and asked Emi.

"That's right. You can't wake it up."

Maou asked Emi, who had instructed Alas=Ramus once more,

"At your workplace, are there girls who like cats?"

"I asked around, but basically, everyone lives in a condominium, they can't raise one even if they wanted to. Even though I haven't asked everyone yet that is."

Emi's job is answering calls at the customer service centre of the mobile phone company Docodemo.

"Is that so."

Maou hung his head, discouraged, and looked towards everyone who had squeezed into the 6 tatami Demon Fortress.

"Sigh, there is a limit to asking one of us after all."

"…Hey, who is 'one of us'."

Once she realised that 'one of us' Maou was referring to included her, Emi's tone became stern.

"Why does it matter, don't sweat the small stuff."

"What small stuff…"

Even though Emi still wanted to protest, once she considered Alas=Ramus and the sleeping kitten, she still exerted her self-control and supressed her anger.

"…So, what do you plan to do? If no one wants to adopt it, you're going to continue raising it?"

"Because it can't be done, that's why I'm so troubled."

Maou mumbled softly.

Seeing Maou so undecided, Emi sighed lightly.

"Since 'one of us' is no good, then it's fine to ask other people."

"Ah?"

"Even though I feel that this is an old method! But when I still stayed in my hometown in Ente Isla, I always see people posting notices at the village church or the house of the village chief."

Maou looked up in surprise.

"Posting notices…"

"I see…as long as it is posted in a prominent place, perhaps it might attract the attention of the people passing by."

In a rare moment, Ashiya agreed with Emi's suggestion.

"I thought so as well, so I tried to make it."

"Kya!"

A hand suddenly stretched out from within the closet, causing Emi to shout out in surprise.

Even though Emi immediately discovered that was Urushihara's hand, the scene of a hand holding a piece of paper suddenly appearing from the closet in an apartment room under the evening sun, it still looks very chilling.

"Lu, Lucifer? Don't scare people like that!"

Urushihara threw out the piece of paper in his hand and closed the closet door immediately.

After Chiho picked up the piece of paper, she discovered that it was a simple flyer made from a word processer with photos of the kitten taken with a digital camera on it.

"When did you buy a digital camera and printer?"

Emi looked towards Maou coldly.

"Oh, because I want to use various ways to keep Alas=Ramus's photos. And it was being sold cheaply at that time."

"With an old model like this, it would be a rip off if it's not sold at a cheaper price."

Maou said happily, but Urushihara, in his closet, rebuked this mercilessly.

Besides that, Emi wanted even more to complain that since they had money to buy such things, why did they not buy a futon set for Alas=Ramus when she was staying at the Demon Fortress.

But before Emi could open her mouth-

"Erhm…"

Chiho asked Maou in a troubled manner,

"May I know what this 'Ginshari' means?"

(T/N: Ginshari is a term to refer to white rice in Japan.)

"Eh?"

Chiho passed the flyer to Maou, and when the latter examined it carefully, it discovered that the photos had the words 'Name: Ginshari' added next to them.

"This is what I thought of with Urushihara today."

"…Spend more effort thinking about it! That is a cat."

Now even Maou felt weak at Ashiya's confession, but Ashiya answered seriously,

"Even though we don't know how long we're going to take care of it, but in order to prevent the issue of keeping the kitten from being found out by the landlady or agent, we have to be careful. Rather than saying it's a name, this is more of the kitten's codename."

"That means it's a name."

Emi rebuked softly.

Since everyone has already asked other people if they could adopt it, it feels like there was no meaning even if they gave it a codename, but just as Maou started to feel that calling it 'cat' did seem rather inconvenient-

"Sigh, anyway, let's ignore the name Ginshari first. This method is quite good, as long as we add one photo and attach our phone number, and indicate that we are looking for someone to adopt it…"

Even if it was a flyer made using a simple computer and printer, the layout was simple and easy to understand, and it looked it was not as if it could not be used.

Even though it being Emi and Urushihara's idea made it a little unpleasant, but with things as they are, they could not be picky.

However-

"But…where should this be posted?"

Chiho looked between Maou and the flyer with a complex expression on her face, and objected against the location which everyone present was thinking.

"Where…can't it be pasted on the telephone pole?"

"That's what I originally thought…but it seems quite wrong, after all I rarely see someone pasting help notices on lost pets."

Emi, who did not expect Chiho to object, could not help but say this.

"Actually, that cannot be done."

Chiho said very apologetically.

"To put it in a more extreme manner, if notices of this type are pasted on the telephone pole, it might lead to a destruction of property offence. Especially Tokyo places a lot of restrictions on notices on telephone poles, so it's really strictly prohibited in life safety lessons…"

B, but it's only pasting notices for looking for pets…it would lead to destruction of property offence?"

This unexpected fact, cause Maou, Emi and Ashiya to be greatly surprised.

"Of course, if it's just a notice for looking for pets, at most, it would be torn off by the police, or a verbal warning…but my dad said before, compared to the illegal nature of posting notices, it is difficult to guard against the trouble caused by publicising telephone numbers."

"…Ah…I see."

If it's just a prank call, it wouldn't be so bad, but it was said that because of this, money scams have occurred related to missing pets, attract stalkers, or thieves and burglaries.

"If notices have to be posted, then only Maou-san's number can be posted right? If so, it might attract strange businesses like last time, I think it would be better not to do such a thing."

"Last time? Business? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I, I understand! Yeah, Chi-chan is correct! We shouldn't paste notices! Yeah, give it up!"

When Suzuno just came, Urushihara had been scammed by a visiting merchant when Ashiya went out, and bought unnecessary things.

Seeing that this incident, which had been secretly taken care of, was going to rise to the surface, Maou frantically shouted out.

"Er, erhm, even though Urushihara-san specially made a flyer, I actually spoilt it for everyone…I'm really sorry." From Chiho's expression, she seemed to regret her model student like words.

"It's alright, it's alright. Chi-chan is right. It's me who is too careless for wanting to publicise my number without thinking too much about it."

Maou folded up the flyer with a wry smile, and threw it into the dustbin.

"Sigh…and I specially posted a topic on a pet related electronic board on the internet…wah!" Ashiya hit the door a few times, causing the complaints within the cupboard to quiet down.

"That's true…this isn't a village like my old home. Because ever since I came here, I have always met up with good people, making me forget that this world actually has all kinds of people."

Even though Emi also agreed to Chiho's words, her opinion caused Suzuno standing next to her to widen her eyes. "Emilia?"

"Hm? Is something wrong?" "…Ah, no, it's nothing."

As Emi replied very naturally, therefore Suzuno could not continue with this line of questioning. "With this, we can only steadily find someone to take it in."

After Emi said this, she picked up Alas=Ramus, who did not grow tried to staring at 'Ginshari' at all. "Ah-um, I still want, see meow meow!"

"You're going back?"

"Because I still have to go to work tomorrow. I will help you ask my colleagues, but don't expect too much." "…Oh, erhm, thanks."

"Then, Chiho, I'm going back first." "Meow meow bye bye! Bye bye!" "Ah, yeah, thank you for the help." "…And, Demon King."

"What is it."

After Emi looked at Maou and 'Ginshari', she said softly,

"It's said that even if you only looked after it for one or two days and feed it, feelings will still develop, And you guys actually even gave it a name, if you feel depressed after finding it an owner, I won't be bothered."

"…Ah?"

"Then, that's it."

Emi took Alas=Ramus and left quickly.

"What's up with her?"

Maou tilted his head, thinking, but Chiho seemed to understand Emi's words and looked over with a worried gaze.

Chiho was worried that if the kitten they had taken care off left, Maou might just fall into depression like the time when he did not know that Alas=Ramus had merged with Emi.

"Maou-san, even if you find a new owner, please do not feel depressed, okay."

"E, even Chi-chan says so?"

"Meow."

As if it was responding to Maou's mumbles, a cat's cry was heard from the box.

"What exactly is going on. Ginshari, do you know?"

In this instant, the name of the kitten which was brought back was confirmed to be Ginshari.

※

Three days passed after that.

Maou and the others are already at their wit's end.

Even though Emi and Chiho tried their best to ask their friends, they did not get a good response.

"I even asked the people in the community, but it's still no good…what can be done…"

As a last resort, Maou even sincerely asked the seller of his prized steed-the bicycle Dullahan II, the bicycle shop owner Hirose, and the regular customers of MgRonalds who are also residents of the community Watanabe-san and the others, but the results are still the same.

If this goes on, they might really have to continue hiding this from the landlady and take care of Ginshari.

"Just let me off already!"

Urushihara's cries from within the closet has already reached the limit.

His allergy symptoms grew worse every day.

Even though it was only sneezing at the beginning, but since yesterday, not only did he show symptoms of coughing and nose blockage, even his skin started to become rough, if this goes on, it might end up being really serious.

"Meow…"

Perhaps it was his imagination, but Ginshari's meows seemed to become listless.

Maou looked at Ginshari inside the box.

At this moment, he suddenly felt that perhaps like what Ashiya said, putting the kitten back to its original location, might be better.

Even if they did not know beforehand, but a place with family members allergic to cats, is really not a good environment for raising a cat.

With Ginshari's rare fur colour, if it is a person who can really take care of cats, they would definitely take it home without any hesitation.

However on the other hand, the temperature that day was extremely low.

Maou discovered it in the middle of the night on a road where nobody was around, and in Maou's eyes at that time, the kitten, giving out weak cries, seemed like it was going to die anytime.

Maou also knew that for the king of Demons like him actually worrying about the safety of an abandoned cat, was really a strange thing.

If the person who passed by that time was Ashiya or Urushihara, they might just leave it alone, and Maou might probably not berate them for it.

But-

"I'm really too naïve…actually thinking that as long as I do something of this standard, I would be able to get closer to that person."

Maou overlapped Ginshari's figure with his past self-the him who, without knowing anything, had been thrown away like a torn piece of cloth and could only wait for death.

"Demon King-sama? Did you say anything just now?"

At this time, Ashiya, who went to Suzuno's room to boil water to prepare milk for Ginshari, had returned, therefore Maou shook his head in reply.

Ashiya was already very used to feeding Ginshari milk, and he was seen picking up the kitten lightly in a way which it would naturally open up its mouth-

"Alright, Ginshari, time to eat."

He talked to GInshari and moved the dropper close to its mouth.

"…Ginshari?"

"Hm, is something wrong?"

Maou approached in concern because Ashiya's tone held some surprise.

"Uh, it's not willing to drink milk for some reason…Ginshari, it'll get cold that way. Drink quickly…"

"H, hey, Ashiya!"

Maou, observing Ashiya feeding the milk, grabbed Ashiya's shoulder when he discovered Ginshari's strange condition.

"Is, is it shivering?"

"R, right…let's put it back in the box first."

Ashiya cut off the action of feeding milk, and put Ginshari back into the cupboard box-

"Gin, Ginshari!"

However after walking two or three shaky steps in the box, Ginshari slumped down weakly. "Meow…"

"Eh?"

Maou groaned.

Ginshari actually defecated in this slumped down posture.

And its stools was filled with water, and was not solid like yesterday. "Hey hey hey, Ashiya, it, it's doesn't look good?"

"Is, is it diarrhoea? But I should have fed it milk suitably adjusted to human temperature…" "…yeah…"

""Wah!""

This time Maou and Ashiya freaked out.

Ginshari actually spit out a small mass of unknown origin. "W,w,wh,what, it threw up?"

"I, I shouldn't have fed it any strange things?"

Not only did Ginshari had a stomach upset, it even threw up a mystery object.

"W, w, what should we do? I, it can't be saved after all? Did it catch a cold on the day I took it back home?" Ginshari, who showed his situation for the first time, caused the Demon King and Demon General to panic. "Ah choo!"

""Yah!""

Maou and Ashiya jumped because of an exaggerated sounding sneeze.

The two of them turned to the source of the sound, and discovered that the sliding door of the closet was slightly open.

"Urushi, Urushihara?" "Don't scare people, idiot!"

"…Ib zay (I say)…"

Urushihara, whose pronunciation was affected from the nose blockage, held out a piece of paper with information printed on it from the gap in the closet.

"It's useless even if both of 'ou panicked. Go fin' a professional."

After Urushihara said this, he threw the paper into the room, and closed the sliding door quickly.

After Maou picked up the paper-

"…Aurora Animal Clinic?"

and discovered that the map of a nearby animal hospital was printed on it.

※

"Alright, we will undergo some checks, please wait a while."

Maou handed the box containing Ginshari to the nurse at the counter, and sat on the bench in the clinic with a frail look on his face.

Even though Maou had never paid attention to animal hospitals, once he saw the map Urushihara printed, he discovered that there were a few animal hospitals near the Demon Fortress.

After dialling the number of one of them and explaining Ginshari's condition, as the other party said they could diagnose it immediately, Maou carefully put the box containing Ginshari onto Dullahan II, and quickly rushed to Aurora Animal Clinic.

From the counter, various animals in the clinic could be seen.

Other than the commonly seen cats, dogs and birds, even the less commonly seen chameleon could be seen.

As the waiting area used warm coloured fashionable decorations, it did not feel like a hospital at all.

The shelf providing reading materials for the customers was naturally filled with many magazines.

Even though Maou picked up a cat magazine and flipped a few pages, he could not process the content at all.

Even though he occasionally tried to peek into the consultation room, the interior could not be seen from the waiting area.

The billboard, besides asking owners to vaccinate their dogs from rabies, and promotions for new medicines, it also pasted advertisements for the newest pet products, a specialised area which Maou had never came into contact with.

Amongst this information, a photo of a dog grabbed Maou's attention.

"Found a great adopter…?"

It was a notification that a puppy born at the home of the hospital staff had already found an adopter.

The photo only had a large sized dog nursing a few puppies, and on it was even handwritten words of every puppy's name and the words 'Found a home!'.

Just as Maou was attentively looking at these advertisements-

"Maou-san, please come in."

A stout bespectacled man poked his head out from the consultation room and invited Maou in.

Maou looked up suddenly, and ran into the consultation room like he wanted to break in.

"Ginshari! Uh…eh?"

On the platform where the patients are placed, Ginshari was energetically eating something which resembled pet food in large gulps.

"Eh…?"

"Sigh, as you see, it's very lively."

Even though it had entered the consultation room less than 20 minutes ago, Ginshari could already steadily stand on its own feet in front of the feeding bowl.

The man wearing the nameplate 'Veterinarian: Yoshimura', asked Maou to sit down.

"Please sit. Even though it looks fine now, but bringing it here is the right decision."

"Is, is that so…"

Veterinarian Yoshimura asked Maou while looking at the medical history table,

"Even though it's a bit rude, but regarding this cat, erhm…"

"It's called Ginshari."

"…yeah, may I know if Ginshari, is the cat being taken care of by Maou-san?"

"Eh?"

"Is it given by someone, or an abandoned cat you brought home?"

Maou replied in shock at the accurate guess,

"H, how do you know?"

Yoshimura did not answer Maou's question immediately but spoke while looking at the medical history table,

"Judging from the explanation through the phone, you seemed to have fed it milk meant for kittens…did you feed it anything else? Such as the food for kittens which it is eating right now…"

"No…because it still looks young."

"This is the reason for it feeling uncomfortable this time. Actually Ginshari has reached the stage where it should already be weaned off milk products. Converting to age, it has already been more than 60 days since it was born. Normally, the owner should know how to raise a kitten, but Maou-san seems to not know too much about this, so I deduced that it might have been picked up from the streets…"

For enthusiasts or professionals, this seems to be a natural thing to know.

Yoshimura continued to speak,

"If it only drinks milk, then it shouldn't have enough nutrients. To put it in a simpler manner, if it is only given liquids, of course it would get diarrhoea because its stomach is too empty."

"I, I see…"

Maou, in a dazed manner, continued watching Ginshari eating the pet food with large mouthfuls.

"Such a bright silver colour is rare, and from its green eyes, Ginshari might be a breed known as a Russian Blue Cat. This type of cat is very wary before being familiar with humans. Normally, before this age, this type of cat will be with its parents, probably because it was suddenly abandoned, so it accumulated quite a lot of stress in an unfamiliar environment."

"Cats…can also be stressed?"

Even though Maou was still unsure of the situation, Yoshimura said very seriously,

"Don't underestimate stress okay? Even humans can get gastric perforation from stress. Especially when animals are still young, their bodies are weaker, and problems can appear immediately."

After that, Ginshari, which seemed satisfied, finally left the bowl and started to lick its own body.

"Just a mention, that hairball it spit out, is body fur which clumped up after being swallowed from cleaning up its fur like right now."

"Hair, hairball?"

"That's right. Cats which swallow more, might spit out hairballs two or three times a week. To cats, this is a natural occurrence."

"…"

Maou realised sorrowfully about this severe lack of knowledge about this world's cats.

Because Ginshari, who had finished cleaning its fur after much effort, started to walk around the treatment platform, Yoshimura put it back into the box Maou brought with practiced movements.

But Ginshari, who became lively after eating its fill, started to jump around and shake the box, so Yoshimura continued to grab the edge of the box and did not let go.

"…it's actually such an energetic child huh."

Maou said listlessly,

"I originally thought that Ginshari recovered a little after coming home, but I had never seen it jump so energetically."

"It was that weak at that time?"

Under Yoshimura's questioning, Maou roughly explained the events of taking Ginshari home.

"I was acting irresponsibly right?"

"What do you mean?"

Yoshimura expressed his confusion at Maou's words.

"Uh, because I don't have an environment suitable for raising pets, yet I brought it home…..so I caused these things to happen to it, I already took it home, yet I let it starve, isn't that putting the cart before the horse…"

Once a person was taken into his home, he must properly protect his life, this was the promise Maou made himself when he gathered troops in the Demon World.

However, he who lost his demonic magic and became a human, could not even take care of a street side kitten properly.

Maou, who felt a sense of powerlessness after a gap of more than a hundred years, Yoshimura said directly,

"You're not irresponsible at all."

Yoshimura said as he looked at Ginshari which bit on the towel and rolled around, shaking the box continuously,

"Sigh, even though the landlord at the apartment you're staying would not be happy…not only did you investigate a way to feed it, you even helped it find an owner, and once you discovered something wrong, you immediately brought it for treatment. If Maou-san did not take it home, this child might die on the streets before it was given the name Ginshari and brought to our hospital. Maou -san has nothing to feel guilty about. If something must be said, the previous owner which abandoned Ginshari in the first place is the most irresponsible person."

Even though it was a little pathetic, Yoshimura's steadfast answer gave Maou the sense of being saved.

A Demon King actually being encouraged by a human veterinarian, he really cannot be helped now.

"…But, in the end, I have not found a person who can take proper care of it…"

With things as they are, Maou can no longer abandon Ginshari.

But even if Maou's extensive connections were used, he still could not help Ginshari find a new owner.

Yoshimura said after thinking for a while,

"Maou-san, have you seen the billboard at the waiting room?"

"Eh? Are you referring to helping dogs vaccinate…ah!"

Maou remembered that on the billboard in the waiting room, besides the various notifications, there was information that a puppy somewhere had found an owner.

"Even though finding someone immediately cannot be guaranteed, but do you want to try asking for an owner at our waiting room? Cats like Ginshari with good conditions and beautiful silver fur is uncommon. I think amongst the customers coming to our hospital, there should be someone who wants to adopt, Because Ginshari cannot be kept at our hospital, I still have to trouble Maou-san to continue taking care of it for a while, but I promise that once a prospective owner appears, I would definitely introduce someone who can be trusted to you."

"Meow!"

Before Maou could nod to Yoshimura's great suggestion, Ginshari had already answered with an energetic voice.

"So like this, it's no longer considered a small child after all."

As Ginshari continued to cause trouble within the box, Maou spent a lot of effort to bring it back to the Demon Fortress.

After Ashiya heard the diagnosis results from Maou, he said this with feeling.

"Cats seem to become adult cats after just one year. On the way back, it kept being mischievous inside the box."

Ginshari, who could not be sent back into the box again after coming home, kept walking back and forth in a lively manner on the tatami.

"And then…"

After seeing the things Maou brought back together with Ginshari, he showed a complex expression.

"It seems like we require at least these things currently."

Under the suggestion of Aurora Animal Clinic, besides sugar supplements to add to the milk and a plate to hold the solid food, cat litter for the cat to go to the toilet and a guidebook for taking care of kittens was also placed next to the box for containing Ginshari.

"Actually it doesn't cost as much as it looks, including the consultation fee, it only costs around 7000 yen."

Hearing the price 7000 yen, Ashiya's expression froze for an instant.

"Meow! Meow!"

At this moment, Ginshari, which had fully regained its energy approached Ashiya's legs and weaved between his legs in a figure of 8 pattern with steady steps, and just as Ashiya met with Ginshari's clear and moist eyes as it occasionally stopped to look at the owner-

"Sigh, this, this can't be helped."

He said in a soft hearted manner.

"Pu-shu…meow."

"Huff, huff, yeah, ah, erhm, how much pet food do I need to pour for one meal…"

Ashiya felt the sting of Ginshari's fur as it penetrated his pants and groaned strangely. He slowed down to prevent stepping on Ginshari accidentally.

However, Ginshari obediently followed next to Ashiya, not willing to leave him.

Maou, who smiled subconsciously when he saw this scene, started to rummage through the shopping bag like he suddenly remembered something.

"Also, this is a high quality mask I bought at the hypermart. Urushihara, just wear this and tolerate it for a while longer."

"Noooo wayyyyyyy!"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

A tragic cry of a fallen angel was heard from the closet, as if it was teasing Urushihara, Ginshari left Ashiya's side and meowed in front of the closet.

Seeing that Ginshari was going to use its claws to claw at the sliding door, Maou quickly picked it up.

"Seriously, so noisy…"

Suzuno frowned in the neighbouring room, but from the joy in her voice, she seemed to be privately relieved that Ginshari was alright.

After that, another period of time passed.

Ginshair had already recovered the liveliness a kitten should have, and also got used to the members of the Demon Fortress, and caused a lot of mischief for the demons who planned to take over the world.

But after all, they are the Demon King, and one of the four Heavenly Demon Generals known as the wise General.

They no longer made a mistake in the amount for GInshari's pet food, and could easily stop Ginshari from knocking into any furniture because it played around too much.

Especially the skill of accurately taking note of when the kitten wanted to go to the toilet and putting it on the cat litter, it was already at the professional level.

In order for Ginshari to be able to live comfortably in the cupboard box, the demons would also periodically change the torn towels inside, and right now, even the emergency bought cat milk was almost finished.

Because Ginshari really liked the cat toy stick Maou bought at the 100 yen store, now even if Maou was not waving it, the kitten would also bite the cat toy stick on its own to play.

"…Seeing them like this, would it really be alright when an adopter appears later?"

"I don't know, don't ask me."

"It's really cute."

"Ah choo!"

Seeing the two demons playing with the silver kitten, Emi, Suzuno and Chiho voiced their own thoughts, as for Urushihara, he just sneezed as usual.

Therefore, when it was going to be two weeks after the Demon King brought Ginshari back home-

"…Ugh!"

Maou's phone received a phone call from Aurora Animal Clinic.

Because it has already slowed become a fixed routine for using the evening time to play with the cat, Maou had the feeling of getting cold water thrown on him.

" **Maou-san, this is Yoshimura. I have someone here who wants to adopt Ginshari…"**

"Is that so…"

"Meow? Meow! Meow!"

Discovering that Maou was not concentrating on playing with it, Ginshari started to climb on Maou's body, intending to get his attention.

Maou let Ginshari used his claws to grab his own skin and the sleeves on his shirt, and continued to talk to Yoshimura.

And Ashiya also had an expression of preparedness, watching Maou and Ginshari like this.

As for Urushihara, he was holding his breath in the closest, sneezing softly.

"…"

After Maou finished speaking, he did not forget the original purpose, and let Ginshari down from his shoulders as it started to challenge climbing Maou's head, and said directly,

"They found someone to adopt it."

"…Is that so…"

"The other party seems to be a trusted person. And their experience in raising cats is very comprehensive, it's said that the cats which that person raised before lived much longer than the average life expectancy."

"…a really good candidate huh."

"…yeah."

Even though it was a topic to be happy about, Maou and Ashiya's tone was gloomy.

"Both of you feel gloomy."

Urushihara in the closet said this.

"Doctor Yoshimura arranged for us to meet with the other person tomorrow. Of course he said that it's alright even if we reject…"

"…I don't think we can do that. After all, this cat shouldn't be staying here."

Because Maou and the others originally were unable to take care of Ginshari until the end at the Demon Fortress, they started looking for someone to adopt it.

Since an ideal party appeared, they did not have a reason to reject.

Maou picked up Ginshari, who finally climbed on the head of the Demon King, moved it close to his face and said,

"That's great, Ginshari. Finally someone is willing to take you in."

Ginshari looked down at its temporary owner's inexplicable expression, and yawned innocently.

"Meow…uh!"

"…I say, don't throw up a hairball at a time like this."

Ginshari threw up a hairball in front of Maou and started to struggle by waving its four limbs, an atmosphere which lacked any sadness.

"Ah, that's right, Emi and Chi-chan also took care of it a lot, so we have to let them know. Like this, from tomorrow onwards, that person wouldn't have to worry about Ginshari being eaten by us."

The deepness of the feelings Maou and Ashiya invested in Ginshari, have reached the stage where it cannot be taken back.

"Meow meow, is going to see a doctor?"

Alas=Ramus looked up at Maou from the child seat of the Demon King's prized steed-bicycle Dullahan II.

"We're going to meet its new owner."

Maou, pushing the bike forward, nodded and said this.

Ginshari, inside the cupboard box secured in the shopping basket at the front, was quieter than usual because of the nervousness felt from the rare outing.

After Maou told Emi that Ginshari will be given to a new owner, for unknown reasons, Emi appeared with Alas=Ramus.

After confirming that the hospital was near Villa Rosa Sasazuka-

"It's a rare chance, take her out with you."

In a rare action, Emi gave Alas=Ramus to Maou to take care of.

"…Did she get cat influenza?"

Even though Maou was shocked because of the suggestion which did not match Emi's style, Emi, who seemed to lack motivation lately, said nonchalantly,

"I heard from Rika. On the way home after giving a foster pet to someone else, there will be an abnormal feeling of loneliness. Why don't you take Alas=Ramus for a meal? It's still hot today, you have to be careful of dehydration and make sure she doesn't catch a cold because of the air conditioning."

"…Once I hear you say this, I only feel that it is very strange."

Even if Maou felt unhappy because his reluctance to part with GInshari was seen through, coupled with the fact of accepting his enemy's generosity-

"Oh my. Don't tell me you want one of us to see your demoralised state because you feel lost after separating from Ginshari?"

Once he was teased like this, he could only close his mouth obediently.

"Actually even if you want to go alone, I don't mind. Alas=Ramus, Papa doesn't seem to want to go out with you, what can be done…"

"Aah, seriously! I'm going out!"

Maou ignored the evilly acting Emi, and under the gazes of Ashiya, who looked reluctant to part, Suzuno and Chiho, he headed for Aurora Animal Clinic.

"Meow meow~~ meow meow~~"

Alas=Ramus waved her hands, and sang a strange tune without any fixed rhythm.

Maou gave a wry smile seeing the situation, and paid attention to the box holding Ginshari, preventing Alas=Ramus from hitting the box due to a bout of excitement, and then father and daughter, as well as the cat slowly reached Aurora Animal Clinic.

Once Maou stopped the bicycle, he first picked Alas=Ramus up from the seat and put her down, and after instructing her to be good, Maou picked up the box containing Ginshari which had been tied down to the shopping basket.

For reasons unknown, Alas=Ramus started to walk next to Maou while using both her hands to cover her mouth.

"Alas=Ramus, why are you covering your mouth?"

Maou asked curiously.

"Being good, shh~~"

It looks like to Alas=Ramus, 'being good' is equivalent to 'being quiet".

Discovering that the child who saw him as a father actually interpreting his meaning like this, Maou subconsciously showed a smile, and therefore, Maou, who felt rather assured, opened the front door of Aurora Animal Clinic.

"Ah, Maou-san, I've waited for a while…eh? This young lady is…"

Veterinarian Yoshimura, who had been waiting at the waiting room beforehand, was shocked when he saw Alas=Ramus next to Maou.

"Uh, how should I put it, this is my daughter."

"Is, is that so."

"Bark bark!"

After seeing the human porcelain dog at the waiting room entrance, Alas=Ramus's eyes shone, and immediately released her 'quiet' mode.

[Image of Maou with Alas=Ramus]

"Hey, Alas=Ramus, shhh~ okay."

"Shh-? Bark bark must shh-too."

Even though the porcelain dog only dangled an 'OPEN' sign and did not make any sound, Alas=Ramus still seriously placed her index finger in front of her mouth.

"Then, about the person who is willing to adopt Ginshari…"

"Alright, let me introduce you. This is…"

Once Maou saw the person who stood up from the bench deep within the waiting room at the calling of Veterinarian Yoshimura, he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Eh? Hirose-san?"

"Eh? Both of you know each other?"

Once Yoshimura heard Maou's word, he also got a shock.

The person standing there is the owner of Hirose Bicycle Shop, shop manager Hirose.

Because Maou had been rejected when he sought out Hirose to discuss about Ginshari, when he found out that the adopter was actually Hirose, he found it difficult to conceal his shock.

"I feel rather embarrassed, Maou, since I rejected you so coldly earlier."

Hirose said embarrassedly with a wry smile,

"Did you hear from Doctor Yoshimura that I had taken care of cats before?"

"I heard that that cat lived for a long time…"

"Yeah, if so, about the point which it 'lived for a long time', I shouldn't need to explain anymore. It passed away 2 years ago."

"But I feel that Hirose-san's Luna lived very happily."

Yoshimura said warmly like he was reminiscing the past.

"Luna is that cat's name?"

"That's right."

Hirose, with a level-headed character, said bashfully,

"I started taking care of it before I got married, to be direct, that cat's age is older than my first child. After it passed away, my whole family was saddened for a long time, therefore I originally did not want to take care of another cat besides Luna, this was also the reason why I rejected you at first…erhm, can I open that box?"

After getting Maou's approval, Hirose opened up the box in Maou's arms.

"Meow?"

After that, Ginshari poked its head out without any hesitation.

"I got a shock when I saw the photo, this child looks exactly like Luna. Luna was also a Russian Blue cat, and its fur was especially bright, perhaps it might not be a purebred, even then, it was still very beautiful. Just as I coincidentally came to visit Doctor Yoshimura because the anniversary of Luna's death was coming, my eyes were immediately attracted to that notice, and I felt I couldn't leave that cat alone…have you already given it a name?"

"It's called Ginshari."

"Ginshari…"

Even though Hirose was momentarily speechless, he still smiled immediately,

"Are you willing to let it come to my house? Of course, I do not plan to treat it as Luna's replacement, but a new family member. Erhm, even though I don't know if the children can accept the name 'Ginshari', but I will try to find a way to convince them."

"As long as all of you can treasure it, you can give it any name you want."

After Maou replied this with a smile, he passed the box containing Ginshari to Hirose.

"Can I come and see it occasionally?"

"Of course."

"Meow."

It looks like Ginshari did not have any special opinions about its new owner.

※

"What, so it's someone who lives nearby."

"And it was actually someone I know."

Emi listened to Maou's result report with an uninterested look on her face.

"Bark bark, bark bark!"

Alas=Ramus was holding a porcelain puppy doll, and Emi sighed after discovering that Maou spoilt the child.

"Sigh, that's too bad. I originally though that you would be just like when Alas=Ramus disappeared, crying on the way back, demoralised from depression."

"…Seriously you."

Emi's teasing concerned tone, caused Maou to feel very uncomfortable.

"Hirose-san, is it the Hirose-san who runs the bicycle shop on the shopping street?"

As expected of a local, Chiho seems to know where Hirose's shop is.

"Isn't that great. Isn't it nearby? Like this, Ginshari and Maou-san won't be lonely anymore!"

Chiho's careless sentence, caused Maou to feel worse.

"I, I won't feel lonely in the first place. And after that, I still have to send things to Hirose-san's house, so I still haven't felt any feelings of goodbye."

Maou, who felt seen through because of Chiho's innocent words, actually still had to deliver some miscellaneous products needed to take care of Ginshari to Hirose later.

They planned to first use some tools which the kitten is used to, then slowly spend time to let to get adjusted to the lifestyle of Hirose's family.

Maou packed a few items related to Ginshari into a bag, but only when he was packing the cat stick toy with fresh teeth marks on it, he felt a stab in his heart.

"Hey, Emi."

"What is it?"

"…Thank you for bringing Alas=Ramus over."

"…"

"What, so you still felt lonely after all"-even though Emi almost said this, because Maou immediately looked away, she missed the chance to open her mouth.

"…Sigh. It feels like rather than suddenly creating motivation, it's more like losing the feeling of tension."

This is actually one of the many sighs Ashiya did tonight.

Perhaps compared to Maou, it was Ashiya who was more listless.

As Ashiya and Maou took turns to be in charge of feeding Ginshari, the both of them were temporarily unable to break the habit of checking the clock and looking towards the corner of the room where Ginshari's cardboard box was originally placed.

Maou, who played with Ginshari once he got home from work for the past few days, lay on the tatami because he was suddenly free.

As for Urushihara-

"…."

He had not walked out of the closet.

"Hey, isn't it about time for you to come out, Ginshari is not around anymore. It should be very hot inside right." "…"

With Maou's call, Urushihara opened the closet sliding door and poked half a head out." "So scary. Are you Zashiki Warashi?"

"…Ah, it's no good after all."

Urushihara ignored Maou and closed the closet immediately.

"Ashiya, even tomorrow is okay, please use the vacuum cleaner to clean up." "…Why do I have to clean according to your orders."

Ashiya replied with an impassive face.

"Ginshari's fur and smell is still around. So it feels like my nose is itching again! Think of it as me begging you, early tomorrow morning, use the vacuum cleaner…ah, ah, ah…"

Urushihara suddenly stopped talking and started to produce strange breathing sounds. Then-

"Ah choo-!"

And gave an exaggerated sneeze. "It's hard on you too…"

Different from Urushihara, Maou, who did not sense anything related to Ginshari, said this with feeling. "But…this room, there was a cat here once."

"That is correct…but Demon King-sama, saying it this way, other people will think Ginshari has passed away. We should pray that it can grow up healthily in Hirose-san's home."

"…That's right."

Once Maou nodded, an angry voice was heard from the closest. "Don't start reminiscing because of my sneeze! Ah…ah choo!"

Urushihara's sneeze shook the walls of the closet, and this sound caused Suzuno next door to frown. "Pray that it grows up healthily huh…"

"Demon King-sama?"

"…Ugh, I just feel that this really can't even be called a joke." "Hm?"

"…it's nothing, let's sleep. Hey, Urushihara! Hurry up and open the door, I want to take a towel blanket!"

"Wah! W, wait, let me put on the mask first…didn't I ask you to wait? Ah, ah choo!"

Even though Suzuno was annoyed at the Demon Fortress's juvenile agreement, but only on the point of praying that the silver kitten could grow up healthily, she was of the same opinion as them.

"…The Demon King, saved a small life huh…"

Even though the skies above the Earth did not have any Gods who can be prayed to, Suzuno still thought while looking up at the endlessly spanning cloudless sky.

"If this virtuous deed can bring a glimmer of hope to the Demon King, then who will offer a helping hand, and in what way."

The feelings of demons, the feelings of humans, the summer night ignored all this feelings, and solemnly darkened under the summer heat and the noise of the city.

 **END**

 **Vol 7 Short Story 3: Demon King and Hero, buying a futon together**

[Image of sleeping Maou, sleeping Alas=Ramus and Emi on the train]

"Bell, I'm sorry, can I ask you to help me watch Alas=Ramus for a bit?"

"Oh my, Emilia, you're here. Is something wrong?"

A particular evening when the summer sun started to abate. Suzuno stayed in her own room reading kimono catalogues, and Emi, whom she thought had went to visit her neighbours, actually came here with a dangerous expression on her face.

"Suzu nee-chan."

The girl entrusted to her by Emi, Alas=Ramus, obediently let Suzuno carry her.

"I'll be back soon."

After saying this, Emi left again without explaining the reason.

"Suzu nee-chan, is this an art book?"

"…Hm? Ah, this is a book which publishes many photos of beautiful kimonos…"

Even though Suzuno felt that Emi seemed strange, but still opened the catalogue to answer Alas=Ramus's question, and at this time-

"Rejected!"

"Oh?"

"Uu?"

An angry shout loud enough to blow away the thin walls of the apartment was suddenly heard from next door, Suzuno could not help but put her guard up, and Alas=Ramus also widened her eyes in curiosity.

In addition, on the other side of the wall where the neighbouring closet was, a sound like large rat frantically running away was heard, then there was a short silence.

"…Alas=Ramus."

"Yes, Suzu nee-chan."

Alas=Ramus obediently raised a hand to answer Suzuno.

Just large noise from just now, definitely came from Emi.

As for the reason that would cause the Hero from a foreign world, Yusa Emi, a.k.a Emilia Justina to shout in the Demon Fortress next to Suzuno-the six tatami wooden apartment Villa Rosa Sasazuka Room 201 in Tokyo City, Shibuya District Sasazuka-

"Is Mama…fighting with Papa again?"

Besides that, there is no other possibility.

Probably Alas=Ramus's 'Papa', Demon King Maou Sadao, said something which made 'Mama' Emi angry again.

However, different from Suzuno's prediction, Alas=Ramus shook her head and said,

"Erhm, today. I said I wanted to sleep at Papa's home, then Mama asked me to play with Suzu nee-chan…"

"Ah…"

Alas=Ramus tried her best to express the contents with her limited vocabulary, causing Suzuno's shoulders to sag weakly.

"…Hopefully this will not cause a storm."

※

"D, don't shout so loudly all of a sudden!"

The master of the Room 201 Demon Fortress, Maou Sadao, calmed his fluttering heart, and protested towards Emi.

"How is this sudden! Seeing me entrust Alas=Ramus to Suzuno, you should know that things would not be settled peacefully."

In the six tatami room under the sun, Emi glared at Maou with a sharp gaze matching her title of Hero.

"About the fact that I have you let Alas=Ramus meet you once every few days, I can only accept it reluctantly. But my tolerance has its limits! I definitely would not allow her to stay at your house!"

"You are the Hero, how can you be so stingy!"

The other person standing next to Maou, a lanky man, also started to protest,

"What, Alsiel! Do you have anything to say?"

The lanky man, a full head taller than Maou, is the Demon General Alsiel-Ashiya Shiro.

At the same time, he is also the tactician in charge of all the housework and finances of the Demon Fortress.

"Anyway, you must be basing on the shallow reason that 'You demons are a bane to Alas=Ramus's education' to disallow her from staying here!"

Maou and Ashiya are the King of the Demon World and Head General respectively, therefore, Emi, as the Hero, naturally viewed these enemies who once fought against her with animosity.

Through the coloured lenses 'Demon', Emi had already said many mean and poisonous comments to Maou and the others.

"But can you still be considered a 'mother' like this? Actually cruelly rejecting the wish of a child to be with her 'father', forget about Hero, no person is as cold and heartless as you. With regards to Alas=Ramus, shouldn't we consider it carefully, disregarding past grudges?"

The girl who Emi entrusted Kamazuki Suzuno, a.k.a the Doctrinal Correction Council Inquisitor of the Ente Isla Church Crestia Bell to take care of-Alas=Ramus, is not a normal child.

The girl is a personification of a fragment of the orb which made the foreign world Ente Isla- the 'Yesod' Sephira.

Alas=Ramus strongly believed that the Hero Emi and Demon King Maou is her own 'Mama' and 'Papa', and when she first came to Japan, she lived in the Demon Fortress as an independent entity.

After that, in order to prevent Alas=Ramus and the Holy Sword from falling into the hands of the angels of Ente Isla, Alas=Ramus could only merge with Emi's Holy Sword 'Evolving Holy Sword, One Wing', and as a result, she had to move to Emi's apartment.

After a series of commotions, in order to protect the girl, with regards to Alas=Ramus's life in Japan, mutual enemies Maou and Emi should have made an agreement not to touch on each other's past as much as possible.

However, Emi smiled at Ashiya's claim.

"Past grudges~? Alsiel, do you really think I said this because of that kind of reason? Even though it's not as if such a thing was not involved at all."

"So there was such an influence after all."

Emi ignored Maou's rebuke and continued to speak,

"But, even if I do not consider the fact that all of you are demons, I will definitely not approve of Alas=Ramus staying in this room!"

After saying this, Emi walked up to the closet without hesitation and opened the sliding door in one go.

"Uwahh!"

An embarrassing scream was heard from the top layer of the closet which was opened, and a small sized young man rolled out at the same time.

The young man is the one who ran into the closet to hide when Emi shouted at the beginning and then continued to hide inside while eavesdropping, the former Demon General Lucifer, a.k.a Urushihara Hanzo.

"Th, that's dangerous! What are you doing!"

Urushihara, who was barely able to use his hand to brace himself on the tatami to avoid hitting his head, protested, but Emi ignored him.

Emi said to the closet which was emptied after being vacated by Urushihara,

"If all of you want Alas=Ramus to stay no matter what, then at least buy a futon!"

The three demons could only stay silent because they had nothing else to say in return.

Not only Ashiya, Emi also wished to do her upmost to fulfil Alas=Ramus's wishes.

After all, to Alas=Ramus, the Demon Fortress which she lived for that one week is her true home, if she did not merge with Emi's holy sword later, perhaps she might still be living here.

But just from the results, after being taken in by Emi, Alas=Ramus's living environment changed a lot.

After all, Emi's apartment had air conditioning installed.

This is especially important for a young child.

These few days, the highest temperature in Tokyo city is over 35 degrees. Even though Villa Rosa Sasazuka's ventilation conditions is good in comparison, it was still enough to let Emi, silently glaring at the demons, to start sweating on the forehead, which did not help much with the temperature.

And the second point which made Emi angry is the futon.

Emi was not familiar with the culture of sleeping on the floor, so even if she lived in Japan, she also slept on the bed.

Until now, Emi was unable to forget the scene when Alas=Ramus slept in Emi's room for the first time.

"Soft! So soft!"

At that time, Alas=Ramus patted Emi's mattress very happily.

Emi only found out at that time that, in the past, Alas=Ramus actually slept directly on the towels laid on the tatami.

Compared to Japan, Ente Isla could not be considered well-to-do, whether in their culture or their economy, however unless it is in especially impoverished countries, every family would have their own beds. On the contrary, Japan is an economic powerhouse with a wide commodity range, and Maou is living a normal social life here, so Emi could not imagine why he would not even buy one futon.

"I won't ask all of you to buy those that use soft material like a 100% down quilt. But no matter what, asking a child to sleep directly on a tatami at night is too much. Children at this age have very soft bone structure, what if her body picks up bad habits because of such a strange sleeping style!"

Basically, this environment of having three demons sleep in the tatami in a 川 pattern in the summer is already intolerable.

Even though Maou and the rest are the type of pay attention to their attire and cleanliness, but unless there is an anti-odour, anti-bacterial mist sprayer nearby, Emi would not even want to step on the tatami barefoot.

Emi and Ashiya were totally unable to rebuke Emi's stern words out of a sense of justice. As for Urushihara, he showed an unconcerned look and planned to return to the cupboard, but after being glared by Emi, he frantically ran to the area next to the window.

"…I've been puzzled since before, why don't you buy futons? Don't tell me you don't even have money for this?"

If they just buy a one person quilt, even walking into the store to buy an entire sleeping set will not cost that much money.

As long as they are not too fussy, they would be able to buy decent quality products for the whole year with a budget of around 15,000 yen.

"Even though you have such a complete storage space, it's a waste not to make use of it. Wouldn't it completely become Lucifer's personal room like this?"

Emi looked at the opened closet and sighed deeply.

"I have already given up, and started seeing that place as a place to store Lucifer."

"Ashiya, are you saying in a roundabout way that I am a burden here?"

Even though Urushihara protested to Ashiya's mumbles, Emi actually partially acknowledged Ashiya's opinion.

"…Then not considering the upper layer, the bottom layer doesn't seem to have anything stored besides cardboard boxes…as long as it is cleaned up, there should be space that can be used."

"Emilia, can you not say it like it's already confirmed that I will be kept in the upper layer?"

Emi ignored Urushihara's protests and turned towards Maou.

"…Even though I don't really want to say this."

Therefore, Maou could only lower his head like he had given up, changed to a more relaxed sitting position and said,

"Before I answer, Emi, let me ask you something first, after you return to Ente Isla, what do you plan to do with the home appliances you own?"

"Home appliances? You're referring to the electronics I'm using at home?"

Emi subconsciously looked at the kitchen of the Demon Fortress, and pointed to the fridge and microwave, Maou also nodded in reply.

"Even though it depends on the circumstances, but for electronics like microwave and fridge, as long as it is modified to using spells to provide electricity, it probably can be taken back for use."

"Taking things back from a foreign world is probably not that good right. Doesn't things like this happen often? Technology cohesion being messed up because technologically advanced items are brought back or something?"

Even if Emi could roughly understand what Maou was trying to express, she still shrugged and said,

"I travelled the whole of Ente Isla in order to fight the Demon King, and even came to a foreign world in the end. Even if I bring some tools which can make my life more convenient afterwards back, I probably will not get persecuted by Heaven."

"…I really don't know if your actions are considered greedy or not."

In order to prevent Emi from criticising him, Ashiya said this softly.

Just from this statement, perhaps people will think that Emi's thinking of monopolising Earth's technology in Ente Isla is a kind of arrogance.

But on the other hand, travelling the world, putting her life on the line to defeat the Demon King, the reward she wants for bring peace to the world is actually just a microwave and fridge, products on the level of prizes which can be won from a department store street lottery, Emi can be said to be desire-free.

"But, honestly, I have also considered similar things before. I also wish to bring the microwave back, and hope that my home has 2 or three fridges. But…"

As he spoke, Maou started to look at the closet behind Emi.

"A futon…can't be handled that way. Think about it carefully, we're demons you know."

"Eh?"

"Urushihara is still okay, even if he reverts to his original form, he won't change much. But with Ashiya's height right now, he can't even fit into a long towel you know? And my situation is about the same."

When he reached this point, Emi finally understood.

Their male human form right now, is just a temporary state.

The true forms of Maou, Ashiya and Urushihara are demons from the Demon World, especially the outer appearances of Maou and Ashiya's demon form, their builds far exceed that of an adult male.

"…Pu!"

After thinking to this point, Emi could not help but laugh.

And Maou, like he already expected Emi's reaction, turned his head to the side with a frown.

"D, does it matter, pu! You're a Demon King walking the commoner route anyway! Ahaha! Like this, in order to prevent the horn I cut off from hurting, should you buy a softer pillow…ahahahaha!"

"Don't laugh! Don't laugh while thinking of Demon King-sama in his demon form sleeping while being covered in a human sized futon!"

Imagining Maou in his Demon King form lying on an overly small futon, Emi laughed until she could not close her mouth, while Ashiya protested, blushing.

"Hey, Ashiya, imagining in such a detailed manner, it actually makes me angry."

"Eh?"

"…Anyway, the futon will be useless even if it brought over, and…"

Maou crossed his arms, looked at Emi in an overbearing manner, and said,

"If I prepare a bed for myself to sleep in, it feels like I will definitely stay in this world. So it's purely because I don't want to buy any. To me, Japan is just a temporary place to stay after all."

"Ahaha…ha…"

After laughing for a while, she stuck her hands on her hip and said in an irritated manner,

"A Demon King actually believing this such superstitions, you really can't be helped anymore. Then again, you better not say such things in front of Chiho."

"…"

Emi said the name of a young girl who is not present to remind Maou.

A high school girl who is the only person in Japan to know the true identities of Maou and Emi and the situation of the foreign world Ente Isla-Sasaki Chiho, even if she knew Maou is the Demon King, she still liked him.

If Maou said that Japan is just a temporary place to stay in front of her, Chiho would definitely feel depressed.

To Emi, Chiho is a very important friend.

"…Sigh, to be serious, buying futons for three people is quite a large sum right? No matter what, we don't have that kind of leeway, and now, it did not seem necessary.

"Yeah, it's not like I don't understand."

Even if Emi would not go so far to interfere in the economic situation of others, there are other areas that she could not understand.

"But you came to Japan for almost a year right? With this situation, how did you go through winter?"

In summer, they could at least still barely make it through by making a bed on the floor.

But when the cold winter arrives, not using a blanket in a room without heating feels like a suicidal move…

"When we first bought this kotasu, they gave us a thin blanket. After that it wearing more layers of clothing, and then Ashiya will climb in from the opposite direction to sleep."

"Eh…"

Maou placed her hand on the kotasu in the middle of the room used as the dining table, work table and other uses, and said this proudly, as for Urushihara, who had never experienced winter in Japan, he groaned with an expressionless face.

"…Sigh, if you plan to freeze during winter this year, then I have nothing much to say…."

There's no need to fight them, from the way the Demon King and the rest are living, they would die on their own even if she ignored them.

"Seriously, all of you."

Even if she continued to discuss, it would never end.

"Alright. Just like what Alsiel said just now, I also treasure Alas=Ramus…the money to buy the futon, let me contribute."

"Seriously?"

"What did you say?"

"Really?"

The three demons suddenly looked at Emi with sparkling eyes.

Seeing their respectful gazes, Emi's eyes narrowed and cleared the misunderstanding the three of them had.

"I was talking about Alas=Ramus's you know? Why do I have to help all of you pay for futons. By the way, you are also her 'Papa' right? Of course you have to pay half of it."

At that instant, the expressions on Maou and the others were so depressed they it gave people the urge to video it down for safekeeping.

"Why did I have to say it in a moment of rashness."

The next day, under the swaying of the train, she immediately regretted the words she said at the Demon Fortress the day before.

Wrong, considering Alas=Ramus's situation, Emi still cannot ban the girl from meeting Maou, about this, she had already accepted it.

The problem is that Emi and Alas=Ramus were linked together through the holy sword.

Emi and Alas=Ramus, who were merged together because of the holy sword, they were unable to stay beyond a certain distance away from each other.

In other words, for Alas=Ramus to stay in the Demon Fortress, Emi would need to stay nearby.

Even though she knew doing so would cause trouble for other people, it would be alright as long as Emi stayed at Suzuno's place next day, the problem is whether Alas=Ramus was willing to let it be that way.

In the past, during the commotion where Heaven wanted to obtain Alas=Ramus, Emi, Maou and Alas=Ramus had spent a night together 'exclusively as a family'.

As long as Alas=Ramus still clearly remembered the events of that day, she would definitely want the three of them to sleep together.

Even though at that time, the situation where Emi and Maou would share the same pillow because they did not have any futons for adults would probably not occur, but in some sense, there was a problem which was simpler and more realistic than Emi's mental health.

"Alsiel and Lucifer can't be chased out right…"

Which is the current Demon Fortress did not have enough space for Emi to sleep.

The situation now is different from the time Emi previously stayed the night.

No matter how small Urushihara was, having three guys lying down on the Demon Fortress's tatami is already the limit. Even by forcing it, just like before, there should only be enough gap to fit Alas=Ramus.

Even if they tried their best to move the computer table and kotasu away, Emi would still need to be very close to the demons to sleep together with Alas=Ramus.

Even if it is for Alas=Ramus, Emi still has things she could not do. Whether it is as a Hero, or as a woman.

"Stuff Lucifer into the cupboard…can't be done right."

If Urushihara was allowed to cause noise in the cupboard like Zashiki Warashi, Alas=Ramus might be frightened and cry.

Even though Ashiya and Urushihara stayed at Suzuno's place next door last time, but it was really an exceptions amongst exceptions.

"I need to find a way for Alas=Ramus to accept…"

Why did she have to feel troubled over issues like divorced couples fighting over custody.

"…And I don't know how to choose a child's futon at all…I'm seriously too hasty."

Emi used the internet browser on her mobile phone in a melancholy manner.

Emi had went to a nearby clothing store to buy her own futon, but unfortunately when she made a detour before she returned home yesterday, she discovered that futons for children were not sold there.

Even if she planned to search on the internet, it was still a futon for Alas=Ramus when she's sleeping.

Even though Emi hoped to buy something which the person herself likes and with better quality, since she had agreed with Maou to pay half the price each, Emi did not want to buy on her own without matching the other party's monetary values, and then get nagged by that group of demons afterwards.

What kind of futon would be good.

In Japan, Emi already cultivated a habit of directly asking someone else when she had something she did not understand.

So even though she troubled over many things last night, during the afternoon today she still nonchalantly asked her colleague and friend Suzuki Rika,

"Ne, do you know where I can buy a futon for children?"

"Eh?"

One of her colleagues working at the customer service centre of the mobile phone company Docodemo branch company-Suzuki Rika, after hearing Emi's question, not only did she widen her eyes, she even dropped the fork she wanted to use to eat the lunch set spaghetti.

"H, hey, Rika, what's wrong?"

Even if Emi was very surprised at Rika's strong reaction-

"Of, of course I will get a shock. It's because Emi suddenly said something about a futon for children…eh? Why do you have to buy such a thing?"

"Yeah, didn't I mention before that Maou is helping a relative look after a child?"

Before Emi had looked for Rika to discuss how to get along with Alas=Ramus.

Therefore Emi also said so naturally this time.

"Y, yeah."

"Actually that child is now…"

At this moment, Emi froze.

This was an obvious mistake.

However even if the words spoken just now were not well thought through, Emi could not take back her words.

"What? The child of Maou-san's relative? Is it the child whom you said thought you were her mother?"

"Yeah, that's her, and then, that child…"

Is currently at my house.

Emi should have considered beforehand what Rika's reaction would be if she told Rika this.

Even though Rika is Emi's good friend, she was not like Sasaki Chiho who knew Emi and Maou's true identity.

Even if she knew the existence of Alas=Ramus, Rika naturally still did not know the true identity of the girl, so before, Emi could only tell Rika the girl is Maou's relative.

"Will occasionally come to my home…and would sometimes stay at my place…"

Even though she knew this explanation was a little forced, unable to change the topic, Emi could only confess this.

"S, stay at your place? What's with that? Why? The child called Alas or Silas, is being taken care of by Emi now?"

"Alas=Ramus!"

She was still her 'child', so Emi seriously corrected Rika's sloppy way of addressing, but that was not what she cared about at all.

"That child is Maou-san's relative right? Why must she be looked after by Emi? Isn't that very strange?"

That's right. Even if Rika did not explain, Emi also knew that this situation is very strange.

Until a few days ago, other than Alas=Ramus's misunderstanding, there should not be any connections between Emi and her.

"What…even though I think it's rather impossible, but did Maou-san see that the child is really attached to Emi, so he took the chance to push the caretaking job to you?"

Even though Rika picked up the fork she had dropped, her stern gaze was filled with suspicion.

After flinching once, Emi said,

"It, it's not like that! He didn't push the caretaking job to me…"

"Then why? Depending on the situation, I can help you teach Maou-san a lesson, you know? Or do I have to make use of the connections of my family's company back home to introduce a lawyer to you?"

It feels that the topic had become more and more serious on the civil end.

"It's no use even if you introduce a lawyer from Kobe to me, Rika, calm down a bit. Maou really did not give up on the responsibility of taking care of a child!"

From Rika's aura, if she was not stopped, she might lose control and go to Maou's place and punch him.

And regrettably, Emi would also feel troubled like this.

Because regardless of Maou's attitude, it could not change the fact that that Emi and Alas=Ramus are currently inseparable existences.

"Erhm, how should I say it, with that child's age, she would still miss her mother, and unfortunately, there's only men at Maou's place right? Suzuno living next door can't seem to handle it, and Maou and I both like that child, so when there is a need, she would come at stay at my place. Of, of course we have also explained properly to Maou's relatives."

"Oh…even though it feels a bit strange…since the situation is like this, it's not as if I don't understand."

"In addition, even if that child also likes Chiho, but no matter what, we can't leave a child at the house of a high school girl right?"

"I feel that leaving it to a lady who isn't your girlfriend is already strange enough."

Rika looked like she still could not accept, but was eventually willing to back off.

"Then, regarding that futon for children, don't tell me Emi is paying for it?"

"About those expenses, it will be paid by Maou."

Actually he only paid half of it, but even if she told Rika, it would be pointless.

Rika crudely chewed on her fork, and thinking for a while, she said,

"A futon is considered bedding right? Talking about bedding, Nishikawa Bedding would be the first thing which comes to mind, but considering the economic situation of Maou-san, perhaps it would be rather difficult."

"…Nishikawa huh."

Nishikawa Bedding is more than 400 years old, it is an old Japanese brand and the largest manufacturer of bedding, it can be said that when it comes to bedding, people will think of Nishikawa.

"Considering the time period children can use it, perhaps it's considered a little expensive. Why don't you take this chance and just buy a larger one directly? She's called Alas=Ramus right? That child is quite big already right?"

"True…uh, Rika, have you seen Alas=Ramus before?"

Emi, who did not remember letting Alas=Ramus meet Rika, asked this in confusion.

"…Oh, no, I only deduced it from what Emi said."

Even though Rika seemed to hesitate for a moment, it should be a trick of the mind.

"Ah, that's right, Even though going to a specialty shop is rather expensive, but if you go to a children's product store like Ryomatsuya, there should be a discount even if it is Nishikawa made right? Actually if you really want something cheaper you have to buy online, but since it's something for a child to sleep in, there should be some considerations for how it feels."

"Ryomatsuya?"

"Eh? You don't know? It's a specialty chain selling various children's clothes and daily products."

"I don't know. Even though I tried searching on the internet yesterday, all I found were shopping websites."

Emi took out her phone, trying to search for the shop name Ryomatsuya.

"Ah…I really do not have any impression of seeing any in the city centre. It feels like that kind of store will be opened in the suburbs or the residential areas in the city fringe."

Rika drank her after meal iced coffee, and put it down like she suddenly thought of something.

"Then again, the closest station to Emi and Maou-san's house with Keio line right?"

"Eh? Y, yeah."

Rika shouted loudly, and Emi, busily using her mobile phone's small screen to search for shops got a fright and almost dropped her phone.

"Since it's opened in the suburbs or residential areas in the city fringe, do you want to try going to Seiseki-sakuragaoka or Minami-osawa side to search for it?"

"Eh, why?"

Emi had seen these names in the route map inside the trains. She remembered that Seiseki-sakuragaoka is a Limited Express train station, and Minami-osawa is in front of a train interchange route.

Even though the station nearest to Emi's home is the Keio line, but it is actually Eifukucho station on the Keio Inokashira Line.

From Shinjuku, after three stops on the Keio line, Emi will transfer trains at Meidaimae station, so she was not very clear on the stations after Meidaimae station on the Keio line.

"Around Minami-osawa, there is a large specialised outlet. Even branded items is sold very cheaply there. Eh, even though it doesn't seem to have anything to do with futons, in addition, in front of Seiseki-sakuragaoka, there are many shopping centres under Keio, and there are many products from expensive to cheap ones, and it's rather fun to walk around."

"Shopping centre in the suburb huh…"

Emi mumbled a bit, then started to search the station name which Rika mentioned.

※

"Hey, Alas=Ramus, take off your shoes."

"Ah-um, no~~"

"No, you'll dirty the train seats like that."

"Uu-"

Emi grabbed the small feet of Alas=Ramus who wanted to look outside the window from her train seat, planning to forcefully pull the sandals off.

Even though Alas=Ramus resisted for a bit—

"Hey, Alas=Ramus, be good and listen to Mama."

"…Uu~~okay."

But after she was chided by Maou sitting on the other side, the young girl obediently nodded and gave in to Emi's manipulations, and once her feet were free, she immediately kneeled on the chair to look out of the window.

"Seriously…why is she so obedient to Papa's words…"

Emi held the sandals which were taken off and turned to look at the scenery which Alas=Ramus was currently looking at.

"This is the difference of accumulated authority."

"A Demon King wearing T-shirt and shorts, and even sandals shouldn't have the right to talk about authority and things like that."

"It's hot today. And fathers on holiday should be like this right."

Maou surveyed the interior of the train after saying this and Emi also imitated his actions.

"…Using your young appearance to say these words, it feels a bit strange."

But it was useless even if they continued to discuss this topic.

An announcement within the train said the next stop was Chofu, and Emi sighed after hearing this like she had given up.

They were on the Keio line on a weekday, on the Limited Express train towards Keio-hachioji station.

As it was a train departing from Shinjuku on a holiday morning, the train was still considered crowded, not knowing if it was considered good luck or bad luck, Emi, Alas=Ramus and Maou were seated together in one line.

Maou only found out from Emi during the weekend that they are going to a place called Seiseki-sakuragaoka station to buy Alas=Ramus's futon.

If they set off from Sasazuka, they need to transfer to the Limited Express train at Meidaimae station, but in the beginning, Maou hesitated about this journey.

After all, just from the route, it can be known that this place is very far away from Sasazuka.

Even if Emi claimed the products there are a lot of product choices, regardless of quality or price, Maou still could not understand it that well.

" **I want to go out with Papa."**

However after Alas=Ramus said this through the phone, when Maou came to his senses, he discovered that he had already agreed.

It was only after Maou hung up the phone, did he think that if he went out with Alas=Ramus, then Emi would definitely come along.

"…What's with that note of yours?"

Maou, who did not bring anything else besides his wallet and mobile phone, was holding a piece of paper in his hand, and Emi asked when she saw this.

"Yeah, it's a shopping list, Ashiya said to buy them if they're cheap."

Emi took the note which Maou passed to her across Alas=Ramus on reflex.

Once she saw the contents-

"One bag of onions, soy sauce, natto, dish washing liquid refill…even if it's cheaper, there's no need to specially take the train to buy them right?"

"That's right. It feels like that guy is mistaken about something."

After Maou shoved the note which Emi passed back into his pocket, he suddenly leaned towards Alas=Ramus and said,

"Alas=Ramus, is there anything outside?"

"Yeah, plane."

"Oh? Oh, that's right. It's so high."

"And MgRonron."

"Hm?"

"MgRonron!"

"Hm? What is that?"

Alas=Ramus turned and faced Maou who did not hear properly and tried to explain.

"Uh…"

"…She referring to the MgRonalds sign."

Emi, who could not continue standing by, spoke up to help.

"What did you say?"

"When you take the train, won't you normally see the signs on the roads along the track?"

"…Yeah, that's true."

Just as he said this, Alas=Ramus, who found MgRonalds at the plaza in front of the station-

"Papa! MgRonron!"

"Oh, it's true."

While shouting a name which one could not tell was a fish or a bird, like a new species of animal, she reported to her Papa.

"After all, the name MgRonalds is hard to pronounce."

"Recently, she kept making noise about wanting to eat it. Even though I told her it's too early."

"Is that so?"

Once Maou asked this, Emi, with a heartfelt expression of aversion, said with a stony face in a position which Alas=Ramus could not see,

"She said that place 'has the same smell as Papa'."

"…Alas=Ramus is really a good kid!"

Ignoring Emi's unhappy expression, Maou reached over, planning to touch Alas=Ramus.

"Aauu."

However, Alas=Ramus, who leaned her forehead against the window to see outside, hit her forehead because of the violent shaking of the window in reaction to the wind pressure from the train travelling in the opposite direction.

"U, uwahhhhh!"

The young girl, who got a shock, started to cry loudly.

"Oh, ohhh, did it hurt just now? Are you alright, Alas=Ramus!"

Maou frantically used the hand which planned to touch Alas=Ramus to carry her and did his best to comfort her.

"Sorry, sorry."

Emi quietly apologised to the people around her, and as there were more empty seats after Maou picked Alas=Ramus up-

"….Ah~seriously!"

Therefore Emi could only tolerate the cold stares from around her, approach Maou and squeeze together with him.

"…Sigh."

Maou and Emi got off at the Seiseki-sakuragaoka platform after a big turn and looked at each other tiredly.

"…Why is it that even though she can face off with an archangel, she can still cry because her forehead hit the window which got shaken by wind pressure…?"

"I also…do not know."

"…Fu…fu."

Alas=Ramus, who got tired after crying, was currently sleeping in Maou's arms.

Even if they walked from an air conditioned train to the outside filled with humidity, the young girl still did not show any signs of waking up.

"Toddlers are really full of surprises…"

"Just not worrying about her getting lost, is already considered quite good…oh my?"

When they were talking, a young couple pushing a baby pram, taking along a child slightly smaller than Alas=Ramus, coincidentally passed by them.

"…So it can also be done that way huh."

"But our activity zone has too many stairs and differences in height of the surfaces, so it doesn't feel that convenient, in addition, with Alas=Ramus's age, she shouldn't be able to fit into a baby pram anymore right?"

"That model occasionally can be seen in the store, there are customers who let their children who are almost kindergarten age to sit in baby prams…oh!"

As Alas=Ramus almost slipped down, Maou swayed his body to adjust his grip on her.

"I do occasionally see those people. But to buy a baby pram suitable for this child's body size, it might not be that cheap…"

Emi realised that from an unknown moment onwards, she had already stuck to Maou's side to watch Alas=Ramus's sleeping face, and was talking to Maou at the same time.

Once she remembered what had happened in the train-

"H, hey, what's wrong?"

"…Ugh!"

And could not help but sit on the bench next to her tiredly.

"Is it heat stroke? Or do you feel uncomfortable?"

Emi, sitting on the bench, looked up and glared at Maou, who seemed to be panicking-

"Like this, we're…like a real married couple…"

And said this angrily at the same time like an angry sigh from deep within her heart. "…ah?"

Maou also subconsciously gave a dangerous expression and frowned. "I say."

"What."

"When normal girls say this, they should be a bit more bashful."

This time, Emi really hoped that she had fainted because of heat stroke. "Do you wish for me to react that way?"

"How is that possible."

"…I'm going to kill you…sigh."

[Image of embarrassed Emi sitting on the bench]

Even if her face really looked horrible, Emi still stood up from the bench.

"…Then in order to prevent this scene from happening in the future, let's quickly finish our original goal and go back. Seriously, making me mess up my pace like this."

"Those are my lines!"

They may have said this, but because Alas=Ramus is also present, Maou and Emi still walked down the stairs of the station side by side.

"…If this scene is seen by Chiho, it would be difficult to handle." "Hm?"

"…It's nothing."

※

"Oh my, this little girl is so cute! May I know how old she is now?" "…"

"A, around two years old! Ahahaha!"

After walking out of the ticket gantry, Maou's group came to the baby products outlet at Seiseki-sakuragaoka shopping centre nearby.

Emi froze after hearing the female staff member's innocent question, so Maou could only frantically reply with a stiff smile.

"H, hey, get a hold of yourself!"

"…Ah!"

Luckily Maou shook Emi's shoulder who had a slack gaze with his free hand, and things did not become worse.

Right now, Alas=Ramus was lying in Maou's arms and resting.

"May I know what products the both of you are looking for today?"

"Uh, erhm, we looking for futons which this child can use…"

Because Emi, the one who is supposed to act as the guide, had not recovered completely, Maou had no choice but to reply.

"Is that so, I understand. Before, did she sleep in a baby cot or something?"

Maou, unable to answer that he let her sleep directly on the tatami-

"Uh, she slept together with her mother…"

"…ugh!"

And Emi froze again.

"Hey! Don't blank out every time you realise the meaning of the word 'family'!"

"Excuse me…?"

Maou-san's rebuke caused the staff to become suspicious this time.

"Ah, erhm, it's nothing. Normally, she sleeps in the same futon as her mother."

"I, I see…together with her mother. If so, then your daughter should be the type to not move much when she sleeps right?"

"…That's true. She is rather placid when she sleeps."

Actually, from Maou's impression, even though Alas=Ramus will cry at night when she was staying at the Demon Fortress, but her sleeping state was not so bad that she would roll around.

"But, is there any problem like this…?"

"Ah, yes. Because after children leave the baby crib with limited space, their sleeping posture will change a lot. So there are examples of mothers who get a shock because their child who was originally very placid when sleeping suddenly become very active."

"I see."

"But there are parents who do not use baby cots, so for this part, it will differ from person to person. If your daughter does not move much even when resting, then I think that preparing a better quality one for her would not be a problem. Please come this way, I'll introduce the products to you."

"Yeah. Hey, Emi."

"…Ah, yeah."

Emi, who had not regained her senses, followed obediently after Maou pulled her sleeve.

The staff brought Maou's group to a large sized square plastic cabinet, and displayed on it were a few sets of futons with designs which seemed suited for children.

"It comes with a cloth doll as well?"

"This is for the children to hold onto when they sleep. Because when they have something to grab, they feel more reassured."

After the female staff nodded and replied, she pointed to one of the futon sets.

"The price of this set is 29,800 yen…"

"20,000…"

This time it was Maou's turn to instantly freeze.

"Includes the mattress, with the ability to adjust the contents of the futon and pillow according to the season, and their covers, as well as the addition of a non-irritant towel and cloth doll for children. All this is one set. The products facing each other on the shelf, are split into the two types of futons used for summer and winter as well as their covers, the price of this set is 35,800 yen."

"Three…"

"Can these sets be washed directly in a washing machine at home?"

At this time, rather than saying Emi finally regained her senses and helped Maou ask questions.

It was more like Emi's consciousness registered from the corner of her eye that Maou was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish because he lacked oxygen, and forcefully continued the interaction in order to maintain the scene.

"Of course."

The staff nodded with force and looked at Alas=Ramus sleeping in Maou's arms.

"According to the father…"

At this moment, Emi used all her effort to tolerate it so she would not lose consciousness because of this.

"Your daughter doesn't seem to move much when she sleeps."

"…Yeah, I feel that her sleeping state should be considered quite alright."

"For children at your daughters age, as they are still growing, their bodies are very soft, if their sleeping state is too good, it would already cause a burden to their bones and muscles. Even in adults, maintaining the same posture when sleeping would cause the body to stiffen, and for children, it might affect their development, so the better the sleeping state of the children, we would strongly recommend using futons made from soft material."

"Development huh…"

Emi carefully thought about what the female staff member said and looked towards Alas=Ramus, who was being carried by Maou.

And took the chance to light push Maou's shoulder as he looked at the prices on the shelf in an absentminded manner.

"Hey, you better not cause Alas=Ramus to fall because you're blanking out."

Maou seemed to finally returned to reality and frantically used his hands to tighten his grip on Alas=Ramus. "O, oh! E, even though I can understand what the staff member means, but 35,000 yen…"

"It looks like you're still listening…can I ask you about something?" "Please go ahead."

After Emi breathed in lightly, she asked the female staff,

"Even though it's a basic question, but for a child's futon, around what age can they use it until?" "…Honestly…"

The female staff replied with a wry smile.

"Even though in certain circumstances, it can only be decided by the child's development. However, for children to like to move around when they're resting, even without considering a futon, it would be better to buy a bigger mattress. Basically the products here are targeted at children around 100cm…"

"Decided by the child's development huh…" "…Emi?"

Maou agreed with the explanation of the female staff while he felt confused at Emi, who looked at Alas=Ramus with a stern expression.

"…I understand. Thank you. We still wish to browse around some more, can I get a catalogue for reference?" "Of course. Please look at more products and research carefully. Let me go and get a few catalogues for you now." After watching the staff walk into the storeroom while smiling, Emi said softly,

"Hey, Demon King…" "Ah?"

The seemingly lonely expression which Emi showed when she turned around, should not be a trick of Maou's mind. "Would Alas=Ramus grow up like a normal child?"

"…"

What Emi wanted to ask should not be whether Alas=Ramus's body to become an adult. She definitely did not wish to escape the responsibility.

But for Alas=Ramus, who had parents like the Hero and Demon King, which were not blood related to her-

"What would be the better way for her to grow up…"

Behind Emi, the female staff was holding the shopping centre bag containing the catalogues with a smile on her face, however, in Maou's eyes, this scene was really too surreal.

※

"How should I put it, it feels really extreme."

Maou mumbled as he walked along the corridor of the fourth shopping centre.

"Even though I thought 30,000 yen is too exaggerated, the price in the next store suddenly dropped to 3,000 yen, this actually leaves a bad feeling…why don't we take the middle, and choose one around 15,000 yen?"

"That 3,000 yen one is an afternoon nap set used by day care centres right. It's totally different from the futon sets for children to sleep properly at night. Then again, even though you have always been such a miser, why are you suddenly so generous?"

Maou answered Emi without hesitation,

"I was only confused because I saw such a high price at the beginning. Even though it would be troubling if it's too expensive, having it too cheap makes one feel uneasy…"

After saying this, Maou looked towards the area next to her feet.

"Papa, what is it?"

"…Ignoring adults like me, Ashiya and Urushihara, since it's for Alas=Ramus to use, of course I would hope to buy something better."

Emi, like Maou, also looked towards the area next to her feet.

Alas=Ramus, who just woke up from a short afternoon nap, was currently holding Papa and Mama's hands, moving her feet with all her effort to follow the both of them.

"Yeah, Alas=Ramus, there are stairs in front, you have to properly grab Mama's hand okay!"

"Oh!"

"Eh? Wait…"

Alas=Ramus grabbed Mama's hand tightly, and Emi gripped back on reflex.

"Yo-sha!"

"Ye~~yah!"

Maou and Emi both pulled Alas=Ramus in the middle onto the stairs.

Alas=Ramus grabbed onto the hands of Papa and Mama and cheered and smoothly landed on the top of the stairs.

"…ugh!"

"Hey, Emi, you should be used to it now! It would be like this all day today."

Maou said in a relaxed manner to Emi who could not help but kneel on the spot.

"Mama, are you okay? Is it hot?"

In addition, with Alas=Ramus also starting to worry about Emi, it became harder to accept. "Alright, Alas=Ramus, since Mama seems to be tired, then let's go eat."

"Eat!"

Alas=Ramus held onto her parents' hands happily and shook them back and forth happily. "MgRonron!"

"Hm? MgRonalds might still be too early for Alas=Ramus." "No, I want MgRonron!"

Even though it was not known by MgRonron meant to Alas=Ramus, this young girl seemed to be very stubborn with regards to MgRonalds.

"Hey, did you let her eat it before?"

"I did not, but not just MgRonalds, this child seems to be sensitive to the smell of all fast foods." "Smell huh…"

Maou remembered when Alas=Ramus met Kisaki-

" **The same smell as Papa."**

And said this. "Hey, Alas=Ramus." "What is it?"

"Why do you want to eat MgRonalds?"

Maou, who suddenly felt curious, asked, and Alas=Ramus replied in a cheerful manner, "Papa's smell!"

""…""

Maou and Emi could not help but look at each other. "Ne, Mama, we're sleeping at Papa's house today right? "…Let's eat first okay?"

Emi changed the topic in order to avoid Alas=Ramus's pure gaze, and lowered her head in a lonely manner. "…Hey, Emi."

"What is it…"

"Are you feeling depressed?" "…Ah?"

Maou suddenly asked this randomly, making Emi truly confused.

Maou, who did not expect Emi to react this way, suddenly felt bad.

"Uh, erhm, I was thinking if you feel jealous or something because Alas=Ramus only cares about me."

"…I say, I'm not that self-centred. Ah, look, there's a map over there. Why don't we take a look to see where we can get lunch?"

"Y, yeah."

The direction Emi pointed in, is the restaurant guide inside the shopping centre, and at the same time, there were a few families happily discussing what they should eat for lunch today.

"She originally lived at your place, so missing you is a natural thing to feel."

"O, oh…"

"I'm just troubled if I should prioritise the 'Hero', or the 'Mother'…let me see what Alas=Ramus can eat…"

In front of the guide panel, Emi stared at the meal photos recommended by every store, and replied nonchalantly.

"…I feel kind of bad like this. To me, whichever side taking precedence is no different to me…how about soba?"

"You don't have to feel bad at all. Didn't I say so before…the soba in that store is expensive? Since it comes with tempura."

"What does that mean? Hm…..tempura huh."

"It doesn't mean anything…then again, is it alright for you to eat outside? Do you have money?"

"Hm, I may look like this, but I do have money on me. Every month, I can freely use a portion of my salary, and for every workday, I can get 300 yen of allowance. As long as I don't use it that day, I would be able to save 300 yen per day, it's fine even if I eat tempura with Alas=Ramus…eh, were we discussing about this just now?"

"We were discussing what to eat for lunch right?"

"Uh, I remember that we're discussing a more serious topic…"

"Oh, that issue. I just feel that it's useless even if we talk about it, so it would be better not to…..spaghetti, I'm a bit sick of eating it."

"What. Try talking about it then."

"MgRonron!"

Amongst the listed stores, Alas=Ramus, with sharp eyes, spotted the MgRonalds symbol and shouted happily, for unknown reasons, Emi showed a somewhat happy expression and looked sideways at Maou.

"If even more than 'Demon King', you're willing to prioritise being a 'father' and give up on conquering the world and living in Japan for your whole life, then I do not have to be so persistent."

The scene that day suddenly surfaced in Maou's mind.

After finishing an evening shift, the intersection at Sasazuka.

The Emi at that time, what kind of feelings did she have when she said this to the enemy who killed her father whom she put her life on the line to chase after-

" **If you're willing to live out the rest of your life in this country, and there is no need for me to see you as an enemy."**

At that time, Alas=Ramus was not here. The Demon King and Hero were just enemies.

In reality, the new fates between these two people, who did she think about this?

Wrong, no matter what she thought, what could be confirmed was that Emi truly did not wish for others to think that she and Maou are husband and wife.

But how about with regards to 'as the mother of a young girl'…?

"…Hey."

"What?"

"For MgRonalds fries, as long as you tell the staff beforehand, you can ask them not to add salt. Why don't we let Alas=Ramus eat a little."

"Eh? Why so sudden?"

"In addition, there should be a lot of people in every store anyway, why don't we bring to out there?"

Maou did not answer Emi's question, and pointed directly to a point on the map of the area around Seiseki-sakuragaoka which was located next to the restaurant guide.

"Ne, Alas=Ramus."

"What is it?"

Maou slowly picked up Alas=Ramus, who had looked up and answered him, meeting her gaze and said,

"Let's go have a picnic."

※

"The wind is so strong!"

Emi pressed down her hair being blown around by the wind on reflex.

"It's a river!"

"Oh, this place is rather spacious."

The three of them were currently at the bank of the Tama river.

Below the Keio line overpass on the right side, there was an organised park, soccer field and tennis court, and the scenery looks very beautiful.

"Why is that area of grass over there the only area which isn't landscaped?"

"I see that there are people currently barbecuing meat on the other side, but it seems like it can't be done in the park on this side, so what standards to they use to differentiate them?"

There was a large bridge on the left side, and a large group of people barbecuing meat could be seen near the pier of the bridge.

"Papa! Park! Park!"

After seeing the leisure facilities installed at the river bank, Alas=Ramus's eyes instantly shone.

"Yeah, but let's eat first. The chairs nearby aren't taken up, let's go there."

Maou, carrying Alas=Ramus, walked in front of Emi, and walked down the river embankment first.

His goal was the old wooden bench which would fit the family of three nicely.

Luckily, that bench was under a large tree, so it looked like it could also provide some shade.

"…Alas=Ramus knows what a park is huh."

Emi said in surprise.

"I have never taken her to one before…"

"When she was still staying at my house, Ashiya and Suzuno seemed to have taken her to the park near the apartment before a few times yeah?"

"Mama! Swing! I want to play on the swing!"

As for Alas=Ramus, she stretched her body out beyond Maou's shoulders like she could not wait to run off.

"Because we're always merged…so it feels like every time I go out with her, it would be to work…"

Alas=Ramus could not stay still and surveyed the wide river embankment around her, and cheered at everything she saw, seeing this scene, Emi felt a little pain in her heart.

"She did accumulate a lot of stress after all. Looks like I have to reduce my shifts a bit…"

"If the current situation is still manageable, it's best not to do such a thing."

After letting Alas=Ramus sit on the targeted bench, Maou gave the MgRonalds takeaway bag to the young girl.

After Alas=Ramus used both her hands to receive it, she hugged the paper bag with shining eyes.

"MgRonron!"

"Of course, it would be best to stay with her 24 hours a day. But for us, we would still have to work in order to earn money. When Alas=Ramus was still staying at the Demon Fortress, I also did not have much time to play with her at all. I left it completely to Ashiya and Suzuno to take care of her…hey, Alas=Ramus, stretch your hand out. You have to wipe your hands before eating."

Maou squatted in front of the bench, and as he used the wet tissues bought from a convenience store to wipe Alas=Ramus's small hands, he looked up at Emi and said,

"Sit. You also want to eat right."

"…Yeah."

Emi obliged and sat next to Alas=Ramus.

"Yo-sha…alright, Alas=Ramus, what do you have to do before eating?"

Maou sat on Alas=Ramus's other side, and looked down at the young girl.

"Oh! Let's eat!"

Without even finishing the sentence, Alas=Ramus had already opened the small paper bag from MgRonalds and grabbed a piece of fries out.

"MgRonron!"

Inside the bag, there is only a box of small fries.

The remaining was different flavoured rice balls decided by Emi from a store which provides takeaway services.

"Emi, here, this is tea."

What Maou passed to Emi is a bottled tea from the 100 yen store.

Emi took the tea after some hesitation, and after opening it, drank one mouthful.

"…Ah, it's delicious…"

After confirming the brand on the bottle, Emi discovered that she had never seen the name of the manufacturer or the brand name before.

"I rather like this brand. Even though convenience stores sold this in early spring, perhaps because it didn't sell that well, it was taken off the shelves immediately, it was only recently did the 100 yen store sold it with the price of two bottles for 100 yen. Sigh, but before the end of summer, it would probably disappear again."

Maou laughed and at the same time, opened up the bottle with the same brand and started to drink.

"Hey, Alas=Ramus, you'll be thirsty if you only eat fries. Drink some tea."

"Gurgle…oh."

Alas=Ramus, eating unsalted fries with big mouthfuls, placed her mouth against the bottle Maou held over, and after drinking a big mouthful with her small mouth, she swallowed.

"…With both of you like this, it's like a real father and daughter."

Under the rays of the summer sun, a young father, sitting on the bench under the shade of the tree, was feeding his young daughter tea.

Other than that, Emi could not find any other words within her to describe this scene.

"It's good if I could be one."

"…Eh?"

Unable to judge if Maou was answering her, Emi momentarily faltered.

"When you normally act as a mother, don't you act like one as well?"

"Eh…er, erhm, that is…"

Can this sentence be taken as praise?"

"I have never thought about it before, about how long I can be with Alas=Ramus…and Alas=Ramus…"

It feels like the sounds of the families playing in the riverbank park suddenly became faraway.

"would she be able to always stay by our side."

"…Demon King…"

"Pwah! Mama! Rice ball!"

"Eh, ah, yeah."

Under the request of Alas=Ramus, who swallowed the tea and fries, Emi placed the container containing the rice ball and the free gift of pickled radish in front of Alas=Ramus.

"Oh, eating pickled radish from the start, Alas=Ramus is so mature."

"I like, pickled radish."

Alas=Ramus ate the pickled radish with large bites with clear chewing sounds.

"…It seems like as long as has the colour of 'Malkuth', she would like it."

"…I see."

Maou replied Emi's explanation with a wry smile.

Alas=Ramus has a preference for yellow things.

The core of Alas=Ramus's existence, is the 'Yesod' Sephira orb which makes up the world, and yellow is the colour of her comrade 'Malkuth'.

The mother is the Hero with the mixed blood of an angel and human, the father is the Demon King of the demons, as for the daughter, Alas=Ramus, she is a personification of a Sephira.

With relations like this, it would be impossible to continue with perfect relations like normal human families, this is the obvious truth.

"But, it would be useless if we live a hesitant life every day because of this. Right now, it is impossible for us to abandon Alas=Ramus, and…"

Only at this time, Maou looked at Emi's eyes in a steadfast manner and said,

"Since you have no plans to kill me with the holy sword, thinking about separating from Alas=Ramus is unnecessary. Thinking anymore about it would be useless."

"…Ugh."

Even though it was stated so clearly, Emi was still unable to retort.

The sword skills practiced to fight the Demon King and the holy sword which was obtained.

And Alas=Ramus contained within the holy sword.

If she used the holy sword to cut down Maou now, it will be the same as letting Alas=Ramus be covered in the blood of her 'Papa'.

"E, even so…that doesn't mean that I have already given up on fighting you…!"

This definitely does not mean that Emi had already forgiven Maou, and also does not mean that she had given up on her goal of fighting the Demon King.

Even if Emi used a heavier tone to emphasise this, Maou's calm smile did not change at all.

"Don't be so worked up. I don't plan to take advantage of this to do bad things. Hey, Alas=Ramus, don't grip it so hard…ah! You broke it up."

"Ah, ah, the bonito flakes have all dropped out!"

When the two of them looked away to talk about serious topics, it was already too late. Alas=Ramus squeezed the bonito flakes rice ball, and the rice ball fell apart entirely just like that.

"Ah, it's sticky. Come, Alas=Ramus, give the rice ball to me. Hey, Emi, you should have disposable chopsticks right?" "Ah, Yeah. Hey, Alas=Ramus, how can you make such a mess with the rice ball. Come, open your mouth."

"Ah!"

Emi put the broken up rice ball she barely managed to save back into the container, and used disposable chopsticks to feed it to Alas=Ramus bit by bit.

"…Sigh, when we're busy handling these things, we can't be considered Demon King or Hero at all." "…"

Emi pretended to focus on feeding Alas=Ramus, intentionally ignoring Maou's voice. It feels like if she agreed with Maou's words, it will cause her to feel like she lost.

And Maou seemed to not mind Emi's reaction, and as he picked up the rice grains on Alas=Ramus's clothes and put it in his mouth, he shouted loudly,

"The weather's so good!"

He did not speak to any particular person, and said what he felt as he looked at the sky. [Image of Alas=Ramus eating, Emi feeding her, and a troubled looking Emi]

※

"Ah~so tiring, hey!" "…"

Even if it's already 6pm in the afternoon, the sky of summer evening is still bright. Maou, who got off at Sasazuka station yawned hugely and mumbled softly.

As for Alas=Ramus, she was sleeping soundly in Emi's arms.

After eating lunch, accidentally forgetting the original purpose, Alas=Ramus, who played at the riverbank park leisure facilities until she was dead tired, fell asleep immediately once she got on the train back home.

Even if there was wind blowing at the riverbank, it could not change the reality of having a picnic under the sun, Maou and Emi, who were very tired, boarded various trains at the stations and returned to Sasazuka.

"Sigh, then Emi, I'm sorry, can I trouble you to take the futon catalogues to my house. I have to explain the situation to Ashiya."

"…"

Emi could have changed trains at Meidaimae station on the way and gone home.

But because she was asked by Maou, she specially came to Sasazuka.

In the end, the two of them at Seiseki-sakuragaoka station, unable to choose which futon to buy for Alas=Ramus, after thinking about it, still choose the expensive set of futon at the beginning, however since the two of them are sharing the cost, Maou said if he did not consult Ashiya first, scary things might happen later.

Even if she could not tolerate this Demon King who had to go with the mood of his subordinates even when buying things, as Emi originally did not plan to make an immediate decision, she agreed that there was a need to discuss about it.

But on the return train, Maou was so tired that he slept.

And ever since Maou woke up at Sasazuka, Emi's mood was bad, causing him to mind it very much.

After all, no matter what Maou said, Emi did not react at all.

"Hey, your face is very red. Don't tell me you forgot to apply sunscreen?"

Maou looked over casually and discovered that underneath the white rays of the summer evening sun, her face was a little red for unknown reasons.

Maou, who remembered the strong sunlight at the river bank asked carelessly-

"…I say…"

But Emi's deep and cold piercing stare caused him to shut up immediately.

"You actually….you actually dared to…"

"O, oh?"

Emi was shaking for unknown reasons.

And anger flared up in her eyes.

Emi opened her mouth which looked like it could breathe fire any moment, abruptly approached Maou and said,

"You actually dared to keep leaning in my direction? Aahh?"

"Oooh? Eh? Re, really?"

Even though Maou, who went to sleep once he sat down, did not remember anything, Emi would not say such a meaningless lie.

"You still dare to ask me! How are you going to compensate me for humiliation I endured when an old lady who got on at Sakurajosui station asked 'The whole family going out together? Your relationship with your husband is so good'!"

"Uh, that…"

Even if Emi was blushing furiously, she still shouted softly in order not to wake Alas=Ramus.

Seeing her aura, if she was not carrying Alas=Ramus, she might have just grabbed the front of Maou's shirt.

"A, a few times I used my shoulder to bump you back, but every time the train stops, you would just lean over again…se, seriously, I almost thought I would die because my face caught on fire!"

"O, oh, I'm really sorry…"

"Actually I wanted to change trains at Meidaimae station, but because you and Alas=Ramus are asleep, there's nothing I can do, this really is…I hate this, idiot!"

"H, hey, everyone is watching!"

Emi was lecturing Maou in a worked up manner while blushing and her voice grew louder and louder.

"L, look, Alas=Ramus is going to be woken up by you. Hey, ca, calm down a bit, let me help you carry Alas=Ramus, breathe deeply a bit."

"I, I have always been calm…!"

Even so, Emi was passed Alas=Ramus to Maou, and exhaled deeply at the same time.

Even though they could sit down in the train, Emi, who could not relax at all, tried to move her stiff body, and stretched in order to calm herself down, just as she looked away to ignore Maou-

"Ah."

"Ah."

"….ah."

Her eyes met with a person passing by, and following that, whether it was Emi, Maou or that person, they froze on the spot.

"Maou-san, Yusa-san and Alas=Ramus?"

That person is Chiho.

Sasaki Chiho, wearing her school uniform, stared at the three of them in shock.

"Chi, Chi-chan?"

"H, hello, Chiho…"

Maou and Emi did not expect to meet Chiho at this time.

"What is it? Why is everyone here?"

Chiho asked calmly.

"Ah, yeah, erhm, we went to buy things." "Buy things?"

"T, that's right. Even though it's something Alas=Ramus needs, b, but I am unable to decide on my own." "I see. That's true. After all, the environment changed after moving to Yusa-san's home."

Chiho, who knew Maou and Emi's true identities, also knew Alas=Ramus's true identity and situation. So she did not react that much to Emi and Maou going out together.

"…Fwah…un."

At this time, Alas=Ramus woke up in Maou's arms. "Ah, Chi-nee chan, 'orning."

Alas=Ramus, bleary eyed caught Chiho's figure at the edge of her vision.

For reasons unknown, Maou and Emi suddenly thought the same things and predicted what will happen next and felt chills down their spine.

"Good morning, Alas=Ramus-chan. Where did you go today?"

Chiho asked nonchalantly, and Alas=Ramus, who liked her Papa and Mama the most, answered honestly, "I went on a picnic with Papa and Mama."

"Eh, pic...picnic…eh?"

Chiho subconsciously looked at Maou and Emi's faces.

"Fwah…I played for a long time, today, I'm going to sleep…with Papa and Mama…fwah."

Alas=Ramus, who was not fully awake, with the terms which she choose terrifically, caused Chiho to freeze on the spot.

"Eh? Maou-san, with Yusa-san…?" "No, no, Chiho! Things aren't like that!"

"Ca, calm down a bit, Chi-chan! Think about it carefully, how is it possible for me to sleep with Emi?" Maou and Emi's frantic explanations, could not reach Chiho's ears at all.

Because Alas=Ramus said one sentence before that and struck the fatal blow. "…We, went to buy a futon…fu."

"Fu…futon…" "Chiho! Chiho, wake up!"

"Yu, Yusa-san…ar, are you really going to be, become a family, with Maou-san…" "How is that possible! Who wants to become a family with that kind of guy…"

"I decline on my end too!" "Eh? Papa? Mama?"

"A, Alas=Ramus? N, no, Papa and Mama aren't quarrelling…"

"Th, three people going to buy futon together…is Yusa-san, planning to move to that apartment? All, all of you are going to become one family?"

"Chiho! Calm down! Calm down first, I'll explain to you from the beginning!" "I don't want Papa to quarrel with Mama…wahhhhhhh!"

"B, but…I, I, if you both of you decided this…then I won't say anything." "I said you misunderstood! Chiho, calm down a bit!"

"A, Alas=Ramus! D, don't cry, things aren't what you think it is, ah! Seriously!"

The chaotic scene of the Demon King and Hero not knowing which side to handle first, continued for more than ten minutes after that.

"….Demon King-sama, Emilia and Sasaki=san…what are you making a ruckus at the train station for?"

It was only after Ashiya, who suddenly appeared, interjected with a tired voice, did the commotion get suppressed. "I see, you went to buy a futon for when Alas=Ramus-chan stays over…"

After listening to Ashiya explain Maou's activities today on the walk from the station back to the Demon Fortress, Chiho's suspicions were finally dissolved.

Maou and Emi, their heads lowered tiredly, followed behind Ashiya and Chiho.

As for Alas=Ramus, she was sitting on the child's seat on Dullahan II which was being pushed by Ashiya. "But I got a shock. Because Maou-san and the others really look like a family…"

"Don't talk about it anymore." "Don't talk about it anymore…"

"…The both of you have such rapport."

The low voices heard from behind caused Chiho and Ashiya to give wry smiles. "Then Demon King-sama, may I know if you bought Alas=Ramus's futon afterwards?" "Ah…I asked Emi to come here because I wanted to discuss this with you."

"….In other words, it's not cheap at all." Even though Ashiya frowned immediately-

"But since it's a futon for children, then it's better to buy one of higher quality. I heard that sleep during childhood will affect the bones and other areas."

"Sigh, including this part, it's better to discuss it in more detail when we go back…"

However, after Chiho, who helped the Demon Fortress in various ways, reasoned with him, Ashiya's attitude also softened.

"Then again, Ashiya, who did you call just now?" Maou asked Ashiya like he suddenly remembered this.

It was not a coincidence that Ashiya had appeared at the scene of conflict with Maou's group, he seemed to have gone to use the public phone at the station.

"I only went to confirm an arrangement with someone I know, it's nothing of much significance." Ashiya turned the corner after replying, and the lights of Villa Rosa were a short distance ahead.

"Bell was worried you know. She was afraid that Demon King-sama and Emilia would quarrel when buying things." Before Maou and Emi could answer-

"Papa and Mama cannot quarrel okay?"

Alas=Ramus, sitting on the child seat of the bicycle, had already turned behind first and looked at the both of them with stern expressions.

"Sigh."

"Sigh…"

'Papa' and 'Mama' sighed with complicated expressions on their faces. "Alas=Ramus-chan is right, it would be good if everyone can continue getting along." "This…even if it is Sasaki-san's opinion, I still find it hard to agree from my standpoint."

The human high school girl and Demon General walked side by side on the road under the evening sun, talking about unimportant topics.

※

"…I don't want to go to work…"

Emi gave a complaint which did not suit her usual style, walking amongst the morning crowd at Shinjuku.

In the end, everyone gathered like this at Suzuno's room for dinner, then Alas=Ramus proposed once again that she wanted to sleep at the Demon Fortress, causing Emi to spend a lot of effort to placate her and go home.

Even though Ashiya expressed that he felt troubled about the price of Alas=Ramus's futon, but with convincing from Chiho, he finally decided to buy the Nishikawa made futon.

Once Emi thought about having to narrate the experience to Rika, who have her information, equivalent to causing trouble for herself, she could not get motivated at all.

'Can't the futon topic be ignored like nothing had happened'-with these negative thoughts, Emi sat on her own seat.

"…Ri, Rika?"

But Emi was immediately shocked when she discovered that Rika, sitting beside her, had a different from usual dazed expression on her face.

Rika was normally very energetic on the morning, and it was rare for her to blank out with her mouth half open like right now.

"Rika? Is anything wrong?" "….Ah, Emi, good morning." Rika's reaction was very slow.

What happened? Compared to yesterday, it was as if Rika had become a different person. "E, erhm, Rika. About the futon…"

"Futon…? What does that mean?"

It looks like Rika had a serious condition.

Even though she was so interested in the topic, it looked like she did not care at all right now. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

This time, Emi asked worriedly.

The normally energetic Rika, why would she end up in such a depressive daze. "I…think I don't understand myself anymore."

"Eh?" "Ne, Emi."

"W, what is it?"

Rika's voice was so small it was as if it could disappear amongst the rings announcing the start of work.

"The people who did not have mobile phones before, do they go through feelings of anxiousness just like me." "I, I don't really understand what you're saying…"

"Yeah, sorry, it's nothing, it's about time to start work."

Rika, who tried to cheer herself up, put on her headphone microphone with a lack of certainty. "Even though Emi's situation might also be complicated…"

"Y, yeah…"

"But being able to freely converse when one wants to, it actually is a very important thing." The thing which troubled Rika, must be all included into this sentence.

However, Emi did not have time to think about the meaning behind this sentence-

"….Thank you for calling, this is the Docodemo customer centre, my name is Yusa, I will be the one assisting you from now on."

A phone call immediately came to Emi's machine, and the strange mysterious feeling she felt this refreshing morning was quickly swallowed up by the busy daily activities and disappeared without a trace.

 **END**

 **Vol 7 Short Story: Work! High School Girl –a few days ago—**

A gust of cold wind blew in from an open window, causing a piece of paper next to a person's hand to fall on the floor.

"Ah!"

The owner of the piece of paper frantically wanted to pick it up.

Even though its content is not something that would be troublesome if someone saw it, it was also something which could be causally shown to everyone.

Accompanied by the low sound of a chair sliding on the wooden floor, the owner of the piece of paper got up to stretch her hand towards the floor-

"Ah!"

The girl looked up when she discovered that someone else had picked up the paper first.

The person who appeared in front of her-

"Hm~"

was her friend, and that friend was currently looking at the contents of the piece of paper while frowning with a serious expression on her face.

"H, hey, Kao-chan! Don't look!"

The girl called her friend's nickname and frantically tried to take the piece of paper back.

"No, I'm not going to return it."

The friend answered childishly.

"Kao-chan!"

"Sasa, what's up with this?"

"What do you mean?"

Studying at Sasahata North High School second year class A, the closest friend to the girl, whether in class or club activities-Tokairin Kaori unhappily shoved that piece of paper back to 'Sasa'.

"It's all above 85!"

"Wah! You're too loud!"

"Nothing will happen even if these scores were heard by others! Unlike me, my average scores are below 60!"

Kaori shouted seriously, she pretended to hug 'Sasa''s shoulders, and circled behind jokingly strangling the girl's neck.

"Actually getting such good scores with such a clam face, you model student! Share some of your brains with me!"

"Wah, ugh, hey, Kao-chan, Kao-chan?"

"Oh?"

"…Isn't this strange? I should have shared with you right?"

"…O, oh?"

The girl did not let the opening Kaori revealed when she guiltily looked away past.

She snatched the result slip from the mock exam mercilessly given after the spring break, and ducked to free herself from the arm wrapped around her neck.

The girl quickly circled behind Kaori, grabbed her friend's left arm and raised it, pressed her body lightly against her friend's back, and then-

"Wah, hee hee hee! Ugh, wait, Sasa, no tickling! That's illegal!"

The girl restricted Kaori's shoulder movement while tickling her sides.

"The parts which may come out in the exam, I should have already taught all of it to you, didn't I already split up some studying time to you? After the spring break club activities ended, what have you been doing?"

"Ahahahahaha, er, erhm, I surrender, don't tickle anymore!"

Kaori, who was unable to stand the tickling attack, patted her thighs, announcing her surrender.

As the girl originally was not serious about it, she promptly let go of Kaori.

"Fu, fu, oh my, I did study, and Sasa's teaching method is easy to understand, but, that, I didn't have much time."

Kaori smiled stiffly, and said her excuses with a finger twirling in her hair.

Kaori's normal results were not considered bad, but since even Kaori was like that, then about how about the other person?

Just as a bad feeling surfaced in the girl's heart-

"Oh, how amazing, Sasaki, your mean deviation is more than 60!"

Someone picked up the mock exam results which the girl got back from Kaori after much effort, and shouted in surprise, the girl looked back-

"Emura-kun."

And discovered that the person is Emura Yoshiya, the person who is one desk number ahead of her.

Tokairin Kaori and Emura Yoshiya are her classmates since first year, and also comrades from the archery club.

As the desk numbers in the school are listed by mixing the boys and girls and arranging them by 50 tones, so at the beginning of the term when the seats have not been changed, the three people with consecutive numbers are seated together in one row.

"Yoshiya, how did you do?"

Kaori asked Yoshiya.

"Ah, me? Failed in English and Japanese, other subjects barely over 50 marks."

Yoshiya replied unconcernedly.

"Yeah, I won Yoshiya!"

"…Emura-kun…"

Compared to Kaori, who clenched her fist in joy, the girl's shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"Oh, Chi-chan is depressed again."

"Probably because Emura failed again? There doesn't seem to be many people in the Archery club, it feels a bit pitiful."

Comments from the surrounding people who understood the three people very well since last year were heard.

"Sasaki, Sasaki Chiho, are you there?"

Suddenly hearing someone shout her name, the girl-Sasaki Chiho, looked up with a tired look on her face.

Looking carefully, the teacher in charge of Kanji, Andou, was waving at her from the door.

"I'm sorry, please give this out."

Chiho was not the class representative or held any other positions in the class, but for unknown reasons, she was frequently asked by various teachers to do miscellaneous things.

What Andou-sensei passed to Chiho was a stack of documents made up of 3 pieces of paper stapled together.

The title on the top wrote 'To Guardian Second Year Three Way Talk, Things to Take Note'.

The April of just being promoted to second year of high school.

A season where the feeling of spring can be felt, but the winds are still cold such that people did not want to let go of their winter clothing.

The school life of Sasaki Chiho's second year of high school, a normal life not much different from middle school, raised its curtains.

※

"Even if Yoshiya got bad results, Sasa doesn't need to be so depressed right? That guy didn't even prepare for the exam right? Sigh, even though I, who studied but ended up getting delicate marks, have no right to say this."

Kaori comforted Chiho, who looked worried.

However, with regards to Yoshiya, who shamelessly said that he failed two subjects, what Chiho was worried about was actually other things.

"…Once I think about the upcoming midterms, I can't treat it as someone else's problem. Even though I really want to believe that he's alright."

Chiho sighed with a heavy tone, Kaori looked at Chiho's face, and spoke like she discovered something,

"Hm, that's true…ah, Sasa, there's ketchup on your face, here."

Kaori pointed to the area next to her mouth, Chiho, who discovered that the corner of her mouth was stained with ketchup from the hamburger she was biting, quickly grabbed a paper serviette to wipe it off.

The two people were currently at the place they will pass by on the way home from school, the MgRonalds in front of Keio line Hatagaya Station.

After club activities or on the way home from school, Chiho and Kaori would frequently patronise this shop.

Even though it might be difficult to judge accurately just based on the snack expenditure standards of high school students, Chiho always thought that these products, which logically should not be much different from other food stores or other MgRonalds, the ones at this store were particularly delicious.

"If it is a regular exam, as long as Emura-kun accepts one remedial class, then he would have to stop club activities right. Everyone in the club will be troubled like this."

"That's true. After there's only three of us club members in the second year, even though there would still be juniors joining later, if the only boy in the second year is like this, then we can't be an example for them."

Kaori ate her fries while agreeing with Chiho's worries.

Sasahata High School, which Chiho and the others study at is considered a school which places more emphasis on going onto higher education compared to the metropolitan high schools nearby, and in the past, there was one person who got into Todai University.

Therefore the school specially emphasises that a student's role is to study, as long as they fail in more than three subjects in a regular exam, unless there are special circumstances like participating in national competitions, they would be banned from participating in club activities for a period of time.

The archery club which Chiho, Kaori and Yoshiya joined did not have a lot of members, luckily because the three of them joined last year, they were able to avoid the disbanding of the club.

Even though there were not many high schools with specialised archery dojos in the country, and the environment already looked rather good in terms of facilities, but the number of high school archery athletes in Japan were not high to begin with, and amongst student spots, the basic equipment for this sport is classified as the more expensive kind.

Now other than the three people including Chiho, there was only one male and female senior in third year, the teacher in charge was useless as well, without any experience in archery.

Therefore in terms on instructions, they could only rely on their seniors, graduates, and voluntary work from the Dan grade people nearby a few times a month, however even so, there was still a limit on how much they could improve.

With this, if they were unable to get more than three male juniors to join this year, the males would not even be able to register for official competitions.

Because it is this situation, Sasahata High School is not a strong school, forget about national competitions, the best result they achieved was Top 16 at the City Competition more than 10 years ago.

So if Yoshiya fails at three subjects at the next midterm, he would be immediately forced to stop club activities.

Like this, it would affect the morale of Chiho, Kaori and the new members, if club activities were stopped close to a competition, they would be unable to practice properly.

Chiho did not feel like she would be able to give her whole high school life to archery like in sports manga, but since she got into a sport, she hopes to compete with full preparation.

Because of this, Chiho was very surprised that Kaori's results did not improve at all this time.

Logically, Kaori should not be the type who would busy herself until she neglects her daily activities…

"I feel bad as well, even though I'm not looking for an excuse, but the reason for me letting Sasa's teaching efforts go to waste is partly because of club activities."

"Eh?"

Kaori pouted, slumped on the table, and said,

"I, was working during the spring break."

"Eh? Working?"

Chiho said in surprise.

As Sasahata High School did not ban working, so Chiho did hear of her classmates taking up regular work.

But the subject this time is Kaori, making Chiho feel interested.

"Eh, what work did you do? Why did you suddenly want to work?"

Chiho could not help but lean over and ask, so Kaori smiled with a rather troubled expression,

"Ne, my archery skills aren't as good as Sasa, so the arrow would frequently bend, and also, changing a bow does require quite a bit of money right."

"Ugh, I, I don't shoot that much better."

Chiho was not being humble, but sincerely felt that way. Recently, Chiho was able to let the arrow fly straight and 'touch' the target at a competition distance called 'near target', but she felt that she still had not reached the standard of comprehending a 'bullseye'.

(T/N: Near target is approximately 28 meters.)

Even though they are second year club members, but the three of them including Yoshiya are still novices like when they started learning last year, so the difference in skill between them was not that much.

"Ugh, but when Sasa was shooting the practice target, your arrow barely bends at all."

Kaori used her right hand to assume the posture of shooting at the practice target and said.

Even though the practice target looked simpler to shoot than a regular target, but if they did not aim accurately, a cheap arrow was still bend very easily.

"And the practice bows prepared by the club, the length does not suit me at all. So I started work because I wanted to buy an equipment which suits me…sorry, even though you specially took time during revision to teach me."

"I see…I feel rather sorry, actually not knowing anything."

Chiho, who no longer felt surprised, felt a certain admiration for Kaori this time.

In Chiho's eyes, who had not worked before, Kaori seemed to have matured.

"It's alright, it's my own problem after all. Sasa was able to improve steadily just by using practice arrows, so you're much more capable compared to me."

"It's nothing like that…"

It was not a joke, it does cost a lot of money to learn archery.

Even basic equipment for students would require at least 50,000 yen for a complete set, Chiho also felt hesitant in the beginning because of this.

Because with Chiho's situation, unless she asked her parents to help pay for her, she would be unable to obtain equipment to enter the club.

However, Chiho's father -Senichi, who is a police officer, seemed to feel very happy because his daughter picked a martial arts club able to train her heart and body, and to Chiho who decided to discuss with him, he consented to her joining the archery club without any protests and went to an archery equipment shop to help his daughter buy a set of bow and arrow equipment.

Even though Chiho said, 'A cheap one would do', but her father, as a police officer with a Dan in archery said,

"If you use something that is too cheap in the beginning, the growth later on will slow down."

And then helped her prepare a set of equipment which could be considered the highest grade in terms of standard pricing.

Thankful for her father's attentiveness, Chiho not only treasured all the equipment very much, she also remembered to maintain them.

But like Kaori said, bow strings and arrows are consumables, and the cost of maintenance also costs quite a lot.

Even though there are durable arrows made from aluminium alloy, but the tensile force of the bow, the physical stature of the shooter, the weight of the arrow itself, this balance differs from person to person, so to gather a set of cheap bow equipment is not an easy thing to do.

"…But, it's amazing."

"What is?"

"I have never thought about working for the sake of equipment which suits me."

The reason why Chiho choose to enter the archery club was because she thought it was cool.

Of course, one of the main reasons was that Sasahata High School did not have choir, which Chiho joined in middle school, in addition during the period of time in first year where the clubs recruit new students, she had felt touched from seeing that third year president assuming the basic posture for shooting-'Kai'.

At that time the bow the club senior used at the martial arts performance, was not made of carbon fibre like what Chiho and the others were using, but a beautiful bamboo bow which looks like a white material could just seep out from deep within the bow.

"Don't praise that person too much. I resigned in the end anyway."

Chiho recalled about past events a bit, and Kaori said unhappily.

"Is it short time work, or daily pay?"

Chiho, who was not clear about how working is like, tried to ask with words she vaguely remembered.

"It's neither. I worked at a family restaurant, but I resigned later because it was too laborious."

Kaori sipped on her orange juice and replied with a stony face.

"Family restaurant?"

Even though it is classified as a family restaurant, other than large scale franchises around Hatagaya and Sasazuka, there were other countless restaurants.

"Even though I don't want other people to say I have not resilience, but the job was really out of this world. And the customers are scary."

"Is that so?"

"Sigh, even though there wasn't much time to learn anything, I have to officially start work around the third time I came. Isn't there a handy terminal specially used for ordering food? There are a ton of buttons on top, and four options will come out for each button. Because there were spring promotions on the first and third day, so the options have all changed, making me spend a lot effort just to help customers take orders."

"Oh…but at the beginning, isn't there a 'Training' nametag to wear?"

Chiho recalled seeing such a thing at a family restaurant a long time ago.

Kaori shook her head with an exaggerated expression on her face,

"Customers don't care about such a thing. When Sasa ordered just now, you didn't carefully see the employee's nametag right?"

"No, I do read it you know? Even though I don't know how to read it, but the last name of the black haired guy, the first word is 'Ma', the back is 'Ou'. And there was even B Grade Employee written on it."

Chiho looked at the black haired male employee who helped her take her orders, looking like a model 'MgRonalds' employee straight from a television commercial, from afar.

"…Sasa is a special case. Normal people won't look at all."

(T/N: Question to everyone, do you look at the nametags of the people who serve you? ^_^

Proof-reader's Note: My customers stare very very intently at my nametag…I think it's because my name is unusual.)

Kaori looked at Chiho in a rather frustrated manner for unknown reasons.

"Anyway, even if you ask me, who is still in training, what is added in the spaghetti, or how many calories there are in sundae, I won't be able to answer right? I didn't read it."

"But normally, aren't these information written in the menu?"

Chiho asked nonchalantly, and after that Kaori suddenly got up, stretched across the table, pointed to Chiho's nose in a gloating manner and said,

"That's right! You think so as well right? They didn't read at all! Actually not reading the menu and asking directly, 'What does this store have', I don't know what these people are thinking at all."

"Oh…I see. But is there so many of those people? When I go to buy things or eat, I have never seen them…"

Chiho, who could not grasp the reality of what Kaori said was not even able to finish what she said when Kaori leaned over again and said,

"Have you seen for 6 hours continuously? There are such people every day. And those kind of customers are considered good, there are others who use the drinks bar like they're free, and lose their temper once you remind them; or complain that the plates used this time are different from the previous time, even if you ask me these things, how would I know about this!"

Kaori's aura did not show signs of dissipating, and Chiho could only continue playing along.

"The most troubling thing is, because the store was filled with customers during lunch time, and there was a group of people waiting outside, so I told a salaryman who came in 'I'm sorry, the store is full now, please wait in order'. But that person actually asked me 'I have to wait? Why?' Don't you think that is strange?"

"…That's really out there."

Even if she felt it was hard to believe, as Kaori is not the type to exaggerate, they should really be salarymen like this.

"Right? Because that guy can't understand Japanese, so not knowing what to do, I could only remain speechless, and in the end, he actually asked me to 'call the manager' in a very pissed off voice. Without any other choice, I could only asked the manager to come, and because that time period was super busy, so even the shop manager lost his temper at me."

"Eh?"

"And when the shop manager is not around, only me and a senior is left at the hall. When me and him are around, the desserts aren't made by the kitchen, but the staff at the hall. But even though he didn't teach me anything, he suddenly threw a manual at me to ask me to make sundae, how would I be able to make one? I don't even know where the ingredients are!"

Kaori kept complaining. Like being asked to do things that she had never learnt before, and being lectured after failing at it; or even though her evil hearted senior is very free, he wouldn't come over to help, anyway, she didn't have good memories of this working experience at all.

Even though she knew her friend chose to resign after being unable to tolerate these things, Chiho, who suddenly thought of a question, still asked her friend,

"Then did they give you your pay? Didn't you resign after working for less than one month?"

"At least they still gave it to me! But because it was calculated with the hourly pay of a trainee, and I resigned after around half a month, so I didn't get a lot! Ah! Anyway, it really sucked!"

Kaori pushed the MgRonalds tray, which she had finished the food to the side, and slumped back in the sofa in an exaggerated manner.

At this time-

"Miss, if you have already finished your food, can I help you clean up the table?"

A voice was heard from next to where the both of them were seated.

After Chiho and Kaori looked up on reflex, they momentarily sucked in a breath.

Someone dressed differently from the other employees, who can only be described as a 'beautiful lady' was standing in front of them.

That lady has a lithe body, and had porcelain white skin, adding onto that a low voice full of charisma, she looked like a fashionable model.

Chiho looked at the nametag hung on the lady's chest which she discussed with Kaori earlier, 'Shop Manager: Kisaki' was written on top.

Chiho thought about the reading of the lady's last name.

Next that shop manager who even had beautiful posture, after politely taking away the tray when Kaori nodded dazedly, left after bowing.

As quite some fries and a drink were still left on Chiho's tray, even if they still stayed here for the time being, they did not have to feel bad about it.

"Wah~ that person is really pretty."

Kaori was still staring at the back of the shop manager.

"If I can meet that kind of shop manager, I would probably stay longer. The shop manager of the store I worked before, he wouldn't work when he sees that they are no customers. And he still told me, try to find something to do when I'm free. He should be the one working properly!"

Only after that female shop manager disappeared behind the counter, Kaori finally turned her head back to Chiho's direction.

Chiho replied with a wry smile,

"But I often heard before that the work at restaurants and convenience stores are very difficult, but after all, work is doing something you're not familiar with. But for me, who has never worked before, saying this is a bit strange."

"That's true. But I feel that if you're scolded by the manager or someone for all the little things, you would still lose motivation right. Ah, it's annoying! I definitely don't work to work in a family restaurant anymore!"

After declaring this loudly, she slowly took out a stack of documents from her school handbag.

"Then again, even if you tell of to think about our future path now, we should not have that much idea right?"

That was the document which Andou-sensei asked Chiho to give out, the content was a notification of a three way talk between the student, homeroom teacher and guardian, and the survey stapled at the back.

As it is a survey about future paths, so it is expectedly asking students to choose to continue higher education after high school graduation or finding a job after, and giving a reason underneath, and this survey forms seemed like it would be used as a reference during the three way talk at the end of the month.

"Sasa should want to go to university right?"

"Yeah…probably…"

Chiho nodded and vaguely asked Kaori's question.

Having to think about the future path after graduation after just being promoted to second year, caused Chiho to feel rather troubled.

"Yoshiya would definitely not qualify for university, so he would probably graduate directly, what should I do. I already confirmed that I'm not going to choose a family restaurant anyway. But reason…even if I want to continue further education, I don't know what I want to study."

Chiho's feelings were exactly the same as Kaori's.

Talking about universities, other than famous universities like Todai and Kyodai, Chiho also wanted to get the names of the schools which got the first few places in the road relay competition which her father went to watch during the New Year.

However, even so, to Chiho, who did not even have any working experience, getting into employment was an area even more foreign than university.

"Ah, but Sasa's breasts are huge, and you look cute too, as long as you walk around Harajuku, perhaps you'll get scouted by talent agencies right? Why don't you just join the show business?"

Kaori suddenly said jokingly.

"I say…"

Kaori would frequently tease Chiho about her breasts so she is already used to it.

Even though a lot of female friends are jealous about Chiho's breast size, but she sincerely thought that being big chested had no advantages at all.

Not only it is easy to mess up her posture when shooting or get it hit by the string, even the inner wear her mother buys for her is so expensive that she felt bad or something which does not look cute at all.

Even though Chiho had not experienced stiff shoulders, even if she saw tops she likes and the shoulder area and sleeves fit, she always had to give up on them because they could not be buttoned up around the chest or her chest shows between the buttons.

"How is that possible. Be more serious. This has to be shown to our parents after this."

Chiho ignored Kaori's joke with a serious look on her face, took out a similar document from her bag and started to flip through it.

"I totally forgot that it needs to be shown to the family! Then I don't know what to write anymore!"

Kaori grabbed her own head, feeling very troubled over it.

The ambition box in the survey form was especially big. Seeing this, Chiho thought of essay questions were the word count basically has to be at least 80% of the specified word count, causing her to start worrying about it.

Chiho had a similar feeling when she was in middle school, this vague term like future path would always cause her emotions to become ambiguous.

Why Chiho wanted to enrol into Sasahata High School in the beginning, was simply because this school fitted her academic ability was close to her home, not because she wanted to learn anything special in this high school.

On the future path guidance survey in middle school, she did honestly write this on the form, but she was asked by her homeroom teacher to write a more formal reason.

Even though it was not what Kaori said, Chiho remembered that there were students who said that they wanted to join the show business or become an athlete on the survey form, but in the end, their parents and teacher told them, 'Don't dream such impractical dreams'.

But on the contrary-

"If the occupation one wants to do the most is a civil servant, it feels that person has no dreams at all."

Such a saying being circulated amongst the masses, really cannot be agreed with.

Even though one would be seen as an idiot by others for chasing one's dreams.

Chiho's father is a civil servant known as a police officer, so from her viewpoint, she felt that 'being a civil servant means having no dreams', this saying is looking down on people whose goal is her father's occupation, but this caused her to be more confused about what the adults meant by 'future path'.

"Even so, I don't have anything in particular I wish to do in the future."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing."

Even if she felt angry about the unreasonableness of the adult's word, even if she was asked, 'Then do you have any amazing ambition', Chiho would not know how to answer.

Because in reality, she did not have any.

Even though everyone says that you can enter a good company when you graduate from University, but since the television was reporting news about the bad economy and difficulties in finding jobs everyday like a mantra, even if it was a high school girl, she also knew that a job cannot be found based on results alone.

On the internet, it can be seen that some people are arrogantly saying that studying in university is useless when going out in society.

If so, why do so many companies all want to accept graduates from first rate universities, thinking about this, Chiho was more confused about what future path is.

(T/N: Luckily I have already been through university and found a job, or else I might just get depressed reading this section.)

Chiho placed the survey form at the corner of the table, picked up the paper cup holding her drink, and as she thought that she probably did not look that cute when she frowned, she planned to suck a mouthful of drink in the cup.

At this moment, she noticed the advertisement underneath the survey form, placed on top of the tray.

"…Looking for working comrades."

As long as it is the MgRonalds tray paper, advertisements for hiring would be printed on top.

"Sasa?"

"…Kao-chan, through working, you should have learnt some things which have to do with society and not taught in school right?"

"It's nothing like that. I just know that working is tiring and troublesome…"

Even though Kaori was not wrong, but to Chiho, who did not have any worries in her life due to the care of her parents, even if it was for a short time, her friend, who interacted with a world she did not know, seemed to be closer to the adult's world than herself.

"Look at this, if I start working as well, I might understand things related to future paths or work."

Seeing Chiho point towards the MgRonalds hiring advertisement, Kaori shouted in surprise,

"Eh? Stop joking around, it's better if you don't do such a thing. Did you not listen to what I said just now?"

"Uh, but…that's not the only reason, just like what Kao-chan said, I also want to buy better archery equipment…"

"Even though letting your parents pay for the arrows does make one feel bad, but it can't be helped, with Sasa's results, even if you wait until you get into university before you start working, it won't be too late."

"Hm, that's true…"

The white bamboo bow and arrow used by the already graduated senior surfaced in Chiho's mind.

Of course that senior did not use that set of bow and arrows every time, but if she also started to work and earn money, she might get closer to that beautiful bow.

And if she could take the chance to understand a bit about working, it could be considered killing two birds with one stone.

"Not only does Sasa's have good brains, you're not lacking in spending allowance right? You don't usually spend a lot of money anyway."

Kaori seriously tried to dissuade Chiho.

"Even though it's not because I feel anxious…"

However, even the school results praised by Kaori and Yoshiya, was not at the standard of being the top five in the whole school.

Chiho could not deny that there was actually an urge to challenge new things nested somewhere in her heart.

At this moment-

"Ah!"

Chiho, who was thinking and did not notice her surroundings, could not help but shout out.

A salaryman, who passed by the two of them, because he did not adjust his shoulder strap properly, his bag propped up on their table, hitting the paper cup Chiho was holding.

Even though it did not hurt, Chiho still dropped the cup because of the surprise and impact.

As the two of them were here for quite some time, the lid of the paper cup, which had turned soft, loosened once it was dropped from a height, the cola which spilled out instantly spread to the corner of the table, wetting Chiho's document.

"Oh!"

The salaryman seemed to realise his mistake and the surprising thing was still to come.

When the two of them looked up, they discovered that the salaryman in front of them was not Japanese.

A bearded burly white man, was currently saying something to the both of them, but Chiho, because an important document was stained, she was unable to react at all.

"W, w, what do we do?"

"Sa, Sasa, are you alright? Uh, that…"

Kaori, who was worried for Chiho, also did not understand what the foreigner said.

"Uwah, the document is dirtied…what to do, then again, how do you handle this situation?"

"-!"

Chiho, Kaori and the white man knew that it was a bad situation, but the difficult thing was that they could not communicate.

After the man felt troubled for a while, he took out a handkerchief to pass to Chiho, it would be alright if only the clothes were dirtied, but if the paper was already made wet from the cola, it would no use even if the handkerchief was used to wipe it.

Just as Chiho and the rest did not know what to do, and froze on the spot because they did not know what order to handle the situation in front of them-

"Miss, may I know what happened?"

The voice of a young man saved this situation.

Chiho, who looked up because she had an impression of the voice, discovered that the black haired male who took her order at the counter earlier had rushed over here. The store employee, who leaned over between Kaori and the white male, looked rather surprised at the puddle of cola on the table, and asked Chiho in a concerned manner,

"Are you alright? Did your clothes get dirty…"

"E, erhm, I'm fine…"

"Ugh, Sasa, how is this fine, what do you do with your document?"

At this moment, Kaori finally picked Chiho's document up from the cola puddle.

"B, but it can't be helped, since it's already this wet, even if we borrow a towel from the employee…"

Just as Chiho stared at the paper which had softened and became stained from absorbing water-

"-!"

That white man started to say something again. But even if they know that the other party was speaking English, Chiho and the others, who did not have the ability to converse in English, still did not understand what the man was trying to say. It was useless even if the other party apologised anyway, and just as Chiho planned to say 'it's alright' to the man-

"This gentleman wants to apologise to you…"

The employee with the nametag 'Maou', a last name with an unclear way of pronunciation, suddenly said this to Chiho.

"Eh…?"

"-!"

"I'm sorry, it's because I was not careful. This man says he wants to compensate you. This document, is it handed out by the school?"

"Yeah, it's a document related to counselling about the future paths to take."

Kaori answered for Chiho, who was too shocked to say anything, and after the employee looked at Chiho and Kaori's face in turn with a rather surprised expression-

"That is her school document which is guidance counselling." (T/N: Actual English text in the novel, looks like the author's English improved after Vol 5. Remember 'Here have fork, ha?' XD)

He suddenly started to converse with the white man in fluent English.

"Oh…really?"

Once the white man heard this, he covered his face in an exaggerated manner.

"I'm sorry, may I know if the document which your comrade has contains the same contents?"

"Eh? Ah, that, that's right, how did you know that?"

The employee replied apologetically,

"Excuse me, because the voices of both of you could be heard from the counter…so honestly, I heard everything."

"S, sorry, disturbing you like that."

After hearing the employee's explanation, Chiho, who felt embarrassed, bowed her head in apology.

The employee shook his head with a warm smile and said,

"How about this? From how I see it, these documents seem to be normal printing paper. If your comrade's document has not been written on, you can consider borrowing it from her to a nearby convenience store to photocopy it…"

"Ah."

"Ah…"

Chiho could not help but nod with open mouths, thinking carefully about it, this was an easy thing to do, but not even thinking about this method to handle this, it could be seen how frantic they were from this accident.

"Sir, her friend has a blank document. Would you copy this by a pay copier?"

After the employee said a string of words, the white man raised both his hands and said something.

"Because he's afraid of dirtying it again, so this gentleman seems to wish for your friend to go to the convenience store with him. I will go as well, if you do not mind, can I ask this young lady to come along?"

"Ah, okay, no problem."

Kaori, who seemed to have calmed down a lot, after she nodded, she took her document and stood up.

"This uncle would help to pay for the photocopying fees right?"

"He said even if you want to print 100 copies, it is fine with him."

Even Chiho could tell, that the content which the employee translated last, was a joke which suited the style of foreigners very well.

"Then I'll be back soon, just wait here for a bit."

"Shop manager, I need to accompany a customer out for a while."

Kaori and the employee, after speaking to Chiho and the shop manager behind the counter, the three of them walked out of the store.

Thanks to the employee with an unknown last name pronounciation, 'Maou', the initial chaos was solved in an unbelievably smooth manner. Even though Chiho breathed a sigh of relief because the document could finally be saved, the incident did not end here.

"Miss, excuse me for disturbing."

The beautiful shop manager came to Chiho to talk to her, and bowed with a beautiful angle.

"May I know if your clothes were dirtied?"

"Ah, hm, my clothes are fine."

"Then I'm relieved. Even so, my apologies for having this incident happen when you are happily eating. If you do not mind, I can give you a new set of drink and fries, would you like that?"

"Eh, it, it's fine."

This time, Chiho really got a shock.

After all, the shop did not do anything which needs to be apologised for.

Rather than that, because that 'Maou'-san was around, Chiho was able to know that the white man wanted to apologise, and successfully saved the document, so Chiho thought that the person who should be thankful is her.

If she even let the other party help her change to new drinks and fries, she would feel very bad.

After Chiho honestly said her thoughts, the female shop manager shook her head with a warm smile and said,

"Our job is to create an environment where customers can eat comfortably within the store. So we should try our best to prevent troubles between customers, not only is this our job, it is also our responsibility. So Maou…that employee just now should help customers to solve their problem."

So that male employee's name is read as 'MAOU'. Chiho looked back at the door which the three people walked out of earlier.

"More accurately, giving your friend trouble, is what makes me feel bad. If both of you are going back for today, as long as you show today's receipt the next time you come, you would be able to redeem the same items, what do you think about this?"

The female shop manager smoothly said these sincere words.

To Chiho right now, compared to the commotion which occurred earlier, the personalities of the shop employee who accurately read the situation and solved the problem with fluent English, and the shop manager who apologised to her sincerely, moved Chiho even more.

Even though she did not plan to criticise Kaori's previous workplace, but it feels like if it is the store these two people are working at, the atmosphere should not be the same as what Kaori had gone through, making a workplace comrade have unhappy memories.

More importantly, to Chiho, who thought the job of MgRonalds employees is just to make hamburgers, the explanation of the shop manager who said, 'job is to create an environment', felt refreshing to her.

"Receipt…"

Chiho took out the receipt which she put in her wallet subconsciously, and looked at the contents printed on it. And discovered a certain piece of information on it.

"That's right. Later, as long as you bring that receipt, no matter when…"

Even if the shop manager still wanted to continue explaining with regards to Chiho's receipt, when Chiho came to her senses, she was already asking a question completely unrelated to the receipt.

A telephone number was written at the bottom of the receipt, as well as the words hiring workers. "Erhm…"

"Yes, what is it?"

If the content has to be more exaggerated, what Chiho said to the shop manager at that moment, greatly changed her destiny later on.

"May I know, if this is the telephone number of this store?"

※

"Working at Mags?" "Kao-chan, you're too loud!" "Eh, Sasaki, you want to work?"

The next day, after Chiho went to school, she told Kaori and Yoshiya that she followed the hiring advertisement of the MgRonalds in front of Hatagaya station to apply for it.

Therefore, the both of them were predictably shocked, leaned closer to Chiho and said, "Eh, but that kind of thing just happened yesterday, right?"

"That incident has nothing to do with the store, and that uncle also apologised a few times afterwards." "Um~I don't care okay! I have already warned you! The days when you're unlucky will be very arduous!"

"Sasaki should be more capable than Tokairin. Let's not care about that first, Sasaki, if you're accepted, I'll be go there as a customer."

"Uwah, Yoshiya, do you have the right to say these things? Is it this mouth? Is it this mouth which said I am useless?"

Just as Chiho, who was sandwiched between the two of them, wanted to try stopping Kaori from rushing over to grab Yoshiya-

"But, why do you suddenly want to work?" Yoshiya tried asking.

Chiho placated Kaori, who was threatening Yoshiya, and replied at the same time,

"Wasn't the future path ambitions form given out yesterday? Honestly, if this goes on, I do not think I will be able to say anything meaningful during the future paths counselling. But if I try to work and earn money, I feel that I would be able to understand things about this society and working."

"I feel that it's not much use."

Kaori, who had a bad working experience, said with a stony face. Chiho could only give in wry smile in response.

"And there's still the same motive as Kao-chan-I also want to have money, whether it is used to buy archery equipment or other things."

"That's true, I also want money too."

"Yoshiya, if you start working, it's not something which can be solved with failing two subjects."

"…Sigh, perhaps it may really turn out like that."

Kaori said harshly, however, Yoshiya, who could normally dismiss it casually, actually replied with a serious face this time, causing Chiho to feel concerned.

"But regardless of whether I failed two subjects, or twenty subjects, only both of you would get angry at me. Honestly, I am quite envious of Sasaki who can be so serious about the future."

"…Emura-kun?"

"Since you know we'll get angry, then work harder a little!"

Yoshiya showed a rather lonely expression, causing Chiho to feel very concerned, as for Kaori, she just criticised Yoshiya like normal.

"Both of you won't be participating in my three way talk anyway. Sigh, the day of the three way talk, will my parents really come?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Sasahata High School, who emphasised on future paths counselling, even though they had some flexibility regarding the attendance date, the guardians seemed to be strongly encouraged to attend the three way talks.

"Sigh, because my parents don't seem to be that interested in me."

"Eh?"

"Ah?"

Yoshiya said quickly, even though the two people who did not know the situation wanted to know more, Yoshiya changed the topic first.

"Forget about this first, Sasaki, if you are hired, Tokai and I will bring a few classmates to eat there, at that time, please take care of us."

"Eh? What are you saying, Emura-kun!"

"Oh my, it's rare to be able to see friends work right? Like Tokai, she would not even tell me where she is working at."

"Because I know you would do such a thing, which is why I didn't tell you. My original job already caused me to accumulate a lot of stress, how can I let Yoshiya see me work."

"Eh, w, wait a moment, it's not confirmed that I would be hired."

Chiho could not help but start to stutter.

Thinking about it carefully, other than Chiho, other students from Sasahata High School frequently go to that MgRonalds.

Even though she did not know the reason, it feels like letting her friends see a side different from her usual self in school would make her feel troubled.

"Sigh~ actually telling Yoshiya, Sasa, looks like your luck has run out."

"D, does that matter, nothing much will happen even if I am seen. If I am hired, I will definitely work properly!"

"Good, then it's settled. Tell us again when you're hired!"

It feels like the development of the situation is a bit strange.

Even though she regretted her careless words, Chiho's determination to work did not change.

Yesterday, once Chiho reached home, she immediately contacted the store, causing the shop manager Kisaki, who picked up the phone, to be a little shocked.

Even though such a thing just occurred yesterday, the two of them quickly agreed on a time for the interview.

As for her parents-

"It's alright as long as you can maintain your current school results."

Chiho also received a conditional agreement.

Chiho subconsciously touched her bag, inside was a resume which she bought as the stationary store before she called yesterday, last night in order to fill in the resume, not only did she repeatedly look at a few model examples, she troubled over it until late at night.

※

Perhaps it is because she already knew how the other person is like beforehand.

When she accepted the shop manager's interview in the evening, Chiho did not feel especially nervous.

The two of them were currently in the staff room where customers do not normally enter do carry out a one on one interview.

The shop manager Kisaki Mayumi introduced herself to Chiho once again in the same polite manner as with customers.

Then-

"Please let me look at your resume first."

Kisaki started to read through the resume Chiho passed over.

[Image of Kisaki reading through the resume and a nervous looking Chiho]

The content should not contain anything wrong or strange right, Chiho, who faced this for the first time, felt her heartbeat accelerate because of nervousness.

"…I see."

After more than 10 minutes, shop manager Kisaki nodded once and placed the resume on the table.

"Sasaki-san."

"Y, yes?"

"On top, you said your motive for interviewing is to accumulate social experience through working."

"Ah, y, yes. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong."

Shop manager Kisaki looked at Chiho's eyes directly and asked an unexpected question.

"Do you have any urgent need to accumulate social experience?"

"Eh…? N, need?"

Chiho was flustered.

She actually expressed that her goal is to accumulate social experience in the interview motive.

Perhaps she discovered Chiho's inner chaos, shop manager Kisaki smiled lightly and continued speaking,

"It's nothing, it just that Satahata High School is considered a school of higher academic ability compared to nearby metropolitan high schools, and you also joined a sports club. So I was thinking why you wish to specially limit the free time outside of studying and school life and rather choose to a more difficult lifestyle of working to accumulate social experience."

"Ugh…"

"There's only me and Sasaki-san here. If you don't mind, I wish to know the reason."

"…"

Shop manager Kisaki moved the old office chair to face Chiho again, shrinking the distance between them slightly.

Looking at Kisaki's eyes, Chiho felt that she seemed to be able to understand the motive behind the other party's question.

"Future path…"

"Yes."

"I am troubled over the path I should take after graduation."

"Future path huh. You're thinking of continuing higher education or getting a job?"

"Yeah. Earlier, I talked with my friend about working, and from her, I heard many things which could not be experienced in school at all. Even though I have been studying in school since middle school, but with regards to the path in the future, the more I thought about it, the more I did not understand, then yesterday, shop manager…"

"Me?"

"Told me at your job is to 'create an environment', until now I thought MgRonalds is just a shop which sells hamburgers, perhaps working is actually a concept which is much wider than what I normally experience, even though I cannot express it very clearly…"

Chiho felt it herself, that the words she is saying now, is more scattered than she thought.

However, shop manager Kisaki did not press Chiho, and only nodded lightly for her to continue.

"Then, just as I started to thinking what is working, shop manager-san told me that I, would be able to exchange for similar products as long as I bring the receipt over, the money I originally used to buy hamburgers, can actually come back to me in forms other than the products, so, I started thinking about money."

Chiho felt herself gradually losing her calmness.

School, future path, friends, club and family, various things were spinning around in her head, causing Chiho to be confused as to what exactly is truly important.

"Even though I am not sure what form it will be presented in, if I can understand these things by working and earning money, it can at least turn into social experience, so, in the end, erhm…"

Chiho, who could not calm down, frantically waved her hands and legs, and said loudly,

"I want to work and earn money."

"…I see."

At this moment, shop manager Kisaki smiled in satisfaction for unknown reasons.

"It is just a casual chat, have you ever thought about where to spend the money you earned?"

"W, where? Uh, once I saved enough money, I want to buy a better bow. And arrows as well."

"Arrows? Even though I'm not clear about archery, but these arrows can only be used once?"

"No, even though it's not to that extent, it will occasionally snap or bend during practice and become useless, so there is a need to continually replace them. Archery is originally a sport which uses up a lot of money, and I feel bad if I ask my parents for money every time, and a suitable arrow differs from person to person, so I think if I earn my own money, even if it is more expensive equipment, I would be able to choose freely…"

After that, there was a period of time where shop manager Kisaki was having a conversation with Chiho with regards to archery, and after 40 minutes of what was more like casual talk rather than an interview, the interview time finally ended.

"Then Sasaki-san, thank you for specially coming down today. As for the results, I will contact you these two, three days."

"The one who should say thank you is me. Then I'll be leaving."

Just as Chiho got up and bowed and prepared to leave the staff room, she discovered that her legs were shaking slightly.

But just as Chiho opened the door and walked out of the room-

"Ah, hello."

The employee called Maou who helped to solve the conflict just happened to be outside the door and greeted Chiho with a glance.

"I'm shocked. Such a thing occurred yesterday, and you actually applied for work today, how unexpected." From Maou's refreshing smile, he should be expressing welcome.

"Yeah, hello…"

But Chiho, who totally relaxed after the end of the interview, seemed to only have enough energy for one greeting. "It's great if you can be hired. I'm looking forward to seeing you come here again."

Chiho, who was spoken to when she prepared to go home, was able to make herself nod.

Chiho walked out of the store with shaky steps, and when she could not see the store, she squatted on the ground, grabbing her head.

"I definitely failed…"

Chiho felt that her reason of wanting to earn money was too exaggerated.

Ever since she walked out of the shop, she kept regretting the fact that not only did she not say the things she ought to say, she also said some things which felt unnecessary no matter how she thought about it.

Especially even honestly revealing that she wanted money and what she wanted to buy caused her to regret it greatly.

This time she must have gave the other party a bad impression.

Even though Chiho originally wanted to show her decorum as much as she could, but in front of someone part of society, she was still unable to break out of the mould of a 'fashionable teenager'.

"Sigh…looks like I won't be able to come to this store of the time being."

She did not have the courage to enter the shop where she did not pass the interview again as a customer after all. Tomorrow, she better suggest to Kaori some other places where they could hang out after school.

When the sky started to darken, Chiho, her brain filled with these negative thoughts, went on her way home with unsteady steps.

※

Within the MgRonalds store in front of Hatagaya station, after the high school girl applied to work left, it was obvious that shop manager Kisaki seemed to be happy.

"Hey, Maa-kun."

Kisaki talked to employee Maou. "What is it?"

"I'll leave that girl just now to you." "Fast! You already decided to hire her?"

"Yeah, even though I didn't have much expectations at first because her resume looked normal, I'm satisfied with her unexpectedness."

Kisaki never stopped smiling.

"Please don't mention the resume thing to me anymore."

After hearing this, Maou's face turned stony for unknown reasons. But Kisaki, not letting it go, still continued speaking,

"Give up. A resume where the interview motive is 'wanting to eat good food', I will never forget it my whole life."

"Haha…but, this means that even though the resume is normal, the interview results are very good?"

That high school girl who just walked out of the staff room, looked like just a normal girl in Maou's eyes…

"Yeah, it's rare to find a student who likes it she will stay for a long time. Don't teach her too strictly okay."

"My god! This is probably the first time I heard Kisaki-san say not to be too strict to someone!"

This is really an unexpected high rating.

"That girl looks like she already takes things seriously. And since she is able to answer that way, I feel that even if we're strict to her, it won't have any meaning."

"You plan to let her improve on her own huh."

"Yeah. I especially like the way she doesn't use beautiful words to cover up her own hopes. That's how the situation is, I'm counting on you from tomorrow."

Looking at the back of his happy supervisor, Maou mumbled softly,

"Hope huh… if I wrote conquer the world, it would definitely be treated as a joke and not get hired…"

Other than an old cashier, no one else heard Maou's mumbles with a dangerous aura.

※

" **So, how was your second day of work?"**

"Hm…it feels like my feet are going to die…ugh…"

Even if she was currently on the phone with Kaori, Chiho, lying on the bed in her room, still could not help but groan.

Her legs, which she thought were already trained from club activities, were swelling. Whether it was her soles, calves, thighs or soles, they were filled with a tiredness she had never experienced before, even though she already soaked in hot water and massaged them thoroughly, it felt like the fatigue had not gone away at all.

" **You were standing the whole time after all. There's no break in between?"**

"No, because the working hours aren't long."

" **Ah, that's true, I think if the working hours are not more than 8 hours, there won't be any break time."**

"Yeah, the explanations about this were mentioned on the first day…"

As law dictated that high school students can only work until 10pm, the results of the discussion is that on normal working days, it can at most only be arranged from the time school and club activities end until 10pm at night, these four hours.

As for weekends, it is 4 to 6 hours.

When they were talking, Chiho started to remember things which occurred on the first day of work.

Chiho never thought that after answering like that, she would actually still be hired.

Because she was told beforehand that she had to cut her nails, so after Chiho cut her nails in a more careful manner than she would normally, at the appointed time, she headed for the store feeling more nervous than during her interview, and received the contract and the uniform her size from shop manager Kisaki.

The loose design caused her chest to be less obvious, causing Chiho to breathe a sigh of relief.

Seeing herself change into the MgRonalds uniform which is normally saw as a customer, and herself reflected in the mirror of the staff room, gave Chiho a strange feeling.

"Then, next, follow me around the store, I will explain to you the usage of the various facilities in a simple manner, and the jobs the various areas are responsible for.

After Kisaki said this, Chiho immediately straightened up.

Even though this store isn't that big, but what you need to remember is still quite a lot…"

Chiho, who recalled Kaori's previous experience, felt uneasy because she was worried that she might get scolded if she was unable to remember everything in one go. But-

"Because it is impossible to remember everything due to the huge amount of information, so you just need to roughly know there is actually this kind of business. If you feel that there is a need, you can take notes. The first job of Sasaki-san is to first learn various things."

"Y, yes."

"In addition, you must wash your hands before you go out to the hall, I will teach you how to wash, so we will start from the tap where you wash your hands…"

After that, Kisaki brought Chiho around the store once, and explained in order the machine name, area name, room layout, the jobs of the various areas and the places where items are placed.

The notebook in Chiho's hand was quickly filled up with messy notes.

Even though it was a store she had been to many times, there were new terms and new habits everywhere, machines she had never seen, and areas she had never entered.

Just explaining about the store interior required one and a half hours, after that was basic greeting practice, and as a result, three hours of the first day passed just like that.

Finally-

"Hey, Maa-kun."

Kisaki suddenly waved an employee over (to Chiho, even calling a shop employee as an employee is very fresh).

What is surprising is that the employee who walked over, is that man called Maou who had helped Chiho before.

"Ah, you're the one from earlier…"

It looks like Maou still remembered Chiho, he took off his cap, and greeted Chiho with a cheerful smile.

"Uh, ah, I, I'm working here from today! I'm Sasaki Chiho! Please take care of me!"

She bit her tongue from the start.

Even though Chiho blushed furiously due to embarrassment, not only did Maou not mind-

"I'm Maou Sadao. Sasaki-san, please take care of me from now on."

He even answered her in a polite manner.

From the way Maou spoke English and how the treated others, Chiho thought that he should be a lot older than her, but actually after greeting each other face to face, it feels like he is unexpectedly young.

But it looks like he should not be a university student right?

"Because I will not be in the store tomorrow, I wish to get him to help take care of Sasaki-san."

Kisaki placed her hand on the shoulder of Maou, who is Chiho's senior-

"With regards to this store, he knows everything, so test him all you want."

When she got to the second half of the sentence, Kisaki was already saying in a laughing manner.

"Such pressure."

Maou put on his cap again and smiled in a troubled manner.

"If you teach the wrong things, I won't let you off!"

Even though it was not known how serious she was, Kisaki still piled more pressure on the mentor.

But even while smiling wryly, Maou still said with a confident expression,

"Don't worry. Compared to commanding 500,000 people, this is nothing."

"Eh?"

Chiho was confused over the term 500,000.

So Kisaki shrugged and said,

"If not for the fact that Maa-kun will occasionally exaggerate like this, he would not have any faults."

For unknown reasons, Chiho did not feel that Maou was exaggerating just now.

"Haha…but considering that Sasaki-san will be working in this store long term, if there is anything you don't know, you can ask me, Kisaki-san or other people directly. If you can't pick up a skill after learning it once, then learn it twice, if twice is not enough, then learn in trice, please remember to consult others. And in our store there is definitely no one who would lose their temper at you because you can't learn something well."

"Al, alright…"

"If someone got angry at you because of this, tell me. I will…"

Kisaki's expression suddenly turned into a smile of an Oni.

"let that guy see Hell."

"Wah!"

That scary smile, caused Chiho to cry out.

"To explain what Kisaki-san just said in easier to understand way, it means compared to causing customers trouble by making mistakes based on a vague impression, no matter how much more work it would take, you should first consult those who know, less harm will be caused that way, please don't hold back and ask your seniors questions."

Maou help translate to Chiho, who got chills from Kisaki's smile.

"Everyone from this store learnt this way, so no matter what you ask, everyone will carefully answer your questions."

"…I understand. I will work hard."

The work performance of Kisaki and Maou as employees, Chiho had already experienced it personally as a customer.

Since the both of them had said so, then the other employees must also be very capable.

Even though Chiho did not feel anxious because of his, she still hoped to develop to a point where she would not drag other people down.

" **Uwah…what is this? Is it Heaven?"**

After hearing Chiho's experience of her first day, Kaori expressed envy from the bottom of her heart.

" **Every time I ask, I would be told by others that someone should have taught me already."**

"Ahaha…"

" **Since the first day is like that, then how about today?"**

"Ugh…"

For the first day, other than greeting, it was all learning.

Only today, when she went to work for the second time, she was finally given a more decent job.

"Because I still cannot touch the products, so today, I was cleaning most of the time."

" **Cleaning?"**

"Yeah, like wiping the trays with sanitised cloths, wiping the table while remembering the table number, taking the straws, paper serviettes and specialised takeaway bags out from the storeroom to replenish the shelves with the spares and so on. In addition, I also took the chance to clean up the shelf holding those spare items…"

" **Then did you take out the garbage or anything?"**

"They don't seem to allow me to take out the garbage."

" **Eh?"**

"Because the separation of the trash is very strict, so they only let the people who can properly separate the trash to do it, and isn't there a rubbish bin near the entrance of the Mags? Because I am unable to properly guide customers to their seats and answer questions from customers, so I am still unable to do these jobs."

"… **It looks like every store is a bit different."**

"Because standing for 4 hours straight is tiring. Ah, just like what Kaori said, I did get asked a very difficult question. Even though I was wearing a huge 'in-training' nametag."

" **Experiencing it so quickly. So, what was the result?"**

"Yeah, because unless it was really very busy, that senior Maou would be at my side and mentor me, so in the end, it was solved by that senior."

" **Sasa, exchange with me."**

Kaori's tone was serious.

" **But it sounds quite good. Even though I don't want to learn from Yoshiya, but I will also find time to see Sasa's working appearance who has become a Mags-nee chan."**

"…Please go easy on me."

Chiho, who hang up the phone after chatting about some unimportant things, recalled the 'difficult question' which Kaori mentioned before.

A man in his fifties came forward to ask if the store in front of Hatagaya station sold any birthday cakes.

Chiho had never heard of MgRonalds, as a hamburger franchise store, selling any cakes.

Even though no one taught her before, Chiho still did not think too much and prepared to answer that customer based on her own impression-

"We're sorry, our store does not provide birthday party services, so we also do not sell cakes."

Hearing Maou next to her suddenly reply like this, caused Chiho to get a shock.

Chiho, who was unable to link MgRonalds with birthday parties and birthday cakes, suddenly felt that it was hard to believe.

Maou, who was next to the surprised Chiho, continued to speak,

"However in district 23, in Meguro district and Suginami district, both of them have a branch store where birthday parties can be reserved. Because the store at Suginami is closer in comparison along the Keio line, let me go back the store number for you."

After saying this, Maou quickly walked to the staff room, and took out a flyer which Chiho had never seen as a customer and passed it to the man.

Chiho, speechless, watched the customer give his thanks and leave.

"Sigh, actually this kind of things aren't common."

After saying this, he passed a similar flyer to Chiho to read.

"Some branches of MgRonalds will provide reservation for birthday parties, but compared to stores in the city which are small, there are more branches like this in the suburbs."

On the flyer, a photo of a few children who just got into elementary school holding a birthday party with the store employees was printed.

"Children seem to hold some admiration to the adults working around them, and would feel happy once they see this uniform and hat. But very few people will ask this question, so you don't have to mind that much."

"…"

Chiho, looking at the flyer, started to feel ashamed at her own rashness.

Since the customer will ask this, he should be thinking of holding a birthday party at MgRonalds for his grandchild.

If Chiho was not careful and gave the wrong answer, it might just cause a party to go down the drain.

"…so that's why it was said earlier to ask someone when I am faced with something I don't know."

"Hm?"

"Because I have never seen MgRonalds sell cakes, so I thought there wasn't any…"

"Ah, yeah, actually I have not really seen it myself too…"

"Sorry, I will be more careful in future."

"I see."

Maou nodded lightly.

"But since you are able to reflect like this, then on the contrary, you should be careful not to make yourself too depressed. If you really reflected from the bottom of your heart, then you definitely must not repeat the same failure."

"…Yes."

"But even though I said this, it's better if you don't think that you'll be able to do everything perfectly immediately."

"Eh?"

"Becauase if Sasaki-san does everything perfectly during training, then I won't have no standing right? Whether it's me, Kisaki-san, or other people, everyone learnt their job by causing trouble to others, so making mistakes at the beginning, and reflecting later is also part of the job. It's alright as long as there is development in the end."

Even though it is said in a rather direct manner, but what Maou said while being considerate to Chiho still made the latter relax a little.

But even if Maou said this, it does not mean that Chiho could slacken.

"Yes, but in order not to feel bad when collecting salary, I would depend on others without acting like a spoiled child and work hard."

After Chiho made herself more vigilant, Maou raised his eyebrow in a rather surprised manner and said,

"I seem to understand a little, why Kisaki-san can say that Sasaki-san will stay for a long time."

"Eh?"

Chiho asked back in confusion.

Even though she was not clear, but if shop manager Kisaki praised her in this way, it was something to feel happy about.

The result of using her eyes, ears and body to experience little by little-

This is what working is.

Thinking and thinking about it, Chiho's consciousness started to become enveloped by sleep-

"…I have to brush my teeth first."

Chiho, who almost dropped her phone, did her best to urge her body to get up from the bed, and walked towards the wash basin.

※

Ever since Chiho started working, around two weeks have already passed. Even though she does not work every day, when she accumulated up to 7 work days, Chiho felt like she had already surpassed the difficulties from the beginning.

Even though it is very tiring, and it was not just filled with happy things, at least Chiho did not feel depressed when she thought about the next time she had to work.

"But your expression is really down."

Contrary to her thoughts, Chiho's expression seems to be a bit gloomy, and so Kaori said this in concern.

"Yeah…the shop manager and seniors are all good people, but I'm not troubled because of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Hm…I might become fat."

"Ah?"

Other than the first day, the remaining six times she went to work, Chiho was given a rule to eat MgRonalds regular meals as dinner.

Even though Chiho liked MgRonalds meals, and she did not have to pay because she is a MgRonalds employee, but always eating fast food will make her care about the calories.

"Having somebody treat is a good thing, but eating it every time might be too painful. Why do you have to do such a thing?"

"Seems like if I don't know what the taste of the products I sell is, I won't be able to recommend to customers. Like me, even though I do go there often, there are a lot of meals I have never eaten before…"

"Ah…that's true, I have also never eaten those which are too expensive and the breakfast."

Kaori fully agreed after understanding.

"But of course, it won't be like this forever, seems like after the training has ended, it would change to using employee price. Looks like you have to pay to it yourself afterwards."

Even though she did not plan to do such a thing, in order to avoid boasting about her workplace, Chiho added this on.

The employee price Chiho was talking about refers to employees being able to buy the products sold at 30% discount.

"But it's nice. Just like winning the lottery. The shop manager and seniors and kind and capable, and even treat you to food. Ah, if I work there, I would probably stay longer."

Kaori said enviously from her heart-

"And then? Having tried working, have you gotten any inspiration related to future paths?"

Then like she suddenly remembered something, she opened up a troublesome topic.

"…There's not much development in that area…"

Then again, the reason why Chiho started working, was because it was one of the ways to solve the future paths survey form.

Now that she thought about it, she had no free time to think about future paths when she was working.

Even if she led very fulfilling days, and with regards to the root motive for starting work, which is what to about her path in the future, Chiho had no leads at all.

With the nearing of the deadline to submit the survey form, the end of the month when the three way talk is held, there is not much time left.

"Hey, Sasaki."

Next, Yoshiya also joined the conversation.

"So what is your hourly pay?"

"Hourly pay? Ugh, because I am still in training, and am a high school student, right now it is 800 yen, I wonder if there is a chance to increase by 50 yen when the training ends."

According to shop manager Kisaki, the hourly pay after that is adjusted based on work performance, and Chiho's direct senior Maou, set a legend of having his hourly pay increase by 100 yen just two months after getting hired-

merely one month after the end of his training.

Even if no one specially explained to her, Chiho had seen Maou's work performance with her own eyes, so she felt that she should still need to spend a long period of time to reach that standard.

"In other words, just working 6 hours in one day will earn almost 5000 yen, how amazing."

"But, the prerequisite is to work, Yoshiya, don't thinking about these unnecessary things, you should be more troubled about the future paths survey form compared to Sasa right. Aren't your parents very strict since before?"

Even though Chiho only knew the both of them after going to high school, Kaori and Yoshiya seemed to have known each other since elementary school, so they would occasionally talk about past topics which Chiho did not know about.

Kaori seemed to speak rather rudely to Yoshiya since before, but Chiho thought that since the relationship between the both of them has always been so good, it means that the both of them have already gotten used to this interaction, so she did not mind it that much.

But this seems a little different from normal.

"Strict huh…that's true. But I seem to have been largely ignored the whole time. So perhaps my parents may not even come on the day of the three way talk."

"Eh?"

"Yoshiya, what are you saying?"

"Tokai, you should know about my older brothers right?"

"Ah."

Kaori nodded like she suddenly realised it.

"Emura-kun, you have older brothers?"

This is a fact she first heard about in the second year after she had known them. Even though Chiho was interested just knowing about her friend's brothers, but for unknown reasons, Yoshiya replied with a disgusted expression.

"Personally, I don't really want Sasaki to know about this."

"Eh? Why?"

"If you know about my brothers, I'm afraid Sasaki will look down on me…uwah!"

At this instant, Kaori threw a pencil box filled with stationary and beautifully hit Yoshiya's face.

From the feeling when it flew past her ear, Chiho felt that the force was not small at all.

"People look down on you because you're this useless! Sasa is not that kind of person!"

"…My teeth hit the zipper…"

"Quickly go and wash it, and use alcohol to disinfect it!"

"Tokai! You!"

"W, wait a moment! Both of you calm down a little!"

After that, Chiho was forced to listen to the both of them argue for around five minutes over her head.

"There's two older brothers above Yoshiya, those two are amazing."

Even though the topic finally returned to the topic of Yoshiya's brothers, Kaori actually started to talk about what Yoshiya did not want to say.

"The oldest brother is a judge, while the second brother is a doctor right?"

"Eh?"

As it was a higher achievement than what she imagined, Chiho could not help but shout out.

However Yoshiya shook his head with a stony face and said,

"Don't leave out so much. Even though my oldest brother wants to be a judge, he is still currently in training, and second brother only managed to obtain his doctor license this year, and is not a proper doctor yet."

"And because both his brothers are too amazing, so for the one who is last in line, Sasahata North failed-san, he has no face."

"Don't say it so bluntly…"

Yoshiya replied the bluntly speaking Kaori with a truly disgusted feeling.

"There was a period of time where my parents wanted me to watch my brothers and work hard, but recently, he did not say anything much, looks like they had given up, even when I failed in the exam earlier, they only hmphed once and let it go. And other than studying, I don't have any other skills worth expecting, so recently, I was considering whether to leave home."

"Emura-kun…"

"Since Tokai and Sasaki have started working, then I'll find a job, save money and leave home."

After Yoshiya said this simply, he ended this topic.

As Yoshiya did not seem to want to talk about his brothers anymore, Chiho did not continue asking, for unknown reasons, she felt that the Yoshiya now looked very dangerous."

"…I said that if you start work now, you might skip being held back one year and get expelled immediately."

Perhaps she felt this atmosphere, Kaori said this rather seriously.

"It's fine as long as I can earn money from working right? Recently, aren't there people who frequently say that the assignments in school might even be useless for taking university entrance exams? With regards to the future path survey form, I might as well fill in "join the workforce.""

Yoshiya replied with his usual tone. But of course, Chiho did not know exactly how serious her friend was.

※

"Your expression today looks rather gloomy hm?"

"Ah, shop manager…"

Kisaki spoke to Chiho standing in front of the cashier.

"Is there something you don't understand?"

"Ah, n, no…uh, perhaps it's like that…"

"?"

The topic of future paths talked about at school, was revolving around in Chiho's brain and not going away.

Whether it was Yoshiya, Kaori or herself, they wanted to look further ahead, and understand what is the meaning of future path, but in the end, they did not know anything.

"…Today, I discussed with my friends at school about future paths…but in the end we did not understand anything, and the school also arranged a discussion. I felt that I should have some thoughts already, so…"

"Oh, that thing."

Kisaki nodded seriously.

"I'm sorry, I will focus properly and work…"

"Adults' opinion and irresponsible opinion, which one do you want to hear first?"

"Eh?"

Chiho got a shock.

Because Chiho originally thought that Kisaki will angrily tell her to work properly, but not only did Kisaki discuss this seriously with her, she even said something strange.

"…Then, I'll start with the adults' opinion."

"Hm, to adults, the future path of students 'is nothing much at all, and it's useless to be troubled over it'."

"Eh?"

Kisaki's words were very ridiculous.

Just seeing this part, it was like those adults who Chiho have seen, the type of people who do what they want.

However, Kisaki's expression showed that there was still more to come.

"Do you know why? Because this topic future path, to an adult's life, it has already ended."

"W, what does that mean…"

Kisaki continued to speak to the confused Chiho.

"Because after becoming adults, they would know 'what should I have done that time to be more successful', so even if all of you were now facing the crossroads of deciding your future path, these adults who have already experienced these things, would still be unable to understand why all of you are so troubled. Most adults would feel troubled about the time when they are passionate, immature and honest to themselves, so they have already forgotten these things very early on. So besides parents, teachers and tuition teachers, those opinions of the adults who have never truly seen you, they can all be ignored."

"Tui, tuition teacher?"

"The job of those people is to let the students' future paths be stable. So for each other's good, from their hearts, they will think from the point of view of the students."

"I, I see…"

"In addition, even though it's an irresponsible comment, but with regards to troubles about future paths, it can be roughly divided into, what should one do, what should one's goal be, not knowing what to learn. These few points. Meaning that you don't know what job to do in future, and even if you go to university, you don't know what to learn."

"That, that's right, so…"

"To express an opinion from an objective point of view, then a person can just study law or medicine at a national university with cheap school fees and become a judge or a doctor in the future. But in this era, even lawyers have a hard time haha, being a civil servant would be more stable."

"B, but…"

Chiho panicked because Kisaki unexpected brought up examples which existed around her, but the latter only gave a bold smile and continued speaking,

"But even if I said that, you would only think it is strange right?"

"Y, yes…"

"If so, then you don't have to be troubled about something so far into the future. No one can predict what will happen tomorrow, this is the same even with adults, and those petty people actually forced children like you to make such a boring choice, it's really regretful."

Kisaki said bluntly.

""Future path, is to continuously think about what you can do today for the sake of tomorrow.". Since you don't know what is going to happen next year, you should at least know what you want to do tomorrow right?"

"Tomorrow and today…"

"This isn't an analogy you know? But really referring to the today and tomorrow on the calendar. Future paths are about the future, and the future is the front of the things which are accumulated today and tomorrow. Most people are not smart enough to skip the time period in the middle and think about one, two years in the future. So they can only act within their power, and repeatedly work towards the tomorrow which is closest to today. With this, the period of one year will pass quickly."

(T/N: Kisaki's words are wise. For those people lost about what to do about their future, it'll help to keep these words in mind.)

"Work, towards tomorrow…"

"Sigh, anyway…"

Kisaki suddenly placed her hand on Chiho's head and Chiho looked up with a troubled look on her face.

"Compared to being affected by those irresponsible adults, you should focus on the work in front of you. Just like I said just now, to strive towards tomorrow, today is important."

"Ah…alright."

"The most important thing about handling money is being calm. You have to differentiate between 5000 yen and 10,000 yen properly okay."

"I, I understand."

When reminded by Kisaki, even if some vague portions were still left in her heart, Chiho still regained her senses because of this.

Chiho, who could not focus at work today, had mistakenly thought that the 5000 yen she received from the customers was 10,000 yen two times.

If not for the rules that she had to pass the notes to be given to the customers to other employees to check, Chiho would have given the wrong amount of change.

"I'm sorry, I will immediately focus on work."

Compared to just now, this time, for unknown reasons, Chiho was finally able to answer this from her heart.

Even if the confusion in her heart had not been fully solved, she felt that her feelings were more relaxed compared to before.

"Very good. With this, talking about all these big concepts was worth it. I have to go to the company later and won't be at the store, afterwards if there is something you don't understand, please consult the other employees."

"Alright."

"Do your best, Chi-chan."

"Yes!"

After Kisaki encouraged Chiho in a strange manner, she waved and returned to the staff room, until she closed the door completely, Chiho suddenly realised something.

"… ' **Chi-chan'**?"

Chiho, who prepared to get off work that night, got a shock when she saw Maou wearing his casual clothing in the staff room.

"Eh? Sasaki-san is leaving as well?"

"Thanks for the hard work, Maou-san as well?"

"Yeah, because I came in the morning, so I got off work earlier than usual."

The store in front of Hatagaya station, not a 24 hour shop, only opened until midnight.

Normally when Chiho goes home, Maou would still stay until closing time, but today because he started work earlier, he got off work earlier.

But compared to that, Chiho was more concerned about something else.

"…E, erhm, Maou-san?"

"Hm?"

"Y, you're going home wearing that?"

"Yes?"

Maou's unhesitant answer caused Chiho to become momentarily speechless.

Even though it is spring, but in the period, when the chill had not gone away, just a thin shirt with a hoodie is wearing too little.

"D, don't you feel cold?"

"Yeah."

Chiho was speechless again.

"Oh my, because my clothes aren't drying at all."

Even if Chiho felt that the problem should lie there, Maou still continued,

"The coin laundry machine store inflated in price, so I could only hand wash it, but since it is winter clothing, I didn't expect that with by just taking out the dewatering process, it would take such a long time to dry."

This is the first time Chiho chatted about personal topics with her senior…even though she minded it a bit that the contents were too slice of life, but from the interactions these few days, Chiho also knew that Maou was the type of person who would speak frankly.

"In this type of weather, clothes won't dry unless you dry them for about two days. So I can only wear this."

It feels like this and wearing very little were two different issues.

But if she pried too much into the other party's personal life, it would seem a bit rude.

"T, that's true. The weather would start to turn warmer later, and male bodies are stronger too." Just as Chiho answered and prepared to change clothes-

"Eh? The weather will turn warmer later?"

The question from behind caused her to turn back and say, "Eh…because, it's already April…and spring is about to start right?"

"Ah, that's true. That's right, after winter is spring. It's the same in this aspect." "Ma, Maou-san?"

Maou, who spoke like this natural thing to know is new knowledge, and when he noticed Chiho's stare, "…I already knew this okay."

"…I thought so."

Chiho, who felt like she could not rebuke this part, walked into the female changing room with her change of clothes. "Th, then thanks for your hard work."

"O, oh, thanks for your hard work."

After finishing their greetings, Maou walked out of the staff room.

However when Chiho finished changing, finished greeting the remaining employees and prepared to leave the store, she discovered that Maou was still standing outside the store alone for unknown reasons.

"Maou-san? Is something wrong?" "Ah….."

"Ah! It's raining…"

Even without specially listening to Maou's full answer, she could tell that it was raining outside. And from how Maou was acting, he probably forgot to bring an umbrella.

"Oh my, such a mistake. And of all days, there's no backup umbrella which can be borrowed today…" "Ugh, b, but the weather forecast this morning should have said that it would rain at night…"

Chiho took a foldable umbrella out from her bag. "Ah, I don't have a television at home."

But Maou yet again answered in an unexpected manner. "Eh…?"

"Sigh, looks like I can only run back directly. It'll be good if the clothes can dry…"

After saying this, Maou pulled on the thin hood for the hoodie, and took a deep breath like he was hardening his determination.

"Then Sasaki-san, be careful when you go home…"

"E, erhm, may I know which area Maou-san's home is in?"

When she regained her senses, Chiho had already asked this question to the Maou who was preparing to run out. "Eh? Ah, hm, I live near Sasazuka station…"

"I, I also planned to walk in that direction! If you don't mind, do you want to share an umbrella?" "Oh my, I feel bad, I'm saved."

"Ah, erhm, y, yeah, you're welcome."

Compared to Maou's refreshing voice of thanks, Chiho's answer was as soft as a mosquito.

Even though Chiho said this on reflex, thinking about it carefully, she had never shared an umbrella with other guys.

The only lucky thing is that Chiho, who frequently went around with her archery gear, the foldable umbrella which she brought around was larger than normal umbrella, so there is no need to worry about too much physical contact with Maou.

"E, erhm, Maou-san, your shoulder…"

But right now the one holding the umbrella is Maou, who is taller.

Perhaps he was being considerate, Maou intentionally leaned the umbrella more in Chiho's direction so she would not be hit by the rain, and as a result, Maou's other shoulder was drenched.

"It's alright. Compared to being thoroughly soaked, this is nothing." However, no gloom could be heard in Maou's voice at all.

"Then again…will it frequently rain from now on?"

"Eh? I, I'm not sure…it'll probably keep raining, I guess?"

"I see…how troubling. It looks like the clothes will take longer and longer to dry."

"But it'll start to get warmer from now on. Why don't you take this chance to buy a cheap washing machine?" "Eh?"

This time, Maou's expression was clearly filled with surprise.

"It's impossible, buying two of such big things, there will be no place to put them, and no matter how you think about it, it should be very expensive right?"

"Eh, ah, that's true…?"

Chiho, who thought that she interfered too much into the economic situation of other people, suddenly felt something was off.

Two, very big things?

"Even though it doesn't look that big when placed in a laundry shop, but if we take the washing and dewatering machine as well as the drying machine back home directly, it would fill up the whole of the corridor."

"E, erhm, Maou-san? I'm not talking about the huge industrial use washing machines, but the home use ones…"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"...Home use?"

"Y, yeah…"

Did Maou think that all washing machines in the world were like the huge cubes in coin laundry shops.

"If it's a home use model, they do sell fully automatic washing machines which are just slightly larger than the dustbins in the store you know? If you wish to lower the price even more, you can consider buying the double door type…"

"…Really?"

"Really."

Actually the one who truly wanted to ask this question is Chiho, but Maou looked like he really received a huge shock.

"Since you live in an apartment, then there should be a tap in the corridor right? As long as you connect to there…"

Chiho tried to find information related to where Maou lived from his strange words to elaborate further.

"There is one! So it's for the washing machine?"

What else is it for then.

"Because I don't know what it is used for, so I used it to fill the buckets with water to wash clothes!"

"…To, wash clothes huh."

"I see…so washing machines can be bought…I thought it was a monopolised business by a laundry guild."

Maou nodded repeatedly.

What is going on. It felt like the conversation partner in front of her was a completely different person from the Maou in the store.

"Ne, can I ask another question?"

But Maou, whose eyes seemed to sparkle because he obtained new knowledge, looked strangely cute.

"Y, yeah, please go ahead."

"After this, not only will there be more rain, the weather would also become warmer right. So even if it is placed in the shade, vegetables will still spoil very quickly, how does Sasaki-san normally…"

Maou asked a more unexpected question, causing Chiho to stare in disbelief while listening.

"S, shade? This, it'll be fine as long as you put it in the fridge…."

Since it was said to that extent, even if it is Chiho, she can easily predict how Maou will answer two seconds later.

"Ah, I don't have a fridge at home."

"Buy one! Disregarding the washing machine, it's really bad to not even have a fridge! If you eat rotten food, you would harm your body you know?"

"…S, so you think so as well?"

"Even though the spring these few years have a long cold period, but it'll be summer immediately after that! Like this, vegetables which spoil one step earlier will become inedible immediately you know?"

"Is, is that so? So vegetables have legs too?"

"This is just an analogy! Then again, why are you surprised, isn't it the same situation last year and the year before? If you put raw things outside in the summer, it'll spoil immediately!"

"I, I understand! I originally wanted to buy a fridge, so I'll buy it later on…then…."

"Eh?"

"…Erhm, where do I go to buy a cheap fridge and washing machine?"

"…"

It looks like Maou really did not seem to know about common facts such as the change of seasons, and home electronic shops.

Even though he's so capable in the store…

Faced with this unexpected gap, Chiho really did not know if she should feel happy or troubled…

"Maou-san, have you returned from overseas? Your English is so fluent…have you been living overseas the whole time."

Chiho tried to ask.

From what Maou said just now, even if he is good in fluent languages, the unfamiliarity he had with Japanese living is still rather exaggerated, but if he had been living overseas until recently, it can still be explained.

"Hm~ it's a little different. I'm not considered a returnee. Even for English, it was learned because of 'work' needs."

It was too bad that Maou's reply was a denial.

Even if she felt shocked at Maou saying without hesitation that he 'learned' English-

"…For home electronics, I feel that for Yodogawa Bridge Home Appliances at Shinjuku Nishiguchi, not only is it cheaper, there are also more choices. There is still Don Quijote at Honancho area…the place where there are a lot bicycles parked at the shop entrance."

Chiho still pulled back to the original topic.

After all, continuous rebuking may cause the other party to feel unhappy, and she felt that even if she continued rebuking, it would only increase the number of things he did not know.

Maou did not mind Chiho who was acting that way, and nodded with widened eyes,

"Ah, I know these two stores. Because the storefront looks very big, I thought that they only sold luxury goods inside."

"The things sold at Don Quijote are basically very cheap. Especially for bicycles, if you're not picky, you can buy one for a few thousand yen."

"Eh? A few thousand yen can…Sasaki-san is really knowledgable."

It looks like Maou truly felt admiration.

Even though Chiho felt that what she said was mostly common knowledge, Maou said before she could reply,

"No wonder Kisaki-san gave you a nickname so early."

"Eh?"

"Didn't she start calling you 'Chi-chan'?"

Chiho's heart beat vigorously once.

"Y, yes. You know about this?"

"Not only me, everyone knows. From tomorrow onwards, everyone would probably address you that way. When Kisaki-san starts using nicknames to address someone, it is the same as announcing that the person has already passed his training. Even though the company mandates that the salary for the trainee can only be adjusted after at least one month has passed, but since she started using nicknames to address you so early, then the hourly pay after the training ends, would probably be a little more than what was mentioned in the beginning."

"Eh? Is, is that so?"

Chiho, who did not find any connection between nicknames and training, widened her eyes in surprise.

"Even though we don't know the reason, but needing to respect a new person who Kisaki has used a nickname to address as an asset who can be independent is already an unwritten law in our store."

Chiho suddenly remembered the experience which Kaori shared with her.

Could it be that the training period would only be in name and if she is unable to complete the work by herself later on, she would be scolded?

Perhaps he saw Chiho's uneasiness, Maou still added on,

"Ah, even so, we still will not ignore you just like this, you can relax. Before you can do everything independently, I will always be by your side."

"T, thank you."

As she felt relieved, Chiho also felt rather shy because of the sentence 'I will always be by your side'.

"But what can be confirmed is that Kisaki-san probably acknowledged that you have a special characteristic, and thinks that you should be seen as a full time employee in terms of work. Perhaps this would give you some stress, but do not feel down because of this, please do your best."

"Al, alright…"

She kept feeling like she could not look at Maou's face directly and the both of them lapsed into a short silence like this.

Without them realising it, Maou and Chiho had already reached the intersection in front of Sasazuka station. "I'm going in this direction from now on, how about Sasaki-san?"

"Ah, I'm going in the opposite direction, but, I can accompany you?"

If she separated from Maou here, he would still be drenched by the rain in the end.

"It's alright. If I let you walk more to reach my house, it would be bad if something bad happens on the way back." "But…"

Seeing that Chiho was unwilling to give up, Maou smiled, looked at the post box next to him and said, "See, I got an umbrella as well. Thank you for accompanying me to this place, it was a big help." Maou was holding an old and worn down plastic umbrella.

The tip of that umbrella was obviously rusted, and even if unopened, it could be seen that the frame was already bent in many places.

Maybe someone had hung it on the post box and forgotten to take it away, or they planned to abandon it here.

The umbrella, which looked like it was put there for some time, was filled with water, but Maou still returned the foldable umbrella to Chiho, and opened that umbrella.

"Not bad, not bad."

Maou nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm really grateful, be careful when you go back okay. Ah, also…" "Yes?"

"Hm, even though it feels a little strange saying this…" "Yes…may I know what's wrong?"

Maou coughed bashfully once and said,

"Continue working hard from tomorrow as well, 'Chi-chan'." "…Uh?"

"Then, see you next shift."

"Ah, al, alright, thanks for the hard work." This was really an unexpected blow.

Chiho stared at Maou's retreating back as he waved in a dazed manner and subconsciously put her hand on her cheek.

When was the last time she got called 'Chi-chan' by other guys?

Until she was called that by Kisaki, even Chiho herself forgot that she was called that when she was young.

And everyone who called her 'Chi-chan', were all adults who were mentally stronger and more mature than Chiho.

"…Ugh!"

Chiho felt that until just now, her shoulder which had lightly touched Maou when they were under the same umbrella suddenly started to heat up, causing Chiho to suck in a breath.

When Chiho was young, she had held a mild admiration for an older male cousin, but right now, he is married and has children.

To Chiho, who had just became aware of the world around her, that older male cousin looked very mature, and like Maou right now, taught her many things she did not know.

For unknown reasons, the figure of that older male cousin had overlapped with Maou.

Dependable, knew many things she did not know, and even if he's very mature, he was a little dense in some aspects…

"Eh? E, eh?"

Chiho, who felt that even her face had started to heat up, was unable to tear her gaze away from the direction which Maou had left in for a long time.

※

"…There's no resemblance at all."

After going home and trying to look at the photo album again, Chiho discovered that Maou and that already married cousin did not resemble each other at all.

Even though she felt bad saying this about her cousin, Maou was more good looking compared to him…

"W, what am I thinking! O, ow!"

Chiho, who closed the thick photo album with force accidentally clamped down on her own finger, which pained her so much that she could not speak for a while.

After returning the photobook to her mother, who felt confused because Chiho suddenly asked to see the photo, she glared at her fingernail which had slightly changed colour and returned to her room.

Chiho lazily jumped on her bed, buried her face into the pillow and sighed then silently swung her legs.

"…What is wrong with me."

Chiho increased the speed of her leg swinging.

"What is wrong with me what is wrong with me what is wrong with me!"

The bed springs started to produce 'creak creak creak' sounds-

"Ow!"

After that Chiho jumped up from the pain because her swinging legs hit the wall, and after pressing her toes for a while with teary eyes, she said,

"W, what am I doing…hm?"

Just as Chiho felt confused at her meaningless actions, she heard the sound of her ringing mobile phone.

"A message, I wonder what it is about."

Chiho protected the front of her toes which got hit and picked up her mobile phone which was placed on her room table.

"Eh, it's Emura-kun?"

The contents of the message was very simple.

" **I'll be going to Mags with Tokai tomorrow to eat."**

"Eh, wait…"

Chiho replied on reflex.

"I'm still not used to the work, don't come first…"

Even though Kisaki and Maou seemed to have high ratings of her, honestly Chiho did not know what they saw in her.

Chiho already knew beforehand that her friends or family might come to the place she works as a customer, but since actually choosing it to be tomorrow of all days, this timing was really too bad.

This time she would definitely fail because she was thinking of unnecessary things.

"Eh? Kao-chan?"

Just as Chiho thought this, this time it was Kaori's turn to send a message over.

"' **Yoshiya sent a message, saying that he wants to go to where Sasa is working. As long as you don't reply, he** **wouldn't know that you have a shift tomorrow, what are you doing'**...ah!"

Chiho started to curse her own carelessness.

Tomorrow would be the first time Chiho would work on a Sunday since she started work. Until today, she had never stayed in the store for more than 6 hours.

Now, even if she told Yoshiya and the others not to come, they would definitely not listen.

"W, what should I do…what should I do if friends come over…"

Even if the both are them are her friends, but since she is still working, and there are other customers around, then it feels like she should treat them as customers.

But in television dramas, if a customer which the employees know come over, the employee would normally act more familiar…

"B, but those stores are bars run by the person himself, for a franchise like MgRonalds, it can't work that way right?"

If the people who came were her parents, things might be simpler.

Even though she would also feel troubled, but her mother coming to greet shop manager Kisaki, who has been taking care of her daughter, is a very natural development.

But what would it be like with friends from school?"

People who are close to her coming to her workplace as customers.

No matter what, Chiho could not imagine such a scene occurring in a franchise shop like MgRonalds.

"R, right! As long as I ask Maou-san…"

At this instant when Maou's face flashed across Chiho's mind, she picked up her mobile phone on reflex.

"Ah…I don't know his contact details."

Even though Maou had almost always kindly guided Chiho during her training period, the both of them had never exchanged numbers or mail addresses, so Chiho naturally did not have ways to contact Maou, basically-

"W, why have I thought of asking Maou-san…even though there are other people around…"

Why had she not considered the possibility of asking other people before she discovered that there was no way of contact Maou.

"Calling the store directly…is not very good huh."

Even though Chiho did record down the store's telephone number in her mobile phone-

"My friends are coming tomorrow, what should I do?"

It felt that this question was really too immature.

"It, it's not confirmed that they're coming tomorrow anyway, I'll just wait till tomorrow and secretly ask the people on shift what…..to do…"

Chiho nonchalantly looked at the shift timetable clamped within her notebook, and remembered that there was another piece of paper behind the shift timetable.

"Te, telephone number…"

That was the contact records of the employees.

When they are suddenly unable to go to work because of certain reasons, besides obviously reporting to shop manager Kisaki, they still need to personally ask other people to replace them.

In addition, even though it is an emergency contact list for accidents and disasters in name, but the contact list which she received on the first day of work still did not have Chiho's number recorded.

Chiho subconsciously looked for Maou's record and discovered that a mobile number is recorded on it.

Then again, what kind of life does Maou normally lead.

Since he did not have a television, washing machine and fridge, he must be leading a hard life.

But from the shift timetable, Maou seemed to have a dense shift arrangement every day, morning and night, so it could be seen that he should not be a student.

Since he's not a student, and lived such a frugal life, he could be a musician or an actor, the kind of person who chases his dreams.

"W, wrong, I don't want to know about these things at all! What I want to know if when friends come to the store, would I be able to speak to them, and if it would affect the atmosphere in the store…"

From the way he works and his normal behaviour, perhaps Maou, whose behaviour is like his personality, and is down to Earth, is actually saving for university or vocational school fees…

"I already said it's not like that!"

Even though he is living a frugal life in an apartment by himself, Maou's normal life still looks very organised.

Honestly speaking, whether it's about his hair, bag or even casual clothing, Maou's tastes are not at all fashionable. But he always grooms himself well and the uniform is well-washed. Perhaps there is someone nearby who is taking care of him.

"….Uu."

When she thought to this part, Chiho suddenly felt unhappy for unknown reasons.

But, she did not know why her mood had become worse.

But, thinking about it normally, this is not impossible.

But, whether Maou-san had a lover, had nothing to do with her at all…

"Wrong wrong wrong wrong! It's definitely not like that!"

"Chiho! What are you being so noisy for!"

Her mother's voice from downstairs caused Chiho to come to her senses, her face blushing.

That's right, she should try asking her mother in a roundabout way. After all, the difficulty of calling suddenly is too high, and Chiho did not want the other party to think that she was a sloppy person by calling and asking unimportant things.

"I don't want him…to think of me this way."

After putting the shift timetable back into the notebook, Chiho turned off the light in her room and went downstairs to discuss her troubles with her mother.

But after her room darkened, that imaginary partner at Maou's side kept occupying a corner of her mind.

It should be a person who is working hard to support him from behind so Maou can focus fully on work.

Or unexpectedly, was Maou actually plagued by a certain person who likes to spend money and is lazy?

Or was it a person different from the usual impression which Maou gave others, a female who wore traditional kimono every day?

Or is it a person actually suited for the hardworking Maou, an female salary worker with a proper occupation…

"T, this has nothing to do with me! It doesn't matter, doesn't matter!"

Chiho shook her head hard, trying to shake these strangely detailed imaginations from her mind.

"What doesn't matter?"

Unexpectedly, the words she spoke when she thought to herself was heard clearly by her mother downstairs.

"It, it's nothing. Then again, there's something I want to ask you about…"

Chiho changed the topic and moved towards the living room to consult her mother on the question she truly wanted to ask.

"It doesn't really matter, but weren't you troubled over the future path counselling before? What happened with that issue afterwards?"

Chiho's mother asked Chiho, who was planning to sit on the living room sofa.

"…Ah!"

The latter let out an airheaded sound.

Chiho completely forgot, next Monday was the deadline for handing in the survey.

※

After troubling over it for one night, in the end, Chiho only filled in her name and class in the future paths survey.

But Chiho, who went to work with these troubles, her most urgent question right now was whether Yoshiya would come to the shop at all.

After that message last night-

" **I will watch him properly and not let him do stupid things."**

Kaori sent another message, but even ignoring this, friends from school coming to see her working self will still make her feel embarrassed.

It was only until her friends said that they want to come over did Chiho finally realise why Kaori only told her about the part time work after she resigned.

This was not due to any principle. Purely because one has to receive their friends in a different standpoint, it made one feel anxious and uneasy.

Even though Chiho tried to discuss with her mother last night on how to handle friends when they came to the workplace-

" **As long as it doesn't disrupt your work, you should be able to chat with them a bit right?"**

She only got this irrelevant answer.

" **And you have to be careful not to be glared at by the shop manager and seniors."**

And this advanced warning.

Even though she did not know the reason, since Kisaki just acknowledged a certain aspect of Chiho, she definitely ddi not want her ratings to drop because of her carelessness.

As for the result-

"E, erhm, my friends might come to the store today…"

it was keeping to the guide where she cannot make her own decision when she is unsure of something, and discussing with Maou.

"Friend? Is it from school?"

"Y, yes. Then, when my friends come…"

As she spoke, Chiho also felt that this question was really very stupid.

At the same time Chiho asked the question, she was thinking at the same time that according to the situation up until now, as long as she read the atmosphere and acted accordingly, she would not have any problems.

As if to affirm Chiho's inner thoughts, Maou smiled warmly, nodded and said,

"Actually you don't have to be so reserved. As long as it is not a situation where it is very busy or causing too huge of a ruckus, even if you go the corner and chat a little, it wouldn't be an issue. That's what you wanted to ask right?"

"Ah, y, yes."

Today, for reasons unknown, Chiho could not look at Maou's face directly at all, and she stammered when she answered.

"Having familiar people see your working shelf would always make you feel restless. Even so, if you treat the other party politely like normal customers, it feels a bit irritating."

Maou gave a wry smile like he remembered something.

Seeing this, Chiho also felt relieved.

So everyone thought about the same things after all.

"Then again, I have never thought that I would use polite language to serve my own official. So after that, it was awkward between us for quite some time."

Since even Maou, who she thought would not feel shaken no matter what happens, would also think so, perhaps what she felt is something which cannot be helped.

Thinking to this, Chiho suddenly had a strange feeling.

If the words Maou said, was a term she had never heard before mixed inside?

Official? What does that mean, is it someone's name?

(T/N: Maou probably pronounced 臣子 as Omiko or Yatsuko, which sounds like a name.)

Maou, who did not detect Chiho's small confusion nodded, looked at Chiho and said,

"Regarding this part, you can just read the atmosphere and react accordingly."

"Ah, uh, I understsand. Thank you. And, I'm sorry, actually asking this unimportant question."

But because Chiho only thought it was a little strange, and also because of Maou looked at her directly, Chiho suddenly felt very awkward, so as she lowered her heads and gave her thanks, the strange feeling she felt earlier easily disappeared until there were no traces left.

"It's alright, it's alright. At the beginning, whether the PET bottles left behind by customers could be thrown away, I had to ask others as well. Rather than that, the Chi-chan who is troubled over how to treat her friends is very reliable when it comes to switching one's state of mind."

"K, kya!"

"Eh?"

Ah, y, yes! Thank you for the compliment!"

"O, oh? It feels like Chi-chan is very energetic today."

Chiho started stammering again, and got a shock because Maou called her 'Chi-chan', in order to hide her embarrassment, even her volume had gotten louder.

Even though he was a bit hesitant when he called her yesterday, today Maou was able to call her 'Chi-chan' successively.

Even though she was not particularly shocked when being called that by the other seniors, it was only with Maou did things not go that smoothly.

"Roughly when will they come?"

Eh? W, what do you mean?"

"Your friends."

"Ah…ah, that, I don't know yet. Basically, whether they will really come or not is…"

"I see. Then it's really difficult to calm down. When the person I know wanted to come the first time, I also got nervous without any reason. But it is easy to make mistakes by being anxious, you have to pay more attention okay."

Even though the reason of Chiho's 'anxiey' was not just about her school friends, but once she thought about the other reason-

"E, erhm. I'll go check 'number 10' at 3 o' clock!"

"O, oh, I'll leave it to you."

Chiho, who was very embarrassed, forcefully changed the topic, moved her gaze away from Maou and walked towards the washroom.

"…Looks like she's not very good at handling those friends."

Maou watched Chiho's back and said this in confusion.

'Number 10' refers to the washroom, it was one of the secret codes within the store so that the customers who are eating are not aware of the washroom.

MgRonalds has the check the cleanliness of the washroom every hour.

Chiho, who went to the washroom, after conducting the checks based on earlier instructions, wrote her 'name' on the inspection name list next to the washbasin.

"…Wah!"

Above the 3 o' clock space which Chiho sighed on-inside the space of the 2 o' clock check, in a guy's squarish handwriting was the big word 'Maou'.

"Maou, Chiho…aah? I, I wrote it wrong! N, no, it's not considered wrong!" Chiho only wrote her name in the centre of the space.

She quickly cancelled out the words written on top and re-wrote the word 'Sasaki' in the remaining narrow space left. "…Uu, it feels more embarrassing that way."

Why is she so bothered about Maou.

Even though she did not know the reason at all, once she thought about Maou, she could not keep calm. If this goes on, Chiho got more and more worried about what she should do when Kaori and Yoshiya came. Even though she was not particularly tired, Chiho, who walked out of the washroom listlessly-

"Ah, it's Sasaki." "Uwahh!"

She immediately met up with Yoshiya in casual clothes, causing her to shout and jump up. "Oh, Sasa."

Kaori appeared behind Yoshiya, and both of them were still empty handed.

"Because you weren't at the counter, so we were thinking what we should do if you were working in a place we can't see."

"I, I see, ah! Uh, t, that…"

Chiho, who was not mentally prepared at all, used her eyes to ask Maou at the counter for help without caring for her reputation.

Maou, who seemed to notice because of the shout just now, after glancing at Chiho and the others, nodded and moved his chin a bit.

Honestly, Chiho did not know what that code meant at all.

She was not so synchronised with Maou such that they could communicate with eye contact alone.

Therefore, Chiho, who thought that Maou who be able to handle a situation like this, straightened up her posture as much as possible, bowed and said,

"Welcome! If you have decided what to order, please move to the counter!" "…Ooh?"

"Oh, not bad."

Chiho, who could not help but look up at the counter, discovered that Maou did not nod or shake his head, and was only smiling.

Was it alright to just handle it like this?"

Either away, Chiho first brought the two of them to the counter manned by Maou and her.

Then-

"Welcome, thank you for the help before."

"…Ah! You're the employee from that time?"

Maou greeted Kaori.

"You still remember me?"

"When I heard that Sasaki-san's friends are coming, I had a rough idea that it would be you. Causing trouble for you earlier, I'm very sorry about that."

"Eh? What? Did something happen earlier?"

Yoshiya, who did not know that Chiho's future path survey had been drenched by cola, got a shock after seeing the interaction between his friends and the MgRonalds employee.

"That's right, Sasaki-san."

"Y, yes?"

"Since it's a rare chance that your friends have come as a customer, why don't you try taking the order and assemble the order yourself?"

"Eh, myself?"

Chiho answered in surprise.

Assembling the order means, after taking the order, put the ordered food onto the tray to give to the customers, right now Chiho was only allowed to help customers take orders and cashiering.

Depending on the number of people in the shift, other than peak periods, in principle, the employees at the counter are in charge of handling the drinks and the food which came with the order.

This was different from just taking orders and cashiering, one person would have to prepare the drinks, fries-or salad and dessert depending on the situation within a limited time and pass it to the customer.

Even though Chiho had already learned the process of assembling the order once, would she be able to complete it smoothly.

In the short window when Chiho was troubled, Maou walked out of the counter for unknown reasons and discussed with Kaori.

Then Kaori took out a certain item from her bag.

"This is the receipt from before, that employee said I can use this to exchange for the same items."

"Eh?"

That was the free receipt which Chiho heard Kisaki mention when she was still a customer.

That means, on the day when the cola was spilled, Kaori was also one of the people who was 'involved in the trouble between customers', so even if the store mentioned some kind of compensation, it was not anything strange.

"Ah, then again I have a voucher."

"Al, alright!"

Yoshiya probably had not decided what to order, she only saw him take out his mobile phone with the feature to read electronic wallets and showed the image of the voucher.

"Do your best."

After saying this, he backed up until he was one step behind Chiho and watched over her.

After Chiho closed her eyes for a short while to focus, she took a deep breath.

Since she was being tested, then she would need to respond in some way.

"…For this customer, you only require the items as written on the receipt?"

"Yeah, that would be alright."

"I understand. Then there is no need to pay for these items."

Chiho keyed in the dessert and cola set meal recorded on Kaori's receipt and pressed the special options button. While operating, Chiho keyed in the number on Kaori's receipt, confirming that this receipt is already part of the free service. And after setting the price to it being free, she finished the order.

"For this voucher, can you change the fries to nuggets?"

Yoshiya used the voucher to order a set meal.

Chiho pressed the mobile phone reader button-

"Please place your mobile phone in front of the machine."

The sensor in front of the mobile phone let out a blue glow.

"…For this customer, as your voucher can only be used for promotional items, other than the amount, other changes cannot be made, please understand."

"Then it's fine like this. My drink is cola."

"I understand."

After confirming all the orders-

"The total is 650 yen."

"Ah, I only have big notes, is that alright?"

After Chiho received the tea coloured note, she confirmed the amount displayed on it.

"I received 10,000 yen. Received 10,000 yen from the customer!"

After asking the other employees to help check the amount of the high value note, Chiho placed the paper note into the cashier, and after taking out the change to give to the customer, she confirmed it once again.

"Excuse me, we only have small notes left, would that be fine?"

As the peak lunch hour had just passed, there was not a lot of 5000 yen notes left, and only 1000 yen notes can be given to the customer.

Chiho counted the notes carefully in front of Yoshiya and passed it to him.

"Here is 9000, and 350 yen. Can I put everything into the same tray?"

"It's alright."

"I understand. Then please wait on the right hand side for a while."

After completing the transaction, the screen in the counter area displayed the waiting time on it.

Employees have to place all the orders in front of the customers before the screen turned red.

It was April season right now. And the warmer was slightly turned on within the store, therefore the dessert which melts easily have to be delivered last.

Chiho confirmed that there was no one else behind Kaori and Yoshiya, so she looked towards the kitchen.

At this time, the mayonnaise patty of the mayonnaise burger which Yoshiya ordered had already been put inside the oil pot.

It would have to be fried for 20 seconds, then placed between two burger buns together with poached egg, lettuce and specialised sauce.

So Chiho decided to handle the fries which were not as easily affected by room temperature.

"!"

However, after seeing the situation, Chiho immediately changed her direction. She first prepared two cups of cola, and took the dessert out from the freezer and wiped off the ice on it.

At this moment, the completed hamburgers slid down the delivery belt.

Chiho pressed the 'Wait for meal at seat' button at the corner of the waiting screen, and after putting the hamburgers, drinks, dessert and a plastic stand with a number on it onto the tray, she put the tray in front of the two customers.

"I'm very sorry. The fries are still being prepared, please take this number plate and wait at your seat for a while, I will deliver the freshly made fries to you later, okay?"

"Oh, that's great, looks like we came at the right time."

On the contrary, Yoshiya seemed happy that the fries were not done yet.

"I'm sorry, then enjoy your meal, both of you."

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Sasa."

Unexpectedly, the both of them walked directly to the direction of the seats.

Even though she looked back a few times in the middle, at least it looks like she did not give the both of them a bad impression.

Seeing the both of them choose a seat further away and next to the window, it was then Maou returned to Chiho's side.

"Chi-chan."

"H, how was it?"

What Chiho was concerned about the most was of course, Maou's rating.

In reality, this work was practically all taught by Maou. If she made any mistake, it would be like letting Maou down.

But as if to dispel Chiho's unnecessary worries, Maou smiled, nodded and said,

"That's great, I never expected that you would learn it after teaching you only once. There's nothing wrong at all."

"….Thank god!"

An indescribable happiness filled Chiho's heart, causing her to clench her fist subconsciously.

[Image of a happy looking Chiho]

"I had thought that you would get stuck at the button for the free receipt and the fries, but you actually calmly and smoothly finished the job, it looks like that even if I'm not at your side, you wouldn't have any problems anymore right?"

"E, eh? I, I don't want that!"

However, after hearing the second half of Maou's sentence, Chiho replied in reflex.

"Eh?"

"Ah, eh? Ugh, that, I will be troubled like that. I'm still not that…"

"Oh my, I won't abandon you like that. But since you learn so fast, perhaps Kisaki-san will ask me to teach you more in depth things…oh, the fries are ready."

"Ah!"

At this moment, the beep notifying that the fries are ready sounded, and golden fries started to float up on the oil pot.

"Then later I will teach you how to add salt to the fries. Because there are customers waiting this time, I will handle it…here."

Maou passed the fries which Yoshiya had ordered but was still waiting for to Chiho.

"…Uh!"

Even though Chiho sucked in a breath because she touched Maou's fingers slightly, but Maou did not seem to be particularly concerned, and passed the tray and serviette to Chiho.

"There aren't many customers right now, you can chat with them a little."

"Eh, can, can I?"

"It's fine as long as you don't talk for too long. Go."

"Alright, thank you."

Chiho bowed once, and walked towards the seat where Kaori and Yoshiya were waiting. "Thank you for waiting, this is your medium fries!"

"Oh."

After putting the fries on the table and collecting the number plate, Chiho switched from her professional smile to her normal expression and started a conversation with the both of them.

She kept feeling that this situation was very awkward. "…Sigh, it's roughly like this."

"Eh? Is it fine like this?"

Kaori seemed to be concerned about Maou over at the counter. "Yeah, Maou-san said I can talk with both of you a bit."

"Oh, he's rather understanding."

After Kaori nodded in admiration and suddenly appraised Chiho from head to toe. "It suits you."

"Eh? Is, is that so?"

"Yeah, you look very mature."

Yoshiya also nodded like he agreed with Kaori's opinion. "It, it's not like that!"

Chiho, who could not help but become shy, started to wave the number plate picked up from the table. "Hey, Yoshiya, stop looking at just the legs!"

"Idiot Tokai, that's not it! Even though the appearance is like that, but the service just now, was really done well." "Hm, that's right. I think it's at least a lot better than the colleagues at the place I used to work at."

"Is, is that so? Thank you."

Even though it is embarrassing to be seen by friends, but to praised so generously would also make one feel shy.

"After seeing this scene, I do want to start working at well. From what I heard from Tokai, this seems to be a good place."

Even though it was not known how serious he was, but after Kaori heard Yoshiya say it, she immediately gave a stony face and said,

"There you go again."

"What. I'm very serious here."

"Even if you get serious, it's not even half of Sasa. At least for me, I don't have the confidence to be able to work here for the long term."

"Eh?"

Kaori's unexpected answer, caused Chiho and Yoshiya to feel confused. After all, when Kaori heard Chiho's description earlier, she said that she might be able to stay longer if she was here.

"Sasaki-san! Can you come over for a moment?"

Then Maou's shout could be heard in the direction of the counter. Perhaps Chiho had stayed here for too long.

"I'm sorry, I need to go over."

"Y, yeah."

"Do your best."

Chiho turned and left the two people, rushing towards the counter.

"Sasaki-san, this customer wishes to say hello to you."

"Eh?"

A customer is looking for me?

Just as Chiho looked up at the customer's face in confusion-

"Ah!"

Chiho could not help but suck in a breath.

The person standing there was that white man with a large build.

That man had once accidentally spilled Chiho's cola when she was still a customer, and just based on the results, this incident was also one of the reasons why Chiho started working at the store.

"Ah, hello! Before…"

Even though Chiho spoke Japanese directly-

"This gentleman says **'I didn't expect that you actually became an employee here in the end. The document from** **that day is still alright?'** "

But with Maou's synchronised translation, the both of them were barely able to communicate.

"Actually I have not handed it in yet, but through working outside of school, I feel that I am able to catch a glimpse of what I want to do after graduating."

"' **In my student days, I had felt lost about life because I didn't know what I should learn. But I'm different from** **you, I didn't try to solve the problem during my student days, so I had a hard time later, it was only until now am I able to feel proud about my job after much difficulty'**."

"May I know what you're working as right now?"

"Ugh, **'I am an art dealer who specialised in importing Japanese pens and brushes into Helsinki. There is no** **products in the world with better quality than Japan's pens and brushes'**. Oh!"

Even Maou, in charge of the translating felt very surprised.

"Helsinki, that's in Finland right?"

When the white man was asked by Chiho, he nodded happily.

"This gentleman said he's returning to Helsinki tomorrow, when he is concerned about Chi-chan's situation later, so he tried to take a look in the store."

"But thanks to you, I am able to work in such a great store. Even though I don't know about the future, but if you have a chance to come to Japan again in the future, please come here again. I will work hard so that I can give you good news at that time."

"He said **'Then it's an agreement, please do your best. What you learned in your student days, will definitely be** **useful in some form in the future'**."

"Yes!"

Chiho nodded once with force and said,

"Ah, Maou-san."

"Hm?"

"…Can you help me tell him, when he comes next time, I will try hard so that I can speak to him directly?"

※

"…"

"Ne? If there is that kind of senior around, you probably won't be able to continue on right? Normally, you would break down because you feel that you're too useless right. If you want to quit school no matter what, I won't stop you, but at least with your abilities, you won't have the qualifications to work here."

"…"

"Yoshiya?"

"Hey, Tokai."

"Hm?"

"…Where is Finland?"

"…You, forgetting about Helsinki, you should at least know where Finland is right. Scandinavian Peninsula! North Europe! Not even knowing that, and actually wanting to do work at Sasa's level, seriously laughable."

"Is there really someone who would come to Japan from so far away to buy pens?"

"If the senior did not translate wrongly, then there is right? Even though I think it is correct."

"For what?"

"How would I know! If you're so concerned, why don't you ask the person himself?"

"How do I ask?"

"Looks like you have to ask that Maou-san, or use that broken English which you failed in school or something?"

"…"

※

Six in the evening. The two friends stayed until it was time for Chiho to get off work.

Luckily, during that period of time, it was not crowded within the store to the extent where the two of them had to be asked to leave.

Thanks to Maou, Kaori and Yoshiya, Chiho finally obtained the confidence to be able to finish an order by herself, but following that, there should still be many things which she needed to depend on herself to learn.

Just as Chiho confirmed that she had gone through a fulfilling day and grasped the results-

"Hey, Sasaki."

"Hm? What is it?"

On the way home, Yoshiya asked with a puzzling expression,

"That senior of yours who can speak English, is he a university student or someone who returned from overseas?"

"It seems like he is not. I asked him before as well, and he said that he learned it because he felt that English is necessary for work. In reality, there are foreigners who do come to the store frequently from nearby companies."

"Normally, would a person go to that extent for work?"

Chiho also had some doubts about this.

Of course, it was one of the factors, but-

"Emura-kun, do you know what language is used in Finland?"

"Eh? It's not Engilsh?"

Chiho shook her head.

"It's Finnish. Even though it's a different language from English, that gentleman learned English and German on his own through self-learning after graduating from school. And it was said that he only referred to the teaching materials from school."

"…Was it because he is already more intelligent than most people?"

"He did not go to university you know."

Yoshiya was speechless.

Seeing Yoshiya's side view, Chiho remembered what Kisaki said before-

"Future path, is to continuously think about what you can do today for the sake of tomorrow."

Maou and that white man, both felt it was necessary for tomorrow, so they learned English today.

Even though a person does not know what they would be doing one year later, but regardless of tomorrow or one year later, there will not be another day like today, so at that time, it would be better to obtain more.

Since he is an art dealer who goes around the world, then even if it is not tomorrow, he might come to Japan next month. Before that, Chiho hoped that she would be able to at least learn how to use English in greetings.

Even though she had these thoughts now, it was not necessary that it would become an asset in one, two years, but-

"If you're unable to work hard for yourself, how would you be able to do something for others."

It was not only Maou, Kisaki and the other seniors, the people at that store are like this.

Because you want to work for others, you would be able to work hard for yourself.

Because you are working for yourself, you would be able to work hard for others.

"…What does that mean?"

Yoshiya asked in confusion, but Chiho turned back and said,

"I'm not telling you!"

Chiho was not so considerate that she would tell other people the answer that she obtained after troubling over it, so she replied Yoshiya in an unclear manner and bullied him a little.

"I think if it's now, I would probably be able to fill in the survey form."

"Eh? Sasa hasn't completed it yet?"

Kaori, who walked in front, turned back with surprise on her face and said,

"I wrote that I wanted to go to a university with a strong archery club. It isn't a total lie, after all what can make me work hard right now is only this. If people still complain because of this, I'll think of a way at that time."

"…Why are the two of you like this."

After that, until the three of them separated, Yoshiya kept showing the expression that he could not accept it.

※

The nerve wrecking day three way talks.

Chiho's group were participating in the talks in the order Emura, Sasaki and Tokairin, and were sitting on the chairs in the corridor with their accompanying guardians before the start of the talks.

Of course, Yoshiya's mother, whom he kept insisting would not come, also came.

From Yoshiya himself and what she heard about his older brothers, Chiho originally thought she would be a mother with a cold personality who is enthusiastic about education, but instead she was a well-endowed lady who looks like she has a warm personality.

Ever since he went to Chiho's work place, Yoshiya started to become very quiet.

Because she could not find any opportunity to bicker with Yoshiya, Kaori was also obviously restless.

"Emura-kun, please come in."

Andou-sensei called the last name of mother and son, asking them to enter the classroom.

Even though Yoshiya's mother bowed to Chiho and the others, Yoshiya walked directly into the classroom without even looking back.

"Sasa, Sasa."

Once the door closed, Kaori waved Chiho over with a soft voice and knelt next to the gap under the classroom door. "K, Kao-chan, you can't do that."

"Hey, Kaori?"

Chiho and Kaori's mother chided Kaori, who obviously wanted to eavesdrop.

"… **Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come."**

Unexpectedly, even without intentionally eavesdropping, Andou-sensei's voice could be heard from within, causing everyone present to lose interest.

The premises of Sasahata High School were very old, no matter how tightly the door is closed, it does not have any soundproofing effect at all.

"…Chiho, Mama is going to go to the washroom."

After saying this, Chiho's mother stood up with a wry smile. "…I will take the chance to go as well."

Kaori's mother also took the chance to get up. Even if it's not intentional, to adults, they would still feel bad listening to the other people's talks.

The two mothers disappeared around the corner of the corridor, Chiho and Kaori looked at one another. "…Me, me too…"

Even though Chiho also wanted to follow her mother's footsteps and leave-

"No, we have to wait here."

But Kaori stopped her with a soft voice and forcefully pulled Chiho back to the chair.

"And hasn't that Yoshiya been a little strange recently? Perhaps he had some mental change." "Seriously…even if it's like this, we might not be able to hear…"

" **Emura, even though Sensei does not really want to say this, but with your current results, wanting to go to English course in university is really a bit too difficult, why do you suddenly have such thoughts?"**

""…""

Just like a joke, Andou-sensei's voice was heard at a very opportune time, causing Chiho to come close to laughing.

And on this point, Kaori was the same as well.

Yoshiya actually wanted to take the English course?

" **Perhaps you might have known beforehand, but I have two outstanding older brothers."**

Before the surprise felt by the two of them could dissipate, Yoshiya in the classroom said with a slightly supressed volume.

" **But because I know my results are not good, so I do not think I would be able to catch up with my brothers. My brothers have made being a judge and doctor their goal because they have clear reasons, but I do not have any ambitions, and even if I took model careers which the world thinks would make a person succeed as a goal right now, it probably would not go well…"**

" **Sensei also feels that there is nothing that wrong with taking stellar examples as a goal, and then?"**

"… **Finland."**

What Yoshiya said after keeping silent for a while, caused Chiho and Kaori to get another shock.

" **Hm?"**

" **Sensei, people who come from Finland to Japan to buy pens, what kind of life do you think they live?"**

" **Eh?"**

" **Do you think they can make a living like this?"**

" **W, wait a minute, I do not really understand."**

It was not strange for Andou-sensei to feel confused.

" **This is what I think. Even though other people say that the salary of doctors or civil servants are better, and their lives would be more stable, but those people did not get money because they have become civil servants, but because they performed work as civil servants right? Sensei also gets your salary because you teach us right? Not because it's stable, Sensei must have had romantic thoughts and dreams about this occupation in your own way, which is why to choose this job right?"**

" **That, that is correct. Yeah."**

" **I only started getting these thoughts after seeing the situation of my friend working. I should not see the name of an occupation as a goal, but when I find an occupation which can be a goal, I should think about what I should do to let myself chase after this goal without any hesitation."**

Yoshiya paused like he was thinking how to express himself.

"… **Then, I met an uncle. Even though I do not think that he started to study hard in his student days in order to come to Japan to buy pens, but if I do have something I feel I must do because of a certain opportunity, then is there anything that I need to do right now, then I remembered the English which I failed before. I am not that intelligent, I will definitely slack if I do not have an easy to understand goal, so I want to choose a more difficult English course as a goal, it is roughly that feeling."**

"…"

When they came back to their sense, Chiho and Kaori discovered that there were already immersed in intently listening to Yoshiya's words.

"… **About this, does Mother have any thoughts…"**

Even if he felt confused, Andou-sensei still tried to strike a conversation with Yoshiya's mother.

"… **Whether it is this child's older brothers, me, or my husband, we have lived what this child describes as a 'model life'. My husband is a civil servant, and before I married, I was a teacher."**

"!"

Chiho got a shock. Because this is a fact which she did not know.

But from Kaori's expression, she also was clueless beforehand after all, and right now she was concentrating to hear the conversation within.

" **We do not plan to force Yoshiya to work towards that kind of future, and being surrounded by these model-like adults, he must have felt restricted the whole time. My husband and I are worried whether he would feel that we have forced even the future paths of both his older brothers."**

"… **I did not think that way at all…"**

" **Basically, since that is his goal, then as parents, we do not plan to interfere. If he has decided to do so, then regardless of good or bad, there will be a result in the end, even though it might cause Sensei trouble, but I still ask you to teach him well…I do not know why it is Finland, but if he becomes a translator in future, then when we go overseas, we will definitely use him properly."**

The last sentence said by Yoshiya's mother should be directed at her son. From her voice, the impression that she did not care about her son at all was not felt, it was like Chiho's mother Riho, a voice of a mother who constantly worries for her child.

" **Since I failed last time, don't expect too much."**

" **That is why you have to work hard from now on."**

After that, the three people continued conversing which sounded more like a chat than a discussion, and when the sound of someone getting up was heard within the room, Chiho and Kaori straightened their posture, acting nonchalant.

But Chiho did not miss it-

"Even though it's just Yoshiya…"

Kaori mumbled softly at that time.

Andou-sensei led the Emura mother and son pair out of the classroom.

"Emura-kun, thank you for your time. Next is Sasaki-san…eh, Sasaki, where did your mother go?"

"Ah, she went to the washroom and will be back soon…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the wait."

Once Chiho pointed towards the corridor, Riho rushed over like she grasped the right timing.

"Hello, thank you for waiting."

Chiho, who entered the classroom after the Emura mother and son pair-

"Right now, do you still want to work?"

She tried asking this as she brushed past.

Even though Yoshiya did not seem to know why Chiho asked this, but he still pouted in a strange way, looked away and answered,

"Because the both of you are really too naggy, so I should still study first."

After Yoshiya said this, he walked away quickly, embarrassed.

As for Kaori, she looked at Yoshiya's back with a subtle expression.

Yoshiya's change was definitely mainly because of his own will, but thinking that Maou, that man from Finland and how Chiho was like when working has influenced him should not be considered self-conscious.

If she really wanted to voice her frustration was probably because the future path she thought about was already said by Yoshiya. In the future path survey, Chiho also treated the English course at university as a backup.

And the reason was almost the same as Yoshiya.

Because it was something Chiho could accumulate right now and is also what she wants to accumulate at the same time.

This world is a lot wider than what she could see as a student and what she wants to see.

No one can guarantee that what one sees now is the same as what one sees next year.

Even so, then within a range she could reach, the things she needs to fly towards a new world, she must grab them one by one.

Chiho felt that this must be the path she should proceed towards in the end.

A future path is not an end point.

But just a checkpoint in the middle.

Even though she was thinking these amazing thing in her heart, but on the other hand, in order to prevent overlapping the replies she have already heard from Yoshiya, thinking in her mind on how to explain and simulating it, this part of her with a small capacity does exist, and it made her feel a little useless.

"Hm, with Sasaki's results, forget about the subjects in the humanities group, there are still a lot of universities which you can choose from, anyway you can first talk about the reason why you choose the English course as your first choice."

The reason for a goal, the motivation for working hard, there was no rule that there could only be one.

Even though it was not like Yoshiya, but Chiho felt that pure admiration was a stellar motivation to set up a goal.

Just like the club she visited not long after entering school, when she saw the 'Kai' movement done by the senior with the bamboo bow.

Just like the paper which had her future written as an opportunity, the 'job' where she got to know many adults.

She wants to reach that place.

She wants to see the same world as them.

"I want to catch up, with a senior I really respect."

She wants to stand on the same horizon as that person and experience the same world as him.

※

This is a story from when I was a high school girl who did not know anything.

It is a story where even though I was prepared for changes in the future, I did not expect that the changes which I experience later, was actually enough to change the world, the story of Sasaki Chiho.

Two short weeks after that talk, I knew the truth about that person.

After knowing that truth, my world started to expand in a completely different way from before, causing me, an originally normal high school girl to be involved into a battle where many lives and world situations are at stake.

And this is a story which happened, slightly before this…

 **-END-**

 **Vol 7 Afterword**

The afterword this time reveals some plots about this volume.

The readers who start reading from the afterword, please take note.

With regards to the jobs and industries which have appeared from Voume 1 to 6 of "Hataraku! Maou-sama", Wagahara has not experienced any of these occupations before.

But the four stories contained within this book are created with Wagahara's past experiences as a foundation.

With regards to the main characters of these four stories, other than Demon King Satan Maou Sadao and Hero Emilia Yusa Emi, these fixed characters, I also arranged one other character for every story.

Please pay attention to Maou and the others, and the pages of stories crafted by these people who live various normal lives.

(Demon King, deciding to be an honest merchant)

This is a story which starts 30 seconds after the end of the second volume in the main story.

The theme is 'Calm down, discuss with someone first'.

Just like the reports on television with the 'Reality!' feel, those people's reasoning are filled with strange logic errors.

One morning, I coincidentally wore a western suit to go out, and on the way to the local bus stop, I was suddenly stopped by someone trying to promote a box of four European pears, this experience became the foundation of this story.

Even though I am not an office worker, but do they really think that a man wearing a suit during working hours would buy fruits…

(Demon King, taking a stray kitten home)

Before I debuted, the budgerigar who kept me company for sixteen years at my old home passed away because of old age.

Not only did that budgerigar pass away after sixteen years (around 130 years when converted into human years), it was a strong animal which survived cataracts and two cerebral infarction, and the veterinarian who helped that time was a very considerate person.

I pay my tribute to that doctor and hope that all pets can live a happy life.

By the way, the yard in my old home, had cats from the same family giving birth to kittens there 4 years in a row, because they're very cute, we cannot just chase them away, but the log my father bought to grow mushrooms out of interest was scratched by them, isn't there anything which can be done?

(Demon King and Hero, buying a futon together)

My cousin's daughter is one of the reasons for the birth of the character Alas=Ramus, and she grew a lot in just one year, I really got a shock.

And when I was thinking what birthday present to buy for the child of a couple who are my friends, I got many suggestions from the people in the store, and after coming in contact with this personally, I deeply felt that the speed of children's group was unbelievably fast.

If Maou and Emi continue to trouble over it, because they were overtaken by time, they might be forced to face one different trouble after another!

(Work! High School Girl –a few days ago—)

This is a prologue which happens before the first volume of "Hataraku! Maou-sama", describing how Sasaki Chiho and Maou Sadao met.

This is a newly created story in this book.

Chiho, who is gradually becoming superhuman, at this point, is only a normal girl where it would not be strange to describe her as a high school girl.

The normal Chiho, because the people around her are older, she is a character who is always using polite language.

When I was planning, I only wanted to write a story of Chiho chatting leisurely with her friends, why exactly did it become like this.

Even though people say that if they want to predict the future, even Onis who find it funny, but there are pople who say that being able to laugh is a fortunate thing.

Because various deadlines will chase after me like Onis with metal clubs, so for the things which decisions can be made, it would be better to make those decisions earlier.

From the beginning, Wagahara is the type to be chased around and be trashed as a punishment in the end.

Then, when this volume reaches the reader's hands, it would already be after 10 February 2012. After in April, two months later, the anime version of "Hataraku! Maou-sama" will be shown.

Ever since I started this series, right now, the start of the third year is approaching, the world of "Hataraku! Maou-sama" will continue to expand, please look forward to it.

And no matter what developments occur, in order for three meals a day and a happy life, today, they will still treasure normality while working hard every day.

I hope that I would still have a chance to write a book like this one, stories which describe simple normal lives in detail.

Goodbye!


End file.
